It Was You All Along
by crimsonpendant
Summary: Mikan chose and transfered to Alice Academy since she wanted to see two of the most important people in her life. What type of life will she be having in the academy? What could possibly happen to her?
1. An early morning announcement

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 1: An early morning announcement

It was a fine Monday morning as student did their usual morning routine since they all have classes to attend. In the class 2B of the Middle School Division, the students are busy doing their own thing. Some are quietly seated on their places, some are happily chatting with their friends, some are playing with their alices while some are just plainly teasing each other.

All of the noise suddenly disappeared once the three most popular and hottest 16 year old teens entered the room. The first one has messy raven hair and crimson eyes plus two earrings. The second one has blonde hair, azure eyes and a bunny wrapped around his arms. The third one has dark auburn hair with matching amber eyes.

"Kyaaaa!!! They're here!!! Ohayo Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama, Mico-sama!!!" Squealed a very hyperactive Sumire as she ran towards them to give them a morning hug as her hair was caught on fire.

"Kyaaaa!!! Put it out!!! My beloved hair is at stake!!!" She yelled as the water from the vase was poured onto her head by her friend.

"Tch. I already told you to get the hell away from us you ugly hag." Natsume coldly said as he headed towards his seat.

"Ugh, these fan girls never really know when to give up. How come you managed to survive through all these years when I've only entered the academy for about a year?" Mico grunted as he sat down.

"Hai. I agree with Mico. They never really know when to give up. They've been like that ever since we were 8 and yet they still don't bother to stop even though their hair gets burnt by Natsume." Ruka added. "You're really lucky that you've just been here for about a year."

"Tch. Now that you're here, you should get used to it especially to the parts when they bug and follow everywhere you go." Natsume stated.

"Look who's talking about the getting used to it part. At least I don't burn their hairs even if I have the chance. I'm not like a certain flame caster whom I know." Mico replied with a smirk while Ruka just chuckled.

"Hn. Don't blame me. The ugly hag who formed the damn cub is really annoying the hell out of me."

"He's right. She even acts as if they own the three of us." Ruka added. "She never stopped bugging us even if her hairs gets on fire almost every single day.

"I didn't even know that girls in this academy are this hyper just because of a guy. My sister isn't even like that." Mico stated.

"Where's your darn sister anyway? You keep on talking about her every single day." Natsume asked as he was still reading his manga.

"At home." Mico answered.

"How come she's not here? And who's older?" Ruka asked.

"I didn't want her to come even though she wanted to go with me when I transferred here. And I'm the older one."

"Does she have an alice?" Asked Natsume while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hai. But I'm the only one who knows since her alice is not that easily detected by other people so I just kept it a secret. The only people who knows about her alice is me and her." Mico replied.

"Does she have the elemental alice just like you?" asked a very curious Ruka.

"Iie. Her alice is something rare. It would be a miracle if she'd be here since the academy people didn't even notice that she had an alice when they came to our house to pick me up."

"Why didn't you just let her come with you? It's really obvious that you miss her." Natsume said.

"She'll be safer at home. Who knows what could happen to her in this academy. And besides, if she comes here, she might be forced to do missions like us. I don't want that to happen." Mico answered.

"Oh. So you're protecting her just like how Natsume protects Aoi." Ruka butted in. "You're a very nice onii-chan, Mico."

"Ohayo minna!!! Please settle down now." Mr. Narumi said as he entered the room. "I have an announcement for all of you so you better lend me your ears." He continued as the whole class quieted down.

"Tomorrow, you will be having a new classmate." He started as he heard some student murmur about it while some are just plain uninterested just like Natsume, Ruka, Mico and Hotaru. "So I expect that all of you should be in good behavior when the newcomer arrives."

"_Good behavior? Is this sensei crazy or what? Since when did this class have a good behavior? All of them are noisy. Even if I shoot them with my Baka Gun and even if Inchou gives them scary hallucinations they never learn to shut up."_ Hotaru thought as one of her classmates raised her hand.

"Sensei, is the newcomer a girl or a boy?" she asked.

"She's a girl." Mr. Narumi replied with a smile. "She's very friendly, cheerful, and bubbly as well so I'm sure that you can get along with her real fast."

"_And I'm also sure that a couple of your classmates would be really glad and surprised at the same time when she'll come to class tomorrow."_ Narumi thought.

"Who are the couple that you're thinking about Narumi-sensei?" asked the mind reader, Koko.

"So you've read my mind again? Tsk. You'll soon find out, Koko." Narumi replied with a smile.

"_Friendly, cheerful and bubbly? Whoa. That girl has the same traits as Mikan. –sigh- I wonder how that baka best friend of mine is doing? It's already been a year that I haven't seen her."_ Hotaru thought. _"That baka is not even replying to any of my letters. What's happening to her?"_

"_Huh? Friendly, cheerful and bubbly? Could it be that it's??? Naaahh. That would be totally impossible."_ Mico thought. _"I just hope that she's doing well lately. She hasn't been answering to any of the letters that I have sent her for the past few days."_

"Sensei, is she beautiful?" asked a random guy.

"Well, you'll know the answer about that one tomorrow morning. So if you students, especially the guys, wanna see how she looks like, you better not be absent tomorrow." Narumi replied with a wink.

"Tch. Another stupid girl." Natsume muttered. "That would be an addition to the irritating people in this school."

"I just hope that she'll not be included in the NaRuMi Fan Club of Shouda-san." Ruka added. "Having almost every girl that's in this class drooling and swooning over you is really tiring."

"I doubt that. Is there any other girl in this blasted academy who is not a member of that darn fan club other than Hotaru?" Mico stated as the two just thought for a while.

"None." Natsume calmly answered.

"He's right. I don't know anyone else." Ruka added. "It seems that every girl that I meet along the campus are one of them."

"Now do you get what I mean? That girl would more or less be a member of that club. Seeing the good looks that we have, she'll bound to fall head over heels for us. Hotaru was the only one in the right mind who never fell gaga for all of us." Mico said.

"That's because she's already Ruka's girlfriend, you dimwit." Natsume butted in.

"Exactly my point. But even if she was still NOT the girlfriend of Ruka, she never fell head over heels crazily in love with us or even with Ruka." Mico answered while Ruka just listened to the two.

"What makes you so sure that she was not going crazy for Ruka?" Natsume asked while cocking his eyebrow.

"I know because she's also from our place. She's even our neighbor." Mico answered back as Mr. Narumi started to speak again.

"Okay, since there will be an emergency faculty meeting, you guys are dismissed early. Adieu!" Mr. Narumi said as he skipped and twirled out of the room as the students suddenly followed.


	2. What the heck is she doing here!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 2: What the heck is she doing here?!

The next morning, everyone from their class came to school earlier than usual since they were all curious on who the new girl would be. But even if they were all so caught up in their own worlds, they still stop all of their chitchat once the 3 guys entered the room.

"Kyaaaaa!!!!! Natsume-sama is sooooo hot!"

"Mico-san!!!! I love you!!!"

"Ruka-sama is sooooo handsome!!!!" squealed the girls from the fan club of Sumire.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Could you just shut up! It's still early and yet you're already causing a racket." Hotaru said as emotionlessly as possible as Ruka approached her.

"Ohayo, Hotaru." Ruka greeted as Hotaru gave him a peck in the cheek. "Ohayo." She greeted back.

Then the three guys then went back to their respective seats which were the last table at the back row. Natsume then started to read his manga. Ruka petted his bunny while Mico was just playing with his alice while making all sorts of creatures with his water alice.

"I wonder who the newcomer could be?" Ruka suddenly blurted out of the blue as Natsume just shrugged.

"Who knows? You know sensei. He never gives out details about new people who enters the academy." Mico answered.

"Hn."

"Hai. It's when the introduction portion that he/she gets to answer all of the questions that were asked to him/her. It depends on the person whether he answers it or not." Ruka explained as Mr. Narumi entered the room.

"Ohayo class! As I have told you, you'll have a new classmate as of today." He started as the class settled down. "You may come in now." he continued as a brunette with waist length hair all down her back. She also has matching amber eyes with a sweet smile.

"_What the?! What's she doing here?!? "_ Mico thought in shock as he was staring at the brunette.

"_So I see that Mikan was the one Mr. Narumi was talking about."_ Hotaru thought.

"Ohayo minna-san! I'm Mikan Sakura and I am 16 years old. Hajimemashite. I hope that we could all get along well and be friends." Mikan said as she introduced herself. The girls were just plainly looking at her while the guys all have hear eyes as they were all thinking of the same thing: she's definitely pretty.

"_Yippe! I'm in the same class as them! I'm finally able to see the two of them after a year! I missed them soooooo much!"_ Mikan thought right after she has introduced herself.

"Are there any questions for Mikan-chan?" Mr. Narumi asked as a girl raised her hand.

"Ano… what's your alice and star rank?"

"Oh. I have the nullification alice and I'm also a special star." She replied as the whole class stared at her in awe.

"_Mikan Sakura huh? I wonder how she's related to Mico here."_ Natsume thought. _"She looks like Mico and she's pretty. Huh? What the heck am I thinking?!"_

"Are there any more questions?" continued Narumi.

"Do you have a boyfriend or something? If not, I'd be delighted to have a date with you." asked a random guy while Mikan just blushed crimson red as the guy's hair was caught on fire. All of their classmates stared at Natsume with a what-was-that-for type of look.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything." Natsume calmly defended himself as their stares diverted to the elementor, Mico.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that or else you'll be receiving more than the wrath of my fire. Got that?" Mico said enough for the whole class to hear while he was glaring at the random guy as Mr. Narumi just giggled.

"What was that for? You already have loads of girls who are drooling over you so go and find your own girl to have a date on! This one is mine!" the guys retorted.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Watch your words. Sensei is still there you know." Hotaru calmly stated. _"As expected. Mikan has a beauty of a goddess. There's no doubt that she'll be having a fan club soon."_ She thought.

"But I still don't get the fact why he burnt my hair! That's not right!" the guy retorted.

"And flirting with MY SISTER is not right as well you knuckle head." Mico replied as the whole class gaped as they stared at Mikan, then to Mico, and then back to Mikan.

"Tch. It figures." Natsume mumbled.

"So that's why she looks like you and that's why she has the same family name as you." Ruka added. _"So I guess this girl is also the best friend of Hotaru."_

The class then stared at Narumi as if they needed an explanation or something on what the heck was going on.

"Quiet down now people. I know that you're all surprised but please settle down so that Mikan-chan here can do the honor of explaining things." Mr. Narumi announced.

"Uhm.. As I have said, I'm Mikan Sakura. To make things clearer, Mico over there is my brother and then Hotaru over there is my childhood and best friend." Mikan explained as Sumire raised her hand.

"How could it be that you're Mico-sama's sister? Who is older then and why are you on the same level? The academy bases the leveling of students based on their age." Sumire asked.

"You see, we're twins. That's why I'm in the same level as him." She calmly replied.

"But I'm still older!" Mico retorted.

"Huh????? Then who is really the older one? I thought they are twins?" asked a baffled Koko.

"Bakas. They are twins." Hotaru said as she butted in. "Mico is only older than Mikan for about four minutes. Now could you please quit asking questions? Your questions are so senseless to begin with."

"Okay, now that things are clear, let's assign someone to be the partner of Mikan-chan." Mr. Narumi announced. "Who wants to volunteer?" he asked as all of the male population raised their hands except for Natsume, Ruka and especially Mico.

"Sensei? Can't Hotaru be my partner since I already know her?" Mikan kindly asked.

"Iie. Gomen ne Mikan-chan but Hotaru already has a partner." Narumi answered as he stared at the people who volunteered to be her partner. _"I see that she'll be as popular as her brother soon."_ He thought as his eyes landed on a certain flame caster.

"Well, let's see shall we? Ah! I know! Natsume, would you want to be her partner?" Mr. Narumi announced.

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes then. Mikan-chan, you can seat in between Natsume and Ruka at the back." Mr. Narumi continued as Sumire screamed.

"Whaaat???!!!?? Why are you pairing her up with MY natsume??!!" She yelled as she met the wrath of Hotaru's baka gun.

"Shut up." She calmly said as she continued working on with her invention.

"Ano… sensei? Who's the Natsume that you were just talking about? And who's Ruka?" Mikan kindly asked as she was searching around the room.

"Natsume is the one with messy raven hair with earrings while Ruka is the blonde guy with a bunny in his arms. Just sit in between the two of them." He instructed as Mikan headed towards her seat which was at the last row. She sat in between them and in front of her seated her brother.

"Well, I'm giving this day as free period so that you all could go and meet Mikan-chan more. Ja!" Narumi said as he left the room.


	3. A whole lot of explanations about stuff

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 3: A whole lot of explanations about stuff

Once Mr. Narumi left the room, the students did whatever they wanted to do. Some left the room as well, some chatted with their friends and many more.

"Hello Mikan-chan. I am Yuu Tobita but people call me Inchou or Yuu and I have the illusion alice. I'm also one of the class representatives just like Imai-san so if you need something, don't hesitate to come over and ask me." Inchou stated as a bunch of students went to their table.

"Okie dokie. Can I call you Yuu instead? Inchou is a bit long." Mikan replied with a smile while Yuu just nodded. "Whoa. This sure is a very unique school."

"Hai. You'll get used to it soon. Well, I have to go now. Imai-san and I have a meeting with the other class representatives of other classes." Yuu said as he left the room. "Imai-san, I'll be going ahead now. I'll just wait for you at the conference room." he said to Hotaru as she approached near Mikan's table.

"Oi, Mikan. We'll talk later, okay? I still have a meeting with Yuu." Hotaru stated as she went towards Ruka. "I'll be going now. Don't wait for me anymore, okay? Meetings last for almost a day." She told Ruka as she gave him a goodbye kiss. "Ja. Oh and Hyuuga, don't forget to give Mikan a tour around the academy once you're done with you little chitchat."

"Uhm… Mico? Are they? You know… together or something like that?" Mikan asked her brother innocently.

"Baka. Would they be kissing each other if they weren't?" Mico replied.

"Mico, I think you should introduce us to your sis." Ruka suggested as Mico sighed and started the whole introducing portions.

"The blonde guy that Hotaru just kissed a while ago is Ruka Nogi. He has the animal pheromone alice and he's also the boyfriend of Hotaru. He belongs to the somatic class and he's a three star. He's also one of the smartest kids in this class. The raven haired guy next to you is Natsume Hyuuga. He will be your partner since sensei told you so and he has the fire alice. He's the smartest kid in class, a special star and he's in the dangerous ability type class." He said.

"Oh. Nice meeting you guys! Can I call you guys Ruka and Natsume?" she asked sweetly.

"Hai." Ruka replied.

"Whatever." Natsume replied as Mikan gave Mico a baffled look.

"Whatever in the dictionary of Natsume could also be a 'yes' in our dictionary." Mico explained as Mikan just nodded her head.

"Uhm.. What type of class do I belong in?" she curiously asked.

"Maybe you'll be included in the special ability types since you have the rarest alice. I think someone with the nullification alice is only born every 50 years." Ruka spoke.

"What class do you belong in, Mico?"

"DA type as well. Oi, what the heck are you doing here in the first place?" Mico suddenly asked. "Haven't I told you that it would be more advisable for you to stay at home and study as a normal student?"

"Uhm, I was getting kinda lonely at home so I asked okaa-san if I could go and study here as well." Mikan replied. "I know that you don't want me to come here but I just miss you and Hotaru so much."

"How did you get here?" Mico asked.

"Mr. Narumi fetched me. Okaa-san contacted the academy so they came to pick me up."

"Huh? So you have contacts with some people here in the academy?" Ruka suddenly asked while Mico nodded. "If I'm not mistaken, the principal of the high school branch is our uncle. But he doesn't even know us so it's not a big deal." Mico explained.

"Uhmm… Mico? What was the tour that Hotaru was talking about a while ago before she left?" Mikan curiously asked.

"Oh, it's something that your assigned partner should do." Mico replied.

"You see, partners are responsible for each other. They help each other and whenever there are pair ups that is needed, your partner is understood to be your pair in that activity whether you like it or not." Ruka explained further. "So Natsume will have to tour you afterwards." He added.

"Okay then, but what's in the special ability class?" she asked again. "Are those classes held in different rooms?"

"Hai. Once a week, there will be alice type classes and you go to the room where you alice type is more appropriate." Mico answered. "Now will you quit all of the asking stuff? It's getting annoying."

"Oh alright. But I have one last question to make. Do you know where room D143 is? It's my dorm room and I don't know where the dormitories are."

"You won't have to worry about that. The dorms have floors from A-D. Single stars belong to floor A, Double stars belong to floor b, Triple Stars belong to floor C, and special stars belong to floor D. Only the special stars have the right to use the elevator for convenience since they are the ones who only have the elevator pass which is inscribed in your ID." Ruka explained.

"And don't even worry about how to go home after your tour with Nat since he's also a special star. Just go with him and let him tour around the dorms as well." Mico added.

"Tch. What makes you think that I would really tour an idiot like her?" Natsume butted in.

"Baka. Because it's your job to do so." Mico replied. "Well, you should start on with your little touring sessions since it's getting late. And Nat, you better not do anything unnecessary to her."

"Whatever. Oi, Polka Dots, hurry up so that we could end this stupid thing." He ordered as he stood up while Mikan also stood up but stayed put upon realizing something.

"Ruka, it would be advisable to cover your ears now." Mico whispered as he covered his ears while Ruka followed with a confused look.

"Polka Dots??? KYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Natsume you big pervert!!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Whatever. Hurry up little girl. I don't have all day. And I'm not a pervert. It's not my fault if the side of your skirt flipped when you sat down a while ago." Natsume retorted as he received a whack in the head from Mico. "ITAI! What the heck was that for?" Natsume said while rubbing his head.

"It doesn't mean that just because her skirt flipped you have the right to look at her underwear you dimwit!" Mico whispered while Ruka chuckled while Mikan just have the what-the-heck-are-these-two-doing type of expression on her face.

"Just don't mind them, Mikan. Your brother just reminded Natsume about something." Ruka stated. "Natsume, you better go with Mikan now. And I mean it. Who knows what else could happen to you if you stay in here hahah." Ruka added as he laughed.

"Whatever." He said as he grabbed Mikan's wrist as they both headed out the door.

"Hey! I can walk properly, you know! Just let go!" Mikan yelled as they were disappearing from the sight of the other two.

"Stupid Natsume. He better not do anything to Mikan." Mico mumbled.

"I see that you're very protective of your little sis. Don't worry, he won't do anything to her. Natsume has no interest in girls." Ruka replied with a smirk.

"Well duh. What the heck would you react if you have a sister and then one of your best friends would look at her underwear?!" Mico retorted.

"I dunno. Don't ask me. I don't even have a sister to begin with." Ruka answered. "And besides, it's just the beginning. For sure your sis will have a fan club sooner or later."

"What made you think that an idiotic girl like my sister can have a fan club? She can't even figure obvious things even if she's smart in the academics." Mico stated.

"That doesn't matter. You see, your sis is like a girl version of you, she's your twin after all. You have good looks and so does she. It runs in your blood. And if you have fans, for sure she would have some too. She's bound to have a whole lot of admirers." Ruka explained.

"Whatever." Mico muttered. "If those stupid guys even dare lay a finger on her, they are so done for it."

"You see. It just proves that you're an overprotective brother." Ruka said.

"Whatever."


	4. Why is every dance a big deal for people

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 4: Why is every dance a big deal for people?

A year later…

"Wake up, baka." Mico said as he entered the room of Mikan which was only the room next to his room since they are both special stars.

"Five more minutes, Mico." Mikan replied in a very sleepy voice as Mico took the vase from the bedside table of his twin and then he poured all of the cold water all over Mikan.

"Why'd you do that?!" Mikan yelled as she sat up immediately as her hair was dripping wet. "You could have at least woke me up with another way not by giving me an instant bath!"

"Whatever. It's already 7:730, you idiot. Hurry up and get yourself ready or Nat and I are leaving without you. Ruka already left with Hotaru so you better quick the pace and stop staring at the clock like a total lunatic." Mico calmly replied as he stepped out of the room while Mikan stared at the clock in horror.

"7:30?!?!? Mico!!!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!?!?" Mikan screamed as she hurried to the bathroom and did her morning routine.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Mico mumbled as Mikan was now out of the door in her school uniform. "Ohayo, sleeping beauty. Haven't got enough sleep yet?" Natsume said as he grinned at Mikan while Mikan just ignored the two of them.

"Seriously, Mikan. You have to get rid of your oversleeping habit. It's tiring to wake you up every single morning." Mico stated as they walked towards their room.

"You wish. That baka doesn't even know how to wake up. It's already been a year since she came here and yet she's not used to waking up early." Natsume said. _"And it's already been a year since I started liking this little girl."_ He thought to himself.

"Hey! Don't push it you meanies! It's hard waking up early." Mikan defended herself as they entered their room. "HOTAAAARUUUU!!!" Mikan ran to her best friend.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"I see that you're late again." Hotaru commented as Mikan stood up and rubbed her head.

"You overslept again, didn't you?" asked Ruka while Mikan just simply and quietly nodded as Mr. Narumi entered the room. The class settled down and as their sensei started to give some announcements for the upcoming event of the school.

"This December, there will be a winter dance. Everyone is welcome to join. You guys have to wear formal outfits and some of you don't want to join, its okay. It's not compulsory after all." He happily announced in front of the class and then started discussing about their new topic.

LUNCH TIME…

The girls like Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko are now sitting on their own lunch table while the guys like Natsume, Mico, and Ruka are also sitting on their own lunch table which was about three tables away from the tables of the girls.

GIRLS' POV

"Who you going to the dance with, Mikan?" asked a very excited Anna.

"No one. I don't feel like going. It's not required for everyone to go so I won't attend." Mikan replied as she started eating her chocolate fudge.

"But why? It would be such a waste if you don't come since this will be our last dance while we're in the Middle School." Nonoko continued.

"What's the difference anyway? You know very well that I haven't attended any of those other dances for the past year. And besides, it would be really awkward going there alone since it would be sure that you guys already have partners because you have boyfriends." Mikan explained.

"That's exactly our point, you baka." Hotaru butted in. "It doesn't matter if the guys are with us. You can still hang around with us in the dance. This will be the last dance in out Middle School days and you don't have to miss it." She continued.

"I still think that it would be awkward. I would be out of place if I still hang around with you guys with your boyfriends around. And besides, I don't think no one is going to ask me to the dance anyway."

"Don't say that Mikan! That is so not true! You're pretty! You're practically the prettiest girl in this academy." Anna commented.

"Don't say that, Anna. Mico is the one who got the looks of the family, not me. I'm just an ordinary girl." Mikan said as she took a sip from her apple juice.

"Anna's right." Nonoko butted in. "I am definitely sure that there are a whole lot of guys out there who have secret crushes on you. They just don't approach you that much since they don't wanna get hit by Mico's and Natsume's alice."

"Yeah right Nonoko. A guy who has a secret crush on me? Like who?" Mikan asked with a laugh.

"Like me." said a guy with blonde hair and green eyes. The four girls just stared at him since he just popped out of nowhere. "Can I help you with something?" asked Mikan politely.

"Well actually yes. You're Mikan Sakura, right?" he asked while Mikan just nodded as Hotaru was still eating and Anna and Nonoko are practically having twinkling eyes since they were enjoying the sight of a handsome teen right in front of them. "You're in my PE class. I'm an irregular student so I don't have a fixed section. Hi, I'm Hiroshi Asuhara." He continued.

"Well, hello Asuhara-san." Mikan said but little did they know that Mico, Natsume and Ruka have been staring at their table ever since Hiroshi stepped into the picture.

"Uhm.. I was just wondering if you could go to the winter dance with me?" Hiroshi asked as Anna and Nonoko squealed, Hotaru was taping the whole thing.

"Uhm... No thanks, Asuhara-san. I'm not going to the dance so you better find someone else." Mikan stated.

GUYS' POV

"Hey, Mico. Is your twin seeing someone?" asked Mochu, their classmate as Mico just shrugged.

"DUnno. Don't care. Why are you even asking me that?" he coldly replied. "She's so darn hot." Mochu mumbled as Mico threw him the milk carton that was nearest to him.

"So, Hyuuga. Are you finally going to ask your mystery girl out?" Mico asked with a smirk.

"What mystery girl?" Natsume asked baffled but it was a good thing that their other friends didn't hear what Mico has said since they are busy talking about girls and the dance.

"Baka. I know you like my sis so why don't you just go and tell her? I mean, you're not those other guys who would only go after her all just because of popularity. I definitely won't argue if you'd be the boyfriend of my sis. At least I know that she'll be in safe hands." Mico whispered as Mochu spoke again.

"Oi Mico, can I ask Mikan to the dance?"

"Not my problem." Mico replied.

"Although she probably won't go. She never goes to any dance." Ruka added as they all saw that a blonde haired guy approached Mikan's table.

NORMAL POV

Once Hiroshi was gone, Natsume, Ruka and Mico approached Mikan's table. Ruka went to see his girl while the other two checked what the heck was going on.

"OMG! I can't believe that Hiroshi asked you out!" Nonoko squealed. "Yeah! He is like soooo hot!" Anna added as they were both having their little daydreams as a familiar voice spoke.

"Who's hot? Me? I know that." Mico spoke as he got nearer to their table. Anna and Nonoko just squealed even more since the three other guys are on their table. Too bad for them that Ruka was already committed to Hotaru.

"What the heck do you want this time?" Mikan asked sending a glare to the two of them.

"What did Asuhara want?" Natsume coldly asked. _"Gee. I guess that having an overprotective twin and someone like Natsume is hard for Mikan too."_ Anna and Nonoko thought at the same time.

"Nothing. Just go away and find some girls that you would go to for the dance." Mikan coldly replied.

"Whoa. What's with that attitude all of a sudden? Could you just answer the damn question of Nat instead of acting like that?" Mico stated as Natsume asked the same question again but this time, Mikan didn't reply.

"Asuhara asked Mikan out to the dance." Hotaru plainly explained as the whole place started to heat up. It was either Natsume was about to use his alice on someone or it would be Mico.

"But Mikan turned him down." Anna and Nonoko chorused as the temperature went back to normal.

"Are you happy now? Could you just go away? Why do you come out of nowhere whenever a guy comes within a five meter radius from me?" Mikan stated while folding her arms under her chest.

"It's my job as your big brother." Mico mumbled. _"And besides, I know that Nat is the guy for you."_

"Whatever. Why do you even make a big deal about that thing? You're just older by four stupid minutes. It's no big deal and you don't have to rub it in since I know it very well." Mikan replied.

"At least I'm still older and I love rubbing it in since it annoys you. Let's go Nat." Mico answered as the both left.


	5. A little trip to Central Town

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 5: A little trip to Central Town

It was already getting late as the varsity team for basketball was still practicing. Mikan was quietly seated on the bleachers with Hotaru as she patiently waited for Mico, Natsume and Ruka to finish their practice. It was only after a few minutes that she has noticed that the guy sitting next to her was just staring at him. He has dark blue hair with a star on his cheek.

"It's quite rude and uncomfortable for me if you just stare at me like that." Mikan stated as he looked at the guy beside him. _"Who could this guy be? I've never seen him before. Is he new in the academy?"_

"Gomen ne." The guy replied.

"Do you even know this guy? Why are you even talking to him?" Hotaru calmly stated as her eyes never let go of Ruka while Mikan plainly shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" He simply asked Mikan.

"Watching their practice. I'm waiting for someone since I got home with him every day." Mikan replied.

"Is your boyfriend there at the court?" he asked while Mikan shook her head. "Iie. But my friend's boyfriend is there. Right, Hotaru?" she answered back as Hotaru just gave a silent nod.

"So you're not here for your boyfriend?" He asked again. "Nope. How many times do I have to tell you that? Are you new here or something? I haven't seen you around till today." She continued. _"But he's quite cute."_

"Hai. I'm new and I'm in the last year of Middle School." He replied. "I'm Andou Tsubasa. What's you and your friends name?"

"I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan answered. "Hotaru Imai." Hotaru calmly stated.

"Oh, nice meeting the two of you then." He responded as they heard voices screaming out names.

"Polka Dots!" Yelled Natsume with a glare. "Hotaru!" Yelled Ruka with a wave. Mikan and Hotaru then stood up as they went towards them.

"Ja. Tsubasa-san. Our ride is here." Mikan said as she stood up. "I thought you're not here with your boyfriend?" Tsubasa asked. "He's not my boyfriend, baka. What makes you think that I would go out with someone like Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan stated as she went far from Tsubasa's sight.

"Where's Mico?" Mikan asked as she was staring at the two.

"Mico went to Yuu's dorm to get something so he told Natsume to bring you home." Ruka explained as he held Hotaru's hand. "Well, we'll get going now. Ja." Ruka continued. "Ja, Mikan. Have a safe trip home." Hotaru added as they both left.

"Ok then. Shall we go, Natsume?" Mikan asked with a smile and her pretty face caught Natsume off guard so he blushed. He hid his face with his bangs so that Mikan will not notice. They both started walking back to the dorms until Natsume spoke. "Hey, are you hungry or something?"

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked with a smile.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you wanna go to Central Town or something since it's still early. You're brother won't mind since you're with me and not with other guys." Natsume answered back.

"Okay then, but who's paying?" Mikan asked with a smirk as Natsume grunted. "I'll pay for it then since I was the one who invited a baka to go there."

"Fine! Let's goooooooooo!!!! I'm hungry!!!" Mikan squealed as she grabbed Natsume's hand and then dragged him to the bus station.

CENTRAL TOWN…

"Oi Polka Dots! Could you slow down! Are you THAT hungry?!" Natsume complained as he caught up with Mikan. "Why are you even running around like an idiot? Haven't you been in this damn place ever since you got to the academy?"

"Whatever, Natsume. I won't argue anymore since you'll pay for the food. Now let's go and eat!" Mikan squealed in delight. They entered in a store and ordered their food.

"That would be 30 rabbits all in all." The cashier stated with a warm smile as Natsume pulled out his wallet and Mikan pulled out 15 rabbits as well.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Polka Dots?" Natsume asked while cocking his eyebrow.

"What does it think I'm doing? I'm paying for my half." Mikan calmly replied as she paid for the food. They both then went to their table and silently ate. _"Gee. What the heck did I do this time?" _Mikan thought. _"Is h that mad just because I paid for my half???"_

They both walked out of the store once they have finished, Natsume started his sermon for Mikan. "What the heck did you just do in there?!" he yelled.

"What???" Mikan replied innocently. "Since when did it become a crime to pay for my own food?"

"That's not my point you dimwit." Natsume retorted.

"Then what exactly is your point Mr. Know it all?" Mikan replied.

"It was humiliating! I walked in a store with a girl to eat and then she end up paying! Don't you think I have some dignity left in myself?! People were staring at us!" Natsume bellowed as he looked straight at Mikan as Mikan's heart was beating like crazy since their faces were very near each other. Mikan shrugged what she felt off and then started laughing, real hard.

"What the heck is funny this time, Polka Dots?" Natsume said with a glare.

"Oh my gosh Natsume! I never thought that you would think of your dignity and stuff in times like this. I mean, THE NATSUME HYUUGA doesn't even like someone other his mystery girl as what Mico was telling me about." Mikan replied as she was wiping off the tears that has formed in her eyes.

"Your point is?" Natsume asked while cocking his eyebrow.

"My point is that you shouldn't even worry and think about things like that when you are with me. It's not like I'm your girlfriend or something like the mystery girl of yours. Don't act too formal when you're with me. It's just me after all, the sister of one of your best friends. It's no big deal. You should only go out and then pay for the food of the girl that you really care for. Got that?" Mikan explained with a smile.

"_But you're the girl that I care for, you baka."_ Natsume thought. "Tch. As expected from a baka. Let's go." Natsume seriously said as they went to the bus stop. Once they were back to the academy dorm grounds, they walked their way in silence.

"Ei, Natsume? Gomen ne. I didn't mean to do and say things like that a while ago. I'm an idiot, right?" Mikan spoke softly. "Don't worry, if that's such a big deal, then you could pay for my next meal."

"Tch. It's typical for a baka like you to do that so you don't have to say sorry about it, in fact, I should get used to it already." Natsume replied. "Oi, Polka Dots, am I the type of guy that would date?"

This made Mikan stop her tracks and then stare at him. _"Why on earth is he asking me something like that?"_ Mikan thought in shock as her heart raced but she just ignored it. "Now why are you asking me that all of a sudden?"

"Would you date someone like me? Just answer the damn thing." Natsume repeated as he went nearer to me while Mikan thought of what she should answer.

"No." Mikan replied as she noticed that the expression on Natsume's face changed into a sad one. "Well, because it is me. I'm sure that the girl you like would love to go out with you." She added with a smile.

"Why'd you say that?" Natsume asked.

"Well, even if you're cold to people, you're still nice to them in your own little way and you also try and help your friends even if it was in an indirect manner. She'll fall for your crimson eyes since it's tantalizing, she'll love the way you are since you have looks, you're talented, athletic and smart. You're the type of guy that any girl could probably wish for. Your mystery girl would love to go out with you." Mikan explained.

"How'd you know about the girl that I like in the 1st place?" He asked.

"Mico just told me about it. He said that he knows who the girls is but he didn't want to tell me who she is. Are you in love with her, Natsume?" she asked.

"Mikan Sakura, why are you so interested in my love life all of sudden? You're as nosy as your brother. It figures why you're siblings." Natsume retorted with a smirk.

"Whoa. You called me by my name! yey! That's the first time. Hahah. Why don't you just ask her out? It can't be that hard, right? After all, you've dated a whole lot of girls already and they are all pretty. I'm sure that the girl you're talking about is pretty too!" Mikan said happily.

"Baka. It's not that easy, you know. This girl is… different. Way different." Natsume silently mumbled.

"So? It doesn't mean that just because she's different form the others mean that you should give up all of your hopes for her. You could at least give it a shot or something. You can never tell right? Ruka was able to tell Hotaru so I bet you can too." She explained encouragingly.

"Whatever. Here's your room. Now just go to sleep." Natsume answered as Mikan entered her room.

"Oyasumi, Natsume. Good luck with the girl that you like. I'm just here if you need help with something." Mikan said as she was about to go to her room but Natsume said something. "Oi, you going to sleep already?"

"Iie. I guess I'll still wait for my brother. For sure he's drunk when he comes back." Mikan replied. "Oyasumi, Natsume. You go ahead and sleep before me." She added with a smile.


	6. I hate it when i get sick

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 6: I hate it when I get sick

Mikan and Mico were now walking to school together the next day as Mikan was not feeling very well. She groaned as she kept on complaining about having a fever and headache to her twin.

"Mikan, you look like an idiot. Could you just fix yourself?" Mico commented with a very wide grin on his face as Mikan just sent him a glare.

"I feel like an idiot too." Mikan mumbled. _"Ugh!!!! I hate getting sick on school days!!!"_ Mikan screamed in thought as she kept on walking all the way to school wishing that the day would finally come to an end.

"Maybe because you really are an idiot in the first place." Mico mumbled as they reached the school building. "Oi, it's ability type classes today just in case you forget. Just go to your room already. You might spread your idiotic germs and everyone here might catch it."

"Whatever." Mikan mumbled as she headed to the opposite direction and then proceeded to the area of the lockers while Mico just looked at her. _"__Baka. You shouldn't have gone to class if you're sick like that."_ Mico thought as he headed to the cafeteria since he hasn't eaten breakfast yet.

Mikan went to her locker so that she would be able to get her stuff needed for the special ability class. Once she opened the locker door, a red rose appeared right before her with a note. She then turned around looking for someone who might be the source of the pretty flower that was in front of her. Mikan smiled at the thought that someone gave her flower that pretty until a voice disturbed her.

"Polka!" Natsume yelled as he went nearer the brunette as she dropped the card that she was about to read. _"Sheeeeeeeshh!! When will this guy stop pestering me around?!"_ Mikan thought as she faced him.

"What the heck do you want?!" Mikan asked irritatingly as Natsume just looked at her.

"Tch. You look like an idiot." Natsume commented. _"Whoa. Do I really look like an idiot today? Mico and Natsume said the same thing. I wonder what'll Ruka say when he sees me? Naah. I might not see Ruka today since we're different types classes and so does Hotaru."_ Mikan thought.

"Wow. Thanks a lot for noticing. Now could you leave me alone already?" Mikan replied as she opened her locker door while Natsume saw the rose inside.

"What the heck is that?" Natsume asked while looking at the flower.

"What do you think it looks like? Of course it's a flower you baka. And don't you dare try and burning it or else you're done for it." Mikan answered back as Natsume quickly took it plus the card which was still on the floor.

"What the heck are you trying to do?! Just give it back to me you baka! It's mine!" Mikan said as she reached for the rose but Natsume just won't budge.

"Mikan, you are so gorgeous. Would you like to go to the winter dance with me? Please say yes this time. Daichi Koseki. Who on earth is that guy?" Natsume asked while furrowing his eyebrow.

"He's a guy who always asks me out to every dance since I have entered this academy. Now could you just give that back to me?! We're going to be late!" Mikan replied.

"Whatever. Are you going with him?" he asked again. _"Please say no."_ He thought.

"No! You know very well that I never attend any dance. Now what the heck do you really want in the first place?" Mikan answered as she got the rose back and then took her books.

"Fine. Do you know where Mico went? I was supposed to go to the DA class with him." He asked. "And are you sick or something?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's in the canteen with Ruka. Why are you asking me? Do I look like a lost and found section for missing twin brothers?" Mikan replied. "And yes, I'm sick. So you better go away as far as possible if you don't want to get my idiotic germs as well." She added as faked some coughs.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said as he left.

"Oi, Sakura. Why is your sister so not in the mood today?" Natsume asked as he approached Mico who was with Ruka at the moment.

"Just give her a break. I think she's sick or something." Mico calmly replied.

"Mikan's sick?" Ruka asked while Mico simply nodded. "I just don't know why that idiot still wanted to come to class today." Mico stated. _"I just hope that she'll be alright."_

"Tch. Oi, you two, let's get going or else we're late." Natsume stated as they all went to their respective rooms.

"Well, you told me that you don't have him as your boyfriend, but based from what I saw a while ago when you were in the locker area, I think that you and your lover boy are really an item." Tsubasa said as he approached Mikan who was lying her head on her desk.

"What lover boy are you talking about and why are you here, Tsubasa?" Mikan spoke softly as she raised her head just to make sure that Tsubasa was really the one she was talking to.

"I'm new and I'm from the special ability types just like you. And the representatives kind of introduced to me all of the school popular people. And apparently, your lover boy is one of them." Tsubasa explained as he sat sat beside her.

"What lover boy? I already told you that I don't have a boyfriend. Natsume was bothering me that time all because he can't find someone. And if you're just new, how come I saw you yesterday?" Mikan explained dully.

"I like basketball. I play it a lot too. You don't look too good. Are you sick or something?" Tsubasa asked with a tint of worry in his voice but Mikan just simply nodded since Mr. Noda already arrived in their room. _"Oh great. Why do I have a feeling that this day will not turn out right?"_ Mikan thought.

After 3 hours, the class was still going on…

"_One more hour and then I would finally be able to see Hotaru and the others because it would be lunch time."_ Mikan thought as she feels dizzier and dizzier every minute.

"Ms. Sakura, could you please keep awake while in class? We only have 3 ability type classes in a week so please try and keep focused on the discussion." Mr. Noda said while Tsubasa whispered something. "Just go to the clinic. It won't be that bad." He whispered as Mikan just replied a simple "No."

A few minutes later, Tsubasa then raised his hand as everyone in class listened as he spoke to Mr. Noda. "Sir, Mikan is not feeling too well today. She needs to go to the clinic and take a rest."

"Is that true, Mikan-chan?" Mr. Noda said as he came near me and then touched my forehead. "You're burning up already. You really should go to the nurse." He added.

"Iie. It doesn't matter sensei. I can manage." Mikan replied with a sweet smile but Mr. Noda insisted. "You really should go and see the nurse. Who knows what could happen if you don't get checked. Mr. Andou, kindly accompany her to the infirmary." Mr. Noda said as they headed out the room.

MIKAN'S POV:

"I don't wanna go to the infirmary! I'm perfectly fine!" I complained to the guy beside me while we were walking along the hallways as he touched my forehead.

"Whatever. You're already burning up and yet you're still stubborn." Tsubasa replied as I pulled his hand away while he came closer to me. Gee. I feel like my energy is draining, fast. "Oi, you okay? You're turning pale." He said while I just nodded. I didn't feel like talking and then the next thing I knew, I felt really dizzy as everything that was left for me to see was only one thing – darkness.

"Damn!" Mico yelled while all of the dangerous ability types were training with their alices.

"Is there a problem, Sakura?" Persona asked while Mico just shook his head. Persona then left as Natsume came near him. "Oi, what happened? Why'd you scream suddenly?"

"Nothing. I just felt that something bad happened." Mico mumbled. _"Baka Mikan. What did you do this time?! You better be alright after class."_ He thought.

"Tch. Everything's fine. You better get back to your training unless you wanna get punished. It would be alright if you had the nullifying alice like your sis when you go and disobey that demented teacher." Natsume said.

"Yeah. But sadly, I don't have that alice so I just have to deal with him just like you." Mico replied as he shot Natsume a water ball while Natsume dodged it.

"So, you wanna battle?" Natsume asked with a grin as he lit a fireball in his palm.

"You bet. Give me your best shot, Hyuuga." Mico answered back with a smirk as they started training themselves as the bell finally rang indicating that it was already time for lunch. The two of them immediately went to the canteen where Ruka and Hotaru were already present. During ability type classes, Mico, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and their other friends sit in one table.


	7. Meet my twin brother and his best friend

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 7: Meet my twin brother and his best friend

Natsume, Mico, Ruka and Hotaru were now sitting on their lunch table as two girls approached them.

"Natsume!" Sumire squealed." I have found the perfect dress that I will be wearing to the winter dance with you!" she continued as she sat on Natsume's lap while Mico and Ruka just laughed.

"Uhhh… Shouda…" Natsume uttered as he was reading his manga while the girl didn't get off of him.

"So how is your sis doing, Sakura?" asked Wakako, the other girl.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? Go and ask her instead." Mico replied coldly. _"Tch. How come almost every single person I run through this day asks me about Mikan. What the heck is up with that?"_

"It was so KAWAIIIIIII!!!" Wakako continued. "When she suddenly fell, the guy right beside her cought her in the nick of time and then carried her bridal style to the infirmary!" She stated with twinkling eyes as Mico nearly choked the soda that he was currently drinking.

"What?!" Mico asked in disbelief as Wakako spoke again.

"She fainted a while ago." She explained.

"She what?!" Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru said all at the same time.

"Your little sis fainted during the last hour in class. I guess she wasn't feeling too well so she was assisted to the infirmary. But when they were walking along the hallway, she collapsed and then the guy carried her to the clinic." Sumire explained.

"Who was the guy?" Hotaru asked.

"We don't know. I think he's just a newcomer. But he's sooo cute too! They look so perfect together!" Wakako replied as Natsume twitched upon hearing that they look good together. The next thing that Sumire knew, she was now sitting flat on the floor as Natsume stood up with Mico. They were heading towards the infirmary until Hotaru stopped them.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!

"What do you think you two are doing? It's almost time for class." Hotaru calmly stated.

"Hotaru is right. You guys might get late if you would to Mikan now." Ruka added as he followed slowly with Hotaru.

"But I have to see my sister!" Mico retorted.

"I know, Mico. But you two could get into trouble once you skip classes again." Ruka explained.

"We can handle ourselves. We'll just tell the demented teacher that we have been training in the Northern Forest so there are no worries." Natsume stated as they ran towards the infirmary.

"That Hyuuga really has it on for Mikan, huh?" Hotaru told Ruka while he nodded, "He just doesn't wanna admit it to people. He's still as stubborn as he'll ever be." Ruka stated.

MIKAN'S POV

There are only two words that could probably describe what was going on in my head right now. it hurts. It hurts. It hurts. I grunted a little bit and then I carefully and slowly opened my eye only to see Tsubasa who was sitting right next to me and then everything else was white. It was only by then that I realized that I was at the infirmary.

"Tsubasa? What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You're still at the infirmary. You collapsed earlier." Tsubasa explained.

"Oh great. What the heck is wrong with me this time?" I asked again as she stared around the room.

"Well, the nurse said that you lack sleep and over fatigue." Tsubasa answered. "And I thought that you are a very healthy person, Sakura."

"Whatever. I'm not a sickly type of person, baka. Something just happened last night that's why I ended up like this." Mikan said while defending himself. "So does that mean that you carried me all the way?"

"Hai. And boy, I thought you were heavy and it turns out that you were as light as a feather. Are you sure that you're eating properly?" Tsubasa stated as they heard some yelling out the door.

"Mikan!!!" I heard my brother's voice as he entered the room looking really tired and haggard as if he had just ran a marathon or something. I just waved at him simply so that he'd know where I am.

"Hi…" I greeted quietly as I heard another person screaming.

"Polka Dots!!!!" I heard Natsume. Oh great. I'm already as sick as it is and I don't need two overprotective people giving me a lecture like a mother.

"What the heck happened to you?!" Mico asked, panicking as I just ignored him.

"I think I passed out a while ago." I simply answered as he cocked an eyebrow at me. "Did you fall hard? Is any part of you painful? Are you sure you're okay by now? Do you need to get to the hospital?"

"I'm fine! Could you stop asking too many questions?! You're making me dizzier than ever!"

"Why didn't you just stay at home you idiot. You're just making things worse." Natsume scolded me.

"You were just fine last night! You were even awake when I got back home!" Mico yelled at me.

"I was fine until you made me stay up all night and then you ended coming home at 5 in the morning all drunk and then you even threw up on me!" I yelled back as Natsume made Mico calm down. This is so not the right time for them to give me a lecture about stuff.

"And why on earth am I the last one to find out that you're here?! For goodness sake, I'm your brother!" Mico bellowed again.

"I'm fine!" I yelled as I tried to stand up only to find out that my knees are betraying me and that I ended up falling on Natsume's chest as he caught me just in time. "Don't stand. You're still too weak you baka." He whispered as he assisted me back to the bed in a sitting position.

"Whatever, Mikan. Now who was the guy who brought you here?" Mico asked as Tsubasa suddenly spoke.

"That guy would be me." He said as he butted into the conversation.

"And who the hell are you?" Natsume asked coldly. Oh boy. I guess they would ask Tsubasa tons of questions too. He didn't even do anything wrong! He even helped me out!

"I'm Tsubasa Andou." He replied. "I am one of Mikan's friends."

"What? Mikan never has friends that are guys. He never talks to a guy other than me, Nat and Ruka." Mico stated as he looked at Tsubasa from head to toe as I butted in.

"Mico, Natsume, this is Tsubasa. He's a newcomer and I met him in the court yesterday and he's also my classmate in the SA types. Tsubasa, meet Mico, my brother and then Natsume, his best friend." I said as I introduced all of them to avoid further arguments.

"Brother? Are you related?" Tsubasa asked as I nodded. "We're twins, actually."

"Oh, so that's why you look so alike. Well, hajimemashite, Mikan's twin and his best friend." Tsubasa said as the nurse, Kaho, entered into the scene.

"And what are the other two of you doing here? If I could remember right, only Mr. Andou is authorized to stay in this room." Kaho said while folding her hands under her chest.

"We're just checking out on my sis." Mico calmly replied.

"Do you have a leave pass or even a hall pass for that matter, Mr. Sakura?" Kaho asked as Mico and Natsume just stayed silent. Oh boy. They are so done for it this time. Who would have thought that they came barging in the clinic just like that without even bringing any type of pass for them to be allowed. I guess people just like my brother and his best friend could be stupid at times.

"OUT!!!" Kaho yelled as she pointed to the door.

"But she's my sister! I still have the right to check up on her, you know!" Mico answered back.

"But it doesn't mean that you guys have to skip your classes! Now out you go unless you wanna make things worse for the two of you!" She bellowed as the two just went out of the room while a chuckled for a bit.

"I see that your brother and his best friend is really stubborn, Ms. Sakura." Kaho stated.

"They're always like that. They're even worse when they have Ruka along with them." I replied as I lied down on the white bed again.

"You should go and take a rest. You're not fully recovered yet." Tsubasa said as he tucked me in.

"Don't you have to go back to class, Tsubasa?" I asked as he just stared at me. "It would be boring if you just watch me sleep. And besides, I'll be fine. I promise." I said with a reassuring smile. I mean, he would just do nothing in here anyway so it would be a whole lot better for him if he goes back to class.

"Are you sure?" he asked as I simply nodded and it took him about three minutes to decide on whether he would really leave or not. And to my relief, he left the infirmary as well. At least, I could finally get some rest without thinking of thoughts like someone was watching me when I sleep. That thought would be majorly annoying and irritating.


	8. It should take more than that

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 8: It should take more than that

"OI, Polka Dots. You'll go home with me again today since you brother has to stick around with the demented teachers of ours in the DA class." Natsume said as he entered the infirmary to pick up Mikan.

"Oh, okay then. What about Hotaru and Ruka?" Mikan asked as she fixed her stuff.

"They went ahead already." Natsume replied as they walked out of the building. "Oi baka, don't even try fainting again in the school. You almost gave me, Mico, Hotaru and Ruka a heart attack. Don't you even know how much shock we got when we knew from an ugly hag that you passed out?"

"Just don't make a fuss all about it, Natsume. I just passed out. I didn't die. It's not a big deal."

"Whatever. Just don't do that again. Do I make myself clear or do I have to repeat it again since a baka like you might not understand something that simple?" Natsume stated with a smirk.

"Fine. No more fainting then if that's what you wish. Uhm… Are you going to ask your mystery girl out to the winter dance?" Mikan said with a sudden change in topic.

"Now why's you ask something like that all of a sudden?" Natsume asked while blushing lightly.

"I dunno. Just curious, I guess. I mean, Mico knows her and I still don't. I think you should ask her out to the dance. She'd be happy to go with you." Mikan stated.

"I already told you that it's not that easy. How about you? What do you wanna happen in your life during the last year of your middle school days." Natsume asked.

"Uhm… you see… I wanna experience… how to fall in love…" Mikan replied quietly. "How about you? Do you wanna wish for something?"

"Hai. I wish that the girl that I like would finally give guys a chance so that I can prove to her how I really love her." Natsume replied. "Do you think it would happen?"

"Well, I sure hope it does, Natsume. And besides, any girl would even die to be with you so I guess your wish is not that hard to come true." Mikan answered with a smile. "I know! Why don't you tell me the thing that you're going to tell her when you confess?!" Mikan added cheerfully.

"What the heck are you saying?" Natsume replied with a glare. "Why would I do that?"

"Baka, you have to practice to make it all alright in the end. You don't have that much people to practice with and practicing with sine Ruka always spends his time with Hotaru and then Mico will just be plain weird since he's a guy so why don't you practice with me instead?" Mikan explained.

"And why on earth would I practice with a baka like you? You'll just laugh at me and besides, I don't need practicing anymore. I already know what to tell her when the time comes." Natsume replied.

"Then that would be perfect! At least you already know what to say to her!" Mikan squealed in delight. "Just tell it to me even just once, Natsume. Please? Please? Please?"

"Ugh. Fine! But make you that you won't laugh or else you'll be barbecued even if you're my best friend's sister!" Natsume grunted. "But I have to say her name in the beginning. What name will I use then?"

"It doesn't matter on what kind of name that is. Just replace it with any other name instead. You could even use my name if you want to." Mikan replied.

MIKAN'S POV

I stared at Natsume while we stopped at a nearby bench as he prepared to say the words that he'll say when he tells his mystery girl how he feels for her. Gee, the mystery girl is soooo lucky since Natsume really has it on for her. I just hope that everything will be alright for Natsume in the end.

"Mikan…" Natsume started as I stared into his crimson eyes. I was shocked at first but then I realized that I told him to use my name instead of the mystery girl's name.

"I just wanna tell you that I have liked you ever since the day I met you. You are very different from all of the other girls in the academy. You always managed to make my day complete without even doing something special. You can make me laugh even if I am as cold hearted as other people think I am. You are never afraid to tell whatever what's in your mind and you always wear a sweet smile on your face. Ever since the day I met you, you have lighted up my world filled with darkness. I feel really jealous whenever I see you talking to other guys. A few years ago, I thought that it would be better if I just die immediately since there's no reason why I should live in this world. But now, everything seemed to change since you've made my life worth living for. I lovd you ever since the day I saw you a year ago and then there hasn't been any other girl that has made me feel this way. Mikan, I love you." Natsume continued as I just looked at him. I was so speechless. And to think that I even blushed because of it. Who would have thought that Natsume really loves this mystery girl? That is the sweetest thing that a guy could probably say to the girl that he likes. That mystery girl is really lucky to have Natsume.

"So, How do think?" Natsume asked as he stood up and started walking again.

"It's nice. To tell you the truth, I liked it. If I was your girl, I would definitely go crazy over you." I replied as I started to walk beside him.

"Really? You think so?" Natsume asked again while I nodded.

"Hai. Why? Do you even think that I'm lying?"

"No. Just making sure. It's because your opinion about it really counts. And when I mean really, I mean really." Natsume replied as he stared at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Oi, Polka Dots, why are you so red? You alright or do you want me to bring you back to the infirmary?"

"H-hai. It's just hot, that's all. I guess I need to take my next medicine soon." I replied. Great. I lied again. Who would have thought that having a fever would be a great excuse when you blush? Hahah.

"Oi," He stated.

"What?" I replied back.

"Do you think that what you want to happen will come true this year?" He asked while I thought for a while as we stopped in front of the front door of my room.

"I don't know. Maybe yes and maybe no." I replied with a smile.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you see, falling in love is something that just happens over night, Natsume. It takes time for a person to fall in love especially for a person who is just like me." I explained.

"Why? It only took me a minute of realization for me realize that I already love my mystery girl." Natsume stated while I just shrug.

"People are different from each other, Natsume. That's you and how you feel. It takes more time for a guy to impress me." I replied. "Well, I better go now. ja." I said as I entered my room and then closed the door.

Yes. It should more time for a guy to impress me. Not even a beautiful and heartwarming speech that came from Natsume which I guy that I have known for already about a year to make my heard do crazy things like make hundreds of flip flops and summersaults. I should have taken much more than that. But the thing that's confusing m as of now is that, why is my heart beating nonstop???

END OF POV

NORMAL POV

Mikan was sitting on her couch while doing nothing and then she decided to give her best friend a call…

"Hello Hotaru! How have you been lately?" Mikan greeted as Hotaru picked up the phone from the other line.

"I'm fine. Baka, shouldn't you be resting by now? You almost gave all of us a heart attack a while ago when we knew that you were sent to the infirmary." Hotaru replied calmly.

"Well, yeah. But I feel okay now so don't worry about a thing." Mikan answered reassuringly. "Oh, are you going to the winter dance with Ruka?"

"Hai. How about you? Finally changed your mind about going?"

"Iie. I still won't go. You know me, I'm not that much interested in dances like that. And besides, I don't like wearing formal dresses and gowns. It feels awkward." Mikan answered.

"Baka. Why would you feel awkward when everyone else in the room is dressed the same way as you are? Why don't you just join? You love parties and such, right?"

"Hai. I love parties but I'm not that used to formal gatherings. And I don't wanna attract too much attention. Being Mico's twin is already giving me too much attention that I didn't even want in the first place. I guess that would be the side effect of having a popular twin brother."

"You should have gotten used to it by now, you baka. You've already been here for a year after all."

"But even so, I still won't go. I just can't find a very reasonable reason to convince me that I should really go to that dance. I guess I would only go there if it's a matter of life and death." Mikan stated.

"Okay, suit yourself then. But if ever you change your mind, just let me know, okay?" Hotaru replied. "By the way, I'm going to Central Town tomorrow with Anna and Nonoko. Wanna come along? We know you love that place.

"Hai. Uhm.. Hotaru, I need to go now. See you tomorrow! Ja ne! Oyasumi nasai!"

"Hai. Oyasumi, Mikan."


	9. Oh come on, it's just a skirt!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 9: Oh come on, it's just a skirt!

Next morning, everyone agreed to go to Central Town to give themselves a break. Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Natsume, Mico and Ruka all decided to go but the girls have different destination than the guys. That morning, the girls have agreed to meet at the room of Mikan while the guys decided to meet at the room of Natsume.

Everyone was now ready as they were waiting at the hallways for Mikan and Hotaru since they are still inside the room of Mikan.

"Mikan! Hurry up will ya?! We don't have all day, you know." Mico yelled as everyone just laughed.

"Just wait. You know girls. They take time to prepare. Hahah." Ruka stated.

"Tch. How on earth would we know? We don't have girlfriends just like you." Natsume retorted as Anna and Nonoko giggled.

"MIKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!" Mico yelled again. Patience is something that he doesn't have much ever since he was a little kid.

"What?!" Mikan asked in annoyance in her voice as she came out of her room while Hotaru was tagging along behind her. Her annoyed looked suddenly changed into a confused one when she saw that her brother was looking at her with eyes as big as saucers. Natsume was also staring at her in a state of shock as if they have seen a ghost or something.

"What the heck is that?!" Mico yelled again as he was pointing at Mikan while Mikan just stared at him innocently. "Don't act as if you don't know a thing! What the heck is that?!" He repeated while glaring at his sister as she still stayed silent.

"It's called a skirt and a halter top, Mico." Mikan replied. "And I thought you were smart enough to know something about what girls wear." Hotaru added.

"A damn very short skirt and a very stupid top! That's what it is! Are stores nowadays in scarcity of cloth that they leave the back portion revealed by everyone?!" Chris bellowed again while not taking his eyes off of his sister.

"Mico! What the heck are you talking about?! This skirt is nowhere near short compared to the ones that Sumire and Wakako are wearing." Mikan explained as Anna and Nonoko just nodded. "And why are you making a fuss about what I wear? Anna and Nonoko are also wearing skirts you knuckle heads." She added as she noticed that Natsume was also staring at her, intently.

"What do you want, Natsume? Spit it out will you. I wanna leave already." Mikan stated as she sent glare to the fire caster.

"Why are you so dressed up anyway? It's just Central Town. No big deal to get all perked up." He coldly said as he stared at Mikan's amber eyes.

"I just wanna wear it." Mikan answered simply.

"And besides, it's hot outside." Anna and Nonoko chorused. "We don't wanna get all sweaty all over just because we are all covered up with our clothes." Nonoko continued.

"So what time are we leaving already?" Mikan asked.

"Tch. Dunno. Don't ask me." Natsume replied.

"Why don't you ask Mico, Mikan. He's still not getting over with your outfit and so does Natsume." Ruka butted in as he went near Hotaru and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong with the two of you?! Haven't you seen a girl wear a skirt and a halter top?!" Mikan asked the elementor and the fire caster irritatingly.

"I have known you for sixteen years, Mikan. And I have never seen you wear something like that ever since. What the heck has gotten into your mind and you've decided to wear something like it?! It's revealing too much of your skin!" Mico retorted.

"_Whoa. Mico sure is an overprotective brother. I definitely won't want a brother just like that."_ Anna thought.

"_I wonder how Mikan get the hang of having Mico around? Her brother is too overprotective. And even Natsume add up to it. I really admire Mikan since she can handle living near the two of them every moment of her life."_Nonoko thought.

"Whatever. Can't we just go now and stop this thing?" Mikan replied as she sighed.

"Don't change the topic." Mico coldly stated as Mikan sighed once again. "Nat, tell her that she looks ridiculous." He continued.

"You look ridiculous." Natsume stated. _"Although you're still pretty cute."_ He thought.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Stop it you dimwits. Mikan looks perfectly fine. You're just making her more conscious about her looks." Hotaru said with an expressionless face as she blew the smoke off of her gun.

"Hotaru's right." Nonoko commented.

"Look at her, she has flawless legs and her skin complexion is so fair. Her body has the perfect curves as well." Anna added as Mikan blushed bright red. _"AND THAT'S THE REASON WHY I DON'T WANT HER TO LEAVE LOOKING LIKE THAT!!!"_ Mico screamed in thought.

"Guys! Stop it! It's too embarrassing! Quit saying those things!" Mikan butted in as Anna and Nonoko shut their mouths in silence.

"But!!!" Mico started as he got shot again, but this time, he was able to dodge it.

"Stop that, Mico. If you could go walking around the academy with your baggy jeans on, you shouldn't even care whether your sister wears a skirt as well." Hotaru stated as Mico didn't say a thing.

"Oi, Natsume, Ruka, don't you think that she's really beautiful?" Hotaru asked as she turned to the other guys who were now near them.

"Hai. She's beautiful." Ruka stated as Mikan smiled a small smile. "I guess that it's in their blood. She's the girl version of Mico, after all." He added as Hotaru stared at Natsume while waiting for his reply.

"Hn. She's beautiful." Natsume stated as Mikan's head shot up. Her heart started beating like crazy again like the time when Natsume used her name in place of the mystery girl's name when they had a practice. Mikan felt the blush creep onto her cheeks so she immediately shrugged the feeling off.

"You are a big liar. Do you even know that, Natsume?" Mikan stated while sending him a glare.

"Tch. I already said that you're beautiful… for a baka." H continued with one of his infamous smirks on his face again. This time, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru sweat dropped while Mico was now laughing.

"Good one, Nat!" Mico commented while he was laughing his head off.

"You two are horrible!" Mikan yelled as she went back to her room and slammed the door leaving the people outside shocked.

"Natsume Setsu Hyuuga! Calvin Mico Sakura!" Hotaru yelled. _"Uh-oh, this is bad. These guys better be ready for the wrath of Hotaru and to mention the wrath of Anna and Nonoko too."_ Ruka thought.

"I can't believe the two of you!" Anna butted in. "This is the only time for us to have some fun and yet you end up upsetting her once more!" Nonoko continued.

"_Oh great. Now these girls sound like my mother."_ Mico thought. _"Tch. Bakas."_ Natsume thought.

"How on many times do I have to tell you guys that girls are not as emotionally strong as boys!" Hotaru scolded them with matching glaring eyes. "Mikan already has to live near the two of you twerps 24/7 of her life. Can't you just give her a break even if just this once?!"

"But she's the one who made me say those things! And besides, we need to go now! We still need to buy stuff for the winter dance like our coat and tie!" Mico stated.

"Not until you guys say sorry to her." Anna butted in.

"And you better do it now." Nonoko added as Hotaru pointed her gun towards them.

"Just go and say sorry so that everything is over and done with." Ruka added. "Nothing's gonna happen if you'll be as stubborn as always. At least one of you should go." He continued as Mico gave Natsume a you-go-and-apologize-to-her type of look as Natsume sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said.

"Make it fast." Mico ordered.

"Whatever. I'm not the one who started the arguing and yet how come I should be the one to say sorry?" Natsume stated as he glared at Mico.

"Because I don't wanna apologize." Mico calmly replied as the girls glared at him.

"Whatever. What makes you think that I wanna apologize as well?" Natsume shot back as Hotaru glared at him.

"Are you going to say sorry or not?! Could you hurry up!" Hotaru stated as she pointed her gun at Natsume once again.

"Fine! I'm going already!" Natsume said in defeat. _"Baka Polka. Tch."_


	10. Invitation to a party

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 10:

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Oi, Polka Dots?" Natsume stated as he knocked into Mikan's room.

"What do you want this time?" Mikan asked as she slowly opened the door for Natsume as he came in and then sat on the edge of Mikan's bed.

"Oi, Mico and I are sorry." Natsume said as he was looking at the brunette who was now combing her waist length auburn hair in front of the mirror.

"Yeah right, Natsume. I bet Hotaru gave you one of her famous 'Calvin Mico Sakura' and 'Natsume Setsu Hyuuga' type of lectures that's why you came here to apologize." Mikan replied as she clipped her hair.

"Hn. You know very well that I was just playing along. You know how your brother reacts when it comes to things like this." Natsume explained while Mikan gave him a baffled look. "You see, he hates seeing a guy getting a five meter radius near you or even staring at you." He continued as his crimson eyes met with the amber eyes of Mikan.

"And your point is?" Mikan asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"You, wearing a skirt and a halter top is NOT going to help him." Natsume replied as if he was talking to a first grade student.

"Well sorry if I am a girl. What's the big deal anyway? It's just casual clothes. It's just typical for girls to wear stuff like this and you know that." Mikan answered as she sat near Natsume.

"Let's just say that we are just protecting you in our own little way. We are so tired of beating up every single guy who comes near you and wearing something like that to Central Town will just make our job more complicated than ever. Can't you give the two of us a break?" Natsume explained again.

"Weh? Whoever told you to beat up those guys anyway?" Mikan replied. "I never told you to do that in the first place. You're doing that due to your will, so why are you complaining about it in the first place that you're tired and such when you guys took the initiative to do it."

"I already told you that we are just protecting you." Natsume repeated.

"Protecting me from what? I am already sixteen just like you and the other guys! What on earth could you possibly protect me from?" Mikan asked.

"We are protecting you from guys. There are a whole lot of guys out there who just treat girls as if they are toys. Once they got tired of them, they'll just dump them. We don't want you to get hurt in any sort of way." Natsume answered back.

"I already told you guys that I can take care of myself. No need for you and for my brother to bother just by watching every move I make only to make sure that no other guy comes close to me." Mikan replied.

"It's not just about whenever a guy comes close to you, you baka."

"Then what else are you trying to imply Mr. Hyuuga?"

"Some guys out there are dying to be with you." Natsume started. _"Just like me. You're just way too dense to notice."_ He thought. "But they are dying to be with you only for the sake of popularity and things like that. If ever you would have a boyfriend, Mico and I wanna make sure that this certain guy is not like that." He continued while Mikan was just simply listening to what he was saying.

"You look like Mico. Ruka was right that it runs in your blood. For sure a whole lot of guys are drooling over you just like the girls who are going crazy over me and your brother. Being annoyed by our fans is irritating and hard at the same time so we are just making sure that those kinds of guys don't bug you around." Natsume explained further.

"Whoa. Now you sound like a big brother more than Mico. Have you eaten something wrong?" Mikan stated in disbelief as she stared at Natsume. "You know, I really could handle myself. You shouldn't be minding stupid people like me. You should be thinking on how to make your mystery girl fall for you. You're really a great guy, Natsume. You should spend your time with her and not with me."

"I'm already trying as hard as I can to do that you know." Natsume answered back.

"Then how come it seems that nothing's changing?" Mikan asked.

"It just so happens that no matter how hard I try, she's just too dense to notice all of the things that I'm doing for her."

"Well, I guess you just have to try harder then." Mikan replied with a smile. "Shall we get going? Everyone's waiting." She added as she dragged Natsume out of her room. They all went to Central Town and headed their separate ways once they got there.

The girls are currently walking along the streets of Central Town as Tsubasa noticed Mikan.

"MIKAN!" Tsubasa yelled as he approached the four girls.

"Oh hi, Tsubasa!" Mikan greeted back. "By the way, these are my friends, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko." She added as Mikan introduced him to her friends.

"I was just wondering if you would want to go somewhere with me tomorrow afternoon." Tsubasa stated.

"KYAAAA!!! Another cute guy asked Mikan out on a date!" Anna and Nonoko squealed in chorus.

"What for, Tsubasa?" Mikan asked curiously. "Is there a party or something?"

"Hai. It's some sort of welcoming party that will be held at our house. Wanna come along? You can bring your friends to if you want." Tsubasa replied.

"So you guys wanna come along?" Mikan asked her friends.

"I have something to do with Ruka tomorrow so I can't come." Hotaru stated. "I have culinary lessons." Anna replied. "I have chem club after class." Nonoko finished.

"Oh, so I guess we can't go Tsubasa. Gomen ne." Mikan told Tsubasa sadly.

"Baka. Just because all of us can't come doesn't mean that you won't go as well." Hotaru butted in.

"She's right Mikan-chan." Anna replied. "You don't you just go and have fun for us? Besides, you don't have anything else to do anyway. We won't mind." Nonoko added.

"Are you guys sure? And it won't be the same if I don't have you guys along with me." Mikan said.

"Don't worry. You're not alone." Anna stated. "You have Tsubasa. He'll accompany you." Nonoko added. "For sure you won't be lonely there. Just have fun for us." Hotaru concluded.

"Okay then!" Mikan replied cheerfully. "But I don't know where the party will be held."

"That's not a problem. I'll just pick you up if you want. Is five thirty alright?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hai! See you tomorrow, Tsubasa! I really gotta go now, ja!" Mikan said as she waved Tsubasa goodbye while she walked away along.

"So, is Mikan still mad or something?" Ruka asked while they were walking along going to where their feet could actually take them.

"Dunno." Natsume replied.

"Oh come on, you were the one who talked to her." Mico replied. "But by the looks of her face, looks like everything's ok. Hey, there's a party over at Andou's tomorrow. You going Ruka? Nat and I are going. Although fan girls are surely going to be there." Mico added.

"Nope. I have plans with Hotaru tomorrow." Ruka replied. "And good luck with the fan girls."

"Tch. You should give yourself a break, man. You always spend time with your girlfriend." Natsume replied.

"You're just saying that all because you still can't find a way on how to tell my sis that you're so into her." Mico butted in with a wide grin written all over her face.

"Mico's right Natsume. You should go and tell her. And besides, you already have Mico's blessing so you won't have problem with that one." Ruka stated.

"Whatever. That little girl is way too dense. She's way too curious who my mystery girl could be and yet she can't even notice that it's her." Natsume plainly replied.

"Well, that's her. Believe me. It takes more than good looks to impress her." Mico replied. "And besides, she's not much into guys. She doesn't care about it, I think." He added.

"Well, good luck for you then, Natsume. It looks like you need all the luck that you can get to have a girl like Mikan." Ruka stated.

"Whatever. Could you just change the darn topic? Why are you talking about my life all of a sudden?" Natsume shot back while sending them his famous glares.

"Because your life is fun. Hahah." Ruka replied with a chuckle. "And it's quite interesting as well. Who would have thought that you would end up falling for the sister of one of your best friends. You're so lucky that Mico trusts on you when it comes to Mikan."

"You bet he's lucky alright. At least I know that my sis would be safe when she's with him." Mico replied.

"Hn. Whatever."


	11. The party at the Andou residence

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 11: The party at the Andou residence

Natsume and Mico is now inside the car of Hideki Andou, the older brother of Tsubasa. They are now in front of the Tsubasa residence, where the party was held. Almost everyone in Alice Academy was invited and almost everyone was already there.

"Whoa. You have a big house." Mico stated. "Are you 'rents here?" Natsume added.

"Iie. My mom is a real estate broker and my dad is a business tycoon so they are seldom home. Only me, the maids and my younger brother is here." Hideki replied as he hopped off the car.

"It figures." Natsume concluded.

"You have a younger brother?" Mico asked while Hideki nodded. "He's about your age. He has the shadow manipulation alice while I have the plant manipulation alice. He's in the special ability type class." Hideki replied.

"Oi, isn't it Polka has a new classmate in the SA types?" Natsume asked while Mico just gave him a what-do-you-mean type of look. "Baka. Have you forgotten already? The guy who brought your sister to the clinic." Natsume reminded the elementor.

"Oh, the guy with dark blue hair with a star on his cheek?" Mico asked.

"Hai. My brother has dark blue hair just like mine and then he has a star mark on his cheek. You know him? He's Tsubasa." Hideki answered.

"Hn. We met him a few days ago." Natsumre replied.

"Oh, okay then. Shall we go? The party doesn't wait for anyone so you guys better come out now." Hideki stated as he hopped out of his car.

"Oi, you go out first." Natsume stated.

"Why?" Mico suddenly asked.

"Baka. I don't wanna have fan girls swooning all over me." Natsume replied. "At least when you go out first, their attention will be yours."

"Whatever. Let's go." Mico replied as he went out followed by Natsume.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! They're here!" Sumire and the other girls squealed as the two teen heartthrob guys twitched. "Konbanwa Mico-san! Natsume-san!" Sumire yelled as she hugged Mico.

"Get her off of me." Mico hissed while Natsume just shrugged.

"You two look sooooooooooo hotttttt!!!" Sumire squealed again.

"Baka." Natsume muttered.

"Oi, could you get off me?!" Mico ordered as Sumire let go of him but she still kept on following Natsume and Mico wherever they go.

"Oi, your ugly hag won't quit following us." Natsume whispered to Mico.

"Just let her be and ignore her. She'll eventually get tired of following us after some time." Mico replied.

"What if she doesn't?" Natsume replied coldly.

"Well, we have nothing else to do that just to deal with it. We can't just burn her or something since even if we burn her, she still won't stop."

"Whatever."

They both entered the house only to find out a whole lot of people doing things. Some are eating, drinking, dancing, swimming and some are even making out. The whole place was filled with many bottled beers and other alcoholic beverages as Mico and Natsume simply thought of the same thing:

This is going to give us a big hangover in the morning.

They headed along the house while having beer bottles in their hands as they were enjoying the whole time.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hey. You look good." Tsubasa complimented as Mikan hopped into his car.

"Thanks. Uhm… who are the others invited?" Mikan asked as Tsubasa started driving.

"Well, from my side, I only invited you guys but it seems that only you came. But from the side of my onii-chan, I don't know." Tsubasa replied.

"You have an onii-chan?" Mikan asked while Tsubasa just nodded. "How about your parents? Is it all fine with them when you throw up a party at your house?"

"Hai. They don't usually mind since they are not at home all the time. Mom is a real estate broker and dad is a business tycoon. They always have business stuff to attend to." Tsubasa answered as he parked the car. His house is not that far anyway.

"Sugoi! You have a really big house!" Mikan stated in awe. "You're so lucky. Even if Mico and I are already special stars, we still get to stay at the academy dormitory."

"Shall we come in then?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hai!" Mikan replied with a smile. "Ano… just make sure that you won't leave me, okay? There are a whole lot of people in there. I might get lost or something in place as big as that. And to tell you honestly, I'm not good at partied like this. Usually, Mico and Natsume are the party people."

"Hai. What makes you think I'll leave you? I'm the one who invited you so I would never do that. And besides, I know that you're really not much of a party girl. I bet you haven't even been on a date yet." Tsubasa said with a smirk.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Andou?" Mikan hissed.

"Nothing." Tsubasa replied.

"I just dont have that much interest when it comes to dating and stuff since according to Mico and Natsume, almost every guy here in the academy only wanna have a date with all because of the popularity and such. And IF EVER that I would be having a date with someone, I want that someone to be sweet." Mikan replied back.

"You know, when I first met you at the court, I just thought that 'whoa, I just spoke to the hottest girl in Alice Academy!'. So I thought that you are a party girl just like everyone else."

"Your point?" Mikan asked, baffled.

"Well, my point is that I was kind of expecting that a girl looking as hot as you are would be a party girl just like Sumire and the others. But when I really got to know you at school, I realized that I was wrong. You were not even close to even being a party girl." Tsubasa explained.

"A party girl? Oh come on, Tsubasa. Do I even look like one?"

"Just listen to me for a while. I bet you are wondering why I asked you to this party when I have just met you a few days ago. I know for a fact that you just went to this party all because your friends told you to do so." Tsubasa stated while Mikan was just staring and listening to him. "To tell you the truth, I don't usually ask girls out. When my Hideki-nii told me that I could invite people, the first person that flashed into my mind was you."

"And so I decided to ask you. But since you were with your friends the time I asked you, I decided to ask them out as well to give you company while you're here. I'm not the type of guy who asks girls out that easily. You're different from everyone else." Tsubasa continued as Mikan couldn't help but to smile. "So I really am happy that you came even if your friends just told you to do so."

"Well, you don't have to worry about a thing, Tsubasa. I came here because I wanted to and not because I was just forced by Hotaru and the others." Mikan replied a few seconds after while Tsubasa's head shot up as he listened to her angelic voice.

"I guess being the sister of the famous Mico Sakura and being the close girl friend of Natsume Hyuuga does give people a whole number of impressions about me." Mikan continued.

"And have no clue on what those impressions are." Tsubasa butted in.

"And that is the reason why I said yes to your offer of coming to your party." Mikan replied with one of her sweet smiles that can make any guy drool for her. They just stared at each other inside the car as Tsubasa ran his hand through his dark blue hair since he has ran out of words to say.

Tsubasa then leaned over as his face was near Mikan's.

"So…" Tsubasa started as he leaned in even closer. "….am I considered sweet now?" He asked while Mikan blushed.

"Ano.. s-shall we go i-i-inside?" Mikan asked while stuttering.

"Of course." Tsubasa said as he immediately went out of the car and went to Mikan's side. He opened the door for the brunette. "Shall we go?" Tsubasa asked with a smile as he lent his hand over to Mikan.

Mikan gladly took it and went out the car. "Wow. I never knew that you could also be a gentle man." She replied.


	12. So much for a party

DSICLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 12: So much for a party

Mikan and Tsubasa were already inside while Mikan just gaped at the sight. She had come to realize that almost everyone from Alice Academy middle school and high school was there. The place was already crowded and not to mention that there are loads of people who are already drunk whether it may be a guy or a girl.

"So, I never knew that you invited the whole school." Mikan muttered to Tsubasa as they were walking along the house.

"I never knew either. I guess Hideki-nii was the one who invited these guys." Tsubasa replied as he lead Mikan towards the kitchen. "Just stay here will you? I'll go get you something to drink. Which do you prefer? Beer, soda or juice?"

"Uhm… is the juice mixed with something with alcohol?" Mikan asked while Tsubasa nodded.

"Oh, well… I guess I'll just be having some water then. Alcoholic drinks are not my thing. I'm not like my brother and his best friend who gets drunk every now and then." Mikan replied as Tsubasa left.

"_Whoa. There are so many people in here. Huh? Wait?! If the almost all Alice students are here, could it be that my brother and Natsume are here? Drat. I hope they aren't here or else I'm dead."_ Mikan thought as a red head approached her.

"Mikan? Mikan Sakura?" She asked curiously as Mikan simply bowed down her head with a smile. "Oh my gosh! *hiccup* You are so pretty! *hiccup* I never knew that *hiccup* I'd get to have the chance *hiccup* to see you this close! *hiccup* Guess it really runs in the *hiccup* Sakura blood to have *hiccup*good looks. *hiccup* And I never knew *hiccup* you go to parties!" She continued in between her hiccups.

"I see that you're already drunk, Umi." Tsubasa came as Mikan sighed a sigh of relief. "You should go out to the yard now. I heard that your friends are looking for you." He continued as the girl went out.

"Okay, now that was totally disturbing. I don't even know her." Mikan suddenly blurted out.

"Well, you're a Sakura after all. You said so youself a while ago that there are some impressions that people have on you all because you are the twin of a famous Sakura." Tsubasa replied.

"I guess so. Uhm… would you mind telling me where the rest room is? That girl kinda spilled some beer on my hands and I need to wash them off. The smell of beer is irritating me."

"Since the rooms down here are surely to be full, why don't you try the ones upstairs? Try Hideki-nii's room because my room is locked. It's the the last room to the left." Tsubasa instructed as Mikan left.

After Mikan went through the hell of pushing herself up the stairs all because of the people either going crazy of making out, she finally made it to the next floor of the house, or should I say mansion. She then found the room and then entered it even if she was feeling a bit uneasy since she entered someone else's room without permission and to think that the owner of the room was even a guy.

MIKAN'S POV:

I slowly entered the room. Gee. I guess guys will really be guys. This room is a mess but it's big as well. I guess this is what you get when your parents are rich. I then went across the room and searched for the rest room door. Once I found it, I slowly opened it only to see a Natsume Hyuuga and Sumire Shouda making out. Oh great.

"Shit!" I heard Natsume mumble as he stared at me and then I closed the door shut and ran out the door. Sheesh! I only came to that room all because I wanna wash my hands and I end up seeing Natsume making out with Permy! And the thing that makes things worse is that if Natsume is here, for sure my brother is here! I'm in big trouble now!

"Polka Dots!" I heard Natsume yell as I ran down the stairs. My heart was beating like crazy and I didn't even know why. But all I know is that seeing him with Permy kissing each other a while ago sucks and that I also wanna go home – immediately! If Mico found out that I'm here, who knows what could happen to this house. It's either be burned, drenched by water, hit by a tornado or even be struck my thousand of lightning. That's what happens when Mico get angry too much and that he loses control of his elemental alice.

"Polka Dots!" Natsume yelled again as he was running after me. I then turned back to his direction since I have realized that running won't do anything because sooner or later, he'll be able to find me. "What?!" I asked with irritation present in my voice he was now gripping on my wrist as I stared into his eyes which is already flaming with his anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be back at the dorm? It's already night time for goodness sake!" He bellowed. Great. He's drunk. Lucky me.

"I… I… I was invited by a friend!" I replied as quickly as I can. I can sense that this will lead into a lecture – a long one to be exact. *sigh*

"Who cares?! You're not supposed to be here! Can't you see that people in here are not on their right minds!?!" he yelled again. Yup. People here are really not on their minds, including him. "DOES MICO KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" He continued. Crap. I'm so dead for it.

"I can do whatever I want so leave me alone!" I yelled back as he gripped my wrist tighter as he started dragging me. "Whatever! I'm taking you home whether you like it or not!"

"Let go, Natsume! I'm not going home with you! I came here with someone so I'm going home with that someone too! Could you just mind your own business for once in your life?!"

END OF POV

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Oi, Sakura. You're so lucky that you can get all the girls that you like." A guy stated while they were drinking on the veranda of the mansion.

"Yeah. But did you know that there's a new girl here? I think Natsume is with her right now." Hideki added. "She has auburn hair and amber eyes. And she's so hot!" he added as he sipped his beer,

"What new girl?" Mico asked curiously as he was drunk like crazy.

"She's a new chick. She's even more beautiful than the Shouda girl." The other guy added.

"Where are they? I wanna check this chick out." Mico stated as he stood up groggily.

"By the stairs. Natsume's with her already." Hideki answered.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"How the hell did you even get here?!" Natsume asked angrily. "A girl like you is not fitted to be in a place like this! What happened to your brain!?! Why can't you use it proplerly?!"

"She came here with me. Hideki is my brother and I invited her." Tsubasa suddenly butted in as Natsume let go of Mikan's wrist and held the collar of Tsubasa.

"Stay away from her you bastard if you don't wanna get burnt into crisps." Natsume hissed.

"Let go od him Natsume! H's not doing anything bad so don't you dare try hurting him!" Mikan yelled.

"Shut up little girl! Don't you even understand that this guy isn't any difference from the others?! He's just a playboy like them who only wants a piece of you!"

"No he's not like that! I came here with him! I agreed to come along with him to this party!" Mikan yelled back. "If you can't understand that in your language I guess that would be interpreted as him being my date for this party! So could you just let him go?!" Mikan added as Mico arrived.

"What the heck are you doing here with my sister?! Mikan!!! What are you doing with this kid?! You're not supposed to be here!" Mico bellowed like a mom scolding her child.

"Shut up, Mico! You're drunk!" Mikan yelled back as people was now watching them.

"It's good that you know. And you know very well the things that you shouldn't do when I'm drunk like this!" Mico replied as he was about to punch Tsubasa as a whole bunch f hands caught him. he was slowly dragged out of the place as they tried to calm him down.

"Sakura, sit down!" Hideki ordered, "You can't even stand up and yet you try to punch people just like that. Oi, Tsubasa, could you just fix this thing, now?!" He added.

"Oi, Natsume… take her home." Mico spat dangerously as he was dragged off by the other guys. "This is not yet over, Mikan. We'll end this thing later at home." He continued as he disappeared. Mikan felt relieved as a hand then grasped Mikan's wrist again as she was dragged out the door by Natsume.

"Natsume! Let go of me! I came here with Tsubasa so I'm going to leave with Tsubasa!" Mikan shot at Natsume while he just stared at her blankly.

"This is not the place, Mikan." He stated seriously at her while Mikan suddenly shut her mouth.

"_What the?! He used my name again. But why on earth do I feel this way? Why is my heart beating like crazy again? Its' just Natsume. I've known him for about a year already. I should get used to stuff like this."_ Mikan thought.


	13. I guess it's another date then

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 13: I guess it's another date then

It was a quiet ride home when Tsubasa has dropped Mikan and Natsume to their dorms. Mikan was wondering on what to say to Tsubasa since he almost got killed all because of the wrath of Mico and Natsume. As Tsubasa parked on their driveway, she looked back only to see that Natsume was looking at them while she was hoping that Natsume would leave them alone for a while. Natsume seemed to get the message so he went out the car while slamming the door shut.

"Two minutes." He muttered as he left.

"Okay, that was interesting. This is a day that I'll never forget." Tsubasa stated as he looked at Mikan.

"I am soooo sorry, Tsubasa. I had no idea that the two of them are there. I'm so sorry about what they did. I promise that I'll make it up to you." Mikan apologized while bowing her head at the same time.

"Don't worry about it, Mikan. I have a younger sis too so I know exactly how your brother feels. No harm done anyway so it's not a big deal." Tsubasa replied with a smile.

"No harm done? You almost got killed by those two dimwits out there. I'll still make it up to you. That's a promise." Mikan answered back.

"Well, you said so yourself that this was some sort of date to that Hyuuga kid a while ago to make things clear for him, right?" Tsubasa asked while Mikan nodded. "Well, since the party is not what I have planned, you could make it up to me by giving me a goodbye kiss… or by going out again with me. But this time, as my real date." He continued as Mikan just stared at him.

"I am so not gonna give you a kiss, Andou." Mikan blurted out.

"So it's another time going out with me then?" Tsubasa asked with a smile.

"You could put it that way. If and only if you wanna take the risk of getting your life at stake all because of those two knuckle heads." Mikan replied.

"Of course. I'd be willing to face the wrath of those two again just to be with you." Tsubasa replied as he leaned over near to Mikan. Mikan then blushed and then they suddenly heard a bang on the roof.

"Oi, two minutes are over." Natsume grunted as Mikan just sighed.

"Well, I should go now. See you around, Tsubasa." Mikan stated as she left the car and then Tsubasa drove off the streets disappearing Mikan's sight.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mikan then started going to her room while Natsume was following her along the way.

"Shouldn't you be going to your own room?" Mikan asked in annoyance.

"I'm sleeping over. Besides, your room is connected to Mico's." Natsume simply replied as they entered the room.

"Why can't you just leave me alone for once?" Mikan stated. "I'm not a kid anymore so I can handle myself. Why did you have to ruin my night?"

"Can't you just understand that parties like that are not for girls like you?" Natsume answered as he went nearer to Mikan. "This isn't about small things anymore. You're a girl and places like that are not meant for you. Something bad might happen to you!"

"Whatever. If you're getting mad at all because I ruined your so-called 'moment' with Sumire on the rest room a while ago, well I'm sorry. It's not like I even wanted to see something like that anyway." Mika coldly replied as Natsume threw her against the wall and then pinned her using his arms. Mikan was fighting back but Natsume was just way too strong for her. Mikan blushed beet red as Natsume's face was just a few inches away from hers.

"Get off me!" Mika yelled as she kept on pushing Natsume away but her efforts were all futile.

"Why should I?" Natsume replied dangerously sending shivers all over Mikan's spine. "This is what you think of me, right polka dots? You think that I'm just a stupid player just like the others guys that you have seen at the party. What if I kiss you right now? Huh? Would that make a difference in the impression that you have for me?"

By this time, Mikan was already scared to death. She didn't know what to do. Natsume was drunk and onlu god knows what he could do whenever he loses his mind all because of too much alcohol. Natsume then leaned in closer and closer as Mikan stopped fighting back since she knew that it would just be useless and that she's just wasting her energy on the process. Mikan just closed her eyes tightly while she was dreading of the thing that could possibly happen to her. And then he least expected happened, Natsume pulled back immediately while he was swaying like an oaf.

"Oh great. I think I'm gonna pass out." He mumbled as he got hold of the wall for some support.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked curiously as Natsume then fell on top of Mikan as they were both lying on the floor. "Natsume! Get off me you perverted egg head! This is not the time to faint on me and I still have to strangle you to death for scaring the hell out of me a while ago! Get up you moron!" Mikan yelled.

Mikan then used all of the energy that she has left to throw Natsume aside and then she dragged him to the couch. Natsume was now lying on the couch sleeping like a baby.

"_Whoa. It has been a long time already that I was seeing Natsume sleeping but I never noticed that he has an angelic face when he sleeps."_ Mikan thought as she was staring at the fire caster. She then went to the kitchen area of her room and then fetched some towel and cold water. She then wiped the face of Natsume as he was sleeping and this made Natsume stir for a bit.

"Polka?" Natsume asked groggily while Mikan continued to wipe his sweat off.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"You don't like him, do you?" Natsume mumbled softly.

MIKAN'S POV

I was gently wiping Natsume's sweat off as he stirred and then asked something unusual.

"You don't like him do you?" I heard him mumble while I just raised an eyebrow.

"Like who?" I asked

"That Andou guy. Do you like him?" He mumbled again.

"No. I already told you that it takes a lot to impress someone like me, Natsume." I replied as he slowly opened his eyes looking straight into my amber orbs. I could tell that what they call a hang-over is starting to take effect on him.

"Good. You won't leave me, right?" He asked again. Okay, this guy is really drunk. He's saying weird stuff already.

"Err, what the heck are you saying? Just go to sleep. You're drunk." I managed to say as I left and return the towel back to where it came from. When I came back, I already saw him with his eyes closed. He was sleeping like a baby again. I slowly went to my bed and then hit the sack. This was a tiring day after all. But somehow, I was shocked on what Natsume has said.

I took one last glance at his sleeping figure at the couch before I lay down. Some people have told me that when a drunk person says something, that person is telling the things that he is hiding all to himself. They say that the most honest and sincere words come from a drunk person all because he isn't on the right mind and that he just blurts out the things that he keeps in his heart so that's why you should believe on what they have to say.

But this time, I don't know if I should believe on what Natsume is trying to imply. I could understand why Mico would get mad at me because that's what big brothers do but I really can't understand this little flame caster. A while ago, he asked me if I like Tsubasa and then he asked me if I would leave him. sheeesh! Could it be that he doesn't want me to leave his life? Could it be that he values me?

Naah. That would be something that is majorly impossible. I guess he only treats me like a sister that's why he's acting like that. And besides, I'm sure that he doesn't even have some sort f feelings for me since he has that mystery girl.


	14. What's wrong with Natsume lately?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 14: What's wrong with Natsume lately?

MICO'S POV

I came back to my room at about five thirty in the morning. Tch. Fucking headache. It was a good thing that I even managed to get back. I slowly opened the door only to find out that Natsume was still up. "Hey, how long have you been up?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"Long wnough." He replied.

"Where's Mikan?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh, what happened to you? you look like you have a total hangover." I stated while I looked at Natsume as he nodded. "What has gotten into your mind? You never drink too much that can lead to a hangover."

Natsume just shrugged. "Life is a bitch." He murmured.

"Hell yeah. That twerp is done for it when I get to see him. I don't even care if he's the brother of Hideki." I said as I sprinkled some cold water into my face.

"You mean that other Tsubasa kid?" He asked. "Do you even know him? Because I definitely know nothing about him." Natsume continued.

"I just know that he's new. That's all. Mikan is so done for it when she wakes up."

"Just leave her alone, Mico." He muttered as I just gave him a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about type of look. "I mean… she was just on a date. And I bet it was just a friendly date or something like that."

"At a party filled with crazy drunken people." I added as matter of factly.

"Yeah… demo, they weren't even doing anything wrong. They just went there since Mikan was invited. You know your sis, she's way too nice to decline an offer." Natsume explained.

"It doesn't matter." I replied. "Mikan should have known better than to go to a place like that."

"Mikan is a smart girl even if she's dense. She won't let a mere guy do something perverted to her." My best friend continued. Tch. This guy really had too much to drink to the point that he was actually taking the side of my sister. "Look, I know that you won't give a damn on what I would say since you're the brother here. She's your sister, not mine."

"What are you saying? That I should let her date someone like him?" I asked in annoyance as I stood up and got a glass of water from the mini fridge. "Yes, she's my sister. And I know the things that would be the best for her. And dating that Andou guy is not on the list."

"Like I said, you're the brother here, not me. But just think about it for a while. Mikan is a good girl. She has been living with you all her life and she came here to this academy a year ago. But even if it's like that, she never touched or drank anything that has alcohol in it."

"And why do you suddenly want her to start dating?" I asked as I sent a suspicious glare at him. Something is definitely wrong with him. "And why are we even having this conversation in the first place?" I asked again as I saw Natsume's determined face fell and then he suddenly sighed.

"I have my reasons, Mico. It's just that she told me some things when we got home once when you were not around. And those things made some sense. It got me thinking through things but it's not part of my right to say things. It's just between you and her. Just don't be too harsh on her tomorrow morning. She's already been through a lot today." He mumbled.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about, Hyuuga? You and I know very well that you are the only person I know who is a guy that I can trust my sister with." I replied as I sighed and then I slumped myself back to the couch. "But do you really think that the Andou guy is a good guy?" I asked as I stare at Natsume who was now staring at the tiny bubbled formed at the glass as he smiled.

Whoa. Something is definitely wrong with this guy. He never smiles. And this smile is different. It was like a sad smile. What the heck happened to the cold and conceited Natsume that I know very well? Tch. It would be nicer if Ruka was here. Baka. Where is he when you need him the most? I'm not good at giving advices or stuff. That one is Ruka's job, not mine.

"Well, if it makes her _**happy**_, then why not give it a shot?" I heard him murmur but I was still able to hear him. What the heck is wrong with him lately? I don't what the heck is wrong with him but I am pretty sure that his face is all red.

"What's up with you lately? You're all moody and shit." I asked. "You never drank way too much to give yourself a hangover and now you're acting all sentimental and such. Have you totally lost your mind?" I asked again as he simply shrugged.

"So are you going to ask Sumire out to the dance then?" I asked with a change of topic.

"Dunno." He plainly replied.

"What about that girl?" I asked again.

"What girl?"

"You know. The girl that you've wanted to ask out every single dance event of the school. I know that you're really so into her. I even tease you with Mikan that you like her and Ruka was even playing along just in case we would be able to know who that mystery girl is. But no matter how hard Ruka and I try, you never give us a clue on who that mystery girl is." I explained.

"I don't even think that she'll be going out with me to dance even if I ask her." He mumbled.

"Why?" I asked curiously. I mean, he's the great Natsume Hyuuga. Every girl on the campus on this academy would even do almost anything just to be the date of Natsume.

"I fucked things up with her – big time." Natsume mumbled again.

"How?" I asked again.

"I… I… almost kissed her a while ago." He whispered as I scoffed. Any girl would also die to be kissed by a guy like him.

"And how did that become something bad?" I asked again.

"I dunno. Maybe because she walked into the room and then saw me while Sumire was making a feast on kissing my neck."

"Tch. That's a pretty damn thing that could happen to you involving the girl that you like." I replied.

"Tell me about it. My life is screwed up." Natsume stated.

"Baka. You're the Natsume Hyuuga. You never give up on things that easily. You can't just let something like pull your spirits down." I said as I rubbed my temple. Fucking headache. I really need to have drinking limitation seminars in the near future.

"Whatever."

"As Ruka always says, why don't you look on the brighter side of the story?"

"Tch. What part of my story is even bright? Everything is filled with darkness." Natsume shot back.

"Dunno. Think of a positive side of it, maybe?" I shrugged.

"Tch. I can't think of any. This stupid headache is killing me." Natsume replied. "I can't even believe that you're used to hangovers like this. It's even worse than the injuries I get when I have missions."

"Well, it's because it's your first time, baka. You'll get used to it next time." I answered back.

"There won't be a next time. I'm not a hyper and uncontrollable drinking machine just like you." He retorted with a smirk. Now that's the Natsume I know. Natsume being all sentimental and sulking all because he messed up in front of her mystery girl is not his thing. And to think that the mystery girl he refers is my sister.

Hey, don't get me wrong. But I have this little connection thing with Mikan. I guess it was all because of the twin thing. I know whatever she feels and such. And my elemental alices are doing much of a help in monitoring my sis. I used my fire alice while I was still at the Andou's to give me a projection on what Mikan was doing so that I can check out whether she's home already.

And then I saw Mikan and Natsume already at home. But the thing is, the scene that I saw Natsume pinning Mikan on the wall. He was like going to kiss her but he backed out on the last minute. And then a while ago, he told me that he messed things up with his mystery girl all because he ALMOST kissed her. And that was it, my theory of Mikan, being his mystery has just been solved. Ruka and I have been having hunches that it was Mikan but we never really dealt much with it since we don't have proofs even if we tease Natsume with Mikan most of the time. But as of now, I'm pretty sure that it's Mikan.

But I'll just keep it as a secret. I won't tell Natsume that I know that the girl is really Mikan and I won't tell Ruka as well since Natsume obviously wants to keep who the mystery girl is all to himself. I just wish Natsume a good luck. He needs all the luck that he can ever get since Mikan doesn't show any interest for guys. I just don't know about the twerp that she's with a while ago at the party.

"Whatever." I muttered as I stood up and headed towards my bed. "I'm going to sleep. Where're you sleeping anyway?"

"Dunno. Back to my room, I guess. I was only waiting for you to arrive." He replied as he also stood up and went out the door. "Ja." I heard him say as he left.

I then rested my head on my pillow. And then before I knew it, my eyes suddenly became heavy….

ZzZzZzZzZzZz


	15. What was that supposed to mean?

DISLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 15: What was that supposed to mean?

"Mikan! Wake up!" Mico yelled as he pulled off the blanket wrapped all over Mikan's body. "I told you to get up! Imai and the other girls are here! They said they want you to go with them to the mall!"

MIKAN'S POV

I was happily and peacefully sleeping until a familiar voice happened to destroy all of it. Great. Of all the people that could be in this academy, why do I have to end up with Mico, my twin, waking me up every single morning? Come to think of it, this twin of mine is a big party boy and goes to almost every party ever held in the academy. I just can't imagine him waking up very early when HE should be the lazy one.

But I guess my case is different. I rarely go to parties and such and yet I can't even force myself out of my bed when Mr. Sun already strikes its bright rays on my bedroom window, especially on weekends like today. For about five seconds later, I felt freezing water hit my skin.

"Mico!!!" I screamed as a opened my eyes and gave him a glare. He just stood there, sneering over me while his hand was positioned right in front of me. Ugh. Of all the alices, why does he have to possess the elemental alice? Every morning, he uses different alices on me. it's either he would strike me with a bit of lightning, burn my hair with fire and then blow my blanket off with his wind. And apparently, he used his water alice on me this time. I know that I have the nullification alice and that I would be able to nullify everything he does, but hey, I'm sleeping! I can't use my alice when I'm asleep.

"Get out of here!!!" I yelled again.

"Wake up first!!!" He yelled back. I guess 'yelling' is a specialty of someone in the Sakura family.

"I am already awake you bird brain! Now get out of my room!" I screamed as he turned around and left the room immediately. I stood up lazily to prepare for my morning routine as a sudden thought hit me. I have just realized that my brother… Calvin Mico Sakura was just in MY ROOM. My eyes widened slowly as I climbed back up to my bed.

My brother… who has basically tried to threaten me to kill me the night before after catching me attending a party that I never should have been at, was just in my room… And he didn't even utter a single word about it! As in nothing. None. Zero. Zilch. My eyes narrowed upon realizing what Mico has just done. Something is definitely wrong. Where has the real Mico gone to? A normal Mico would yell at me at the first thing in the morning as if I had killed someone whenever I did petty mistakes. And with that, I did the only thing that I could ever think of.

"MICOOOOO!!!" I yelled.

After about three seconds, I heard someone running, and even stumbling and then another auburn haired creature entered my room… panting. He scanned my room and then his dark amber eyes landed on my light amber ones as I heard him grunt.

"What the heck happened in here?!" He asked as I climbed out of my bed and approached him. He took a step back when I was close enough only to find out that he was trapped in between me and the wall.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my real brother?" I blurted out as he just rolled his eyes.

"For goodness sake, Mikan! Don't you dare scare me like that again! I thought something bad already happened to you!" Mico yelled.

"You are NOT my brother." I stated. Okay, now I'm just making a total fool out myself. I mean, I couldn't just let it go. The thing that Mico did was so un-Mico like. I'm pretty sure that this is a fake Mico since the real Mico might have woken me up the very moment that he got back to the dorms after the party at Tsubasa's and then he might give me a lecture longer than our mother would usually give. "What did you do him?" I asked at the Mico look alike that was in front of me.

"Why in the bloody freaking world do I have to be related to you?" the guy in front of me replied as he groaned as I blinked. And then I blinked again. Only the normal and real Mico would say things like that. What the heck is going on in this house?

"Tch. Look, Mikan. I was drunk the other night so I just over reacted when I saw you at the party with that kid." Mico mumbled as he pushed me off so that he's not trapped against the wall. "Just… don't do anything stupid. Do I make myself clear?" He added as he walked out of my room leaving me in a state of total shock.

Calvin Mico Sakura, my brother… has just given me the permission to date someone? I thought in disbelief as I shook my head and ran off to catch up with him. I caught my twin halfway along the living room hallway as I grabbed his wrist to make him stop.

"What the heck do you want now, Mikan? You have a mall to go to so you better fix yourself."

"Why are you suddenly being so… nice?" I asked softly."You're NEVER nice."

"Whoa. Thanks, Mikan. I'll take that as a complement." He replied sarcastically.

"Calvin Mico!!!!"

"What?! I just did some thinking!"

"You NEVER think things through." I replied as he gave me one of his famous glares.

"NATSUME got me thinking, you baka." Mico shot back as my mind suddenly faltered off when I heard his words. What the heck did Natsume has to do with this? Mico sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, a mannerism he only does whenever he gets into conversations he's not used to.

"You can date that kid you were with last night of you want, or any other guy for that matter… just make sure that it's not serious." He continued as he blushed a little. Obviously, he was embarrassed having this conversation with me. But some things are still confusing me. Natsume? Natsume was the one who got Mico thinking? So does that mean that Natsume was the one who wanted me to date Tsubasa?

"What did he say?" I asked my brother as he was running his fingers through his hair, again.

"Oh, and one more thing, Mikan, NO making out in the halls and corridors of the school. I also walk those hallways, Mikan and I definitely don't want to see my sister doing a lip lock session along the hallways with some scrawny little twerp." He added. Yeah right. As if I would even actually kiss someone.

"What did Natsume say?" I asked again.

"Why do you even care?" He asked. Uhm… why do I care? Let's see… HE was the one actually sitting right next to me when I told him that I was planning 'to fall in love' this year. HE was the one who scolded me last night like a bickering wife after I had walked in on him with Sumire in one room of Tsubasa's mansion. HE was the one who forced and dragged me home and HE was the one having a big problem about me and Tsubasa.

And most of all, HE was the one who almost kissed me last night. I gulped. But hey, it's not like he even wanted to kiss me, right? He was drunk so he was basically doing weird stuffs since he's not in the right mind. There is no way in earth that Natsume Hyuuga would kiss me, OR even want to kiss me – as in no way at all! What happened last night was all based on alcohol. No more and no less.

"Mikan?" Mico called as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. I was just curious." I muttered. "Where is Natsume anyway?" I asked as Mico walked away.

"He left early." Mico replied.

Whoa. Natsume? Leaving early? That was a first. That cold-hearted jerk would usually stay over in this room especially during weekends since my room was connected to my twin's room. I nodded as I then went back towards my part of the room so that I can prepare to go to the mall. But it was still kind of awkward knowing that Mico and Natsume had both given me the permission to date someone.

The two of them usually beats every single guy that come a five meter radius near me. And now, it's okay for them if I date Tsubasa or any other guy for that matter. Eeeesh! What the heck is going on? I was quietly walking back to my part of the room as I heard Mico call out my name. I lazily turned around and then faced my annoying brother.

"What?" I asked as he just stared at me with a very serious expression written all over his handsome face. Hey, even if my brother is a real pain most of the time, I still have to admit that he has good looks. It was no wonder why he has loads of girls drooling over him.

"Mikan, you are SO DENSE." He stated while emphasizing the two last words. "You don't even notice the most obvious things that are going on around you." He added.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Figure it out all to yourself." He replied. "You're smart aren't you?" He added with a grin.

"Well sorry for being an idiot. I may be smart when it comes to academic stuff but I can't figure out things when you're the one saying them. Can't you just tell me what you mean DIRECTLY?" I asked with a tint of annoyance in my voice. I really hate it when they start saying things and then leave them hanging in the end.

"Some things are better left unsaid, Mikan." My brother stated. What the heck is really going on? "You'll find out what I'm talking about when it's time."

END OF POV

"_Baka. Natsume is so into you."_ Mico thought as he left. _"His love for you is already way too obvious and yet you are too oblivious to notice. You may be a smart girl, but you can be so dense and naïve at times."_


	16. So the rumors are really true

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 16: So the rumors are really true

Finally, Monday morning came. Once Mikan stepped her foot into their classroom, all she can ever hear was the people gossiping about mainly one thing: the party at Andou's. But of all the rumors, one rumor was so totally irritating the brunette that even her friends were bugging her about it.

"OMG! Mikan! Is it really true that Natsume and Mico got into a fight all because of you?" Anna asked the very moment that Mikan entered her room. "Yeah. They even say that you were with another cute guy. Was it Tsubasa? He's the one who invited you, right?" Nonoko added.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Could you guys shut up?" Hotaru said as they saw Mikan sigh and then sit on her respective desk.

It was like time was passing so slow for Mikan today. Aside from the rumors about her being found at the party of the Andou's the other night, one more rumor was bugging her and she didn't even know why. That thing just keeps on puzzling her ever since she heard the rumor this morning.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Waaahhh! I need twenty rabbits!" Nonoko wailed as she threw her purse aside. Apparently, the blue haired gal didn't have the money that she needed.

"What for?" Hotaru calmly asked as the whole canteen suddenly became quiet. And then, two people suddenly came in. Mikan just can't tear her eyes away from them. She just felt so… weird. And then in an instant, the canteen went back to the noisy type but Mikan still kept her eyes on them.

It was Natsume Hyuuga and Sumire Shouda, walking along the canteen halls hand in hand. Mikan almost scoffed as they passed their table. _"So I guess that the rumors are true."_ Mikan thought as she saw Natsum wrap his strong arms around Sumire's waist as Sumire just simply giggled.

"I can't believe that he's going out with that bitch." Anna whispered as the others simply shrugged. They couldn't believe it either. "Doesn't he even notice that she's a big phony?" Nonoko added.

"Obviously, Hyuuga can't see it." Hotaru mumbled.

"_I haven't spoken to Natsume for the whole day. And I am so not expecting that he's dating the biggest bitch in the world. Mico had left out a tiny detail about telling me that they're going out with each other. But after the party at the Andou's, I could truly understand why they are going out. They are so… close. But, I couldn't help but be disappointed at Natsume. He's the one who was so hooked up on his mystery girl and now he's dating another girl when the winter dance is just a few weeks away. So much for being faithful to your mystery girl, Natsume."_ Mikan thought as Nonoko zapped her back to reality.

"Has anyone of you guys have twenty rabbits?" Nonoko asked. "I really need the money so that I could go to the technology type field trip. And if I can't come, I'll be stuck babysitting the class A students!"

"What's wrong with babysitting, Nonoko?" Mikan asked.

"Babysitting one kid is alright for me, but a whole class is something that I definitely cannot handle!" Nonoko wailed even more in desperation. "So has anyone of you guys have extra twenty rabbits? I promise that I'll repay you as soon as I get my allowance!"

"Gomen, Nonoko." Anna replied. "But I already paid my last money to sensei a while ago."

"I don't have any." Hotaru calmly stated as she ate her seafood platter.

"I don't have some as well, Nonoko. I only bring along with me 5 rabbits a day in my pocket in case of emergencies." Mikan added as they all saw that Natsume and Sumire proceeded to Mico's table.

"Aha! Mikan! Does your brother have twenty rabbits?!" Nonoko shrieked as she clutched Mikan's arm and started begging, again. "Please Mikan! I really need you to do this favor for me! I really have to go to the field trip! My life will be screwed up if I didn't!"

"I don't wanna talk to Mico right now." Mikan muttered as she eyed their table to see Natsume was all over the ugly hag. _"And I definitely wanna be near those two love birds."_

"Mikan! All you have to do is ask if you could borrow twenty rabbits! What's wrong with that? Please?? I'll pay you back soon. I'm desperate! He's your brother! He has to have the money!" Nonoko begged.

"Fine." Mikan grunted as she forced herself out of her seat while Nonoko had a very relieved expression on her face. She was just… so happy. Mikan headed towards his brother's table as Ruka noticed her coming along.

"Hey, Mico. Your sis is here." He stated as another random guy talked.

"Hi Mikan! You could sit next to me!" He said while Mico just gave the poor guy a glare. "Don't mind him. You can sit with me." A red head said as she moved over and let Mikan sit beside her.

"What's up?" Mico asked quietly as he turned to face his twin. Mikan tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as her eyes flickered as she saw Natsume and Sumire who had just pulled back from a kiss, a long long long long kiss, to be exact.

"Oh, hi Mikan! What brings you here?" Sumire sweetly asked the brunette. "I just had to ask Mico something. It's nothing important." Mikan quietly replied.

"Oh, okay then." Sumire answered. "So have you heard that Natsume and I are already going out?"

"Uh-huh. Congratulations to the both of you." Mikan stated as she forced a smile. _"You don't have to rub it in my face that you're going out. The whole academy can obviously see it."_

Natsume then pulled his arms which were around Sumire's waist and then stood up. "Is something the matter, Natsume?" Sumire asked sweetly.

"Nothing." Natsume replied. "I just remembered that I have something else to do. Oi, Polka Dots, what are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"_Huh? Why does he sound so harsh all of a sudden? What the heck is his problem this time?"_ Mikan thought as she turned to Mico without even bothering on answering Natsume's question. "Mico?" Mikan whispered as he snapped out of his thoughts and faced her again. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Can I borrow twenty rabbits?" Mikan asked as he frowned and then took his wallet and then gave her the twenty rabbits. "Thanks." She mumbled as she left. _"At least Nonoko won't beg for something anymore."_ She thought as she heard someone say something from behind her.

"You know Sakura, you could always sit here with us." He stated as he got another glare from Mico while he still has his hands clutched into Mikan's shoulder. "You could also invite your friends if you want. After all, Ruka's girl is with you, right?"

"Err, thanks but no thanks." Mikan replied softly. "But I think me and my friends are going to be alright at our usual table." She added.

"Are you sure?" He asked again not even minding all of the glares that he was receiving from the other Sakura twin which was sitting right beside him.

"Uh-huh." Mikan answered. "I'm pretty sure about that one. I'm sure that Ruka-pyon won't even mind whether Hotaru sits with us, right?" She added as she looked at Ruka while the animal lover simply nodded in approval.

"But why don't you even want to sit here with us?" He asked stubbornly.

"Well, I already got used to our regular table. And I'm sure that if ever I sit there, Mico and I will just argue even more." Mikan responded.

"Tch. If you want your ears bleed, then let that girl sit here." Mico butted in.

"Whatever, Mico. I won't argue with you today." Mikan retorted.

"Whoa. You? Not arguing? That's something new." Mico replied sarcastically.

"Whatever." Mikan shot back. "I'm just not in the mood, okay? Now if you guys will excuse me, I have to go back to where my friends are. Ja." She continued softly as she slowly pulled away from the guy's grasp on her shoulder. She then glanced at the new couple again.

"_Eeeesh! Why did I even bother looking back at those two?! It's not that I really don't want to sit with you guys. But, I just know whenever there are times that I am unwanted. And judging from what Natsume was acting a while ago, I could really tell that he doesn't want me around. I mean, why would he want me hanging around with him when I disturbed his little makeup session at Tsubasa's house, right?"_ Mikan thought as she sat back down at her seat and gave Nonoko the money.

"Yipee! Thanks a lot Mikan! You're such an angel!" Nonoko squealed in delight.


	17. So much for being friendly

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 17: So much for being friendly

Friday finally came after a really long week. All of the rumors about the party at Tsubasa's and about Natsume and Sumire going out finally died down by Thursday afternoon and then everyone got their conversations back all about the Winter Dance that was soon to come. Most of the girls are so excited about it while some people didn't even care about it like Mikan.

The guys are still having some trouble on who to ask to the dance while the girls have their own dilemmas such as what dress to wear and what color it should be. Who would have thought that just because of a single dance, everyone would make such a fuss about it?

It was finally lunch time as Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna are seated again at their usual table while Anna and Nonoko just kept on blabbering about different stuffs. Mikan then suddenly turned her head as her amber eyes faced into the stare of another raven haired guy.

"Tsubasa?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

"Mikan?" Tsubasa asked back as he pulled out a vacant seat next to Mikan. By this time, the hyper Anna and Nonoko finally shut their mouths that were nonstop from all of the talking. Mikan then blinked her eyes continuously in surprise seeing the guy knowing that he has been absent for about a whole week already. "What? Haven't you seen a guy eating at a canteen before?" He asked.

"Iie. It's not that, Tsubasa." Mikan replied as she shook her head and then smiled at him. "Where have you been? You were gone for about a whole week already"

"Absent." He mumbled as she winked at both Anna and Nonoko who giggled as if there was no tomorrow while Hotaru was plainly staring at the two of them.

"Why? You sick or something?" Mikan asked again.

"Nope. Not me. My little sister." Tsubasa replied as he took a sip from his soda. "She caught the chicken pox."

"So? What does that have to do with you? You caught it too?" Mikan asked again.

"Nope. I already had that thing since I was a kid. Since our parents are always out and since Hideki-nii doesn't wanna be absent, I was the one who took care of her." Tsubasa explained.

"Sugoi! What a very kind brother!" Anna and Nonoko chorused dreamily as the others sweat dropped.

"Why? You missed me already, Miss Mikan Sakura?" He added with a wide grin on his face.

"You! Are you the guy that the people had been talking about who was with Mikan at the party a few nights ago?" Nonoko suddenly blurted out as Tsubasa just raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"So what if I am?" Tsubasa coolly replied as Mikan simply covered her face with her hand.

"So are the two of you dating then?" Anna asked with matching twinkling eyes. By the looks of Mikan as of now, it's as if that she already wants to strangle those two girls just for them to shut up even if they are her closest friends in the academy. It was quite a good thing that Hotaru stayed quiet.

"With Mikan?" Tsubasa asked in disbelief. "Naaah. You guys got it all wrong. Mikan doesn't like me like that. If you know what I mean." He continued.

"But why, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked the brunette.

"Yeah. He's such a cute guy, if you ask me. You are so totally lucky to be friends with someone as handsome as him." Anna added while she took a bite from her chocolate chip cookie.

"He's just a friend. That's all." Mikan mumbled as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tsubasa asked.

"To class." Mikan replied with a shrug as she took her bag.

"But we still have about twenty minutes left, Mikan. It's just reading period. People will not even bother if you're late or not." Hotaru butted in.

"Yeah. Most people doesn't even attend that class." Anna butted in.

"Dunno. I just feel like leaving already." Mikan softly stated. "Well, ja. See you guys later then."

MIKAN'S POV

I guess that this week has not been the best for me. The whole routine of being woken up every single morning by my twin, going to the academy, and going back to the dorms is just way too tiring. And then the whole stuff about the rumors spreads and Anna and Nonoko are way too hyper nowadays. I wonder when things will be back to normal as it used to be? Maybe Mico was right. Maybe it would have been better for me if I just stayed back home with okaa-san. At least, when I'm there, I wouldn't be having as many problems as I have right now.

I stopped at the main hallway only to see that Natsume was standing next to Mico's locker which was filled with both my brother and Natsume's stuff in it. Oh yeah, and then there has been this whole issue about Natsume Hyuuga who didn't even bother talking to me or even looking at me ever since Monday. It was very obvious that he was avoiding me and he hasn't even come to our room anymore even if our rooms are only right next to each other. Every single time that I ask Mico where Natsume could probably be, he would just shrug at me and then say that he's probably with his girlfriend, Sumire – which also has a possibility to be true.

That girl sticks to Natsume like a leech. You wouldn't be able to see the famous flame caster alone anymore just like he used to when Mico, Ruka and I are not around. This time, the permy haired girl is always with him, and when I mean always, I really mean always – as in every minute of Natsume's little life, she's with him. She's like a little daughter following her daddy. She can't even leave Natsume alone.

I just shrugged and then walked down to my locker which was only the locker next to Mico's. Natsume was way too busy rummaging through the stuff inside Mico's locker since the things inside it were mixed with my twin's stuff plus his stuff. I can't even imagine how all of it was able to fit in there. I mean, Natsume also has his own locker and yet he still chooses to put his things in there. The flame caster was way too busy that he didn't even bother to notice that I was there beside him already, so much for my presence to be acknowledged. I frowned as I turned my head to his side and I suddenly spoke.

"What's wrong with you this time?" I asked.

His head then snapped up upon hearing my voice instantly. I saw that his eyes widened in shock and then after a few moments of realization, he lowered his head back to the locker. His bangs covered his eyes and then he slowly pulled out a text book. Whoa. Him? Pulling out a text book from a locker? That's something new. He never uses his books even if there are classes going on which requires them, and to think that reading period was our next class. No one even bothers to read during that hour. They just prefer chatting or even sleeping on their desks.

"Nothing." He whispered as I just crossed my hands under my chest and then nodded in response.

"If you say so then." I mumbled as I started to dial the code of my locker as it automatically opened right in front of me. What's his problem? Just because he already has a girlfriend also means that he should give me that silent treatment. It's kinda irritating. He was never like that to me. Maybe… Sumire said something bad about me that's why he's avoiding me or maybe he's mad at me since I ruined his moment with Sumire at Andou's party. Well, I really don't know what his reasons are. He is so hard to read. This guy is so unpredictable, that's for sure.

But, Natsume never really ignored me or my presence even if he already has a girlfriend before. So… what's with the sudden change? He better have a very sensible reason for doing this silent treatment. I mean, gimme a break. I've been through a lot of things this week as well and yet he's adding up to my problems.

So there we both were, trying to find something in our lockers until Natsume finally found what he was looking for and then slammed the locker shut. I glanced at him… hoping that he would at least say goodbye or something like that. But instead, he turned on his heels and then trotted down the halls without even acknowledging my presence, again.

Okay… this guy definitely has issues to work out. WHAT THE HELL DID I EVEN DO TO HIM?!

Natsume Hyuuga is the biggest meanie that I have met in my entire life other than my twin brother! He's the worst among the worst! I then slammed my locker door shut as well as I walked on the opposite hallway that Natsume took even if we just have the same classroom for the next hours to come. I just don't wanna encounter him along in the hallways for now. So much for being friendly, Natsume. Thanks a lot. You just ruined my day.

What on earth could he be mad about this time?


	18. I'm an intruder to these love birds

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 18: I'm an intruder to these love birds.

It was already getting late and cold while Mikan was becoming restless. She cannot go back to their dorm yet since to be able to go back, she has to wait for Mico to finish her training OR get someone to accompany her to go home. Mikan hated waiting for her brother but she hated it even more if she would ask someone else for a ride home so she'd rather wait for her twin instead.

"_Two more hours… Two more hours…"_ Mikan kept on thinking as she was sitting on the bleachers until that dimwitted brother of hers gets out of his prison. Apparently, he missed one of his trainings with Persona so he's taking overtime training today as Mikan took glimpses of his brother attacking at dodging Persona with his Alice. She has finished doing her homework for tomorrow and yet the training is not finished so she's stuck there, watching.

Mikan was tired, tired of everything around her. Her twin had all of the capabilities of having whatever he wanted ever since he was born while she just lived her life the usual way. And then there was Natsume who was obviously giving her the cold shoulder. And then the fact that he's going out with Sumire just made her plain angry. A person doesn't date someone he hates and as far as Mikan can remember, Natsume hated Sumire. He even called her **Ugly Hag.**

And then there was Tsubasa. He was the friendly, down to earth, boy next door type who offered nothing else but pure kindness. Mikan then shook her head as she remembered her little talk with Mico about "boyfriends". Mikan thought that no one even really cared for her other than her closest friends like Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. To the others, she's plainly known as Calvin Mico Sakura's younger twin sister, nothing more and nothing less.

"What are you still doing here, Polka Dots?" A voice spoke as Mikan's head shot up as she turned to face a famous flame caster.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked lightly but shock was evident in her voice. Natsume then shook his head and then ran his fingers through his hair like he always does. _"What the heck is he still doing here? I thought that he and Sumire had dinner together somewhere?"_

"I thought that you already have a ride? Then what are you still doing here?" Natsume gruffly stated.

"I do have a ride." Mikan mumbled. _"Eeesh! He caught me lying again! How could I ever forget that Natsume and Mico are like my personal lie detector machines?!"_

"Then what are you still doing here?" He asked again while cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Mico is my ride. We're going home together. I'm just waiting for his stupid training to be finished." Mikan replied as Natsume then snatched her bag and then walked off towards the parking area of the academy. Mikan then stood up and then followed the crimson eyed lad.

"Natsume! What are you doing?!" Mikan grunted as she followed him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking you home." Natsume replied.

"No! I don't need you to take me home! Mico's there and I will wait for him!" Mikan retorted.

"Mico told me a while ago that he's going home late today. I can't just let you stay in this place alone. It's getting dark."

"No! Mico told me that I could wait for him afterwards! Gimme my bag back!" Mikan retorted. "You're supposed to be with Sumire and not me!"

"She's in the car." Natsume mumbled as Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

"_What?! Is he going crazy?! I definitely don't wanna enter that car of his if Sumire is inside!"_ Mikan thought in horror as she saw the black mustang parked near the basketball court.

"Don't be as stubborn as always and go home already. Your twin will understand if I take you home."

"**NO!**" Mikan yelled as they both stopped their tracks. Natsume then grabbed Mikan's wrist and dragged her near the car. "Let go Natsume! I really don't need a ride!"

"Don't be stubborn Polka dots! I'm driving you home whether you like it or not." Natsume retorted. "Don't make it a bigger issue as it is already."

"I am not making anything as an issue! You're the one who's making every single thing an issue!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Nothing…" Mikan mumbled. "I just don't need a ride. That's all. I swear. I can definitely take care of myself while I wait for my brother so don't even bother. And besides, I'm sure that Sumire wouldn't like it if I tag along with you guys." She continued softly as Natsume then carried her bridal style. "Natsume! Let me go you big meanie! Put me down this instant!"

"Not until you let me drive you home." He coldly replied.

"No! I'll go home with Mico! Let go!"

"Have it your way then. If you won't agree, I won't put you down." Natsume declared while Mikan kept on struggling.

"Fine! You can drive me home! Now let go of me!" Mikan stated as Natsume put her back to the ground. "What's wrong with you this time? Can't you ever take a no for an answer? This is like kidnapping your baka!" She continued.

"Obviously, I don't take a no for an answer. Call me a kidnapper of whatever you want but I'm still taking you home whether you like it or not." Natsume then grabbed her wrist again and then dragged her inside the car. He then tossed her bag onto Mikan's lap as Mikan was sitting right beside Sumire.

MIKAN'S POV

Eeeesh! This is so not right! For sure that Sumire doesn't want my presence to be around! This Hyuuga kid will definitely pay for this. It would be a whole lot better if Sumire would just annoy me to death and not staying quiet like this. It feels like I am an intruder to these love birds. Natsume then started the car and then turned to Sumire and then at me as my eyes fluttered to his direction. I blushed as I ducked my head and stared at my shoes instead. But why am I heart throbbing idiot?

This is sure an uneasy feeling. I mean, who wouldn't feel uneasy if you are sitting in a car with a couple and then the girl definitely doesn't want you to be around, right? This is the most uncomfortable ride that I have ever been other than the ride from the party at Andou's. This time, it isn't Tsubasa but it was Sumire. And I could tell that she doesn't want me hanging around with them. I just wish that these two wouldn't be fighting afterwards all because of me.

Ti my surprise, Natsume went passed our dorm building. It seems that he will drop Sumire to her room first. I glanced at him while I met his gaze through the mirror. He just gave me a small undetectable smile. What the heck is he up to?

After a few minutes, he parked the car in front of the other dorm building of the girls. Sumire then walked out of the car hurriedly as she slammed the door shut. Oh great, they're fighting. I heard Natsume growl in frustration as h removed his seatbelt and then followed his girlfriend. I so don't wanna be in here. Of all the people, why does it have to be me in awkward situations like this?

After for about ten minutes of their kiss and make up session, I turned my head inside the car to shift my gaze on something else. And then when I looked at them again, there they were, making out nore intensely on the front porch of the dorm buildings. "Oh great." I mumbled as I stopped looking at them while I was blushing like a total lunatic. Natsume then took a few steps backwards and then headed back towards the car. I blushed again when I met his gaze as his eyes widened. As expected. The guy who just forced to drive me home has just totally forgotten that I was inside his car.

"You can move to the front now." He stated as he hopped in.

"Iie. I'm alright here." I replied. "You could have just dropped me off first, you know. I didn't want to see any of……… that. If you know what I mean." I mumbled as he blushed a little bit.

He then started the engine again as he continued driving around to only he knows where.

"I have a reason why I dropped her off first." He mumbled.

"And then would you mind telling me what those reasons were?" Mikan butted in. "It was very obvious that your little girlfriend doesn't wanted me in here."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"We're already talking, right?" Mikan retorted.

"Alone…" Natsume added seriously.


	19. What this little girl can't see

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 19: What this little girl can't see

Mikan scoffed as she straightened up in her seat. "There is absolutely nothing to talk about, Hyuuga." Mikan stated as Natsume scoffed in returned as he glanced at the brunette from the mirror again. Mikan then saw the glance as she fidgeted from her seat and then bit the bottom of her lip.

"You're mad at me." He seriously stated. "I just wanna know why."

"_Me? Mad at him? I think he forgot to mention the teeny tiny detail that he was the one who was giving me the cold shoulder for the past week."_ Mikan thought in shock upon hearing Natsume's words as her eyes met his. "Shouldn't I be the one who's asking you that?" Mikan asked back as Natsume's eyes fell on the road again. Natsume wasn't THIS quiet before and due to the silent treatment, Mikan really wanted to strangle him to death.

"Polka Dots…" Natsume started as his voiced cracked up a bit. "I…"

"_Now why on earth does he sound so sad all of a sudden?"_ She thought as she faced the window. "Natsume, if this is just all about the things that I have told you the night at the party, well I'm sorry." Mikan stated. _"Ugh. Why am I the one apologizing?"_ She thought as Natsume's eyed widened.

"Why the hell are you apologizing to me, Polka? You didn't even do anything wrong." Natsume replied as he turned left. "You shouldn't be apologizing at all."

"According to you, I didn't do anything wrong. But why are you mad at me?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not mad."

Mikan then scoffed and then continued to face the window. "Oh really Natsume? Then could you possibly tell me why you're avoiding me for the past week? You should have a very good reason for doing that." She stated as she saw Natsume hesitating on answering.

"_Huh? It was just a simple question so why does it look like he's having a hard time answering it? *sigh* This guy has a mind of his own. I won't pressure him on answering anyway."_ Mikan thought as Natsume parked his car on their dorm building.

"Don't worry Natsume. I'm not forcing you to answer me anyway so don't mind what I have asked you a while ago." Mikan mumbled as she stared at the dorm building in front of her. _"So I guess we're here already."_

"I screwed the whole thing up, didn't I?" Natsume asked as he was staring at his hands that were on his lap. Mikan just frowned and then leaned on her seat.

"Screwed what up, Natsume?"

"My chance with her." Natsume muttered as Mikan's face fell down and lowered her head as well since she knew very well that Natsume was talking about his mystery girl that he has already liked secretly for about a year already.

"I don't know." Mikan mumbled as she heard him swallow as she saw him at the side of her eye. "Don't ask me something about that one. You already have Sumire right now."

Natsume then nodded and then lifted his head slowly as he stared at the brunette. "I'm sorry, Mikan." He muttered as Mikan gave a small undetectable smile. _"He called me by my name. I guess he's serious this time."_

"For what?"

"For the night of the party." He replied. "I… I have said some things that I shouldn't have."

"You didn't even say anything bad." Mikan stated as she stopped short after realizing something. She knew very well what Natsume has been talking about. Mikan suddenly blushed and then turned away from Natsume's direction while he shifted uncomfortably.

"Hn… **That.**" Natsume mumbled. "I'm sorry for that one too."

"Don't worry about it, Natsume. You were drunk. You didn't know what you were doing that night." Mikan immediately replied. _"Eesh! This is so uneasy! Why on earth am I having this type of conversation with a guy like him?!"_ Mikan screamed in her mind as she faced Natsume. "At least you didn't even do it, right?"

"Hn." He said with a nod as he leaned on the door. The mood was getting lighter and lighter every second and Mikan could feel the familiarity coming through. Their little fight for about a week was finally coming to an end.

"Plus, if you did do it, I would finally have something to brag about." Mikan said jokingly as she punched Natsume's arm lightly while he snorted and then faced Mikan again.

"Hn… and then I would probably have loads of holes on my head from all of the water daggers that you brother would have put through my head." Natsume stated as Mikan laughed and then shook her head. "Don't laugh, Polka Dots. If I really kissed you that night, I wouldn't be here inside this car talking and apologizing to you. I would probably be in the Alice Academy Cemetery while you guys are visiting my grave." He added.

"He wouldn't hurt you." Mikan stated. "You're the other person that he trusts other than me and Ruka."

"Whatever. That's because you guys shared the same womb."

"Why are you dating her?" Mikan suddenly asked. "I mean, Mico didn't even know that you're a couple." She continued as she bit her lip. "You wanted to go with your mystery girl so badly and then now you're with Sumire. What does that mean? Did you suddenly lose interest in her?" She asked as she faced Natsume. She then reached to tap his shoulder but he grabbed her wrist and then pulled her forwards. Mikan's eyes widened in horror as Natsume started to hug her. "Natsume?"

"Shut up Mikan." Natsume shot back. "I'm having a horrible day so just stay still."

"_I thought that Natsume could hide his emotions better than that. Even though Mico and Natsume are the tough guys, they never really asked for a hug whenever they have a bad day. They would usually punch the wall or mutter loads of incoherent words."_ Mikan thought as she sighed and then leaned her body near Natsume. _"Well, this is the first time that a guy wanted a hug from me so I guess I might as well make the most out of it."_ She thought again. "Why didn't you just hug your girlfriend?" She asked as she felt Natsume's body tense up.

"She always wants something more than a hug and I barely know her. It would be weird if I hug Mico or Ruka so you're the next best thing." He replied.

"Wow. I never knew that the great Natsume Hyuuga actually had an emotional side. This is definitely something new." Mikan said as they broke the hug. "What would Mico say if I tell him about this?"

"Don't tell him." Natsume quickly said.

"Don't be a gay, Natsume. It's not a weakness to hug someone whenever you have a bad day. It just goes to show that you can't handle things all on your own and that you need others to be there for you when you needed them the most." Mikan explained while Natsume blushed and turned away.

"Whatever. You're not a guy and you don't know anything about the world of competition."

"I have the great Calvin Mico Sakura as a twin, his best friend as one of my close friend, and his oter best friend as also one of my close friends and he's even the boyfriend of my best friend. I think I know what you're talking about clearly, Natsume." Mikan replied with a chuckle.

"Hn. But do you even think that things would still work out with me and her?" He asked with the sudden change of topic.

"It depends, Natsume." Mikan replied. "You going out with Permy is a different thing. But don't worry. Everything will be fine in the end." She continued with one of her bright smiles as they were outside the car and standing at the front door of Mikan's room.

"What makes you so sure about that one?"

"I just know. Besides, since when did a Natsume Hyuuga ever do something that he could possibly regret for his whole life, right?" Mikan explained. "You always find ways to make things to turn out the way you wanted it to be."

"If that's the case, then how come I am having a feeling that my life is so messed up when it comes to the chances with mystery girl?"

"That's just what you think, Natsume. You can never tell what could really happen in the end." Mikan replied. "So stop worrying about things like this. Just follow what your heart and feelings tell you and you'll be fine. Oh and by the way, I better see you around our room these following days or else I will annoy you every moment of your life, got that?"

"Got it, Polka Dots. Now get it before you get sick again and your twin might kill me if I was the cause of it." Natsume stated as Mikan nodded and entered her room.

MIKAN'S POV

I let out a big sigh of relief the moment that I have entered my room and the moment that I have closed the door shut. At least I have played it all off coolly. I just hope that Natsume wasn't able to notice how nervous and how red I was when he hugged me or how disappointing I felt when he pulled away.

I then slapped my cheeks to get me out of my little trance. Why am I even having weird thoughts all about Natsume Hyuuga? NATSUME HYUUGA. I shook my head fiercely. Nope… Never… This is not happening to me. The sparks… the heart racing moments… the blushing scenarios… the electric shocks… nothing was there… yup, that's it. There was absolutely nothing.

I kept on convincing myself that all of those things are nothing but somehow, a part of me tells me that it was real…


	20. They'll pummel him for sure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 20: They'll pummel him for sure

Even though their past weekend was a bit of a hectic one, everything seems to be going well with all of them. Since everything was all good in between Mikan and Natsume, Natsume went back to his daily routine that he would go and visit Mico and Mikan's room every now and then.

Natsume and Mico would always wake Mikan up every single morning when it's time for class. And whenever they can't do anything else, they would all play basketball at the court near the dorms with Mikan. And as usual, the habit of annoying the nerves off of Mikan was still there. The two of them always annoy the brunette as if there was no more tomorrow while Mikan ends up still smiling like she used to be with the smile that could always make the day of others complete.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

This afternoon was a PE period for all of them. Mikan, Mico, Natsume and Tsubasa are all on the same class for this period. Even if the academy had different teachers for every PE class, the teachers would then have joint classes with other classes to do some activities together.

During this period, their game would be basketball, the game that Natsume and Mico happened to be in expertise of. The whole class was divided into sets and every set has two groups. The first set was Mico's and then Mikan's. The first team in the set was the usual team composing of the typical academy basketball varsity players like Natsume Hyuuga and Mico Sakura. On the other hand, there was the team of Mikan which composes only a few varsity members like Koko and Yuu. This team also has Tsubasa.

"Great! Mikan, we're on the same team!" Tsubasa said as he threw his hands over Mikan's shoulders as he usually does as Mikan stared as her opposing team consisting of Mico, Natsume and two other varsity players while she's with Tsubasa, Koko and Yuu.

"Oh no…" Mikan grunted. _"These are one of the games that where in the end everyone had loads of cuts and bruises plus they were all like sweating maniacs. And why on earth am I the only girl in this set?!"_

"Woohoo! This is great!" Koko shouted as he gave Mikan a small high five. "We are really gonna take your twin down now that we have you in our team!"

"I heard that!" Mico shouted back. "You better watch your words, Koko! You haven't seen my wrath yet! You better give it all of your best shots! I won't go easy on you guys even if my sis is there in your team!"

"Uhm… I'm not sure if that could even happen, Koko." Mikan mumbled.

"Why not? Mico and you are twins right? Both of you have good looks, have high grades and many more. It's for sure that you also have a talent with things like this." Koko replied while Mikan sighed.

"I don't even know if I could be of help to this thing." Mikan stated softly. "I only play basketball rarely. And those are the times that Natsume and Mico have absolutely nothing else to do other than annoying that hell out of me."

"It'll be alright, Mikan-chan." Yuu butted in with a smile. "As long as we work together and as a team everything will turn out to be okay."

"But we have my brother and Natsume on the other side. Who knows what could possibly happen. Those two get wild whenever they play and you and Koko know that since you're varsity members as well."

"That may be true, Mikan-chan. I have seen Natsume and Mico play and they play as if there's no tomorrow. They surely put their everything to it. That's why we always end up winning in every competition that we join to." Yuu replied.

"Hai. But I don't know if we could win this one though. Those two are unbeatable." Koko butted in.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan." Tsubasa stated as he tapped Mikan's shoulder. "I'll be able to protect you somehow." He added with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about me." Mikan muttered. "You should worry about yourself though. Don't you even remember that you're going against two of the people who almost got you killed at your house?"

"It's just basketball and it's just PE class. How can it be, right?" Tsubasa replied with a reassuring smile. _"How bad can it be? *sigh* Tsubasa sure doesn't know what those two meanies could possibly do."_

"I dunno. You haven't seen those two play yet, right?" Mikan asked.

"Hai. It's true that I haven't seen them play for real. But I saw them practicing once right?" Tsubasa answered with a smile. "Everything will be fine so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Practicing is way different from the real thing Tsubasa." Mikan replied softly. "They just fool around whenever they practice. They never do things seriously unless it's the real thing."

"You said so yourself that they don't do things seriously unless it's the real thing. It's just PE class and it's not a real competition so there's no way that they'd take it too far. It's just a game after all so you don't have to worry about me at all, okay?" Tsubasa replied with a reassuring smile.

"Shirts and skins!" Koko suddenly yelled as he removed his uniform top naughtily.

"Shirt on, Koko!" Natsume yelled back. "You have Polka Dots in your team!" He added while Koko just gave him a wink with a very playful smile along with it.

"I know." He replied with a grin.

Mico didn't even think that it was too funny and then the next thing that everyone knew, Mico and Koko are now rolling on the floor like little kindergarten kids who were playing on the grass. After five minutes, Koko went back to his team as he got out of Mico's grip. But this, he had his shirt on.

"Tsubasa right?" Yuu asked while Tsubasa nodded. "Have you played basketball before?"

"Hai. I play every now and then." Tsubasa replied as Yuu sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair as he stared at the other team. _"I just hope that this game would be alright."_ Yuu thought.

"How about you Mikan?" Koko asked as he came near them after his encounter with Mico.

"Hai. I play as well with those two dimwits when they don't have anything else to do. But I haven't actually played on a real team before." Mikan replied.

"So I guess that your brother might have taught you something then?" Yuu asked.

"A little. But I'm not that good. I can dribble and pass but I'm not sure if I can shoot at all." Mikan softly replied. "Knowing those two, they won't take it easy. I think that basketball is the only thing that they could do seriously."

"Hurry up Sakura and Hyuuga! We're ready already so get your damn team prepared!" Koko yelled.

"Shut up, Koko!" Natsume yelled back.

"Hey, don't play rough, okay?" Mikan stated to Tsubasa. "They'll kill once they get the chance. You don't know what those numbskulls can do once they enter the court. Basketball is also a thing that could lead to violence to the both of them." She added as she stared at the other team while she saw Mico and Natsume staring at Tsubasa, she swallowed. _"This isn't good. For sure they'll pummel Tsubasa in this game even if it's PE class."_

"Good luck, Mikan!" Tsubasa yelled as he went to his place. "Let's all do our best!"

The game then started as the ball was on Koko's hand. Before he was even to go near the ring, Natsume was able to snatch the ball away from him without even breaking a sweat. Mico was there beside him running along. With one pass, the ball was on Mico's hands.

"Shoot…" Mikan mumbled as she saw the other team rejoicing already. _"Oh great. It was only for about less than 30 seconds when the game started and yet they already scored. Whoa. I never thought they were this good. We will surely lose if this keeps up. I won't even wonder if Mico starts boasting around after a little while."_

"Oh come on Koko!" Mico hollered. "So where's your so called taking me down?!"

"Shut up!" Koko bellowed while the others sweat dropped. _"As expected, typical…"_ Mikan thought.

The ball was now with Natsume as Mikan ran after him. "I thought you knew better than to compete against us, Polka." He stated with a smirk on his pace.

"Shut up, Natsume. And stop calling me Polka!" Mikan hissed as Tsubasa came near them and blocked Natsume's way. And without further ado, he got the ball from Natsume's hand and he was able to shoot instantly as the ball didn't even touched the edge of the ring. It granted Mikan's team 3 points.

"Oh shoot!" Koko stated in awe as he ran towards Tsubasa. "Man! You play basketball! You should be one of the varsities being able to block Hyuuga just like that!" He screamed. And then whistle was heard signaling for a little break.

Mikan then sprinted towards him and then wrapped her arms around him because of too much joy. She was so happy because she had finally realized that they actually had a chance to beat her brother. Little did she know that every pair of eyes was on them. Mikan pulled away from the hug upon that realization and then shoved Tsubasa back.

"You're a big baka!" Mikan stated. "Why didn't you ever tell that you were THAT good?!"

"Whoever said that I was good? I mean, I just gave it a shot." Tsubasa replied as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Who are you even trying kid?" Mikan shot back. "You were so totally awesome! I practically had my jaw dropped when I saw you steal the ball from Natsume!" She added as a few eyes faltered away while two pairs of eyes still remained, crimson and amber ones to be exact. Natsume and Mico were watching the two of them like hawks.


	21. Something that you cannot see

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 21: Something that you cannot see

The game continued on and there was only one word to describe it: extreme. All of their other classmates were cheering for whoever they choose to cheer on whether it may be Mico, Natsume or even Tsubasa. It seemed that they had loads of fans inside the gym.

"Mikan, pass!" Tsubasa yelled as Mikan passed the ball to him but Natsume got in the way and was able to steal the ball. Natsume was about to shoot but Tsubasa and Mikan jumped at the same time and instead of grabbing the ball, their bodies collided in each other.

"Crap. You're heavy, Mikan. This would be the 2nd time your whole weight was on top of me." Tsubasa stated jokingly while they were lying on the ground.

"What the heck are you two doing?" Natsume hissed as he eyed Tsubasa angrily.

"Betsuni. We just fell, Natsume. That's all." Mikan replied as they both stood up as the whistle blew again indicating that the game will resume.

Things happened very quickly, it was a very close fight. But one scene shocked everyone inside the gym. It was when Tsubasa jumped high enough to dunk the ball into the ring and the Natsume bumped into him causing the star-cheeked lad to fall down – cursing in pain as he was holding his knee, tight.

"Man, are you okay?" Koko asked while Mikan just stared at the retreating figure of the flame caster.

"Mikan, go and get Natsume." Mico grunted as he went near his twin giving Mikan a shock.

"Is he even mad or something?"

"What the heck to you think?" Mico hissed. "You should have known better than that…"

"Now what on earth did I do this time?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"You…" Mico mumbled as he shook his head slowly and then eyed the brunette. "Why in the freaking world are you even flirting with that guy to begin with?"

"What?!" Mikan replied in disbelief. "I was not flirting, Mico!"

"That doesn't even matter you baka." Mico retorted. "Haven't you even realized it yet that after that instance at the party at the Andou's, Natsume and the younger Andou won't mix?" He continued while Mikan stared at him blankly while Mico just sighed. "Just go get him, Mimi. I'll take care of that kid."

Mikan went out of the gym and headed to wherever her feet could take her just to find the flame caster. After a few minutes of running around the campus, he found the person that she had been looking for drinking at a water fountain. Natsume then wiped the water on his chin and stared at her.

"What are you even doing here?" He asked.

"What the hell was that for, Natsume?" Mikan asked as well as she put on of her hand on her waist while the other was pointing at the direction to where the gym was.

"What are you even talking about, Polka Dots?"

"What the hell did you do to Tsubasa back there?"

"Nothing. I just bumped into him." He replied coolly.

"Whatever Natsume. I know that it was not an accident to begin with so why on earth did you even do that? The guy was badly hurt!" Mikan stated angrily.

"He was pissing me off. You know me when I get irritated by people around me." Natsume replied.

"That's a very lame excuse, Natsume! I won't take that for an answer."

"Then what the heck to you want me to say?"

"He didn't even to anything wrong to you so why are you even holding a stupid grudge on him?!" Mikan stated while Natsume took a deep breath and then started to talk.

"It's you own stupid fault Polka Dots! You're just way too dense to notice it! You are always way too busy doing other stuff that you cannot even notice one damn thing that is already happening around you! And then when something bad happens, you think that you are the innocent one when in fact it was YOU all along who caused all of it!" Natsume yelled.

MIKAN'S POV

Natsum's little outburst came out of nowhere and I saw his face falter every now and then. "What are you even talking about?" I whispered to him as I bowed my head down. "What is it that I am too dense to see?" I asked. This dense thing is really something. Mico told me once as well that I was dense.

There was something that I didn't see, something that I couldn't see in his eyes. He was keeping something from me and I am determined to know what that thing is especially right after accusing me that I cannot even notice one thing that is already going on around me. I swallowed again and then I tapped his arm.

"Natsume. What is it? I want you to tell me, NOW."

"It's nothing, Mikan." He muttered as I grunted at his denial. "Don't worry about it. Just forget that I have said something a while ago."

"There IS something that you're keeping from me and I know that it's about Tsubasa so why don't you just tell me? There's no point of hiding it all to yourself."

"There's really nothing to it." He stated and this time, he took a step near me to make it clear. "I just don't like him. He pisses me off and I find it pathetic that you're flirt----"

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that I am not flirting with Tsubasa? I talk to him just the same as how I talk to other guys like you and Mico." I said. Oh great. First Mico and now Natsume. Why do they even think that I like Tsubasa in a special way? Can't they understand the words 'just friends'? "Why do you even bother on how I talk to? You already have your girlfriend so you should just back off."

"You are so darn thickheaded, Mikan." Natsume muttered.

"You're the one who's telling me that I am dense and yet you can't even tell me what the heck I'm even doing wrong!" I snapped at him.

"There's nothing to tell so stop insisting that there's really something!" He argued back just as loudly. "Don't jump into damn conclusions, Polka Dots."

"Yeah right, Natsume! Just tell what it is already!"

"Mikan, just leave it alone. I'm not keeping anything from you and I just don't like that guy. So forget it and leave me alone. Not everything is about you so just stop lecturing damn things about me."

I blinked. That was harsh! He just told me off! I began nodding my head slowly and then started backing away. So he wanted me to leave him alone now? 2 fights in a week and now he's asking for a third one? I let a sad smile fall to my face while his eyes widened. He obviously realized that his choice of words in the situation were the wrong ones. "Mikan…" He called me suddenly. His voice and crimson eyes were filled with regret.

"So you want me to actually leave you alone?" I mumbled but I still smiled a sad one. "You know, I have to admit that I was actually worried about you at some point. But now… you just made me realize that I was worried about something that was so worthless."

"Mikan…" He started again. I don't care anymore. What he said hurt, real bad.

I put on my bright and usual smile as hard as I could and then shook my head. "I don't even care about your personal problems, Natsume. But if you think that I was 'lecturing' you, then fine. Have it your way then. To make things clearer, I don't worry about you anymore. I guess that worrying about someone like you will be a big waste of time. I just regretted it big time that I once worried about a person with the name of Natsume Hyuuga. You're nothing but a big meanie to me and to everyone else."

I flinched as I turned around and then walked away. I felt like I was Sumire Shouda for running away just like that. I knew that he was only able to say those things all because of anger but his words just cut pretty badly and that it made me angry. He had actually told me to leave him alone all because I lecture him too much. But he doesn't even know that I was doing that for his own good as well. I shook my head and then headed towards the girls' locker room.

Natsume Hyuuga had just managed to piss me off once again. But I just don't know if everything will work out for me and him this time.

END OF POV

"DAMN!"

Mico then raised an eyebrow as he and Ruka saw Natsume not too far away as he kicked a locker that was near him. They immediately stopped walking as they watched their best friend run a hand through his hair frustratingly at least a hundred times, mumbling every now and then plus pacing back and forth.

"DAMMIT!" Natsume shouted again as he kicked the same locker from a while ago.

Mico then shook his head and then leaned on the wall. "What could be wrong with Natsume this time? Do you think that it involves you ever dearest and most beloved twin?" Ruka asked his auburn haired friend with a smirk while he was still staring at the flame caster.

"Hai." Mico replied. "Natsume's always like that whenever he had a fight with Mikan."

"I wonder who's fault is it this time. Do you know what happened to them?" Ruka asked again.

"Dunno. I haven't seen the two of them since our PE class this afternoon." Mico replied with a shrug. _"What the heck did you do this time, Mimi?"_


	22. That is totally impossible

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 22: That is totally impossible

Mikan was there at the bleachers where she used to meet Mico whenever they'd go home. She was with one of her classmates named Ryuu. They were both talking as Mico suddenly popped up out of nowhere and then glared at the guy. After a few seconds, he left immediately.

"Mimi, would you mind telling me why you're still here?" Mico asked his twin. "And what the heck did you say to that guy?"

"I was waiting for you so we could finally go home." Mikan replied. "And I didn't tell anything to him. He just asked something about our upcoming History quiz. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh really?" Mico asked suspiciously as he sighed. "He's after more that history details from you. And since you managed to piss Natsume off again, looks like you have no other choice that to go home with me." He added.

"It's not my fault. You're friend just managed to annoy the hell out of me again." Mikan answered back. "It's not like I intended to argue with him you know."

"But what the heck is new? You and Nat always argue." Mico replied. "you should at least get used to it by now. I mean, it's already been year since the two of you met."

"I know." Mikan said softly. "But… a while ago… he just said something…"

"Mean." Mico finished it off for her while Mikan just nodded in response. "Now I will repeat what I have said a while ago, that guy definitely is after more than History details from you."

"He was just asking about the coverage. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Mikan replied. "Maybe he wants to study for tonight so that he doesn't want to fail for the quiz. Just give him a break."

"He was definitely flirting with you, Mikan-chan." Tsubasa suddenly butted in since he was just sitting nearby and he overheard their little conversation. "What kind of normal conversation starts with 'you're so beautiful during History class and I simply adore you!'?"

"Tsubasa?" Mikan asked confusedly. _"How come I haven't notice him if he was there all along? I guess that Natsume was right. I really can't notice the things that are around me. I didn't even notice that Tsubasa was right there all along and yet he was very near from the spot that I have been sitting on."_

"Exactly my point, Mikan! As you can see that we have a witness over here!" Mico blurted out.

"Mico, don't you have training this afternoon?" Mikan asked as she changed the topic.

Mico just simply shrugged. "I have to take you home first before I can go to training with Persona. And why are you even changing the topic little missy?"

"I can give her a walk home if you like." Tsubasa stated with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked. "I can just wait for my brother. Your leg still needs a break from what has happened to you during the game in the gym."

"It's alright, Mikan-chan. You don't have to worry about it at all." Tsubasa responded.

"I can walk her home." A voice suddenly butted in as everyone turned their heads only to see a raven haired lad with bright crimson orbs. It was none other than Natsume.

"Hey Nat…" Mico greeted as he stared at his best friend. "I can walk her home." Natsume repeated.

"_It would be nice to get a walk with Natsume so that I could be able to sort things out between us. I just have to tell him that what I said about not worrying about him was not true. That can't be true. Somehow, I just can't stop caring for that guy. But somehow, I still can't let him get away with what he said. A little pride won't hurt as Mico used to tell me."_ Mikan thought as she tucked a strand of hair on her ear. "No." Mikan calmly stated. "I already have someone to take me home and I choose Tsubasa."

"But your room is just next to my room." Natsume mumbled. "That would be a whole lot easier ---"

"It's fine with me." Tsubasa cut him off. "I don't mind at all. I can take Mikan-chan home unless you have a problem with it, Hyuuga."

"I do have a problem with it, Andou." Natsume hissed while a person in black, long nails, white mask and a dangerous aura suddenly appeared before all of them.

"Sakura, what's taking you so long?" Persona stated coldly as he eyed Mico while he gulped.

"Gomen ne. Well, I better get going now. Mikan, just make sure that you have someone to walk you home. Go ahead with Andou." Mico stated while Natsume then glared at him while his eyes were telling him one thing: traitor. "Natsume is probable sick of walking you home anyways. Oi Andou! Staright home, got that?!" He added while Tsubasa gave a small nod with a smile.

"Polka, I need to talk to you." Natsume mumbled.

"There's absolutely nothing to talk about, Hyuuga." Mikan shot back coldly as she turned her back and then stared at Tsubasa. _"Gomen, Natsume. You told me to stay away from you so that's what I'm doing."_

"Mikan…" Natsume stated as he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Let go of her. I'm taking her home." Tsubasa stated while he gave the flame caster a glare.

"_uh-oh. This isn't good. If this keeps up, these two will end up fighting, again. This thing won't even end until one of them ends up getting beaten into pulp. Sheeesh! When will these two just get along with each other?!"_ Mikan thought to herself as she just stared at the two.

"And who the heck do you think you are to talk to me just like that?!" Natsume snapped as he lit a fire ball in his palms but Tsubasa stopped him with his Shadow Manipulation Alice.

"Guys!" Mikan yelled. "Could you just cut it out! You're fighting like stupid kids! Can't you just get along and stop arguing?!"

"Mikan-chan…" Tsubasa mumbled.

"You guys are so… ugh! How come you're always fighting over something so petty?!" She snapped again as she walked away while Tsubasa followed her back as Natsume just stood there in silence.

MIKAN'S POV

Eeesh! This is sooo annoying! Those two just can't get along with each other as if they are cats and dogs! I even think that the only way that those two would finally get things right between them was when a miracle will finally fall upon Alice Academy or if Natsume will have amnesia and then forget about the single fact that he really detests someone as nice as Tsubasa.

I know that it's stupid but somehow my mind was telling me that Natsume Hyuuga and Tsubasa Andou are fighting over someone stupid as I am! That is just utterly… impossible! And when I say impossible, I really mean the IMPOSSIBLE! For one thing, Natsume had a girlfriend which was the greatest bitch that Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and I have ever known in our lives AND he also has his "MYSTERY GIRL" even though I really don't know who that girl may be. There will never come a time that Natsume will really end up liking me.

And as for Tsubasa… well… wait! Tsubasa Andou! Tsubasa may actually be a POSSIBLE! But… even if he was a possible, why was Natsume still arguing with him every single moment that he lays his eyes on him? A while ago,if I hadn't butted in, for sure Natsume will hit Tsubasa again and then Tsubasa will end up being in the hospital for days.

But even if Tsubasa turns out to be some kind of a guy who knows loads of martial arts and other forms of self defense tactics, there's always my brother, Mico. Most of the reasons why people doesn't want to have a fight with Natsume was that all because of my twin. Whenever the Natsume Hyuuga gets into a fight, there was always a Mico Sakura who will back him up or even fight for him.

Mico is a beast when it comes to fighting. Even if I have noticed that my brother have been strangely kind to Tsubasa, if ever some random person throws any form of attack on Natsume, everyone knows where the loyalty of Mico lies to. I guess that that's something that Mico and I have in common. We are always loyal to our friends and that we don't want to see them getting hurt in some sort of way.

"Tsubasa? Could you promise me one thing?" I asked as I stared at him.

"What would that be?"

"Don't ever get into a fight with Natsume." I stated.

"So what if he gets into a fight with me? He's very intimidating if you ask me."

"I know that it would be asking too much of you. But if ever that happens, just be a coward and then back away." I said softly. "I also know that a guy backing out from a fight takes a lot of guts but… please do it for you own good… and for my own good as well."

"Well, I guess I could pull out a crappy get away scene if that happens." He replied as I sighed in relief. "But only under one condition though. You'll have to help me choose a gift for my mom's b-day."

"You want me to help you find a gift for your mom?" I squeaked. "But, why me? It's your mom and you know what she likes. Don't even think about giving me the 'because you're a girl' excuse because you have a little sis that you could ask to accompany you instead."

"But what about what you told me at the night of the party? You said that you're willing to go out with me again." Tsubasa stated. "So does that mean that you'll not go with me?" He continued with a sad voice. Ugh. I hate it whenever I feel guilty for turning someone down.

"Fine. I'll go with you then. Let's go tomorrow after our ability class." I said while his face brightened up. *sigh* I guess that it would be another date for the Cathlene Mikan Sakura.


	23. I don't wear dresses

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 23: I don't wear dresses

The duo namely Mikan and Tsubasa had been looking for a present for Tsubasa's mom for the whole morning already. They both spent their time going from store to store as Tsubasa tried to describe his mom to each and every salesperson that they encounter. Unfortunately, Tsubasa describing his mom as a fruit or a vegetable didn't help them find a perfect present for his mom that much.

"My mom looks like a tomato but with a pear-shaped body." Tsubasa describe his mom to the salesladies as they were trying to find her the perfect gift. "She also has banana like arms and a head like an apple." He added while the others just sweat dropped.

"Uhmm…" Mikan stated as she nudged Tsubasa lightly. "Tsubasa? I think that describing someone as a fruit or a begetable isn't going to help us." Mikan whispered while Tsubasa shrugged.

Both of them had fun in their own little way. Even Mikan would have to admit that she had fun even if it was a boy that she was with, alone. Tsubasa was very hyper and Mikan was also hyper along with him. They pulled each other from store to store, pointing and laughing at useless things like children and other stuff. Tsubasa was still having a problem finding the right 'size' for her mom and they continued to bombard every single salesperson with questions as if they were kids.

"So tell me, Mikan. Are you having fun right now? You told me once that you never had fun whenever you're with a guy at a mall." Tsubasa asked while they were sitting at a bench.

"I'm having so much fun, Tsubasa!" Mikan replied giddily while she giggled.

"Are you even serious? A Cathlene Mikan Sakura is having fun at mall, with a guy?" Tsubasa stated while Mikan rolled her eyes. It was true that she was having fun. A little shopping with a friend had taken her mind off of some things like a certain someone…

"Hai. Mikan Sakura is having fun at a mall with a guy. You're the first and last person that I would have to admit something like that." Mikan answered as she stood up, took Tsubasa's hand and headed for another store. Tsubasa just laughed and shook his head.

""So now, I can actually buy something decent for my mom." Tsubasa stated while Mikan gave him the what-the-heck-do-you-mean type of look. "My mom is petite and she's size 7 and she's 5'6". She loves anything green but she hates anything neon colored. I think that my sis also told me that she'd prefer wearing dresses that shirts and pants."

"I thought that you said that she looked like a tomato?" Mikan muttered in confusion.

"And I also said that she was pear-shaped and had arms just like a banana plus a head that is similar to an apple." Tsubasa added with a smile as he poked Mikan's nose. "You're so completely dense, Mikan-chan."

"So did you……" Mikan trailed off as Tsubasa grinned and then nodded.

"I figured that the only way to force you to have fun is to pretend that I don't know crap about my mom." He stated while Mikan froze and turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"So I just decided to describe her like some stupid fruits or vegetables until you enjoy what we're doing." Tsubasa added. "it's the only way that I could possibly think of for you to have some fun."

"So you just pretended like a clueless little kid who doesn't know anything?"

"Hai. But at least you admitted that you had fun, right?" Tsubasa answered. "So are you mad that I kind of lie to you for a teeny weeny bit?"

"Iie. I thought it was cute for your mom to look like a fruit or a veggie." Mikan replied with a giggle. 'And besides, shopping with you made me forget some things as well."

"Hai. That's also a reason why I invited you to come with me other than my sis. It's because it seems like you have lots of problems to deal with so I decided that you should come with me to have some fun for a bit. You need a break from all of that's happening Mikan-chan." Tsubasa stated while Mikan just smiled.

"_So he really did it for me? That's very nice."_ Mikan thought happily.

"So, let me make it up to you for coming along with me here today." Tsubasa stated.

"How about you being my slave for the next two weeks?" Mikan suggested with a grin.

"How about I buy you something instead, Miss Sakura?" Tsubasa suggested as he pulled Mikan into a store filled with only one thing – dresses.

"_Buy me something instead? What is this guy thinking?"_ Mikan thought. "Are you trying to bribe me Mr. Andou? And FYI, I don't wear dresses so don't even bother." Mikan stated while Tsubasa already got a dress for her.

"Why not? Just try it on, onegai? You'll even look with this on and I won't take a 'no' for an answer." He stated while Mikan grunted as she took the dress and hopped into the fitting room.

Mikan then stared at herself at the mirror inside. She blinked. _"Whoa. Something's definitely wrong in here because the things that I don't usually like turns out to be good! This dress fit me well and I actually look good on it! I hardly recognized that the reflection was me! I wonder how Tsubasa knew that it will look good? And Mico will totally freak when he sees me in this one."_ Mikan thought. She was now wearing a bluish-green halter dress that was about four inches above her knee.

"I actually like it!" Mikan said happily as she stepped out of the room and twirled like a little girl. "What do you think?" Mikan asked as she lifted her head to see Tsubasa's reaction only to find crimson eyes staring at her. She froze. _"What the heck is he doing here?! And where is Tsubasa?"_

They weren't speaking; in fact, they are just staring at each other at the case of losing the right words to say. Upon realizing something, Mikan blushed. Two thoughts then filled her head: _"Natsume Hyuuga was sitting here when I merged out of that room spinning around in a skin revealing dress like a stupid hag AND the fact that Natsume and I are STILL FIGHTING!"_

"Nat! What do you think?" A familiar voice then spoke as the door beside Mikan's room suddenly opened revealing a green haired girl wearing the SAME dress as Mikan's. She then flipped her hair and then twirled in front of the flame caster.

"Hey, Mikan-chan! It looks great on you!" A voice said as he entered the room with another paper bag in his hand. Mikan's and Natsume's eyes drifted to the direction where Tsubasa is. Sumire then stopped posing right in front of Natsume once she realized that she wasn't the only one in the room. Her eyes then drifted to Mikan and then her mouth literally fell. _"Oh great. This is so not my lucky day."_ Mikan thought as she saw what kind of situation she was on.

MIKAN'S POV

Natsume's eyes widened at Tsubasa's sudden grand entrance and then he quickly glanced back to me with his eyes somewhat narrowing. Realization filled his crimson eyes while a cringed. Oh great. I am so in big trouble right now. Tsubasa on the other hand examined the room quietly. His eyes falling to Sumire and then to Natsume who was still sitting on the couch with an unreadable expression. He then did the most unexpected thing: he smiled, at me.

"You look amazing. I'll buy…." Natsume trailed off as he gave me another smile. I swallowed and nervously snuck a glance at the raven haired lad on the couch. He was staring at us… at me. His eyes were filled with nothing but shock with fury at the same time. Now why did I suddenly feel like I was caught cheating or something like that?

Why on earth does it have to be very complicated? I was acting like a complete and total idiot in front of Natsume to be exact. I was not even supposed to care whether Natsume was even here or not. He even told me to stay the hell away from him so why should I even care about him, and yet, I was still… blushing. Blushing like a total idiot.

"Mikan-chan?" I heard Tsubasa call out my name as I saw him still staring at me. I smiled weakly at him and then nodded my head slowly. I then took a step back into the room to take the dress off. I really like the dress but if ever Sumire will buy something like it, I'd rather not take it instead. I'm not like a bitch like her anyway. And dresses like these are not my thing.

"It looks really good." I heard Natsume speak as his voice shattered the entire quiet atmosphere between all four of us as I was able to go out the room with my normal clothes on. For a second there, I could have sworn that I met his gaze again. But now, he was looking at the seaweed haired girl beside me who happens to be her current girlfriend.

I smile lightly as a slight pang of disappointment. What else am I expecting? Expecting will just lead me to nothing. Natsume then stood up quickly and then tossed the magazine that he was holding on the couch harshly aside. "I'll be waiting outside." He said as he quickly stalked out of the dress store, but without even giving me a little glance.

I held my breath as I watched his retreating figure from where Tsubasa and I are currently standing on. I am really not good at reading people. Mico had that talent as if he was a certain person with the mind reading alice. He can read people just by simply looking at them. That is one skill that I definitely do not possess.

But this time, it was totally different because this time, I finally saw it. I had finally read what Natsume was feeling instantly from the very moment that he glanced back at me for the last time. It was hurt. The great Natsume Hyuuga was hurting deep down inside. And being the dense and clueless idiotic girl that I was….. I don't even know why.


	24. Tsubasa Andou likes me?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 24: Tsubasa Andou likes me?

"Are you sure?" Tsubasa asked Mikan for about the sixth time already as Mikan gave the same reply ever since. "I'm positive, Tsubasa." She says. Mikan was certainly positive about her decision, way beyond positive to be exact.

"But you really looked good in it though." Tsubasa said with a sad pout along with it as he looked at the bluish-green type of dress that Mikan was holding.

"Oh c'mon, Tsubasa. Don't flatter me." Mikan stated as she returned the dress from where Tsubasa took it. "There are bound to be other dresses out there in the world of alices where Sumire Shouda doesn't own." She added with a smile. "And besides, it kindly felt very awkward wearing the same thing as the greatest bitch in the academy." She continued as she grabbed Tsubasa's hand and pulled him out.

"What's the hurry, Mikan-chan?" He asked as he glanced back at the store and the dress. For some reason, he kinda got attached to the dress already and Mikan doesn't even know why.

"_Natsume saw me in that dress! Oh my gosh! What if he tells my brother?! I am so dead!"_ Mikan screamed in thought as she was still dragging Tsubasa out of the store.

"Mikan-chan? What's wrong?" Tsubasa asked while Mikan blinked in surprise. "You have been spacing out on me lately."

"Nandemonai. I was just thinking." Mikan mumbled.

"About NATSUME?" Tsubasa stated Mikan shot her head up while he chuckled. "Bingo, Mikan-chan." he added. _"Oh great, am I THAT easy to read?"_

"I was NOT thinking of him. That will just be a plain waste of my time." Mikan stated. _"Ok, now why am I in denial right now? Me? Mikan Sakura? Is in denial for one of her brother's best friends? I'm supposed to be angry at that big meanie!"_

"Now, let's see…" Tsubasa started as he was walking around. "I wonder what are the chances that we will get to see HIM again in this mall." He continued with a big grin on his face.

"What's the matter anyway?" Mikan asked confidently. "It's just Hyuuga. It's no big deal."

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He calmly stated. He just loves mocking Mikan.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mikan asked with her hands on her waist. "I can't seem to understand what you're trying to imply. Could you just tell me directly?"

"You're really amusing in your own little way, Mikan-chan. That's why I like teasing you that much." Tsubasa stated with a chuckle as he ruffled Mikan's hair.

Mikan managed to smile and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _"Something about this guy just makes him so… sweet. But Mico and Natsume told me the same thing. Why was I even that fun to tease?"_ Mikan thought as her eyes snapped open as Tsubasa's hand found its way to a thin strand of hair and then tucked it in behind her ear.

This was the moment when Mikan forgot to breathe. Tsubasa's eyes swept over Mikan's hazel eyes as his hand slightly lingered at the side of her face. Three words then suddenly came to Mikan's mind. _"Oh my gosh."_ Tsubasa then grinned and then dropped his voice into a whisper. "That's why I like you."

Upon hearing those words, Mikan blushed again as if she was as bright as a tomato. Her heart kept on racing as if it was being chased by something. And then her eyes were as big as saucers. _"What? Tsubasa? He just admitted that he likes me?"_

Tsubasa's grin then widened as he took a step back from Mikan and then he stared at her. "Well, anyways, are you up for some ice cream?" He asked while Mikan was still spaced out.

"_Huh?"_

Mikan then glanced up to meet Tsubasa's smiley face. Yup. Mikan was like a gawking idiot for the very first time. "What's wrong with you?" Tsubasa then asked.

"_Huh? He's right. What's wrong with me???"_ Mikan thought as she blinked at the guy right in front of her. Tsubasa then waved a hand in front of her face. "God, Mikan-chan. You really have to pay attention to the things happening around you."

"What?" Mikan mumbled as Tsubasa threw his hand over Mikan's shoulders. Mikan only stared back in plain confusion. This conversation made her more confused than ever.

"Highlight of my day…" Was all that Mikan was able to hear from the sentence that Tsubasa said next right before he dragged her into the food court of the mall.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

MIKAN'S POV

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Tsubasa skip into the front porch of out dorm building. His eyes were twinkling and his lips were curved into an asymmetrical grin. He caught me staring at him so his grin even widened than ever, making me blush slightly. It was a good thing that it was already getting dark so I was barely noticeable.

Ever since the thing that he told me at the mall, I was not able to relax at all. It was now… how should I say it? Somewhat… awkward? Tsubasa then stepped right in front of me and then stared at the boringly painted dorm building in front of us. The lights of our room window are still not lit so that could only mean that my brother was either in detention with Mr. Jinno or in training with Persona.

"Well…" Tsubasa started as he put his hands into his pocket. "We have managed to reach your dorm safely, Miss Mikan Sakura. Is it alright to your bro that you arrived this late?" He asked.

"Yes, we finally have." I stated as I tucked my hair behind m ear and then stared at my shoes as if they were the most interesting things right now. "Mico is not yet here, probably in detention or in training. He won't mind anyway even if he was here." Yup. It was true. He wouldn't mind at all since he gave me the permission to go out with someone.

"You had fun?" He asked again as he stared into my hazel eyes.

"Uh-huh. How about you?" I managed to ask back as I saw him stare at the sky.

"I guess I did." He replied as I smile sheepishly and then shoved him lightly. "So… do you wanna do it again with me sometimes?" He asked seriously. "I mean… not just shopping for a gift… you know… stuff like that…" He stated.

I bit my tongue upon hearing what he said. What? He was asking me out, AGAIN?" Okay, now this is the time that I should really be nervous and all. I mean, I'm not used to things like this since Mico and Natsume usually beat up every single guy that gets near me before they could even utter a word! "Um…" I mumbled. I dunno what to say!

"You don't have to, you know." He quickly interrupted and I suddenly realized that he was just as nervous as I am. "I mean, if you feel like you don't wanna go, then don't. Just talking to you and being your friend is already enough for me." He added. "Something about you just gets into me… and I think that it would be cool if we just hang out or something even more." He continued.

I managed to smile a small smile. "Sure." I muttered and I could have sworn that his head snapped up so fast that I could almost feel the wind gush through my face. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I said, sure." I repeated for him as my smile broadened. I then saw his eyes twinkling again just like a while ago. His face was only filled with one thing – happiness.

"Are you serious, Mikan?" He asked again as I nodded and then bit my lip. He then ran a hand through his hair and took a step back looking all shocked but relieved at the same time. "Whew! I thought I was going to be completely rejected over there!" He stated while I just laughed and then shook my head all because of his silliness.

Tsubasa's smile widened as he put his hand back down. "This is so great." He almost whispered as he glanced at me. And then he rubbed the back of his neck and then shifted his weight onto his other foot. What the heck is he doing?

"Thanks for the ice cream." I managed to say. I don't even know what to do or even what to see. Everything just seems so awkward.

"No prob." He replied. "Thanks for coming along with me today." He continued. I know that our conversation has been sounding a little stupid but hey, it was the only thing and the best thing that the two of us could ever think of. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Of course." I stated as he smirked as he proceeded back to his car. But then again, he suddenly stopped and the nest thing I knew, he was back near me again, in front of me to be exact.

I was taken by surprise as I felt that his lips peck me lightly on my cheek. I'm pretty sure that I was blushing like hell again. Before that I could even say a word, he was back into his car and then started the engine.

"Goodnight!" I heard him yell as he sped off while I was there, like another gawking idiot again. My right hand then involuntarily made its way to my cheek. I'm pretty sure that if ever that guy sees me, he's already laughing at the stupidity of my actions.

It was by then that I realized something.

TSUBASA ANDOU…

He really does like me.

And for some reason… I was not feeling anything… special.


	25. Think straight, Mikan Sakura

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 25: Think straight, Mikan Sakura

It was finally a Friday night and the students of GA could finally have the next 2 days with no school. This was also a day when Mikan and Mico's mom decided to give them a visit and since they were top students, the academy allowed their mom to stay for a day.

"Guess what?" Mikan's mom, Yuka, said as she entered her part of their apartment-like kind of special star room holding a very big and shiny pink bag in her arms.

"What?" Mikan asked, unsure of what her mom was holding in her hands.

"The store named 'Everything Girly' in Central Town was on sale! I bought so much things and I also bought something for you, Mimi!" Yuka replied happily as she threw random clothes on top of Mikan's bed. "Try this on, Mimi." She stated as she handed Mikan something that Mikan would label as 'attire of bitches and sluts'

"What exactly is this, okaa-san?" Mikan asked.

"Pajamas! Just try it on Mimi! They are so cute after all!" Yuka stated.

"_Pajamas?! Who on earth will wear pajamas that are like that?!"_ Mikan thought. "It's cold and it's skimpy. I won't wear it. And besides, you know that black is not my color, right?"

"It's for bedtime, sweetie. No one will even see you in this. Just try it on." Yuka answered as Mikan sighed and grabbed the so-called 'pajama' and headed towards the bathroom to change.

"Now, isn't it cute?" Yuka stated as she cut the tags off of Mikan's new clothes. Mikan just shrugged and glanced down at herself. She felt naked. It wasn't horrible nor wasn't it see through luckily for her. It was a black spaghetti strap top with laces at the bottom along with very short shorts.

"I feel like a slut." Mikan muttered as she remembered Sumire suddenly.

"Well, I'm going now. if you're still hungry, I have cooked some food for you guys. It's in your mini kitchen. Ja." Yuka said as she stuffed all of Mikan's clothes in the drawer.

"Where's Mico?" Mikan asked her mom before she left.

"He's in the living room with Natsume. I think Natsume will be sleeping over with you guys." She answered as she left leaving Mikan shocked about that fact that Natsume was going to sleep over at their room for tonight.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Shoot him!" Mico yelled as his eyes were glued into the screen.

"I can't Someone's got me from behind! You shoot him instead!" Natsume yelled back as they were both pressing constantly the buttons of the game controller. And after a few seconds, the words GAME OVER flashed into the screen as the two dropped the controllers at their hands.

"Dammit! Where the heck is Mimi when you need her?! She needs to play as the sniper!" Mico grunted. He then gave a strained look at his best friend. "Nat…"

"Hn?"

"Go and get Mikan." Mico ordered as Natsume drifted his gaze to him as he was sipping from his soda.

"Polka Dots is here?" Natsume asked, his face was unreadable. Mico frowned.

"Where else would she be at this time of night? Just go and get her will ya?" Mico stated while Natsume sighed as he stood up and went to Mikan's room. Apparently, Mico doesn't even care about the fact that he told Natsume to get his twin even if they were actually fighting.

"Hey, Natsume." Mico stated before Natsume could totally leave the game area.

"Hn?" Natsume said as he turned to his best friend.

"I know that you and Mimi are not in good terms right now." Mico started. "But, I'm just not used to it whenever the two of you are giving each other the cold shoulder or something like that."

"So?"

"Don't give that damn answer to me, Nat. I know that I have the right to meddle with your own fights but could you at least make up for t already. I mean, the two of you are acting differently."

"Whatever." Natsume replied as he left. Mico then let out a sigh.

"_You sure are very stubborn, Natsume."_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=

MIKAN'S POV

Question: Why was I even mad at Natsume in first place? Was it because he told me to leave him alone in a very harsh way or was it because some other odd reason that I don't know? I pondered on my question as I let my head sink farther on my very soft pillows.

Maybe I was mad at him because that guy was stupid enough to go out with someone like Sumire. He had been nicer when he wasn't going out with her. And heck, Natsume was still nice to me even when he dated other girls in the academy. Maybe it was just Sumire after all. But then again, his moody act may also be because of his 'mystery girl'. It was only this year that Natsume has been all timid and touchy whenever that girl was the topic. Who was she anyways?

Natsume describes her out as if she was some sort of goddess. And I wouldn't even be surprised if she turns out to be a very magnificent girl. She's probably smart, pretty and athletic at the same time. And this girl was also the same person that Natsume had fallen in love with from the very first time that Natsume had ever laid his eyes on her. I then but my lip and stared at the ceiling while I was lying in bed. Whoever that girl was, she's bound to be amazing with a great personality and that she truly deserved a guy just like Natsume. She's someone that I could never compete with her. My eyes then widened in shock as I hastily sat up from my lying position.

WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM?! I let my mouth drop in too much shock. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about something like that! That was way too random! Why in the world would I even compete for a guy like Natsume Hyuuga?! I laughed nervously to myself. That was just soooo… unreal. I shook my head quickly as I rubbed my fingers to my temple. I really need to get some sleep.

It would be a whole lot crazier if I just keep on stressing my little self on very strange things that are happening to me like the fact that I can't even stop my heart from beating so fast every single moment that I see Natsume.

"Think straight, Sakura." I muttered quietly as I reminded myself. There have been really weird things happening to my life lately, and I'm getting tired of all of it. But no matter how hard I try, these stuff just won't leave me alone.

"Polka Dots?" I heard someone say as this person was coming towards my room. Oh my gosh! Polka Dots? Natsume is the only one who calls me that?! That voice belongs to Natsume and I am sure of it! I mean, who else was there in this room other than me, Mico and him?! And apparently, he's the only who calls me with annoying nicknames like Polka Dots and Little Girl.

I glanced around my room nervously. Why was I even this nervous? Well, I have no idea about that but I definitely know ONE THING. And that thing is that I DON'T want to talk to Natsume right now. We're in a middle of a fight and he obviously stated a few days ago that I should just leave him alone. I quickly hopped into my bed and then lifted the covers over my body and shut my eyes tightly. There is no way that I would be able to face him after fighting over stupid things and after that encounter at the mall. Nope. No way at all! My life was on the line if ever I did.

"Polka?" Natsume stated as he knocked on the door. I just bit my lip and kept quiet. "Polka? Can I come in?" I then heard a small squeak coming from the door and I heard his footsteps coming near me.

Please please please please leave. He has to leave this room. I mean, who in the proper mind would stuck around someone's room if the person that he was looking for was asleep, right? I then heard that Natsume sighed for a bit and I tried my best to shut my eyes and pretend to be looking asleep. But then again, I heard his footsteps again and I heard him going near my bed. Sheeeeesh!

What the heck is he doing? I still kept my eyes closed as I felt his body hanging around somewhere near my bed. I know that I am not sure where exactly he is headed to in my room but I am sure that this is what they call the sixth sense or something. I could definitely tell whenever someone is near me or not or whether someone is with contact with me. I then heard him swallow and then shuffle around the room.

"I'm sorry…" Natsume mumbled as I felt that he sat near me. What has gotten into his mind that he finally decided to come to my and then apologize?

"…for everything." He continued. "I'm just not used to it whenever I see you hanging around with other guys – " he said as he trailed off and then scoffed.

"What the heck am I saying? You can't even hear me." He stated as I heard him sigh again. What's up with the sighing sessions anyway? He's been doing that lately ever since he entered the room.

"Goodnight, Mikan…" He mumbled as I felt his hand tuck a stray strand of hair that was on my face. I then felt that he stood up from my bed. He then took my blanket and then tucked me in as if he was my mommy or something like that. He then walked out of the room and gently closed the door.

The very moment that he was gone, I sat up quickly again. What was that for? Him? Apologizing? All because he's not used to it whenever he sees me with other guys? What is that supposed to mean? And once again, my heart was racing and I could feel a blush creeping through my cheeks.


	26. Another make up in three weeks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 26: Another make up in three weeks

Mikan woke up at 12:00. Yup, it was midnight, sharp. And the very first thing that came up to her mind was: milk.

Mikan has the tendency to crave for some dairy products whenever she wakes up at night and this night was an example of one of those nights. Mikan yawned and then rolled herself out of bed and then rubbed her eyes drowsily. She then slowly walked her way towards their mini kitchen. She was already used to waking up in the wee hours of the night so she had no problems in getting towards her way into the kitchen. She had memorized the pathway perfectly.

Mikan had also decided to add some of the homemade cookies that Anna has baked for them to her little midnight snack.

"_Milk and cookies."_ Mikan thought happily as she took her favorite pink cup in the cupboard. She then tiptoed her way towards the other cupboard and took the cookies that Anna had baked. _"Yipee! For once my brother didn't eat everything!"_ She thought happily.

She then trotted towards the fridge to pour some milk onto her favorite cup. She shivered and frowned. _"It's kinda cold in here."_ She thought as she sat near the kitchen table.

"I see that I am not the only one who can't get some shut eye around this room." A voice stated as Mikan jumped almost 3 feet in the air and shrieked in shock. Her cup then slipped through her hands and all of the milk that she was supposed to drink was spilled all over on the tiled floor making a whole lot of mess.

"Uhm… I guess talking wasn't a very good idea." Natsume replied sheepishly as Mikan turned to him and spotted him standing across the kitchen.

"Gee, you think?! It was a good thing that Mico didn't wake up!" Mikan hissed as she jumped over the spilled milk on the floor and towards the paper towel roll. "You scared the hell out of me! What the heck are you even thinking?!" Mikan hissed again as she bent down and wiped the spilled milk. _"Oh great, now I have to clean this up plus mop it tomorrow morning all thanks to that stupid meanie."_

"Gomen…" Natsume muttered while Mikan kept silent as she was cleaning the sticky floor. "I didn't even think that you were THAT jumpy." He added while Mikan turned to him and gave him a death glare.

"Well, you were not even supposed to walk around this room at the middle of the night, you know."

"Well, you're not supposed to do that either." Natsume protested as he grabbed a paper towel and wiped the floor as well but he was a few feet away from Mikan creating a bit distance between the two of them.

"It is MY ROOM." Mikan stated while she heard Natsume snort. She just ignored the guy and continued on cleaning the floor. It was a good thing that Mico was such a heavy sleeper because if ever he woke up, Mikan will be in a whole lot of trouble for spilling something on the floor.

"What are you even doing up in this time anyways?" Natsume asked as walked across the floor and then threw the paper towel. Mikan then glanced at him before she answered.

"I was hungry."

"It figures." Natsume muttered.

Mikan was still there cleaning the floor until she had realized something. _"Wasn't I supposed to be MAD at Natsume? So why am I even talking to him right now?"_ She thought.

Natsume must have realized that fact as well since he shut his mouth after he has given his comment on Mikan. So as of now, the awkward moment involving silence has arrived before the nullifier and the flame caster. Mikan then stood up and tossed the paper towels into the nearby trashcan that was only a few steps away from where she was standing.

"Hey Polka, are we still fighting?" Natsume suddenly blurted out making Mikan jump again in shock. She then turned her heels and went towards the sink to wash her hands.

"I… don't know…" Mikan mumbled as she let the cool and refreshing water flow through her hands.

"Well, you should think straight and figure it out right now because I definitely want to make up." Natsume replied gruffly while staring at her.

"_Whoa. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or, it's that or that he hasn't been able to get some sleep ever since."_ Mikan thought. "I don't know." She replied quickly. Natsume just sighed and then he reached for the switch and turned on the lights.

"Then I guess that we are still fighting." Natsume stated as the lights were on and it kind of blinded Mikan temporarily. Mikan really hated people who would suddenly turn the lights on while her eyes got used to the dark. She then blinked her eyes many times until her blurry eyesight was back to normal.

"Don't do that!" Mikan hissed so that her brother will not wake up. She then lifter her head to look at Natsume only to find that he was actually stating at her. His eyes went somewhat widened and then his cheeks were a light shade of pink. "What is it?" Mikan asked as his eyes snapped to meet her eyes. Natsume then closed his mouth and then swallowed.

"I… I…" Natsume stuttered as he kept looking around the kitchen, and then the living room and then to himself. And with one very swift movement, the shirt that he was currently wearing was off of his body revealing how well built his body was. He then threw the shirt into Mikan's face. "Here." He muttered.

Mikan then blinked as she stared at him confusedly. And then it suddenly hit her. Her eyes widened and then she stared at herself only to find out that she was still wearing the so-called _pajama_ that her mom has given her a few hours back. "Oh my gosh…" Mikan muttered in total shock and horror as she instantly wore the shirt of Natsume. _"This is the most humiliating day of my life!"_

"Uhm… Polka?" Natsume muttered as he was still staring at the opposite direction of Mikan. 'Is it safe now?" He asked quietly.

"Hai. It's safe now." Mikan hissed still looking as red as ever. Even redder that a tomato.

"I didn't mean to… look… I mean… you know… I just…" Natsume stuttered as Mikan put a finger on his lips for him to stop talking.

"Just shut up, Natsume." Mikan stated as she sat one of the chairs and Natsume soon followed.

"I'm sorry." Natsume mumbled as he was tracing the wood patterns of the table. Mikan groaned as she tried her best to look at him even though she was already embarrassed as hell.

"It's not your fault. You just turned the lights on." Mikan mumbled.

"Iie. What I meant was that I am sorry for everything that I've done."

"Like what?" Mikan asked. It was a very stupid question since most of it was her fault but Natsume has been the one blowing up most of the time.

"You know, stuff like blowing up about that Andou kid and the time that I told you to leave me alone. I'm sorry for all of the shit like that." Natsume stated as he leaned in his chair.

"You probably have your own reasons." Mikan replied as she shrugged.

"I did." Natsume replied very quickly.

Mikan then glanced back at him and then fumbled on the hem of Natsume's shirt. "Natsume… I just wanna tell you that I lied when I told you that I didn't worry about you."

"I know."

"Demo… I should be the one who's apologizing. Not you." Mikan stated softly as he followed Natsume's actions in tracing the wood patterns of the kitchen table.

"Don't be." Natsume mumbled as he looked at Mikan with a small smile. "I have my own reasons why I got mad and I am just letting it all out on you, Mico and even Ruka at times. I'm the baka this time."

"So… are we okay now, Natsume?" Mikan asked as she leaned in closer to Natsume.

"That's like what? Three make ups for about almost three weeks already. Are you sure that you really want to forgive me that easily?" Natsume asked. "I mean, I have always been the cause of all your problems so how come you could forgive me just like that?"

"Why?" Mikan asked. "I thought you were the one who wanted to make up?"

"I do." Natsume replied immediately.

"Then how come you're asking me something like that?" Mikan asked again.

"It's just that how can you be so nice after all of the things that I have done to you?"

"It's because I don't hold grudges on people. And besides, I can't take it whenever I have an argument with someone especially if that someone is a person that I encounter almost every day. You're a special person for me Natsume. And I can't stand it whenever we're not in good terms." Mikan stated.

"But, if that's what you think, then fine. I could only completely forgive you IF you would tell me the things that have been bothering you lately." Mikan continued.

Natsume's eyes then darkened upon hearing the statement of the brunette. He looked that he was actually taken aback by the question or something like that.


	27. I really don't wanna know

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 27: I really don't wanna know

"What the heck are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

"Don't act dumb, Natsume. You said so yourself that you have your own reasons why you have been mad. So would you mind telling me the reason? I could help you or something like that."

"You don't have to worry about it." He replied as his eyes narrowed at Mikan.

"Actually, I do. I worry for time to time." Mikan answered as Natsume's eyes snapped up and then a very sarcastic smile was painted on his handsome face.

"Well, do you even mind telling me the reason why you were at the mall with him?"

MIKAN'S POV

Natsume's words were so… unexpected. Now why on earth did he change the subject? I frowned and then I stared at him. Apparently, he doesn't wanna have eye contact with me as of the moment.

"What does Tsubasa has to deal with this? I was asking you something serious and yet you change the subject." I stated as he bowed his head and then laughed. Now why was he laughing? This guy surely is hard to read at some times.

"I wasn't changing the subject." He spoke but I had a feeling that his laughter was filled with anger.

"You really won't tell the thing that has been bothering you, right?" I asked, peering at the side of his face. Natsume then turned and then faced me.

"Maybe one day when I'm over it, I will tell you. But until then, I probably won't tell you." He stated. Sheesh! I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and then squish his brain until it turned into pudding!

"Why?" Was all that I could ask as he shrugged and he chuckled lightly.

"It's too complicated for you to understand." He said as he glanced back at me.

"Why don't you just tell me?" I insisted. "I mean, who knows that I would be able to understand it after some time." I added while Natsume just shook his head.

"So you and that Andou kid. You like him? Are the two of you dating or something?" he asked while I blinked at him in surprise.

"No." I replied immediately. "But that's not the point in here…"

"Why not?" He asked again.

"What do you mean by that, Natsume?"

"Here's your chance since you told me one time that you want to actually fall in love this year. Tsubasa Andou might just be it." He continued softly.

"Well what about your so called mystery girl?" Mikan asked back. "You screwed her over ever since the day that you started going out with Sumire." I added but at my words, he paled and then narrowed his eyes at me.

"I did not screw her over." He hissed. "She screwed ME over. She screwed me over by taking all of the confidence that I have ever built up and then tossed it out of the window in just an instant."

I bit my lip like a guilty girl. I shouldn't have asked him that question in the very first place. But what does he expect? I was curious since he was so into that girl and then the next I know he was going out with Sumire. But as of now, I really know one thing. The Natsume Hyuuga was desperately in love with his mystery girl. All of the pouting, the pissing, the fighting and then the arguing were only for her. ONLY FOR HER.

"She must be wonderful." I whispered. He then turned to look at me with a very stunned face.

"What?"

"Your girl." I replied as he was staring at me like a completely different person. And I was… well, I felt different. I smiled to myself as I traced the wood patterns of the table again with my thumb. It was kinda fun.

"I have always wondered on who that girl might be. Every time that I see you talking with a girl, I always think that it could be her. I mean, anyone who could make you laugh has a high possibility of being your mystery girl." I stated with a chuckle. "You know, a year is already long enough to love someone. How can you coop all of your feelings inside your heart for a year when it's already hard enough to hold it in for about a second? I think that I have known you for about a year that has been so long already. It even gets to the point that I get sick of your face whenever I see you. Don't you ever get sick of her?" I continued even if I didn't let him answer me.

"I have also been wondering on what kind of girl that attracted you and I have figured out that she must really have a good personality plus the looks. No offense, but you seem to be the guy who is after an independent type of girl and not an airhead like Sumire. That's why I was really wondering when I knew that you two were going out."

"Mikan…" Natsume stated as I lifted my head to look at him. "Are you comparing yourself to her?"

"What?!" I asked in disbelief as he laughed.

"I was just joking." His face suddenly lit up. "Do you wanna know who she is?" He asked giving me a small smile. I then turned to look at him and then bit my lip.

"Would you even tell me?"

"Only if you really wanna know. It would be stupid if I tell my biggest secret to someone who doesn't even want to hear what it is." He stated as I watched him closely.

"Would it even make a difference if I knew who she is?" I asked while he shrugged.

"Possibly. You will the first and the last person that I will tell and probably the only one as well."

"If that's the case, then I don't wanna know anymore." I stated while he only stared at me in deep confusion as I stood up and slowly walked away.

"Why?" He asked as I stopped my tracks while I was on my way back to my room and then I faced him.

"Why? It's because the first, last and the only person that you should tell should be your mystery girl. Only her, not me and not anyone else. Got that?" I replied with a small smile.

"That'll do." He replied with a shrug. "Oyasumi, Mikan."

"Oyasuminasai, Natsume." I mumbled as walked towards to my room.

It was true but I half lied to him. I didn't wanna know who she is because I am not in the place to know beforehand. But…. There was also another reason why I didn't want Natsume to tell me. I didn't want to know because I knew that it would hurt to know. Yes… it would definitely hurt me to know who Natsume was so desperately in love with. I then halted when I reached the door leading to my room and then spun around only to see that Natsume was still sitting there, watching me closely.

When Tsubasa kissed me on the cheek, I felt nothing. But just one word coming from Natsume left me breathless. I didn't know who Natsume's mystery girl was because I have to admit that I am afraid that she was going to be so much better than I am. I didn't want to know because I already felt the pain tugging in my heart whenever the times come that he was talking all about her.

It was the way when I also saw him having a kissing festival in Tsubasa's house. It was the persistent heart beating, the anger, the jealousy, the pain and the blushing…

Natsume then raised an eyebrow at me from where he sat while I just continued to stare at him. I gave him another small and weak smile as I gently opened my room and then entered it. Once I got inside my room, I leaned close to the door and took a deep breath and then sighed.

Oh. My. Gosh.

I was actually falling for Natsume Hyuuga.

Of all the people here in the academy, why him?

END OF POV

NATSUME'S POV

I was just sitting here as I watched Polka Dots enter back to her room. I guess not being able to sleep immediately tonight as its good side. At least, Polka and I aren't fighting anymore.

As usual, our little conversation landed on my 'mystery girl'. I was already ready to tell her who the mystery girl was. Yeah. I was ready to tell her that she was her. But then again, it didn't turn out the way that I wanted it to be. I was just about to tell her when she stated that she didn't wanna know who she is anymore. She told me that the first, last and the only person that I should tell was my mystery girl.

*sigh*

How come things never go right for me and Polka when all of the other things I do goes well. I do well in academic classes even if I skip most of my classes and I still end up as a special star student. I rarely train unlike Mico and yet I still can perform missions perfectly. But even though how much I do well in those things, whenever I attempt on telling Mikan how I feel, it never turns out right.

*sigh*

Why is she even so dense???


	28. A day at the amusement park

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 28: A day at the amusement park

Mikan was busy eating her cereal as both Mico and Natsume stared at her from their spots across the kitchen table with their eyebrows raised in confusion. Mikan tried her best to ignore the two of them while cursing herself at the same time on why on earth she was acting all weird.

Mico then stood up and placed his dirty dishes on the sink. "Why the hell is the floor all sticky?"

"Polka Dots spilled some milk last night." Natsume answered for Mikan as he pushed his bowl of cereal away from him. He then dumped his bowl in the sink as well next to Mico.

"What the hell is wrong with you this time, Mikan?" Mico asked in annoyance.

"Nothing." Mikan replied as her eyes snapped up to her twin.

"Cut the crap, Mikan. The last time that I saw you this quiet was when you're sleeping. And heck, you talk when you sleep!" Mico stated while Mikan narrowed her eyes at the creature before her.

"NOTHING is wrong, Mico." Mikan snapped as she stood up and put her bowl into the sink.

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Mico answered. "It looks like you have been someone who had just fallen in love." He continued while Mikan stiffened remembering the fact that she has realized last night.

"Can't you just leave me alone? It's early in the morning and yet you're already annoying me."

"I can't. That's my job, Mimi."

"What is wrong with you?" Natsume asked this time.

"Uh-huh. That's exactly what I have said." Mico butted in. "You look somewhat enlightened and something like shit related to it."

"NOTHING is wrong. Can't you even understand the word NOTHING?" Mikan replied.

"Someone's pissed." Natsume muttered with a smirk.

"I am not pissed!" Mikan snapped as she walked out and back to her room.

"Can I have my shirt back then?" Natsume replied. Mikan wanted to strangle him to death already. H was the very reason why she was acting like that.

"Oi, why does she have your shirt?" Mico asked confusedly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-

"So what to do you wanna do today?" Natsume asked Mikan while he was resting his elbows on top of the couch where Mikan was resting on. Mikan then dropped the History book that she was reading.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked as she stared at him.

"Well, my other best friend is stuck in training while the other one is stuck in the barn with gad damn animals. And as for me, I am stuck with Mico's twin sitting here and doing absolutely nothing. It's kinda boring, you know. So wanna go out to somewhere?" Natsume explained.

"Well, where the heck do you wanna go then?" Mikan asked as she placed the book in her bag again.

"I dunno. Maybe to the amusement park? The weather seems to be good." He replied.

"Are you serious? A Natsume Hyuuga, the coldhearted guy wants to go to an amusement park?"

"Sure… why not?" He replied with a smile.

"Well, I don't have the money for it. I lent Anna and Nonoko my spare rabbits." Mikan answered.

"I'll pay for everything. I'll even win you a teddy bear when you go with me." Natsume stated while Mikan's head shot up upon hearing the word teddy bear. Who would say no to that, right?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=

Two hours later, the two of them are currently standing in a line consisting of loads of different people. Natsume just stood there silently while Mikan kept on standing on her tiptoes while glancing at the line.

"For goodness sake, Polka Dots, just stand still. The stupid line will eventually move after some time. you just have to wait." Natsume stated while Mikan crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah right. It'll move, maybe next year." Mikan replied while she glared at Natsume.

"You're such a kid, Polka. You can't even sit or stand still for a minute without even causing a commotion." Natsume stated while Mikan ignored his comment. Her attention then got focused on the two girls that were next in line to them. They were staring at them.

"Are you the Natsume Hyuuga?" The brunette asked while Natsume raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do I even know you?" He asked coldly.

"No, but I definitely heard of you. Everyone knows you." the girl replied happily as she looked at Mikan as if she was a very unwanted person in the scene. She then turned her attention back to Natsume innocently. "Aren't you dating Sumire Shouda?" She asked with a sugary sweet tone of voice.

Mikan was totally shocked at the moment. She has completely forgotten that Natsume currently had a girlfriend so this thing is nothing close to a date like what she thought it was. He was committed to the biggest bitch in the whole world of alices. Mikan then swallowed as she waited for him to answer.

"Iie. We broke up." Natsume plainly replied while Mikan's head shot up in surprise.

"_What?! They broke up?! Since when? And how come he didn't even bother telling me the night before when we had a talk?"_ Mikan thought.

"Awww… That's too bad. So is this your new girlfriend then?" the girl asked as Mikan's heart began racing and she blushed. _"This is embarrassing!"_ Mikan screamed in thought.

"No. She's a friend of mine." Natsume plainly replied while the girl took a step back as she smiled another fake smile at Mikan. It looked like she didn't believe what Natsume had told her.

"Oh I see. Hi, I am Ayu Hououji. I'm from the high school branch class 3C. And you are?"

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan muttered quietly as Ayu gasped.

"Mikan Sakura? You're THE Mikan Sakura?!" She squealed as Mikan and Natsume just blinked at her who was currently whispering to her friend. "You ARE as pretty as they say that you are!" Ayu squealed almost loud enough to break Mikan's ear drums.

"They????" Mikan asked her.

"Oh you know! EVERYONE! You're Mico Sakura's sis, right?"

"Yeah but – "

"My friends who attended the party at the Andou's saw you there. You know, every guy from our class wanna see who you are since they haven't got an idea on how you look like!" Ayu exclaimed as she stopped for a bit to get some air and then she continued. "You know, I met your brother once at this party but I don't think that he remembers me since he was all drunk and all. And, you look exactly like him!"

Mikan then groaned as Ayu continued on blabbering about some things about her twin. _"Oh great. So that means that people are still talking about the party at Tsubasa's. *sigh* Haven't they got tired of that thing already?"_ Mikan thought.

"……..plus, your brother, Natsume and Ruka are just sooooo hot! Too bad that Ruka has a girlfriend though." Ayu kept on blabbering as Mikan stared at Natsume who was just staring at them with an expressionless face. It was obvious that he wasn't paying attention at all.

And then it hit Mikan once again: Natsume was single.


	29. Choose any game that you want

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 29: Choose any game that you want

Fluff puffs.

Even though it was a very majorly sugary food source, Mikan was still very addicted to it. Natsume was just staring at Mikan as she plopped a handful of fluff puffs into her petite mouth.

"You know, it's kind of making me disgusted just by watching you eat all of that sweet and puffy stuff." Natsume grunted as he made a disgusted face.

"Then just look away." Mikan calmly replied as she stuffed another batch of it into her mouth. Natsume just groaned again and turned his head away lightly making Mikan snicker for a bit.

"I'm even surprised that you love eating that stuff. Most of the girls that I go out with usually stick with mineral water and some fruits. They always say that their figure is always important." Natsume stated while Mikan just cocked him an eyebrow.

"I'm not like the other girls that you go out with, Natsume. I'm different from all of them in my own little way." Mikan answered while licking the tip of her fingers.

"_You really are different, Polka. That's why I love you."_ Natsume thought as he just stared at Mikan while she was way too busy licking her fingers after eating a whole box of Fluff Puffs. "And why not?" He asked while he shrugged.

"Are you seriously asking something me something like that?" Mikan answered as she stood up. Natsume then nodded and stood up as well. "Then you don't know me well enough, Natsume."

"That's not true. I think I know you well enough, Polka Dots."

"Oh really? Then what's my favorite color?" Mikan replied with a challenging look.

"Pink and Purple." Natsume simply replied as he threw his soda bottle in the nearby trashcan. Mikan frowned upon hearing his answer. _"How did he know that?"_

"Okay… When is my birthday?"

"Tch. January 1st. It's the same as Mico, remember?" He answered with a smirk on his face.

"What are my hobbies?" Mikan asked again while Natsume just chuckled and shook his head.

"I just know you, Polka. It's not like I still have to prove or confirm it just by answering every single question that you ask me about yourself." Natsume replied as he cast Mikan a look while he shoved her towards the food court exit. "By the way, you're favorite hobbies are reading, playing the piano, singing to yourself whenever you think that no one's listening and cheering everyone up with your smiles."

"What?!" Mikan asked in disbelief. _"How on earth did he know about the singing part? I never sing in public. In fact, I only sing at out room when I'm cleaning or when I'm taking a shower or whenever I just feel like singing." _Mikan thought. "Ooooh! You heard me!" Mikan shrieked while Natsume just grinned as he pulled Mikan into a small ride.

"I do not sing." Mikan stated straightforwardly.

"Yes you do. Don't even deny it. Mico confirms it and I can also hear it at times." Natsume stated. "And if I may have to say, you have a naturally high and angelic voice. Why don't you join the glee club or something like that? They'll surely be happy if they have you as a member." He added while Mikan just blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Whatever. I don't join clubs and I think you know that fact very well." Mikan replied. _"He just replied with a chuckle. But even so, being with Natsume just felt so right. Even though he manages to annoy me at times, in the end……. Everything turns out to be fun and alright."_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=

DING DING DING DING DING DING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"And the winner is the pretty young lady with the brunette hair again!" The old man announced as Mikan practically jumped up and down with joy while she was still holding the water gun in her hands.

"What?! That's stupid! How could that little girl win for about five times in a row already?!" Natsume growled as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket. The old man just shrugged innocently as he handed Mikan the second small teddy bear that they have won for the day. Natsume then lazily walked off to somewhere else.

"Natsume! Wait up!" Mikan yelled as she followed Natsume to wherever he wanted to go. "I told you that I could beat you at that game. You should have believed me in the first place."

"You cheated." Natsume replied gruffly as he glanced at the nullifier.

"Oh really?" Mikan replied sheepishly, "Then would you mind proving it to me on how I cheated?"

"It was very clear that I won that last try." Natsume responded.

"Yeah right, Natsume. Very clear it is. It was as clear as the crystal that you won only in your dreams." Mikan replied with a little giggle.

"Whatever, Polka Dots."

"Hey look! Isn't that Ruka and Hotaru?" Mikan stated as she pointed the two people who are now at the stall where they last played a game.

"Hn."

"Oh look! They will play the water gun game as well!" Mikan exclaimed. "Hey, I thought you told me that Ruka was at the barn today with the animals?" She asked as she faced the flame caster.

Natsume just shrugged. "That was what he told me and Mico. Maybe he was done earlier than expected with whatever he has to do so he invited his girlfriend here." He explained.

"Oh… I see." Mikan mumbled as they both watched the couple. "They look so happy together, neh? Even my expressionless best friend learned to soften up a bit all because of him."

"Hn."

"Look! Hotaru won the game!" Mikan squealed. "You see?! That was why I told you very well that I could totally beat you at that game because Hotaru and I are used to play that game when we were still kids."

"I still think that you cheated."

"You're impossible, Natsume. I swear that you and my twin need a real good beating. Fine, you can choose any game and then I'll beat you at it." Mikan stated. _"Competition. That's the only thing that Mico and Natsume love the most."_

"Is that a challenge that I am hearing from you, Polka Dots?" Natsume replied with a smirk.

"It sure is, Natsume." Mikan stated while the flame caster just grinned.

Natsume then let his eyes flicker pass the shoulders of Mikan. He then pointed his finger at a booth that was behind the brunette. Mikan followed to where his finger was pointed only to see a booth filled with basketball hoops and loads of balls. Mikan widened her eyes and then gulped.

"_Uh-oh. Basketball? Now that is something that I am particularly not good at. I mean, even though I play it sometimes at PE class, I definitely have no match to someone like Natsume who happens to be a varsity member and is unbeatable."_

"What? You scared, Polka?" Natsume provoked as he went to the girl who was working at that booth and held out ten rabbits. "The best out of three?"

"You know very well that I have no match over you when it comes to basketball." Mikan stated as she followed Natsume towards the booth.

"You said so yourself that I could choose any game so I assume that basketball is included in the word 'any'." Natsume stated while Mikan narrowed her eyes at him. _"Me and my big mouth."_

"Fine." Mikan stated as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I already paid for your part by the way." He answered back with a grin, a wide grin to be exact.

"So the best out of three it is then." Mikan said as she took a ball.

"Hn. The loser has to pay for dinner." Natsume declared while Mikan's eyes widened again.

"That's totally not fair. You know that I have no money as of now."

"So you already accept defeat then?" Natsume stated with a smirk. "Then I guess you should just cook a grand dinner for me later then since I'll be sleeping over at your room again."

"Shhheeesh! Fine." Mikan replied as Natsume was already able to shoot a ball.

"So that's one for me and none for you." Natsume stated with a snicker. "I bet you can't even make it to two points."

"Awww. So you don't have any confidence in me, eh? Haven't you forget that I also play at times so don't talk as if I can't do anything at this game of yours." Mikan stated with a grin as she threw the ball and it went inside the ring.

The rest of the shots were a tie. This was the last round and Natsume was the one who was going to shoot. Mikan held her breath as she saw the ball in the air. It was on the sky, hit the rim and then it fell on the edge. Natsume missed and Mikan was overjoyed. She actually had a chance on winning.

"Better wipe that grin off of your face, Sakura." Natsume hissed.

"I was actually starting to have a mood for some Chinese food. What do you say, Hyuuga?" Mikan said.

"I say that you'll miss the last shot as well." Natsume stated as Mikan threw the ball in the air.

"Yipee! I won! I won! I won!" Mikan squealed.

"You just got lucky, Polka Dots." Natsume stated as Mikan was already choosing what prize to get.

"What should I get, Natsume? The pink pig or the purple unicorn? They're both cute."

"I say that you get the pig. It resembles you more."

"Hahah. Very funny." Mikan replied sarcastically as the girl handed her the prize.

"I am NOT going to carry that around in this amusement park." Natsume stated.

"Stop being such a baby, Natsume Hyuuga. Put those muscles of yours into good use." Mikan answered as Natsume just shook his head stubbornly. "PLEASE, Natsume? Onegai?"

"You better be so happy because you are so god damn convincing." Natsume said as he tried his best to hide his blush while other girls were giggling seeing him with Mikan while carrying a big pink pig.

"All I did was say 'please'. I didn't do anything special." Mikan stated while Natsume raised an eyebrow at her and the dropped the pig and walked off. _"No way! He just dropped my precious piggy!"_


	30. It's for the impact

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 30: It's for the impact

"No!" Mikan yelled as she ran towards her piggy to pick it up. But instead, the pig was picked up by a guy and the next thing she knew was that she was staring in front of three teenage guys with big and wide perverted smirks all over their stupid faces.

"Hey there!" The taller boy with spiky hair greeted. "I think that your friend may have dropped this." He added. _"May have was something different. He dropped it on purpose." _ Mikan thought as she lifted her hear in search for Natsume. She found him leaning on the lamp post, smirking.

Mikan gave the biy a small smile as she attempted to get the pig back but to her surprise he pulled the pig away from her. "I think I know you. have w met before?" he said while Mikan just snorted. That was like the same line that Tsubasa told her when he first met him at the court. "I think I do know you! Do you happen to be in a party recently? Does Hideki Andou ring a bell to you?" He stated. "You're Mico Sakura's sister if am not mistaken, right?"

"Can I just have my piggy back now?" Mikan asked really annoyed. She hated it whenever people are talking about her and her twin behind their backs. It was just majorly irritating for her.

"Was that your boyfriend who just left you? Did you guys get into some lovers' quarrel or something?"

"No, and he didn't leave me alone. He's actually right behind you." Mikan stated as they boys stared at Natsume's direction as Mikan quickly plucked her piggy out of their arms. Natsume on the other hand had a very intimidating expression on his face.

MIKAN'S POV

I find it kind of entertaining seeing that the 3 guys swallowed at the same time at the sight of Natsume. I may also have to say that Natsume can join the drama club since really DID look like a jealous boyfriend.

"So you guys mind telling me why you're hitting my girlfriend right in front of me?" He spoke slowly as I almost laughed that I had to cover my mouth with my hand. I stood still, feeling the heat rush into my face again. The thought of him calling me his girlfriend made me feel lightheaded.

"We… weren't… hitting… on… her…" The boy stuttered as he eyes Natsume. "Hey, aren't you Natsume Hyuuga?" the other guy asked while I flinched. How come everyone knew who we were? I mean, I swear that very guy or girl that I bump into knows who we are. It's just way too annoying and strange!

"Hn. What about it?" he simply replied. Natsume got used to being asked that question every single day of his life. The 2 other guys then took a step back upon realizing the fact that they are about to have a fight with THE NATSUME HYUUGA.

"So are you dating her?" He asked while Natsume nodded as he headed towards me. "Do you guys have a problem with it?" Natsume asked them coldly.

"Its just that…. Isn't she the sister of Mico?" The guy asked again.

"So? Are you saying that I can't date her then? 'coz I think that you're not in place to tell me what to do and what not to do."

"I heard that she was off limits though." Ugh! They were speaking as if I wasn't even there! My brother had basically set a rule on everyone about me, again. And then the most unexpected thing happened. Natsume wrapped his hand around my waist and he pulled towards to his side softly. My heart was beating like crazy again with the intimacy.

"Now you know why she's off limits." Natsume stated coldly as he glared at the guys. It didn't take them less than five seconds to run away and spare their lives. He let go the moment that they were gone. "Sorry about that." He mumbled as he backed away.

"Girlfriend?" I muttered as I fixed the blouse that I was wearing. He blushed and then lowered his head.

"It was for the impact." He muttered. "Sorry about that."

It was all awkward now. Moments ago I was as confident as ever and I now it feels like I was back to 0. I was feeling the way that I felt this morning from waking up from LITTLE sleep last night, and I veen managed to sit through breakfast while listening to Mico and Natsume converse about sticky floor and about what the hell was wrong with me since I was so darn quiet. I am feeling like a hopeless romantic sissy who was in love with my brother's best friend.

"So, you wanted Chinese food for dinner right?" He asked while I kept quiet. "Oi, if you don't answer, I'm going to take you to somewhere with Italian food instead."

"Baka. Italian is expensive." I muttered.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to have some takeout. Who knows who else we would encounter inside a good for nothing restaurant." He stated while I nodded.

"So you already broke up with Sumire?" I suddenly blurted out. Natsume sighed as if he really dreaded the question that I just said. "Hn."

"When?"

"This morning."

"How come you didn't even bother telling me?"

"I didn't feel like it." He replied with a shrug. Ouch. That hurt. I guess that he really didn't want to confide anything at ALL to me. So much for how much I meant to him. His eyes widened when he saw me bite my lip I disappointment and he quickly spoke. "I mean, I didn't wanna go through the trouble of telling anyone about it. I figured out that you might have already heard about it though the rumors."

Wow. Nice excuse. Not. I just nodded my head. "I see." I mumbled.

"you're not mad aren't you?" He asked, unable to hide the panic in his voice. I almost smiled. At least he didn't want the two of us to fight anymore. "Why would I be?" I asked.

"Because I didn't tell you." he answered.

"it doesn't affect me so don't bother." I replied as his head snapped up and his expression darkened. "I thought you hated that ugly hag? Shouldn't you be happy by now?" He asked.

"I AM happy." I replied. "Then why are you looking at me as if you just got heartbroken or something?" He asked while I just gave him the what-the-heck-are-you-saying look. "I mean, you look mad."

"Why did you even break up with her?" I asked. "After we spoke last night……. I did some thinking."

Do you know the feeling when your heart suddenly feels so heavy and that you need to breathe extra hard just for you to keep standing right? That's how I feel right now. "Well, I'm going to do it." He whispered as he pulled the ear of my piggy. "The championship games against the high school students were already coming as announced by the gay teacher. And I'm sure that if we win, your brother will throw one of his parties." He trailed off as he stared at me. "I'll tell her then."

"Your choice of admitting your feelings for her depends on whether you'll win the championship? What makes you so sure that you'll win anyway? It's the high schools that you're fighting with after all."

"I'm sure that we'll win. I just know that we will." He replied as a matter of factly.

"I'll be cheering for you guys then." I said with a weak smile. I could barely hold my feelings for him and yet Natsume could hold it in for one freaking year already! "Will I be able to meet her?"

"Hn. I'm sure that you'll get along with her very well." Great. That made me even sadder. "Will you be going to that winter dance?" He asked all of a sudden.

"No." I replied immediately.

"Are you even planning to go?" he asked me again.

"It depends on the situation, I guess." I replied softly. "But either way, most percentage of my answer would still fall to a 'no'."

"Would you even go if the Andou kid asked you?" He asked again while I just raised an eyebrow at him.

Tsubasa? Not only did I forget about Sumire Shouda, I also managed to forget about Tsubasa Andou, the certain guy that I have just agreed to have another date with. I let out a small gasp as I covered my mouth with my hand again.

I am such a baka!

I have already said yes to him even before realizing the single fact that I was actually falling for Natsume!

Oh my gosh!

What the heck is wrong with me????!!!


	31. Jelly, jelly, jelly, jealous!

DSCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 31: Jelly, jelly, jelly, jealous!

BLUE. It was the color that represents the middle school branch. And that color is basically what everyone will be seeing since this week will be the week for the championship game between the middle schoolers and the high schoolers. The reason why the middle school branch was able to make it to the championship match between the high schoolers for the past four years was that four years ago, three guys named Natsume Hyuuga, Mico Sakura and Ruka Nogi joined the varsity team.

"Ugh. Why are there so many students this early?" Hotaru complained as they entered the gym while Mikan simply shrugged. It was typical for the gym to be filled with students when the three popular guys are in it.

"Do you even think that they could open some windows or even the doors so that the air could come in?" Mikan asked her inventor of a best friend as she prepared her duck scooter.

"I know. It's like a stupid sauna in here." Hotaru stated as she hopped in. "Hop in, Mikan. We will not see anything if we stay in the middle of this stupid crowd." She ordered as Mikan hopped and sat beside her best friend.

"Once again, the middle school branch was able to reach the championship game all because of the varsity team led by Sakura, Hyuuga and Nogi." Mr. Jinno stated as he began one his speeches.

"Oh great. Mr. Jinno is at it again. How long will you think this speech will last, Hotaru?"

"Beats me. I don't even wanna know." Hotaru replied. "It's as if every year, his stupid boring speeches get longer and longer. I guess we have nothing else to do but to wait."

"And now, let's all give a big round of applause to the Middle School Basketball Varsity Players!" Mr. Jinno stated as he gave a roll call on all the members as they made their way into the gym. The crowd that was once lifeless and was about to go to sleep was now all hyper and energetic.

"And now, let's all welcome the team leaders, Mico Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi!" Mr. Jinno exclaimed as the crowd went even wider than before. The trio then made their grand entrance.

"They are so cool!"

"Hyuuga! Hyuuga! Hyuuga! Hyuuga!"

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

"Nogi! Nogi! Nogi! Nogi! Nogi!"

"Whoa. Are they THAT popular?" Mikan muttered as she glanced at her best friend who was already aiming her baka gun on the pople. "Ano… Hotaru, I guess that baka gun can't stop people who are this wild." Mikan stated while Hotaru dropped the gun and then sighed.

"Then how about if I include baka cannon and baka bazooka?" She asked while Mikan sweat dropped.

"Iie. I guess that won't do either. Just let them be. Ruka will be fine, don't worry." She replied.

"Hey," Ruka then greeted as the girls squealed even more. "The team and I would like to thank every person out there who always took out their time and always managed to watch our games." Ruka started while Mikan and Hotaru scoffed. _"Everyone? More like every single 'girl' who would ruin their 'busy' schedules just to ogle at the three of you."_ They both thought.

"As you all know, for the past two weeks, the student council led by Yuu Tobita and my dearest Hotaru Imai has been planning on this year's fundraiser." Ruka stated while Mikan gave Hotaru a nudge in the shoulder. "Over two hundred seniors of the middle school department have decided to participate in this event. And so for today's pep rally, we are all going to have some major bidding!" He declared.

There was a loud gasp from everyone as Mico snatched the microphone from Ruka. "There will be three guys who will be chosen for this even and only a girl could bid for them." He explained while the others whispered even more. "The highest bidder will win the chosen guy for about a whole week. You could do whatever you want with each other then." Mico explained further.

"Ooooohhh! Who could he chosen guys be?"

"I hope that it will be the three hotties!"

"I will definitely pay loads of rabbits just to have a date with one of them!"

Mikan then turned and then looked at Hotaru. "Neh, Hotaru? Who planned the whole bidding thing? This is the very first time that the student council had that type of fundraiser."

"It wasn't me. It was all draw lots and Yuu picked out a paper with 'bidding' written on it." Hotaru calmly replied.

"Well, isn't there other people in the council?" Mikan asked again.

"Hai. I didn't want that idea since people will go wild like right now. But it was the choice of the majority so I had no other choice other than to agree with it."

"Oh, I see." Mikan mumbled. "Neh, Hotaru? What will you do if Ruka gets chosen?" She asked while Hotaru flinched.

"Simple, I'll aim my baka gun at the girl who even attempts on buying for him." She replied. "And if she insists, she'll also meet baka cannon, baka bazooka and even baka sniper. Those girls should know better than messing with me and my boyfriend." She added while Mikan sweat dropped.

"_Hotaru sure can be scary at times."_

Mico kept on fumbling on the next sheet of paper that indicates the next chosen guy. There was already two other chosen guys namely Yuu Tobita and Mochiage and there were also girls who already bidded for them.

MIKAN'S POV

My twin then looked at the paper and then a wide grin was formed in his face. "And the last chosen guy is… NATSUME HYUUGA!" He announced at the girls went wild. Natsume's head then shot up and his direction shifted to a certain elementor that I know very well. His eyes gave him a very evil glare.

My heart sunk. Natsume? Being a chosen guy? The screams got even louder as he waved his hand at the air indicating that he was okay with it but everyone missed the deadly glare that he has given my elementor of a twin. I bit my lip and then stared depressingly at him, seriously. Someone has to pay definitely a huge amount for him, he's popular after all. That also meant that someone was going to win him and then he's gotta have to spend an entire week with her! I suddenly hated this fundraising idea.

The 3 guys have already been chosen and Natsume was one of them. I swallowed as I kept on staring at him while paced around the stage and then looking at the crowd every now and then. He was looking for someone and I bet that he was looking for his mystery girl. My heart raced. Just one glance from her could already make him happy since his day was obviously ruined by my brother.

This was not good for him, not at all! By the end of this week, he was supposed to tell his mystery girl how he felt for her and then ask her out to the dance! It would be totally horrible if he had to spend a date or even a whole week with another random girl to be exact. Not only that… I honestly didn't like the idea at all.

It was just that the idea of seeing him with another girl made me……….. jealous? I quickly shook my head and let my hands grab the hem of my skirt uniform. This is so not the time to be a jealous secret admirer. I was supposed to be helping him, encouraging him, and making sure that Natsume is happy. I frowned and then I groaned. Mico and his very STUPID PRANKS.

"Mikan? Is something the matter?" Hotaru asked with a tint of worry in her voice while I was snapped back to reality. How could I be daydreaming when I am with my best friend?

"Iie. Nothing's wrong Hotaru. I was just thinking about something." I replied softly.

"And what would that be?"

"Uhm… I was just thinking on what I should do to Tsubasa." I said. I lied. I can't possibly tell her right now that I am having fights with myself about my feelings for Natsume. I guess I'll tell her when it's the right time for it. I'm not yet ready to tell anyone.

"What about, Tsubasa? Did he already admit that he likes you?" Hotaru asked while my eyes shot up.

"H-how did you know about that?" I asked while stuttering.

"It's something obvious that the shadow manipulator likes you." Hotaru calmly replied. Obvious? So how come I wasn't able to notice it from the very beginning? "So are you dating him or something? Are you already a couple?"

"Iie. We're not an item just like you and Ruka, Hotaru." I replied softly. "But…."

"But what?"

"But, I just agreed that I will go out with him again after some time." I answered. "Uhm… Hotaru, how do you tell someone that you don't like him without hurting him?" I asked. It was true. I don't know how to tell Tsubasa that I don't like him the way that he likes me.

"So I assume that your feelings and his feelings are not mutual, right?" Hitaru stated while I nodded. "Just follow your heart, Mikan. Say what you think is appropriate."

"But if I tell him that I don't like him, he might get hurt. He seemed pretty serious when he told me that he liked me. And I'll definitely feel bad if someone gets hurts all because of me." I mumbled. It was true again. I really don't like seeing people getting hurt especially when I am the one who caused the pain.

"Him being hurt can't be helped, Mikan." Hotaru stated as she looked at me in the eye. "If he really loves you, he will definitely be hurt for being rejected. And if he really does love you, he'll let you go and stay to the place where you're happy to be. So don't worry about it that much, okay?"

"Hai! Arigatou, Hotaru!" I replied with a smile as I gave her a hug. And for the first time, she didn't even hit me with her gun.


	32. This girl is my savior

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 32: This girl is my savior

The auction went well. It was kind of pointless to have someone buy another person but at least the student council was able to earn some money for the championship game. Natsume got the highest bid of 650 rabbits and he was sold to a girl named Shizuka Mizumaki.

Shizuka was a small girl for about 5'1" or 5'2" in height and she has dark brown hair with amethyst eyes just like Hotaru's. Mikan knew her as well since she was also a member of the volleyball team that Mikan was in and she is a really nice and outgoing person. Her personality was almost the same as Mikan's personality but the only difference was that Mikan was perkier.

"So, Mikan, why didn't you offer to be a part in the bidding thing?" Tsubasa asked the brunette while she just cast him a wary look and then she scoffed.

"Why would I? And even if I did, I'm sure that no one will even attempt to bid something for me." Mikan replied.

"But Natsume Hyuuga got chosen. I thought he doesn't want to join activities like that?"

"Dunno. Maybe it was all because of one of Mico's nasty tricks." Mikan answered with a shrug.

"I think that it was funny." Tsubasa stated. "And then in the end, he got a cute looking little girl."

"Tsubasa…" Mikan started. _"How do I tell him that I'm not interested in him but I still want to be friends? Ugh! This is such a hard thing to do!"_

"Yeah?" Tsubasa asked.

"You know… about what you told me about the other night…" Mikan started again. She opened her mouth but nothing actually came out.

"You know, in order for me to understand what you're going to say, you really have to talk other than just opening your mouth with no words coming out." Tsubasa said as Mikan was able to sense in the humor that was present in his voice.

"I… I have to go to the girls' room for a while." Mikan mumbled while Tsubasa raised her an eyebrow.

"Sure." He stated while Mikan walked off with her head bent down. Mikan sighed as she stared at her own reflection on the mirror that was attached onto the pink tiles of the room.

"_This is hard. How on earth do I tell him that I love someone else? And I know that I only love one person. And he… and he… and he is finally going to be with the girl of his dreams by the end of this week. Nice. How lucky could I ever get?"_ Mikan thought sarcastically as she heard a very familiar voice speak.

"Is it true that you and my Natsume are secretly going out with each other?" She demanded at Mikan while Mikan just stared at her. Sumire's voice was like a shrill screech for Mikan's ear.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"You heard me you little girl. Some other guy told me that they saw you with Natsume one time at the amusement park having a little date." Sumire explained while Mikan remembered the three annoying guys that they have encountered along with her little pink piggy.

"No."

"No what?"

"I'm not secretly going out with Natsume. In fact, I'm not even going out with him at all."

"Bull shit!" Sumire snapped while Mikan blinked in surprise. She was used to talking to bitches like her but this was also the very first time that Sumire has really snapped on her. "You are the reason why Natsume broke up with me and I just know it!"

The words of Sumire hit Mikan real hard. _"Me? The reason why they broke up? What?! You have got to be kidding me! Natsume told me very clearly that the reason why he broke up with her was because of his mystery girl and not ME."_ Mikan thought. "you got it all wrong, Sumire."

"I am never wrong so don't you dare act like you are so innocent all of a sudden. Just because you are Mico's sister………"

"……..gives her an even better reason to get rid of people like you." said a voice as everyone turned to her direction only to realized that Shizuka has already entered the room without them even noticing it.

"What?!" Sumire snapped again. "Don't you dare talk to like that!" She bellowed.

"What? Oh, so do you mean on how the way I talk to bitches like you?" Shizuka replied calmly.

"Look Shizuka, stay out of this. This is none of your business and this is only between me and Mikan." Sumire declared as she placed her arms on her hips. "Just get the hell away from here."

"But this is also about Natsume, right? I paid like almost seven hundred rabbits for him so I think that I have every right to tell someone like you to stay away from him. You guys aren't a couple anyway and he was the one who broke up with you. Surely, he has his own reason so don't even try accusing Mikan-chan that she was the cause of it."

"You are only going for the rebound." Sumire hissed as she gave Shizuka a glare.

"Whatever you say, Sumire. No matter how hard you cry about it and even if you cry a bucket of tears it won't change anything." Shizuka stated and that was all about it. In a matter of a few seconds, Sumire was already out of the room. Once she was gone, the short girl beside Mikan burst into laughter as she was leaning on the pink tiled walls of the room.

MIKAN'S POV

"Did you see her face? Sumire is sooooo ready to scratch my eyes out with her claws!"

"Thanks." Was all that I managed to say. Sumire has just accused me that I was the cause why her relationship with Natsume was ruined. I know that I was in Natsume's car the day that they made out in her front porch, and I was the one who saw them having a kissing feast in Tsubasa's house. But that doesn't make it my fault. Natsume admitted it to myself that it was all because of HER.

"You don't have to worry about her or the other guys that she was talking about. Those are all rumors. I know that you and Natsume are just friend. And I bet that you are even the closest girl friend that he has since he rarely talks to girls." Shizuka suddenly spoke as her eyes landed on me. She was my savior.

"I was afraid that Sumire will go all cat-dog on me and then scratch my whole body with her long claws." I mumbled while she just snorted and pulled out a comb from her bag.

"She would have broken a nail by that time and then she would immediately run to a beauty salon crying just to get a new manny patty. She thinks that everyone else is out for Natsume. She even threatened me this morning right after the auction. You're even wondering why I would pay for about 650 rabbits all because for Natsume, right?" She stated while I nodded. I mean, who wouldn't? It would take me about more than two months to get that allowance from the academy. And even if I'm a special star, I wouldn't waste that amount of money for a bidding.

"Natsume was already kind of expecting your brother to pull a trick like that so he came in the gym prepared. He approached me before the whole bidding thing and told me to buy him before any other random girl or even Sumire does." She explained.

"So I guess you're kind of bankrupt then?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Not at all. I only paid extra 50 rabbits. Natsume gave me 600 rabbits a while ago to use as the payment for him. He told me that he was supposedly not up into girls for this week since he's planning on something that could probably change his life." Shizuka answered. "Do you know if he likes anyone?"

"I don't really know." I answered as I tried my best to avoid eye contact. She then frowned and returned the comb back into her back. She's finally done with tying her hair into a half ponytail.

"Oh. I just thought that you have known about that thing since you, Mico, Natsume and Ruka are like close to each other." She stated while I shrugged feeling like a total idiot. Even if I was Mico's sister and a close friend of Natsume and Ruka, I don't know everything in their lives.

"Well, Natsume is kind of shy when it comes to that topic." I finally answered as Shizuka raised me an eyebrow and then she smiled at me.

"Yup. He is. I was kind of happy when he asked me a while ago to help him out." She said with a giggle as she twirled the tip of her hair with her finger. I was only then that I have realized WHY she was asking me those questions. The look that she has in her eyes is the exact look that I probably have in my eyes when I looked at Natsume. She liked Natsume.

"But it's not like Natsume could possibly like someone like me. I mean, we have been friends for about a year already in the DA type class…" She said with a sigh as she walked out of the room.

I managed a small wave to Shizuka as she said goodbye and then walked out of the door. I had once told Natsume that almost every girl that talked to him or made him smile was a prime suspect in being the mystery girl.

And as of now, Shizuka Mizumaki is on top of my list. She had said so herself a while ago that she had been friends with Natsume for way too long, for about a year to be exact. and if I could remember it right, Natsume has fallen in love with his mystery girl for about a year ever since he had laid his eyes on her.

Could it be that Shizuka is the mystery girl?


	33. See you tonight then

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 33: See you tonight then

Most of the student body was watching the varsity team as they practice in the court. This time, Mikan was watching alone because Hotaru had to finish another invention in her lab. She was sitting quietly in the bleachers while the others kept on squealing whenever they lay their eyes on Mico, Ruka or Natsume. Mikan is used to it though. A few seconds after, the ball flew towards her direction. Some girls screamed and ducked while others giggled thinking it was something way too cute.

"Polka Dots!!!! BALL!!!" Natsume yelled as Mikan just stared at him. His raven hair was stuck into his sweaty forehead. _"He is sooo handsome! How come I never noticed it before?"_

"Mikan! Just give the damn ball back!" Mico yelled as Mikan was back to reality. Mikan then picked up the ball and tossed it back to him. "It was about time…" Mikan heard him mutter while she noticed that Natsume was approaching her direction.

"A little spaced out, aren't you?" Natsume asked as he sat beside Mikan while the other girls are just staring at the two of them.

"Just a little distracted." Mikan mumbled as she was trying to hide the blush that was present in her cheeks. _"Of all the girls sitting here, why did it have to be me that he had to talk to?????"_ Mikan thought. "Uhm… Don't you have practice to go to? Hurry up and go. Mico's waiting for you."

"I can take a break whenever I wanted to. They won't mind." He replied coolly. "Why? You embarrassed that you're seen with me?" He asked. No. That was not true. Mikan was actually happy when he came near her. "Did you see me at the assembly this morning?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't? You even made a grand entrance with my brother and Ruka."

"There has been this rumor going around about the whole girlfriend impact thing when we were on the amusement park one day." Natsume stated.

"I know." Mikan replied. _"Apparently, I have to know it from Sumire herself."_

"I just wanna say sorry about that. If I just knew that it would backfire us, I never should have done that. I know that you don't like it when people are talking behind your back. I'll just tell everyone who knows about it that it was just a misunderstanding and that nothing's going on between us."

"_Of course. There was absolutely nothing going on between us. The day at the amusement park was nothing but a day of fun. It wasn't like a date or something like the one that I had with Tsubasa. There was no romantic feelings coming from Natsume and it was all a one sided type of thing."_ Mikan thought disappointedly.

"NATSUME HYUUGA!" Shizuka yelled as she made her way up the bleachers as well. She then sprinted near us and then hugged Natsume from behind.

MIKAN'S POV

They are so… friendly with each other. Natsume had only hugged me once and it was just because I was the next best thing to hug when he had a bad day. Just by watching Natsume and Shizuka hugging each other made my stomach wanna do a few back flips and cartwheels.

"So when do you plan on paying me back?" She asked happily.

"How about Friday and Saturday nights? I can't do it on weekdays though." Natsume replied playfully. Shizuka gasped and then hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"You big pervert!" She stated with a giggle as my eyes were focused on my bag. They were flirting. They were flirting right in front of me like I wasn't even there! I heard Natsume chuckle as he threw one of his arms around Shizuka's shoulders before ruffling her hair.

How was he supposed to win the girl of his dreams within this week if he is out flirting with other girls! I suddenly became kind of angry at him. Oh great, stupid thing called jealousy. Leave me alone!

"So are you going to the party tonight?" She asked Natsume as he shook his head.

"I've got plans."

"Oooohh. With a girl?" Shizuka asked him again.

"Can't say." Natsume replied.

I rolled my eyes. How could I possibly fall in love with someone who is obviously a playboy? There is no way that I am going to stay and then sit here as I watch the two of them knowing the Shizuka has the possibility to be the mystery girl. I then stood up as Natsume and Shizuka just stared at me, grinning.

"Hey Mikan-chan! Why are you leaving already?" She asked. Me? Leaving? No. I was actually escaping. Witnessing Natsume make out with Sumire was already bad enough, and not he was basically flirting with a girl who has a chance to be the mystery girl right in front of me.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I gave them a small smile.

"See you tonight then." Natsume called out as I made my way out of the bleachers. See you tonight? Huh? What does he mean? I thought him and Mico has a party to go to tonight???

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I groaned as the knock on the door quickened. I was expecting that there was some sort of girl scout kid from class A selling all sorts of pastries but I found my favorite raven haired guy standing at the front porch of my room with his hands in his pockets.

"Natsume? What are you doing here? Mico is at some sort of party." I said as he entered the room.

"I know." He mumbled as he entered the room further.

"Then why are you even here?" I asked again.

"I just didn't feel like going to a party. It was boring." He replied. Whoa. That coming from a complete party boy like my brother was something shocking. And besides, how on earth will he know whether a party is boring or not if he hasn't gone to it, right?

"Oh." I muttered as I shrugged and then went back to the living room. I plopped myself into the couch as he did the same. I then place a bowl of popcorn in the middle for the two of us.

"Watcha watchin'?" He asked as he took some popcorn.

"Finding Nemo…" I muttered again as I continued watching the fish swimming.

"Way too childish???" He stated with a smirk as he took another batch of popcorn and then ate it. We sat there for about ten minutes until I have realized that I had already eaten the last piece of popcorn until that I realized. I turned to see him only to find out that he was actually concentrating on watching the fish swimming around.

"Natsume, what are you really doing here?" I asked again.

"I told you that I didn't feel like going to that stupid party." He replied while I shook my head.

"I mean, what are you doing here in my room?"

"Am I bothering you?" he replied. No, he wasn't bothering me at all. I was kind of happy when he decided to visit here even without telling him to do so. "I'll leave then." He said as he made an attempt to stand up but I pulled the hem of his shirt and pulled her back into a sitting position.

"Stop acting like a baka, Natsume. You should know that I am already used to you being here in the first place. It's just that I was just curious because you told Shizuka-chan a while ago that you have some other plans to do for the night." I stated as I glanced at him.

"That's called a little white lie in case you don't know what it was, Polka Dots." He said with a snort as he sprawled himself across the couch where I am also sitting on.

"Whatever, Natsume. Then I may have to say that you are the worst liar right next to me." I stated but he just ignored me. He then grabbed the remote control from my lap and then turned the volume even louder. I smiled as I leaned myself onto the couch while his head was there resting on my lap.

The funny thing was that it was only by now that I have remembered what Natsume has told me a while ago when we were still on the bleachers. Now, I remember his exact words just before I left the bleachers a while ago.

"_SEE YOU TONIGHT THEN…"_

So now I know what he meant by that. I don't know exactly why he decided to do that kind of decision on not going to a party when he was supposed to be a party animal but I don't really mind.

To be honest, I like it. I just feel so happy. I like the feeling that Natsume decided to come to my room for a visit other than attending a party that will only result to him and twin being all drunk and wasted by the time that they get back to the dorms.


	34. A week with no homeworks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 34: A week with no homeworks

The nest thing about this week was that every student was free from school. The teachers and even the higher ups of the academy has figured out that no one of the student will be busy in studying when they are all so excited about the championship game against the high school students. And as for Mikan, today would have been the worst days of the week, field day.

The teachers have exchanged a day of discussions for a field day during this week. It was basically when classes are all suspended and everyone is required to do some fun outdoor activities. It was a day when all classes from the middle school branch will compete with each other. This was the day that Mikan thought which was filled with lame races and useless competitions that only kids from class A would enjoy.

The whole Middle School branch was divided into groups and these groups will compete with each other. Whoever gets the highest points wins and gets an extra day for free after this week. Mikan's group? Well, it consisted of people that she knew very well. Her, Mico, Natsume, Shizuka and Koko and some other girl named Nina whom Mikan didn't know at all.

"Okay team, here's the plan." Mico stated as he held out a blueprint of the whole academy. "The first even that we have to join the three legged race."

"_I really don't like this team. Why? It's because my elementor of a twin might bite my head off once I trip or even mess up. His team WAS the team that won the most points last year. We just happen to have athletic members on our team and it would be a total shame if we mess up. My twin is not the only problem. For the whole morning, I have standing like a complete idiot who had been witnessing Nastume and Shizuka flirting like crazing. It was just so agonizing for my part."_ Mikan thought.

"Look, we have to choose the partners." Shizuka stated as she ponytailed her hair.

"Shizuka and Nat can go first." Mico sated while Mikan flinched. "And then Koko and Mikan. The last pair will be me and Nina." He continued as he looked around the group.

"Yey! Let's beat them all Natsume!" Shizuka squealed as she gave her partner a little high five. Mikan just bit her lip and concentrated on the floor. _"Okay, so once again, Natsume and Shizuka are together. How typical."_ Mikan thought disappointedly.

"Are you ready, Mikan-chan?" Koko asked as he tied a blue bandana on his dirty blonde hair while I simply nodded and smiled. "Yeah." Mikan mumbled.

"Don't let the team down!" Mico yelled as to the group as they all headed outside the field. This was the time when Shizuka sprinted onto Natsume and forced him to give her a piggy back ride.

"Don't drop me!" She yelled while Natsume stumbled forward and then gained his composure after a little while. "Gained weight?" He asked while Shizuka just slapped his back. "Shut up!"

"I think that she's hot." Koko began speaking. "Natsume sure is lucky. She's all over him."

"Yeah." I muttered. _"Those are so not the right words to say right now, Koko."_

"Get back here, Natsume!" Shizuka squealed as she ran chasing after the raven haired guy.

"No way! Forget it!" Natsume yelled back with a smirk.

"Are you going to the winter ball with anyone?"

"No." Mikan replied.

"I was wondering if you could go with me if you ever decided to go." Koko stated while Mikan's head shot up. _"Huh? Did he just ask me out to the dance???"_

"**She hasn't.**"

MIKAN'S POV

I sighed. I was actually waiting for him to show up. Mico never failed to play the overprotective brother. Sure, he's not there when it's time to clean the room or even answer the phone but he's always there whenever a guy bumps into me, asks for directions or just even smiles at me. The look on Koko's face was priceless. Mico Sakura squeezed himself between the two of us and folded his arms over his chest.

"God dammit, Koko. I just let you be Mimi's partner and you're already trying to pull up the charms that you don't even have." Mico stated while Koko just looked he wasn't affected with what he said.

"I still need a date for the dance though."

"And Mikan is not it." He stated. I would have smacked my brother in the head for being do rude to people. Mico then grabbed me by the arm and then pulled me towards Shizuka and Natsume.

"Mimi is my partner now. You can be with Nina."

"Why? What happened?" Shizuka asked, her face still flushed from running after Natsume. I bit my lip and glanced at him panting and watching us.

"All I did was asking Mikan-chan to the dance!" Koko muttered while Natsume's eyes widened.

"You did what?" Natsume asked as his calm look disappeared. Oh great, how nice. Now he and Mico are going to get angry. Koko should also learn when to shut his mouth at times.

"But she told me that she still doesn't have date for the dance!" Koko whined against my brother and his best friend. "You can't expect me to bring my cousin again!!!!"

"So… if you're not going with anyone, do you have someone in mind?" Shizuka asked me as I, Shizuka and Natsume are watching my twin and Koko roll around the grass like three year old kids.

"Kind of…" I muttered. Obviously, I wasn't thinking before speaking. I really had someone in mind on who to go to the dance with but I will never probably have the chance of actually going with him.

"Oh really? Who?" Shizuka asked me again. "You have to tell me who the lucky guy is." She added as my eyes fell to the flame caster who has just turned his head to listen to our conversation. Oh great.

"Uhm…."

"Just tell us! We won't tell anyone, we promise!" She said as she clapped her hands together but she nudged Natsume on the shoulders indicating the 'we' part. Natsume was kind of staring at me. He was staring at me the exact way that he was staring at me when I stepped out of the fitting room of the mall and twirling around like a total sissy with Tsubasa.

"No one." I replied. Sheeesh! That saying is was overused and I definitely know that it won't work against the two of them.

"Yeah right, Mikan-chan!" Shizuka stated as she cocked me an eyebrow at me. "Stop fibbing and just tell us already. Is he from the middle school branch as well?" She asked.

"_Yeah. In fact she's right beside you…"_

"She wants to go with me." someone stated as an arm was wrapped around my shoulders. I lifted my head only to see that Tsubasa Andou was here. His eyes were twinkling and his raven hair was blown by the wind's direction. He even has that grin that could make the knees of girls weak. Too bad for him that Natsume is the only one who can make mine weak though.

But…

The funny thing was that whenever Tsubasa makes a grand entrance or whenever he's around, Natsume also happens to be around.

Coincidence??? Well, I don't know.

But as of now, I am only praying for one thing. And that thing was that I was hoping that my brother, Natsume and then Tsubasa wouldn't be involved into a fight. I mean, I hate it when people are fighting right in front of me. And the reason why I don't wanna see a fight was because of the fact that Tsubasa has just promised me once that he wouldn't be caught into a fight with Natsume.

If he really knew and understood his promise, he should also know not to mess with my brother. Even if he promised me that he wouldn't fight with Natsume, he should also know that he shouldn't also pick up a fight with my brother knowing that just like how Mico will back Natsume up, Natsume will do the same thing. Whenever Mico will get into a fight, Natsume will surely back him up.

And him, showing up at the wrong time with Natsume right in front of me and with Mico just standing by somewhere near all of us is not a really good idea.


	35. There was that word again, NOTHING

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 35: There was that word again-NOTHING

Everyone practically shut up when Tsubasa has said those words. Tsubasa Andou beamed down on Mikan with his pleasant smile as he loosened his grip on Mikan's shoulders. All eyes were frozen on him as all that could ever escape Mikan's frozen lips was "Uhm…"

"I'm kidding." Tsubasa stated as he dropped his hands completely and then he began laughing uncontrollably. "God! You should have seen the look on your face, Mikan-chan!" He said while Mikan stared at him and then swallowed. Mikan had every right to stare at him like since he practically admitted a few nights back that he liked Mikan.

Now why wouldn't Mikan be shocked about that, right? He just waltzed into their conversation all of a sudden and announced that Mikan wanted to go with him to the dance. But, this wasn't the only thing that was bothering Mikan. It was the fact that Natsume was standing right in front of her while he was glaring at Tsubasa while he laughed his head off.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Mico then answered as he stepped into the scene as Tsubasa just shrugged and then glanced at the paper that he was holding with his right hand.

"The three legged raced." Tsubasa answered. "I guess that our group was up between you guys." Upon hearing this, Mico frowned and then snatched the paper that was in his arms. "Who's in your group?" Mico asked while eyeing him closely.

"Who the hell cares? We will still beat the hell out of them anyway." Natsume stated bitterly before Tsubasa could even answer. Mikan just cringed and then bit her lip. All heads then turned to a peeved looking Natsume who snatched the paper from Mico's hand and then shoved it back to Tsubasa.

Shizuka raised an eyebrow as she sensed the cold atmosphere around them so she slowly slid her tiny self between the two of them. "Guys, it's just a simple three legged race. There's absolutely no need to make a fuss about it so it doesn't matter who wins."

"Dammit Shizuka! Are you nuts?! Of course we have to win!" Mico suddenly bellowed while glaring at her as if she was speaking of forbidden words. "Where's your team effort? Your team pride? *gasp* You traitor!!!"

"For Pete's sake, Mico, stop acting like a total lunatic." Shizuka stated as she shoved Mico back. "Let's go guys, the game is about to start." She said as she made an attempt to grab Natsume by the arm and then pull him away but Natsume didn't budge at all. Natsume just kept his cold glare at Tsubasa. "Natsume…" Shizuka said tugging on his arm. "Just let it go… whatever it may be…"

MIKAN'S POV

It was so not good at all. Here I was, once again standing near Natsume and Tsubasa while Natsume had a look of a murderer. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear nervously. What could I possibly do? I narrowed my eyes as I was in search of my brother. Where the hell is he when you need him?

I scanned the whole field only to find my idiotic elementor of a twin along with me other group members. And apparently, he wasn't even paying attention to whatever what was happening with his sister and his other best friend! Eeeeeesh! This guy never really knows anything other than competition. As of now, my brother is actually talking to the game officials. I really wanna smack him on the head right now. I really need his help over here!

"Natsume…" Shizuka called out again. Tsubasa smile even went wider and then raised an eyebrow at Natsume. I nearly gasped with I saw Natsume clench his fist and he even tensed his jaw. Oh no… Shizuka has also noticed it so she tugged into Natsume's arm tighter. "Natsume… Let's go!" but it was no use. It was if he wasn't even hearing Shizuka.

"Natsume…" I mumbled quietly hoping that he would actually HEAR me before their glaring contest turn into a showdown between these two guys. I blinked in surprise as Natsume turned his eyes off of Tsubasa and then they landed on me. Shizuka's hold on Natsume then loosened as she stared at me, confused. Should I tell her that Natsume and Tsubasa aren't in good terms? I swallowed as I met his gaze. "Can you please leave it alone?" I mumbled once again.

I then saw Natsume unclench his fists upon hearing my proposal. I then sighed in relief as I stole a glance at Natsume who forced himself to turn away with a concerned Shizuka by his side.

"I'm guessing that he still hates me as usual." Tsubasa said with a chuckle.

"I already told you not to start a fight with him." I hissed while he just shrugged lightly.

"I didn't even start anything. All I did was pull out a little joke and I could have sworn that if you didn't say anything, I'll be in my grave by now." Tsubasa replied calmly. "Do you even think that I can take him on if ever that we get into some sort of fight?" He asked.

"Tsubasa!" I hissed dangerously as he laughed at me again.

"I'm just joking! You take things way too seriously, Mikan-chan! I already promised you that I wouldn't, didn't I? And I don't break the promises that I make!" he said while I just closed. Tsubasa was not provoking Natsume. His presence was already way too bad for Natsume to handle.

"Mimi! This is not the right time to be negotiating with an enemy!" I heard my brother yell across the field. "Get your body in here this very instant!" He continued as I gave up a sigh.

"Good luck then, Mikan-chan. I guess you'll need all of it just by facing your twin."

"You got that right. I really need all the luck that I can get since I'll be facing two large, rabid jocks. Well, see you around." I said with a smile. "Oh and one more thing, try to keep yourself alive until this race ends." I added.

"Sure thing, Mimi." Tsubasa replied while I cringed.

"What did you just call me?"

"Mimi. It's kind of cute, you know." Tsubasa replied with a chuckle.

"Cut it out. What the heck is cute about that? I think that name would be suitable for a cat."

"Oh really? I still think that it was cute."

"Shut up. Just stick with Mikan. I swear that if ever I hear you calling me Mimi again, I might as well whack you in the head as well. Only my brother and best friend has the right to call me that." I stated.

"Okay then. But if ever that I die in this race, my last request is a kiss from my lady." Tsubasa stated jokingly while Mikan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sir Tsubasa, grow up will ya???" Mikan said as she ran off towards her group.

Once I got there, my amber eyes met with fierce crimson ones. These are the exact same eyes that make me really nervous. I swallowed but I didn't look away. Natsume was mad at me, real mad. He was always mad every moment that Tsubasa shows up. And as usual, he takes his anger all out on me. I let my head dropped slightly and then I stared at the grass beneath my shoes.

"You think that it's funny, don't you, Polka Dots?" Natsume suddenly spoke making my head snap up. He was watching me intently with his grim face. But the problem was, whenever I look at him, I felt that my stomach was doing loads of flip flops and cartwheels. I was getting butterflies just by looking at him!

"What?" I mumbled hoping that he wouldn't notice the tiny blush on my cheeks. "What are you even talking about, Natsume?"

"Nothing…" he muttered while looking away and shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Nothing? I frowned. This guy is now leaving me hanging clueless again. He already has this whole nothing thing as a habit. Usually, whenever I ask on what the heck was going on or whenever I ask him what's his problem, he would answer me with that same word even if there was actually SOMETHING.

"Just forget about that Andou kid and then concentrate on this darn race!" My brother said as he tossed me one of the blue bandanas that Koko wore on his head a while ago before Tsubasa came into the picture. He then spun around and gave Natsume and Shizuka a bandana too.

"Hey Nat, don't do anything crazy, okay?" I heard him whisper. "Just chill." He added as I sighed while I was dragged away by pverly competitive brother. He really takes competiton seriously.

END OF POV

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=--=

Mico's team won. It was a very simple game and they won without any trouble at all. Natsume and Shizuka are incredibly good with each other even though there a lot of differences in their height and Mikan and Mico turned out to work well with each other as well. Mikan even thought that it was better than what she had expected from working with her twin. She even thought that it was kinda fun since it has been a really long time playing something with her brother together. Koko and Nina managed to fall over once since it was all because of Koko's fault. He was way too clumsy that he tripped over his own foot. So it was actually a happy ending for the three legged race.

Every member of their group was happy, very happy. Except for the fact that Mikan was still feeling way uncomfortable from all of the constant brooding that she have been receiving from Natsume. Mikan then bit her lip as she sat on the green grass. She then sighed and then hugged her knees tight against her chest as she watched a few of the students walk out of the field and then head back to the room.

Natsume and Mico are pretty busy chatting with loads of different girls who are probably babbling nonstop about how Natsume and Mico did on the race while Koko was with the nurse from all of the injuries that he has acquired from Mico all because he tripped during the race.


	36. Can you ask him for me?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 36: Can you ask him for me?

"Hello there, Mikan-chan." Shizuka stated as her small voice has piped up while she took her seat next to Mikan on the grass. Mikan gave her a smile before she drifted her attention back to the field. Shizuka then yawned lightly and then put of her rubber shoes and lied down on the grass.

"Finally! The race was already over!" She said as she stared at the sky. "Ano, Mikan-chan, did you have fun?" She asked the nullifier.

"Uh-huh." Mikan replied with a smile. "The game was really exciting!"

"Yeah. But it was tiring though. I'm already sleepy." Shizuka answered.

"That's true. But this is way better than studying in the room so we might as well have the most out of it while this week is still here." Mikan replied with one of her bright smiles.

"Tell me about it. I am so not in the mood to listen into one of Jinno's lectures about numbers." She stated while Mikan nodded her head and laughed along with her.

"I swear that Mr. Jin-Jin has his eyes on me most of the time since I'm always late for his class because I have the habit of oversleeping every single morning." Mikan said.

"Hahah. I think that every single student in the academy doesn't even like that teacher." Shizuka commented with a giggle while Mikan nodded.

"He's just way too scary for me." Mikan stated.

"I think that the only students that want to see that sensei are the ones with honors since they love studying." Shizuka stated while Mikan shook her head.

"Iie. Hotaru once told me that she was already fed of his face and then Iinchou told me that the frog on his shoulders are irritating him whenever classes begin so I don't think that they like him as well." Mikan said as she stared at the girl with dark brown hair beside her.

"But no matter how we do, we can't do anything about it because he's a sensei." Shizuka mumbled. "Oh, that reminds me, where's Koko? I haven't seen him ever since the race has ended."

"I think he's still with the nurse." Mikan replied.

"Really? Oh the poor thing. If that's the case I wouldn't wanna mess up whenever Mico is in a group the same as I am." Shizuka stated. "He's kind of scary when it comes to competition. It's as if h could already kill someone when you mess up."

"Uh-huh. That's something that I agree with you on that one. That's a reason why I don't wanna join in competitions like this since I know that I end up with the same team as my brother." Mikan answered.

"Even so, the two of you really worked well together. It's as if you're communicating with each other even without talking a while ago." Shizuka stated with a smile while Mikan just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe that's one of the thing that out mother was saying that we have this some sort of connection with each other and that's something that cannot be changed since we're twins."

"And did you even know that your twin has an ego that is almost as big as Africa?" Shizuka asked.

"Uh-huh! And don't forget about Asia!" Mikan replied with a smirk while Shizuka laughed.

"You're so different from him. Even if you two look alike, it's so hard to believe that the two of you are twins. You have different personalities." Shizuka stated as she kept on staring at the sky. "Mico and Natsume are different with each other too." She mumbled.

MIKAN'S POV

The smile on my face suddenly vanished and I knew immediately where this talk was headed. Shizuka then coughed and then glanced back at me. "Natsume's the kind of quiet type. He also has a bad boy look but when he's with a girl, he's all so quiet." She explained while I kept quiet. "What I mean is that he doesn't open up too much. Most girls tell me that I am so lucky that I can talk to him freely… but the truth is that he still feels… so… distant."

Natsume? Distant? Since when? He was never distant at all. He is always annoying the hell out of me, fooling around, and always agrees with Mico on whatever they wanna do. Natsume has never been distant with me. He has always been acting with himself whenever he was with Mico, Ruka and me.

"I guess so." I muttered hoping that I don't sound like an interested zombie.

"He never had a serious relationship before. He went out with a few girls most of the time but broke up with them for about a few weeks later so I knew that him and Sumire wouldn't last that long."

"H's probably very picky when it comes to or maybe he's just trying to find for the perfect one." I answered knowing for the fact that Natsume has never been serious about girls because he's crazily in love with someone else.

"OR… he already likes someone else." Shizuka mumbled. Bull's eye. I smiled weakly and then shrugged. I felt like I had to be reminded every day that there was SOMEONE ELSE who was able to make the heart of Natsume to be able to beat like crazy.

"Maybe…" I mumbled as I held my hair from blowing over my face.

"If you haven't figured it out, I like Natsume. I liked him ever since the day I met him last year in the DA type class… and then the winter dance is coming up… so do you think that he'll ask me?"

"I don't know… He has never mentioned anything about who he will ask to the dance with. He hasn't said anything that much after he broke up with Sumire." I said while I forced a small smile. "I don't even know if he still have the plans on going out to the dance." I mumbled. I felt awful.

Shizuka then sat up as she glanced at Mico and Natsume who were showing off to another bunch of girls. "I really wanna go with him. He's so nice and all but everybody wants him right now. Do you even think that I have the chance when it comes to him?" She asked. She looked so innocent and helpless that I wanted to turn around and then run away from the question. What on earth am I supposed to say to something like that? She's an incredibly nice girl and she might even be the mystery girl for all I know. But the thing is… I am in love with Natsume Hyuuga.

Even though I am not considered as competition with Shizuka, I was still confused greatly. I couldn't possibly be the evil girl that tried to keep other girls away from Natsume just because I liked him. I would never have a chance with Natsume or even get Natsume to look at me the same way that he looks whenever he talks about his mystery girl. I couldn't have him even if I wanted him to be mine.

So, me being the nice girl that I was, I gave her my most reassuring smile and said… "Sure."

Shizuka's face suddenly lit up as if she was a two year old kid given a chocolate ice cream. "Do you really think so, Mikan-chan? Do you really think that I have the chance?"

"Of course." I mumbled as she bit her lip and watched Natsume from afar. "Can you ask him for me then?" She asked while the smile on my face suddenly vanished again. _WHAT????!!!???!!!_

"I mean, I don't know how close you to really are but I figured out that since you are the sister of Mico and that you're just room neighbors, you guys might see him a lot." The word 'a lot' was another understatement. I only nodded my head confusingly. Shizuka then pulled her knees and then hugged them. "What I meant was that… can you kind of ask him on what he thinks of me?" She continued.

I only stared back at her, speechless. Shizuka was completely oblivious to the fact that I suddenly turned into silent mode so she continued to talk.

"Honestly, I am not the kind of girl that asks her friends to help her get the guy that she likes. I really find it kind of ridiculous. A girl should build up the confidence to do things like that all to herself. But Natsume's case is different…" She stated as she glanced at me. "I'm babbling, aren't I?

I shook my head. She sighed.

"I just wanna know what he thinks of me. It would be stupid to try if I had no chance to begin with." She stated as she stared at me with pleading eyes. "Can you just ask him if he thinks that I am annoying or something like that? That's all that I really need to know."

I bit my lip as I began playing with the hem of my skirt. I really don't know whether I could possibly do her request but I also don't wanna ruin her dreams of being with Natsume. It was all up to Natsume, not me, and not with anyone else.

I can't just possibly chase away a girl that might actually be the love of his life. As I have said, everyone is a suspect. I didn't even own Natsume. It wasn't like I had any other authority over what goes on with the life of Natsume. He had his own life, a life that I am particularly NOT a part of. I am just one of the typical girls who fell for him. Yes. Me, as in the Mikan Sakura, the girl who had never have a boyfriend, liked a boy or even loved a boy.

So I couldn't possibly say no to a person that is as nice as her. She even yelled at Sumire for me once when we were at the girls' room. I lifter my auburn eyes to meet Shizuka's eager amethyst eyes. I have a feeling that I will be regretting this decision sooner or later but I just chose to ignore it.

"Sure." I managed to utter.

END OF POV


	37. An unexpected phone call

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 37: An unexpected phone call

The field day ended with the same old usual results. The team of the Sakura twins plus the Hyuuga won most of the points leaving all of the other teams disappointed as ever. Mico and Natsume has always been eager to win no matter what the competition may be. They were SO competitive that Mikan has almost wanted to bury herself from all of the shame that her brother and his best friend were doing. Winning the match added to Mico's pride and ego. His ego that was almost as big as Asia, or bigger.

When their team won, they received a whole bunch of blue and white ribbons plus trophies, medals and certificates. Mikan could have sworn that there's already no more space in their room left all because of the trophies and such that her twin has stacked all those years. Mikan even found the field day pointless. She doesn't even know why her brother enjoyed it so much, she thought that it may be because of the competition that's why Mico found it way too interesting and thrilling.

That day didn't turn out as bad as Mikan has expected. It was actually the WORST. Shizuka Mizumaki, the beautiful girl next door, athletic. Smart middle school teen admitted to her that she liked Natsume. The thought made Mikan depressed as she shuffled uneasily next to Natsume's black car. It was field day and since they were on the fields, the walk back to the dormitories will be a bit longer so Mico told Natsume to give Mikan a ride home since he still has trainings with Persona. It also meant that Mikan can't just simply ignore Shizuka's request. She'll have to ask Natsume in one way or another.

"Oi, Polka Dots, are you hungry?" Natsume asked Mikan while Mikan cocked her head.

"And what are you trying to imply?" She asked while Natsume just shrugged carelessly.

"I was just wondering if you wanna get something to eat." Natsume stated. "Dinner time in the canteen is already over and I bet you guys will be too damn lazy to cook at your room."

"Who's paying?" Mikan asked.

"I am." Natsume replied.

"_Before, when he asked me the same question, I just went along with it because I didn't care at all and all I ever thought of was the food that I would get for free. But now, everything has changed. Nothing will ever be the same again. My feelings for Natsume, my views for Natsume… everything… they are all different. And now that I have the chance, I should also fulfill Shizuka's request even though it hurts."_

"Polka?" Natsume called out again as he waved a hand in front of Mikan's face. Mikan then stared into his piercing crimson orbs for a while. "Alright…" She mumbled as Natsume slid into his car and Mikan followed obediently as if Natsume was his dad and she's the obedient little daughter that he has.

Natsume started his car and then glanced at the brunette. "What the heck is wrong with you? You've been kind of quiet today. And I thought that people like you never learn to shut up."

"Just thinking…" Mikan muttered.

"About what?" He asked.

"You." Mikan answered simply while Natsume's eyes widened slightly and then he grinned.

"What about me?"

"How did we meet?" Mikan asked. _"I really wanna remember how we met. All that I remember was that I suddenly knew Natsume and that he has always been Mico and Ruka's friend from the beginning. And then the next thing that I know was that I see him every day. Everything from way back then seems to be in a blur."_ She thought. "I mean, in exact details, Natsume."

Natsume then glanced at her awkwardly and then when back to see the road. "How we met? Why do you even wanna know? Don't tell me, you forgot already. It has been only a year you baka."

"Curiosity I guess." Mikan replied. "And I thought you know very well that I have short term memory loss when it comes to certain things." She continued while Natsume sneered.

"That's too bad. Meeting someone like me has probably been the best thing that has happened to you." Natsume replied with a wide grin all over his face while Mikan just shook her head.

"OR NOT." Mikan retorted. "Meeting you practically brought hell and other confusing stuff into my life." She added. _"Like falling in love with you. It's confusing me a lot."_

"Ouch… is that supposed to hurt, Polka Dots?" He stated as he gripped the steering as he glanced at Mikan. His crimson eyes met with hazel ones.

"Eventually…" Mikan muttered. _"This is it. It's now or never. When could I possible bring Shizuka up in our little conversation? I have to ask him when he's in a good mood. It's Natsume after all. He's always smarter than he looks. How would I actually start it? Should I start with a straight to the point 'what do you think of Shizuka?' or do the long run instead?"_ Mikan thought as she weighed her options while he glanced at Natsume again, who eventually caught her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He asked Mikan curiously. "Seriously Polka, you have been giving me weird looks lately. Is something the matter?"

"Weird???" Mikan repeated confusedly as Natsume nodded and then went his eyes back into the streets. "And to be honest, it's kind of making me nervous…"

"Natsume…" Mikan muttered. _"I have to ask him now. It's now or never."_

"Hn?"

Mikan was supposed to speak when a ring tone suddenly penetrated their ears. Natsume gave her an apologetic look as he fumbled into his pockets. And after a few seconds, his phone was already next to his ear. Mikan sighed in disappointment as she glanced out the window. _"Great timing…"_

"Hn?" Natsume spoke softly into the earpiece that he somehow managed to put after fumbling in his pockets in search of the phone.

"_Should I be nervous that he's actually driving and he's also talking to someone on the phone? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"_ Mikan asked herself but smiled instead and then shook her head. _"Naah. Nothing bad will happen. I trust him. He won't do something stupid."_

"What???" Natsume stuttered. Mikan glanced at him as he pressed the earpiece closer to his ear. "Otou-san, I can't right now…" He trailed off.

"_Oh… so it's his father that he was talking to. I barely know that man. All I know is that he became one of the teachers in the elementary branch. He entered the academy because he wanted to be close to his son. Natsume sure is lucky to have a dad like him." _ Mikan thought as she was still staring at Natsume talking to his dad.

"_But… based from the pissed look on his face, I could tell that something has definitely came up. *sigh* so I guess that I can't possibly ask him now about Shizuka."_ She thought once again as she heard Natsume sigh and protest but it seemed that he can't do anything anymore. It was his father after all so how could he refuse, right?

"Why can't you do it? I'm with someone right now." Natsume stated as he cast Mikan as short glance as a sign of acknowledgement that she was the one that he was referring to and then went his concentration back to his driving.

"If his principal told him that they wanted to talk to someone, that would be you since you're the father. I'm just his brother." Natsume stated in an as a matter of fact tone. Mikan frowned once more knowing the fact that he was actually arguing with his dad on the phone.

"Can't you even handle it yourself? I have my own things to do." Natsume stated again.

After a few more minutes of arguments on the phone, Mikan could tell that the older Hyuuga won. Natsume sighed in defeat as he hung up the line. He looked at Mikan with a deadbeat type of expression written all over his face.

"Can stop somewhere else before we eat?" He asked sincerely while Mikan just smiled and nodded.

"Where?" She asked.

"To the elementary branch." Natsume stated as he sighed angrily and made a right turn.


	38. Natsume has a younger brother?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 38: Natsume has a younger brother?

"I'll be back after a few minutes." Natsume muttered as he lazily stood up and went out of the car and Mikan followed as well. "I'll be here, waiting." She muttered as Natsume gave her one of his rare smiles.

After about three minutes, a young boy was now beside her. He had silver hair, teal eyes and had the same coldhearted look that Natsume has. He had a deadly aura that could possible rule the school just like Natsume's and whenever Mikan stared at him, she only remembers one guy – Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hi there." Mikan greeted cheerfully at the kid. _"This kid reminds me of Natsume…"_

"Why are you leaning on MY car?" The kid asked coldly while Mikan's head snapped.

"Uhm… who are you? As far as I could remember, my friend owns this car." Mikan replied.

"Hyuuga Youichi. I'm from class 2B and I have the Demon Manipulation Alice. My brother told me to wait for him here and I ended up seeing an ugly hag like you." Youchi replied coldly while Mikan flinched. "And who the hell are you and why are you here? You look way too old to be in the elementary branch."

"_So that's why he reminds me of Natsume. I never knew that he had brother though. But this kid is so annoying. I can't even believe that there is another creature in this world that is even more annoying than my twin. He's even worse than his brother!"_ Mikan thought as she stared at the kid in front of him.

"I'm a friend of your brother. I was with him when he got the phone call from your father." Mikan replied calmly, but deep down, she wants to strangle the kid to death.

"So are you my brother's new bitch then?" Youichi asked straightforwardly while Mikan blinked as her mouth really dropped, literally. She was like a gawking goldfish.

Youcihi just raised his eyebrow and tapped his foot while waiting for an answer.

"N……no!!!!" Mikan almost screamed in protest. "Of course not!" she continued. _"How could a ten year old kid come straight out and ask you something like that?! What the heck happened to his manners?! At least Natsume is a bit more decent than this little devil!"_ Mikan thought.

Youichi then watched him closely for about five seconds and then shrugged carelessly and leaned on the car. "To give you a warning, you should get off this car. Natsume hates it when people touch his things." He muttered while Mikan stared at him in disbelief.

"_This kid is really getting into my nerves."_ She thought irritatingly. "Where's Natsume anyway?"

"Inside." Youichi replied coldly.

"Where exactly inside? This whole building is huge." Mikan asked again.

"In the office."

"Doing what?"

"Having a conversation with the principal and my teacher in homeroom." Youichi replied while Mikan glanced at him.

"Did you do something bad?" Mikan asked.

"I got into a fight in class today." He replied with a wide grin on his face. "And I won." He added proudly. "Someone with the name of Natsume Hyuuga and Mico Sakura is my idol when it comes to fighting. So I do fights as well just like my brother and Mico."

"What happened anyway?" Mikan asked ignoring what he said about Natsume and her twin.

"Some fucking people pissed me off." He declared. "What class are you even in?"

"I'm in the middle school. I have the same class as your brother." Mikan replied while Youichi smirked as he ran a hand through his hair. There was no doubt about it. That kid is definitely a mini Natsume. But the thing was, he was worse, way worse than Mikan could even imagine.

"So do you know someone with the name of Mico Sakura?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. Everyone knows him." Mikan replied. "And to tip all of that, he's my brother." She added as she waited for the reaction of the little kid that was in front of her.

"No way!!!" Youichi exclaimed as he looked at Mikan with a smirk. "No wonder why he's always over there!" He added.

"What do you even mean my no wonder he's always there?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, tell me, tell me,tell me." Mikan stated as she continued on forcing Youichi to tell her.

"I said it was nothing!!!!!!!!!!" Youichi yelled as he summoned his demons who are now chasing Mikan all over the parking lot. "tch. That's what you get for pissing me off." He muttered while he smirked as he kept on watching Mikan screaming on top her lungs while running away from his 'friends'.

"YOUICHI!!!" Natsume yelled as Youichi's head suddenly snapped up and then the demons instantly disappeared. Natsume then walked angrily towards their direction, his face looking extremely pissed.

MIKAN'S POV

"What'd they say?" Youichi asked as if he doesn't even care about his brother's angry mood.

"You better be glad that it was me who talked to them and not Dad." Natsume hissed. "You got into a fight with four boys all because they pissed you off?! Are you totally out of your mind?!"

"Is that even a rhetorical question?" Youichi replied coolly. Natsume clenched his fists tightly.

I couldn't help but close my eyes while witnessing the whole thing. Whoa. Dealing with a younger brother must be hard. *sigh* but come to think of it, I have a twin to deal with that is also the same as Youichi. I have a feeling that if I wasn't even around, Youichi might have already received a really hard whacking on the head from his brother.

"Get in the car. NOW." Natsume hissed while Youichi entered the car lazily. "Don't mind him." He then spoke to me after drifting his gaze from his brother.

"Natsume Hyuuga… playing the big brother now, aren't we?" I stated with a grin as I watch him squirm on his place. He shook his head and forced a smile, a strained smile. I could tell that he's still mad.

"He's a big pain." He muttered. "Did he even give you a hard time?"

"iie. He was fine. But how come I don't know that you actually had a brother?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "You never asked. And besides, no one knows besides Mico, and now, plus you. Sorry for the inconvenience though." He sounded so formal that I started to giggle. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you sounded way too formal. It's just me, Natsume. No need to apologize about something like that." I replied. He was being… a gentleman again. The whole trip to Central Town with him once flashed back into my mind.

"Whatever, Polka. Let's go. I'm still hungry." He stated.

"You are?" I asked jokingly as he stopped pulling me to the car and glanced at me. "You're not?"

He looked like he was a kid that just lost a puppy. The disappointment in his eyes was so clear that I could feel my heart tug. His hands were trembling against my warm hand and I realized that his grip on my hand became tighter. My heart began racing all over again. I then glanced back to his hand and then back to him nervously. He then glanced at me for a while and then his eyes dropped looking at out intertwined fingers. Besides the fact that I was a human tomato, I couldn't help but notice the slight tint of pink that was on his cheeks. He immediately dropped my hand and looked away.

He muttered a small apology before rubbing the back of his neck. I gasped lightly. Natsume actually looked flushed… all because of me! I then cleared my throat as I stared at youichi who was watching us from inside the car, his arms crossed over his chest looking really annoyed. He had the kind of look that I knew that I HAD when I had a ride home with Natsume and Sumire one day. I went bright red again.

"Just kidding." I managed to say with a smile. "I still wanna eat, you know."

"Really? Where do you wanna go?" He asked as his head snapped up with twinkling happy eyes.

I shrugged. "Dunno. At Ella's, maybe?" I suggested while his eye lit up again. Ella's was a fast food chain that was the favorite of since it's specialty is on everything strawberry. Another small and rare smile crept into his face. At least I could tell him to eat there to lessen his bad mood from Youichi.

"What about Youichi?" He asked while I just shrugged.

"We're just going out to eat so I guess that we should take him along. It's not a big deal anyway." I stated as I made my way around the car. I turned around only to see that he was still standing on that same spot so I just gave him a reassuring smile. Once again, I found him running his hand on his wonderful messy raven hair.

"Oh……" He muttered, looking away from me. "Alright." He added as we both stepped into the car.

I don't know why but I could have sworn that there was a tinge of disappointment in his voice a while ago.


	39. You're more than Mico's sister

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 39: You're more than Mico's sister

"So Natsume, what are you supposed to do with Shizuka after the whole auction thing?" Mikan asked right after the waitress has taken their orders.

"We're supposed to go out on dates and stuff like that but she never mentioned anything about them so I really don't know." Natsume coolly replied.

"_I knew how it felt on how to fall for a Natsume Hyuuga and then get nothing in return. But I didn't even buy him. Shizuka did. She even won over Sumire. Even if I don't have a chance with Natsume, Shizuka's kindness and friendliness made me feel even worse. She deserves a date with Natsume no matter what."_ Mikan thought. "You should go out with her, you know. She's just way too nice for you to ignore."

"So are you saying that I should date every single nice girl out there?" He asked while raising an eyebrow at the brunette. Mikan just sighed and then shook her head.

Ten minutes later, the food has already been served. Natsume had dropped the subject even though he still looked kind of angry. "Are you mad at me?" Mikan mumbled.

"No…" He muttered while he poked his ice cream.

"You guys sound like stupid little kids." Youichi finally spoke, dropping his fork loudly. "Why do you even care so much with whatever my brother does? You're just Mico's sister…"

MIKAN'S POV

"Youichi!" Natsume growled. I was appalled. It was by then that it hit me: I am always going to be Mico's sister. Since day one, I have always been Mico's sister, no more and no less. Even to a kid that I just knew for about an hour, he considers me ONLY as Mico's sister. I glanced at Natsume who was scolding his brother. But… whatever that Youichi said was actually… true.

And as the same as everyone else, to Natsume, I am always going to be Mico's sister. On Friday night, the mystery girl will be revealed and I can't do anything else about it. I will just stand by and watch him spill all of his feelings for her. Youichi was right. The little demon was actually right.

Natsume turned to me quickly and he noticed that I haven't retaliated. I swallowed again as I felt my eyes starting to sting. "Mikan?" Natsume called out instantly.

I never cried. But I also never reached the breaking point either. I took a deep breath and then forced a smile. "Hm?" I asked as his jaw dropped lightly. I suddenly felt… depressed. Why????

A hand suddenly gripped my left arm. I looked up and the next thing I knew was that I was being pulled out of Ella's and back into the parking lot. "What are you doing?" I asked Natsume.

"You were gonna c…cry." He stammered, running a hand through his hair. Oh great. He noticed.

I sighed and I looked embarrassed. "No, I wasn't." I mumbled. He just lifted his head and scoffed.

"Yes you were. Don't tell that my brother's word affected you that much." He stated as he grabbed my hand again and he turned me around. "I could tell because you NEVER cry."

"I wasn't crying." I started but I was cut off as Natsume shook his head furiously.

"Stop doing that, Mikan. Stop covering up for your feelings. You're ALWAYS like that. I know that what Youichi has said a while ago hurt you." he stated while I just bit my lip and turned away. What Youichi said really hurt. It hurt me a lot since it also has to do with Natsume. Natsume would never understand. No one would. Not even my overprotective brother who would probably kill everyone in sight with his skills and alice if his little sis was in love with his best friend. This was something that I had to bottle up to MYSELF. I let my eyes fall to my wrist that he was STILL gripping on. I really had fallen hard for him. But the question was…….. since when?

"I care for you more than what you think." Natsume spoke softly. I lifted my head slowly, eyes slightly wide. Natsume's crimson eyes glanced into mine as he leaned closer. "You're not just Mico's sister to me. You are so much more than that." He added as I lifted my head and leaned in closer to him to hear his voice that barely turned into a whisper. He had no idea how much those words mean to me, no idea.

"You, Mico and Ruka are my best friends. Don't take Youichi seriously. He has been experiencing loads of crap at school and he's venting his anger on anyone." He stated. "So don't be upset."

I nearly frowned at the transition. Seconds ago, his voice was soft and as sweet as candy… and now? I just nodded grimly. At least he tried to make me feel better. That could be the sweetest thing that he could possibly do to me.

"What are you guys doing here?" An all too familiar voice suddenly echoed around the parking lot. My eyes widened and I spun around. Mico stood there right in front of me while glancing at me and then to Natsume. Since when did he get here? I didn't even hear him coming! Youichi also popped out behind him, also watching me and Natsume.

"Oi little kid, I already found your ride home." Mico told Youichi who just stood there in silence.

His dark amber eyes flashed stunningly. I knew that he knew that this is not the right time and place to talk about what happened. Mico watched me carefully. His stare was mixed with concern and then anger at the same time. I just wanted him to leave what happened today alone for this time. I know that I wouldn't have a very good excuse for what happened today, but Mico is my twin brother after all. He knew everything about me whether it is big or small.

I almost jumped in surprise when I saw my brother's jaw tensed. Oh great. And then Mico did something very unexpected. He lifted his very serious gaze to the flame caster who then stood stiff beside me. No one missed it. Even Youichi saw it. It was a very significant type of look that he gave Natsume.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

We parted afterwards since Mico still had training to accomplish. It was another silent ride home. I was feeling pretty bad for myself. Youichi's words hurt that I didn't even wait for the engine to stop when I reached for the door of my room and then pushed it open.

"Thanks, Natsume." I muttered softly. I stop midway from the hall as I hear Natsume's car stop running. Great. This wasn't over yet. I then turned away and stared at him in utter confusion. I was getting nervous since Natsume was going near me with his bangs covering his eyes. I really wanna go my room. I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Everything seems to be worse every single day.

"What's up?" I asked while tugging on my uniform. He turned his face lightly to see me.

"I'm walking you to your room." He replied. A tiny smile crept into my face. "That's a sweetie." I managed to say with a grin as he gave me another one of his rare smiles.

"I have something for you…" He said as I turned to face him. And then the next thing I knew, Natsume jerked forward and reached for my arm making me stumble forward to his chest. I gasped when I felt his arm wrap around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. He could probably hear my heart beating like crazy. I tried to hold back and face him but he only tightened his grip. What on earth is happening?

"Na…Natsume?" I stammered while his grip tightened even more but it was still gentle in a way. This action of his made me blush all shades of red. I was probably as red as his eyes.

"You hugged me once when I was having a shitty day. I'm just returning the favor so just stay still." He whispered. A smile slowly made its way to my face. I leaned onto him and closed my eyes. Hugs really do help you when you're down. It felt just right.

Natsume's grip loosened a few minutes later and my eyes snapped open. The hug was finally over and he was about to leave me. With all of the courage that I could possibly get, I spun around and threw my arms around his neck. He was surprised, I know, when I did it but he still caught me. I don't even care if Youichi can see us. He can stare all he wanted. I could still get a hug from the guy that I love, right? Even if it's not kind of right….

After a few minutes of nothing but silence, I finally let go as I went back to the dorm building. I saw him staring at me while I was walking and it made me feel uncomfortable. I guess that he still needs to bring Youichi to his dorm as well. He's a two star so he can't link a room like me and my twin. Two things also happened today that I knew that SHOULDN'T have happened. First was that I almost cried in front of Natsume and the second one is that I let myself become so weak. It was so pathetic. I'm so pathetic.

"Feel better?" He asked while I turned around and managed to smile.

"Much better. Thank you." I muttered. Natsume then came near me and then put a few strands of hair back to its right place. "Your hair got all messy." He stated.

"Yours too." I replied as my hand swiftly brushed through his raven locks. The moment that my hand touched his forehead, I felt him go stiff. I felt it… the jolt every time we touch. I dropped my hand and cocked my head. "You need a haircut." I stated.

"I do?" He asked.

"No. Just kidding." I managed to say with another smile. "I like you the way you are." I added and I really mean it. I love Natsume Hyuuga just the way he is.

He just grinned at me sheepishly. "Hn. Thanks?"

"No problem." I replied. "So I'll see you then? Don't go to hard on your brother."

"I won't." he muttered.

I highly doubt what he said. I swallowed and then looked at Natsume one last time as I walked back to the entrance of the dorm building. I lowered my head as I stared at the welcoming mat at the room door. I couldn't get any closer to Natsume than what I already am.

I am just going to continue on hurting myself when I continue to fall for him. Is it even possible for me to have a happily ever after with the one that I love?


	40. If there's no you, there's no me

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAOTER 40: If there's no you, there's no me

The air was a bit chilly but not too cold. It would be a perfect night for a carnival. Mikan smiled at the thought that Natsume will be participating at one of the shows being held.

FLASHBACK

"You going to the carnival tonight?" the flame caster asked the nullifier while she just shrugged. "Well, you should go." He added.

"Give me a valid reason on why I should go." Mikan replied.

"Well, this will be the first and last carnival that has a show including me. So if you wanna see me on stage for once, you should go." Natsume answered.

"What show? Is my brother in it?" She asked while Natsume shook his head.

"We practice after class and your brother always has trainings with the demented teacher of ours. So are you coming?" He asked.

"Still don't know. The show is just the same. You guys wear stupid clothes and make total fools out of yourselves." Mikan answered. "But, I'll see if I can go. Well, gotta go, Natsume. Ja!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"You look lonely." Tsubasa's voice piped up as he sat next to Mikan. "May I join you? I like it out here. It's quiet and for once I wouldn't hear the squealing voices of the fans of your twin."

"Me too…" Mikan mumbled resting her head on the tree.

"So I heard that there's this carnival tonight that the academy holds every time at this week." Tsubasa started as Mikan watched him scratch the back of his head. "Are you going?"

"Possibly. But I still don't know yet. I haven't made up my mind." Mikan replied with a shrug then she looked at him. "How about you, Tsubasa? Are you going?"

"Possibly, but I haven't asked the girl that I wanna go out with yet." He answered as Mikan stared at the dying grass. Winter was coming soon. And winter meant that the dance was also coming soon.

"Who's the girl?" Mikan asked as Tsubasa brought a finger to his temple and then shrugged.

"You know her. Auburn hair with hazel eyes and she's really beautiful. You'll recognize her when you see her." He replied and then Mikan couldn't help but smile at him. Tsubasa can really take her mind off of things. He's always there to make her feel better every time she was down.

"She sounds pretty nice." Mikan mumbled. "And she can be REALLY mean too." Tsubasa exaggerated.

"HEY!" Mikan yelled as he chuckled and then leaned on his elbows. Mikan just stared at him. _"He is not as handsome as Natsume bit his personality made up for it. He deserves a good girlfriend, a faithful girl who is NOT in love with someone else."_ Mikan thought.

"Can't take rejection?" Mikan asked while Tsubasa shook his head. "Nope. Not with this girl." He replied.

"_It's now time to forget about Natsume. I could dream all I wanted but dreams don't come true. It happened only in fairy tales. And my life is definitely not a fairy tale. Tsubasa needs a chance too…"_ Mikan thought for a while as she glanced at the boy. "Of course I'll go with you" Mikan said.

Tsubasa hugged his knees and smiled at her playfully. "I didn't even say that it was you."

"Are you even trying to ruin your chance?" Mikan stated as she gave her a whack on the head.

"No. Why would I even do that?" He replied. "I'll pick you up at 6. Is that fine with you?"

"Don't be late." Mikan replied with a nod. _"Tsubasa Andou… what a doll… I just hope that I'm doing the right thing. People tell me that it's not good to bottle up your feelings for someone. But my case was with Natsume. It was the Natsume that I've known for about a year and there is no way that I wanna lose our friendship over my feelings. Tsubasa might just be it….."_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mikan yawned as she shoved another cracker into her mouth. Mico was just watching her impatiently as he was seated on his spot on the couch. "Tsubasa Andou? You're going with him?" He asked while Mikan simply nodded for like the hundredth time already. "Like…….a date?"

"Mico, you're way too overreacting. It's definitely nothing to make a fuss about." Mikan replied.

"Of course it's something to worry about." Mico shot back. "That guy is like always around you!"

"No, he's not!"

"Yes he is!" Mico retorted as he sighed and then plopped himself on the couch. "Do you…. like him?" He asked Mikan awkwardly. Mikan smiled and looked at her twin. _"This will be fun…"_ She thought.

"Of course I do." Mikan replied while the look on Mico's face was priceless. He sat up immediately spilling a whole bowl on peanuts into the carpet.

"Mimi!!!" Mico complained as he picked up the peanuts and eventually shooting them back into the bowl cursing a few words here and there. Mikan just rolled her eyes and stared at the clock.

"As a friend, Mico! So stop overreacting. What time are you even leaving?" Mikan stated changing the subject. It was obvious that he was going to the carnival since he never miss things like this.

"As soon as Nat and Shizuka calls me." Mico replied after picking every single peanut on the floor.

MIKAN'S POV

"Shizuka?" I asked while my twin just nodded his stupid head.

"They're going together. I think it's part of the whole auction thing. They worked it out at class a while ago." He replied as he threw all of the peanuts away. I couldn't even hide my disappointment. Natsume eventually HAS to go on a date with her. He was entitled to do so but I couldn't help but be jealous. Yesterday, I even told Natsume to go on a date with her. But now that they are going to the carnival together, it makes me feel stupid.

"That's nice…" I muttered as Mico stopped right in front of me. "Hey Mimi." He asked. "What?"

"Why were you looking so upset yesterday… you know, at the parking lot at Ella's." He stated. I just fidgeted on my seat and shook my head. Why did he have to ask that? He cleared his throat again. "Was it because of… Natsume?" He asked again while I blinked. Huh??????

"No." I replied. "Then what?" He asked again.

"His little demon of a brother said something really mean." I replied.

Mico frowned. "Youichi? What did he say?" He asked again while I grunted.

"Just don't worry about it Mico! So stop asking so many questions. It's irritating." I replied annoyingly.

"Well SORRY for WORRYING." He replied gruffly while I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't have to worry about me most of the time, Mico. I can take care of myself." I answered as I hugged my knees and glanced at him. "I know that you're my onii-chan, but there are really some things that even you can't help me with." I continued softly.

"Like Tsubasa?" He hissed while I nodded.

"Like Tsubasa. Don't be a baka. Learn to let it go…"

"I can't!" He spoke. His dark amber eyes met my hazel ones. "Someone needs to watch over you. You're so clumsy and overly stupid most of the time." He stated while I glared at him. "Okaa-san is not here and she can't visit most of the time because she has work, and otou-san…. Otou-san is gone. So it's only you and me, Mimi. We're twins. If there's no you, there's no me." He added while I just stared at him in confusion. Why on earth did he just give a speech? But honestly, I was touched by his words. That's the very first time in his life that he has finally said something sensible. He almost sounded… mature.

"I'm touched." I muttered while I smiled at him. He immediately stood up, his cheeks were bright red.

"Don't push it, Mimi." He hissed while I just grinned at him.

"Am I the best little twin sister in the world?" I asked sweetly as I went near him. He just rolled his eyes upon realizing the mistake that he has done with that little speech of his. "Don't worry, Mico. If anyone hurts me, you'll be the first person that I'll be telling. That's a promise. And Sakura's don't break promises, right?" I added with a reassuring smile.

"Whatever." My twin muttered. I glanced at the clock again. "You should wear a jacket or something. It's cold outside." Mico added while I just smiled at him. I guess having him as a twin is not that bad.

"Maybe is should even start calling you onii-chan or Mico-nii since you'r always rubbing it in my face that you're older than I am." I stated while Mico's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't you dare call me that!" He hissed. "No one has even called me……"

"Onii-chan. I know. No one calls you that because you only have one younger sibling and that would be me." Mikan finished the sentence for him.

"Whatever. Just don't call me that!" Mico replied while he grunted. Mikan just giggled.

"Why? It's kind of cute if you ask me. Right, onii-chan?" I asked with a grin. I just love it when my brother gets annoyed. And besides, I always wanted an onii-chan so I might as well start call him that.

"Aaaaaahhh!!! Mikan!! Stop calling me that!" Mico almost whined.

Even if I am just Mico's little sister to everyone else here in this academy, to Mico, I am the best and only twin sister that he would ever have.


	41. Which one? blonde or brunette?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 41: Which one? Blonde or brunette?

"Which do you prefer, Mikan? Games or rides?" Tsubasa asked the brunette once they made their way on the carnival. "Which do you want anyway?" Mikan asked back.

"I prefer food but I don't know if you wanna eat yet." He stated. "Does fluff puff sound good?" He asked while Mikan's eyes twinkled upon hearing 'fluff puff.' "Sounds great to me." She replied.

They spent a whole hour on games and rides. Tsubasa even offered to carry the stuffed animals that they won for Mikan even though they were just about the size of a human's palm. Mikan was waiting to run into her twin but it never happened.

"I'm surprised that I am not yet being attacked by your brother." Tsubasa stated as he took a few glanced around the place. "… or find him lurking around at some corner getting ready to pummel me any second. He's so overprotective, you know." He added while Mikan just scoffed.

"**Ladies and gentlemen, the annual academy show will be starting in five minutes!"** A voiced boomed on the whole carnival as they recognized that the voice belongs to Hotaru. Mikan remembered that Natsume will be on that same show.

"Come on, Mikan! Let's go check it out!" Tsubasa stated as she took Mikan's arm and brought her to the location where the show will be held.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The first performance was from the elementary branch with a song and dance number. The next performance was from the GA basketball varsity team. The girls were all going crazy as every member entered the stage and they even went wilder when Natsume stepped into the stage.

"We love you Natsume!!!!" The girls chorused.

They all did a dance number, and by the looks of their faces, it was obvious that they were forced to do the show. But, this show also exposed their hidden talents. The whole academy population was shocked to know that the boys that they knew that all they ever do was shoot hoops actually learn how to dance. Even Natsume wasn't that bad at it.

"Do you even know that Hyuuga can dance?" Tsubasa asked Mikan while she shook her head.

"As far as I can remember, he doesn't even dance." Mikan mumbled.

Once their group was done, they all gave a bow and a farewell wave. They already turned their backs when the emcee, which was Hotaru, pulled the hem of Natsume's shirt. He just gave her a what-the-heck-do-you-still-want-from-me type of look.

"Wait a minute." Hotaru mumbled. "The girls have requested to have a small interview with you." She added while Natsume just stayed silent.

MIKAN'S POV

"What's your favorite color?" A random girl suddenly asked him.

"I would have to say red on that one." He coldly replied and I have a feeling that every single girl will start wearing anything red starting tomorrow morning.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Someone else asked while he took a step back and cleared his throat. "No."

"No gf?" Hotaru asked, making sure that it was confirmed. "I heard that you were going out with Shizuka Mizumaki, is that true?" She asked again.

"Hn." And then the lights were suddenly focused on Shizuka. She was trying to hold her embarrassment while a few people nudged her on the elbow. I bit my lip and then grabbed Tsubasa's arm.

"So Hyuuga, what do you think of Shizuka?" Hotaru asked again. Natsume laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. He stared into Shizuka's eyes before answering the question.

"She's great. She's one of the coolest girls that I've ever met." He replied. Now, Shizuka got her answer. I just hope that she won't ask me on things like that anymore. And what Natsume has said was the truth. Shizuka was probably the coolest girl in the academy.

"Okay. Here's another question from the crowd. What's your ideal girl?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly. The look on Natsume's face was filled with shock and anxiety. He hesitated on answering as he glanced around the audience. He's probably looking for his mystery girl.

"My ideal girl?" He asked while cocking an eyebrow. Hotaru nodded. "Uhm…….. nice?"

"And?" Hotaru asked again as if she was not contended with his answer.

"And she's beautiful inside and out." He added. I was probably the only person that noticed that he used the word 'she's' and not 'she has to be'. This is it. He was really going to describe her in front of almost everyone here in the academy.

"I can really act as my true self and then do things that I probably won't do in public whenever I am with her. She makes my heart beat the moment she steps into a room and it wouldn't stop racing until hours after she leaves. She's unique and she has one hell of a personality that make guys go crazy for." He stated and then his voice turned into a whisper. "And I fall in love with her all over again every time I see her."

And with that, the whole crowd broke into an 'awwwww' except for me. I bit my lip and then turned away. That was the sweetest thing that the guy I love could ever say. And too bad for me was that those words are not for me. Those are for his mystery girl.

"She sounds like a saint, Hyuuga. Is there still someone out there that is like that?" Hotaru asked again. Everyone waited for the great Natsume Hyuuga to answer. Even I can't believe if there's still someone like his mystery girl. She seems to be beyond perfect. It's either that girl is just way too perfect or just Natsume was exaggerating every time that he describes her.

"Hn. I can even see her here." He stated with a small smile. A small smile that I think only I have noticed. But the thing is, why was he staring at me when he said those words???

"Really? Would you mind telling us who she is then?" Hotaru asked again.

"Tch. That's getting over the edge, right Imai?" Natsume stated with a smirk.

I held my breath. I can feel the jealousy seeping through my whole body. Eeeesh! I really need to push my feelings for him aside. It's giving me a hard time…

"Can't you at least give us a hint? Is she popular?" Hotaru asked again.

"No comment. Next question."

"This is the last. Which do you prefer? Blondes or brunettes?"

"Brunettes." He immediately replied before leaving the stage. My eyes landed on Shizuka who was currently being asked by loads of girls that are around her. Brunette… Shizuka is a brunette. Now there are definitely more possibilities that she's the mystery girl.

"Hey, Mikan…" Tsubasa finally spoke. I have totally forgotten that he was still there, beside me.

"Hm?"

"I think you're cutting off the blood circulation of my arm." He stated as my eyes snapped into his arm that I unintentionally grabbed and not to mention unintentionally squeezed, real tight.

"Sorry!" I called out as I let go. "I'm so sorry, Tsubasa!" I nearly begged. All because of Natsume, I ended up hurting other people.

"Hey, it's no big. No need to make a fuss about it." Tsubasa stated as he gave me a reassuring smile. How could he be so nice to me when I already caused him pain?

"But… you're arm got hurt." I mumbled.

"It's not like I got injured badly, Mikan." Tsubasa replied. "No harm done, really. So, let's go?" He asked me while I blinked. This guy really is an angel. He's even way too nice for me to handle.

"Where?" I asked. I mean, we almost went through the whole carnival already before watching the show.

"Around." He simply answered as I followed him back into the carnival land. I shivered for a bit as a breeze came through. "Cold?" He asked.

"Kind of." I replied as I hugged myself. "You?" I asked. I mean, I wore a jacket just like my brother told me and he's just wearing a plain shirt and jeans with nothing to keep him warm.

"I'll live." He replied with a chuckle. "Do they sell hot chocolate here somewhere?" He asked me.

"Maybe. I saw some concession stands over there a while ago." I stated while I pointed the direction near the game area.

"So hot chocolate it is!" He beamed.

We were both walking side by side while his arms rested on my shoulder. We were on our way to the concession stands for some hot chocolate until I heard a very familiar voice call out my name. I turned to look who she only to find out that it was Shizuka and she was with Natsume.

"So, you're here?" She asked while I simply nodded. Natsume was… staring… at me… again. She noticed the arm resting on my shoulder and she smiled for a bit. I don't whether I should tell Tsubasa to let go or something like that. It was all fine before we ran into them. I finally decided to look at Natsume. His eyes still at me looking all surprised.

"Hi Natsume." I mumbled. "I decided to come."

"You were here…. with him?" He asked and then he swallowed while I just nodded. I have no idea why but I felt horrible. Natsume and Tsubasa are not in good terms and I feel like I am a traitor to Natsume for befriending Tsubasa. The weight on my shoulder suddenly disappeared as Tsubasa finally decided to remove his arm. He then looked at Natsume with a smile.

"Hey, good show," he said. Natsume looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah…" He mumbled and then glanced at me. "Polka Dots, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Now?" I asked stupidly as I stared at my shoes.

"Hn. Or are you busy?" he asked again. I bit my lip and looked at him. The smirk on his face remained and his crimson eyes are practically telling me 'come with me NOW' or something like that. I glanced up at my so-called date and I gave him a smile.

"I'll be back in a minute." I stated.

Tsubasa smiled and then patted my head. "No prob."

I turned and followed Natsume away. What did I do this time? Am I in trouble again?


	42. I'm sick and tired of everything

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 42: I'm sick and tired of everything

Mikan followed Natsume towards a more quiet area. "Are you guys together?" He suddenly asked.

"No." Mikan replied. _"I'm not together with him but all I know is that I am on a date with him."_

"Tell me the truth, Polka, do you like him?" He asked again.

"_I am so sick and tired of just watching Natsume scream at me every time I am with Tsubasa. He knew nothing. So what if ever that I did like Tsubasa? Even Mico learned to let go about this. All of a sudden, it's like I wanted to push away all of the feelings that I have for this guy. Everything else along with Natsume would never know. They would never know about my true feelings anyway."_ She thought.

"He's just my friend, Natsume." Mikan mumbled.

"Whatever! He's like all over you! If you can't notice that then you're blind!" Natsume shouted.

"Calm down, will you?" Mikan mumbled again. "You're starting to overreact again."

"You have no fucking idea." He hissed while Mikan just rolled her eyes at him.

"What's wrong with me hanging around with Tsubasa anyway? Why is he even so much of threat to you?" Mikan asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"You wouldn't know." He hissed again as he stared at the brunette in disbelief.

"Well, if I don't know, then I guess that I have nothing to do with you and with Tsubasa."

"You have EVERYTHING to do with it!" Natsume bellowed while facing Mikan.

Mikan just shrugged and ignored him. She was tired of getting into an argument with Natsume every time Tsubasa gets into the picture. "Don't ruin my night, Natsume. Just get back to your date with Shizuka and then just let the things remain as they were." She stated as she turned back but Natsume grabbed her wrist. The kind of grab that he gave her during the night of the party at Hideki's.

"What about Tsubasa?" He asked while Mikan managed to pull her wrist from Natsume's amazingly tight grip. She just blinked at him in surprise.

"Will you just forget about Tsubasa for about like a minute or something?!"

"I hate him." He hissed.

"He has not even done anything wrong to you! So why don't you just leave him alone?"

"What the heck is so good about him anyway?" He asked with a growl. Mikan just rolled her eyes and struggled to break free since he grabbed her wrist again.

"What's so good about him? He makes me feel special! That's what is so good about him!" Mikan yelled while Natsume just stared at her. "Tsubasa is probably the only guy out there that looked at me as 'Mikan' and not as Mico's sister." Mikan trailed off. Natsume swallowed as his crimson orbs met with Mikan's hazel ones.

"I already told you that you mean so much more to me than just Mico's sister……"

"Natsume… It's you!" Mikan yelled again. "I may not be just Mico's sister to you but… I might as well be YOUR sister! You always see me as a sister." Mikan added as her voice softened. "Always…"

"That's not true." Natsume replied while his face was turning darker every second of the way. "So just shut your mouth and stop talking before you totally screw things up."

"Tsubasa is my friend. You don't have to like him if the two of you really don't mix or something." Mikan muttered as she took a step to Natsume. "And I am not going to leave him just because he somehow got on you bad side, Natsume."

The look on Natsume's face could only be described as ODD. He had calmed down compared to his ranting self a while ago. He actually looked stressed. "If you like him that much, why don't you just date him and be an item so that it would be a whole lot easier for everyone?" He asked.

Mikan just sighed again and rubbed a finger on her temple. "It's because I don't like him THAT way. How many times do I have to repeat that statement to you and my brother?"

"Tch. Actions speak louder than words, Polka Dots. You say that you don't like him and yet whenever I see you with him, you're always… flirting or something like that."

"You know what? Can you just do me a favor and leave Tsubasa alone? If my brother lets me to hang out with him, then you should learn to do that too." Mikan stated as she walked away.

"Polka, we're not yet done here." he stated as he followed where Mikan was going.

"Oh yes we are." Mikan replied without even looking at him. "We are most definitely over and done with this little conversation that we have, Natsume."

"Mikan…" Natsume grunted but Mikan just ignored him. _"We would settle this some other time. Not now and not here. Tsubasa, Shizuka and the others are waiting for us at the same spot where we left them."_ She thought. "Mikan, don't do this." Natsume mumbled.

"Do what, Natsume?" Mikan asked between her clenched teeth. "Do something that I wanted to do just for once in my entire life?" She added as she saw Shizuka who waved at them so she waved back.

"Is Andou what you really want?" Natsume asked.

MIKAN'S POV

"As a friend, yes."

It was at that moment that Natsume made a grab for my wrist and jerked me back. "What?" He hissed. I never got to answer him. Tsubasa sensed the aura between the two of us and made a grab for Natsume's shoulder.

"Hey, just let her go." Tsubasa stated while Natsume glared at him.

Almost as soon as those words left his lips, Natsume spun around and then punched him. I let out a small yelp as Tsubasa stumbled backwards and then hit the ground, real hard. He sat up slowly while wiping his bloody lip and wincing at the same time.

"Resulting into violence now, aren't we?" tsubasa commented with a smirk.

Natsume just glared at him. They were about to get into a fight and all that was on my mind was that it was my fault. I stared at the floor while Mico suddenly appeared in the crowd. He quickly grabbed Natsume and pushed him with all his might.

"Natsume! What the hell are you doing?" He asked. I was still holding my breath. For once in my life, I was grateful that my brother came at the right time. Natsume pushed against my brother but my brother didn't budge. He was like a very firm wall between Natsume and Tsubasa. "Hey, hey. Hey, not here…" Mico whispered to Natsume while I just blinked in surprise.

"Tsubasa!" I yelled while I came rushing to his side and crouching down right next to him. He just glanced back at me with a stupid smirk on his face. "Hey, I didn't break my promise…" He muttered.

I sighed in relief since he remembered that he will not fight with Natsume. "Daijobou?" I asked at him and then glanced at Natsume who was still struggling in Mico's arms. "I think so." He replied.

I nodded my head and then stood up slowly. I took a deep breath and then headed towards Mico and Natsume. Onii-chan just gave me a questionable look before loosening his grip on Natsume. I glanced back at my onii0chan for like a mere second only and then shifted my gaze to the flame caster. I clenched my fists tightly. I continued to stare at him until his eye flickered. Natsume Hyuuga… the only guy who made my guy beat like crazy.

I slapped him hard across the face. I flinched at my own actions but I really didn't care anymore. Everyone held their breaths while I took a step back. Even Mico-nii's face was in shock. This was the first time that Natsume Hyuuga had been slapped by a girl. "Mi…Mikan?" Mico muttered.

I saw Natsume swallow. His eyes then met with mine. With a small smile, he cleared his throat. "I guess that I deserved that…" He mumbled only enough for me to hear. Mico-nii is probably the only one who could hear us now. "So… do you hate me now?" He asked in a whisper.

I felt my eyes sting again. But I… I will NEVER cry again.

"Don't be a fool of yourself, Natsume." I replied. I felt awful. "Natsume…" I muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. I can live with that." He stated emotionlessly. I nodded before he slipped away from my brother's grip. I was scared because the look on his eyes was different. It was way beyond the normal look in the eyes whenever we have an argument or something. This time, it was so different. There was no emotion in his eyes, as in none, nope, nada, zilch, wala. Staring into his eyes was like string into pure emptiness. All eyes were on him while he turned back to Shizuka.

"C'mon. Let's go." I heard him mutter.

I turned away and smile sadly to myself and then walked over to Tsubasa.

"Come on…" I whispered as I reached for his hand. "Let's go…"

END OF POV

Everything went back to normal the moment that Mikan and Natsume left the area. On the other hand, Mico was left there, still stunned for what had happened. He sighed and then shook his head lightly.

"What have you done this time, Mikan???"


	43. So much for apologizing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 43: So much for apologizing

Thursday has to be the most uncomfortable and screwed up day for the little brunette. Mico hasn't made eye contact with her even if they bumped into each other that morning. They were eating their breakfast silently and Mikan wasn't even done with her food yet when Mico stood up quickly, grabbed his bad and then headed out the door. Mikan hastily made an attempt to follow.

"_Is he THAT angry at me just because I slapped Natsume???"_

Their walk to school was totally silent as well. They entered slowly at the classroom while Mikan was tagging along behind her brother and as usual, Mico got greeted by loads of his fan girls while he just sent them a death glare. Mikan hated how everything turned out to be HER fault. She regretted slapping Natsume but she did that all because of anger.

Mikan's plans for today consisted of:

1] Apologizing to Natsume,

2] Apologizing to Natsume and

3] Getting Natsume to apologize to her because she believes that Natsume also has a fault for it.

Mikan may have slapped Natsume but a part of her says that the flame caster deserved it. He lost his temper and because of that, it resulted to him punching Tsubasa. But the problem was:

Where was Natsume?

He couldn't just miss school today because the championship game was tomorrow. If ever he missed a practiced, he would be definitely kicked out of the team. Mikan was not able to see Natsume Hyuuga for the whole day but she was sure that he has to be somewhere in the academy.

Mikan would have asked her brother where the flame caster was but the king of all elements was also avoiding any form of contact with her. Although she knew that he would be giving in soon since he found her during her Physics class just to give her lunch money. But for now, her brother was still mad at her. And the last person that Mikan has thought of asking where Natsume was is the girl standing right in front of her, Shizuka Mizumaki.

"Shizuka-chan?" Mikan called out weakly. Shizuka turned around to face her with a smile on her face.

"Mikan-chan! What's up?" She replied happily as she leaned in to the nullifier.

"What's wrong? You look really pale today." She asked with concern while putting her hand on Mikan's forehead. "You don't have a fever though. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I do?" Mikan asked. "I'm alright, Shizuka-chan. I guess I'm just tired."

"You shouldn't have gone to school in that case. You might get yourself way too tired." Shizuka stated with tints of worry and concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, honest." Mikan replied giving her a reasuuring smile. _"Except for the fact that my brother and his other best friend probably loathe the hell out of me already."_ She thought disappointedly. How are you?"

"I'm fine! There's just so much to plan knowing that the championship game is already tomorrow. There is this usual after-game party once the game will be over. We're planning on it already."

"Isn't the party supposed to be at our place?" Mikan asked while Shizuka nodded and giggled.

"Uh-huh, but your twin is lazy so we took the liberty of planning things for him." She replied. "So, is there anything that you wanted?" She asked.

"Uhm… have you seen Natsume? I've been looking for him for the whole day already." Mikan stated softly as she forced an awkward smile. _"Please tell me that you know where he is."_

"Mikan-chan…" Shizuka started. "He was really upset when we left yesterday." She added while Mikan's heart sank, making her clench the hem of her skirt.

"I… I just want to apologize to him." Mikan muttered. "I was just really upset at that moment." She continued while Shizuka stared at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know. If I was in your place, I would have been upset too…"

"_Good. That's nice. At least someone understands why I slapped him last night."_ Mikan thought.

"But I just don't know if now is the right time to talk to him. I think that the slap you gave him yesterday really gave him much of a shock." She stated while looking at Mikan sadly.

"_There goes my hope for apologizing to Natsume. The nicest girl in the world just told me that I didn't have the chance. I, Mikan Sakura, was devastated."_ Mikan thought while Shizuka stared at her.

"Hey, chin up, okay? Where's the cheerful little Mikan-chan that I met at volleyball club?" She stated with a smile. "Everything will be alright in the end." She added while Mikan nodded in response. Mikan was about to leave when she heard his voice.

"Hey, are you ready?" Natsume spoke softly. Mikan froze there on the spot. He was there, right behind her and next to Shizuka. Mikan turned around while Natsume's eyes widened in shock. Mikan stared at his eyes, but once again, all she saw was the emptiness in it, nothing more and nothing else.

"I'll see you later, Natsume. Bye Mikan-chan!" Shizuka chirped and then scurried away.

"Hey, Polka." Natsume greeted with a smirk on his face.

"Natsume….."

"Polka, if this is about what happened last night, then don't worry about it. It was my fault and I deserved that slap. You were just doing your job as Andou's friend." Natsume stated.

"_He was being way too happy about it. I knew deep down, he's still mad at me."_ Mikan thought.

"I didn't mean to hit you. I was just so -----"

"Mad at me. I know." Natsume finished the sentence for her. "It was my fault, gomen, okay?"

"Can I talk to you after school then?" Mikan asked quietly while Natsume just shook his head.

"A bunch of people invited me to go to Koko's place for poker after school. I kind of promise that I'll go along with them." Natsume replied.

"_That's excuse number 1."_ Mikan thought as she nodded her head slowly. "How about I talk to you afterwards? What time will you be leaving there?"

"Not until late." Natsume replied with a smirk. "And I already told Youichi that I'll be going home to our house with otou-san today and not back in the dorms."

"_That;s excure number 2."_ Mikan thought again. "What about later? At lunch time?"

"We're eating out today." Natsume replied as he stared at her hazel orbs. "Ella's."

"_That's excuse number 3. Natsume is soooo mad at me! He was actually avoiding me in a way that he would still talk to me, but then avoiding me again all at once. He was acting like he was not affected at all when I have slapped him last night but I know much better than that. And what Natsume is acting is making feel really stupid."_

"Is that all?" Natsume suddenly asked the brunette. "I really have to get going." He stated while sounding so desperate just to leave Mikan's presence. Mikan just forced another smile and nodded slightly.

"_I guess that I should just play along with him for the time being since he obviously doesn't wanna see me around with him."_

"That's all." Mikan muttered.

Natsume then turned his back and walked away.


	44. I'm turning into a crybaby

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 44: I'm turning into a crybaby

Hotaru glanced at Mikan with the same expressionless face that she had ever since the day she was born while Anna and Nonoko were just chatting happily with each other.

"Hey, how come the popular table is empty today?" Anna asked.

"They went out for lunch." Hotaru replied.

"Wow. This would be the first time after a long time they decided to eat out." Anna commented.

"Hey guys, guess what I have heard." Nonoko stated happily as they all sat at their usual table at the canteen. The girls just stared at her and then shrugged.

"Someone told me that they saw Natsume and Shizuka making out at the parking lot of the carnival last night." Nonoko answered while the fork on Mikan's hand slipped and then Hotaru choked on her soda.

"What?!" Mikan and Hotaru chorused, their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Here's your fork, Mikan-chan. But I guess you should get a new one. It's probably dirty since it fell on the ground." Anna stated as she placed the fork on the tabletop.

"Who on earth told you that?" Hotaru asked.

"A few people saw them last night." Nonoko stated while Mikan's heart was about to die any moment from now and Hotaru has noticed it.

"_So I presume that she already realized her feelings for the flame caster."_ She thought.

"_Natsume? Shizuka? Making out? This could only mean that Shizuka is probably the…"_ Mikan thought as she stood up immediately and hurried out of the cafeteria.

"Mikan-chan!!!" Anna and Nonoko chorused.

"Just let her be. She needs some time all to herself." Hotaru stated while the other two resumed in eating their lunch. _"*sigh* I just hope that she'll be alright. She's been going through a lot lately."_

MIKAN'S POV

There are things that make you heart clench. And those words definitely made mine clench like crazy. And this time, I know that I wouldn't be able to hold back my tears. I was becoming more of a stupid little crybaby ever since the night that I have realized my feelings about Natsume. I just need some fresh air. I need a room to breathe, a room to think, and maybe… a room to cry.

And as I expected, luck was never on my side from the moment that I stepped into the open air. I saw Natsume and his group of friends making their way back to the school building from the parking lot. I guess that they're done with their lunch out. I quickly wiped my eyes with my hand and swallowed. Natsume was in front and he might see me first. I looked around panicky, looking for a place to hide but it was just impossible. I have to face them one way or another.

"Hey look! It's Mico's sis!" Koko exclaimed while I flinched. Does he really have to yell like that?

I turned my head to face them, hoping that my eyes are not that red or even watery. It would be horrible to face Natsume especially with the little information that I have learned from Nonoko. They looked at me with wide grins of their face but I just ignored them and searched for my onii-chan instead but he was nowhere to be found. Where on earth could he be?

"Why are you out here?" Koko asked me from his spot next to Natsume. "Lunch period is almost over."

"I… I'm not feeling well." I muttered. Oh great. What a pretty lame excuse, Mikan.

"Yeah, you do look really pale. Have you seen the nurse already?" He asked me with a tint of worry in his voice. "We don't wanna hear that you'll be fainting again like what you did last time."

"I'm fine. I just need fresh air." I muttered. "Uhm… is onii-chan there?" I asked quietly.

"He's parking the car." Koko answered. "And since when did you call him onii-chan?" he asked again while I just smiled and stood up, leaving them and heading towards my brother. I didn't even bother answering his question. "It was nice seeing you guys." I stated while I forced another smile.

Upon leaving, I did the worst possible thing that I could do. I looked at him. I looked at Natsume. And the thing that hurt me the most was that he wasn't even looking at me. Nice. What a way to add salt into a fresh wound.

"Man, she really doesn't look well. Maybe someone should go with her." I heard Koko say so I quickened my pace to find my brother. Mico was just locking the door of the car when I saw him.

I have never felt so relieved just by seeing him even if he was still probably mad at me. But I really have to see him. He's the only one that I could run to and I did promise him that he'll be the first that I'll go to whenever I get hurt of something. He lifted his head and his eyes widened when he saw me sniffling and wiping my red and puffy eyes. Yup, I was crying. I was crying like a stupid baby.

"What's worng?" he demanded instantly while he was rushing to my side. "Mikan, what the hell happened to you?" He asked but I didn't even bother answering. I just continued on crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked again while bending down a bit so that his eyes would match the level of my eyes. I just didn't answer again. He just sighed and pulled me into a hug while his other hand was patting my back. "There there, shhhh." He cooed awkwardly.

I would have laughed at him if I wasn't in this situation. Mico, hugging me? The last time that my brother even really hugged me was when we were still kids. And when I mean kids, those were the times when we were still in diapers. But then again, I haven't really cried in ages and Mico was so not good when it comes to the whole comforting and stuff. It's just so… weird for him to do it.

"Is she okay?" A voice stated while I snapped my head up. I spun around only to find out that Koko was standing right in front of us. I snapped my mouth shut and immediately wiped my face. I probably looked like a total mess by now. Mico cleared his throat and then looked at me.

"Are you okay now?" He asked me. I know that the interrogation will come later. I simply nodded my head. I am so not okay. I was nothing close to being okay. I just wanna go home, curl up in bed and sleep like any other girl with a broken heart should do.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Keep walking." My twin muttered quietly to my ear as we approached the academy. I bit my lip upon seeing Natsume and the others waiting on the hallways.

"Nii-chan!" I whined quietly.

"Don't worry about them…" He hissed while I saw Koko looking at me. "Hey guys!" Mico greeted them.

"What took you so long?" Yuu asked.

"Mikan wanted to ditch class." He stated while all eyes were on me. Oh great. What a way to bring everyone's attention to me, onii-chan.

"Really?" Yuu replied in bewilderment. "I never knew that you wanna cut classes."

"Naah, I'm kidding." Mico finally spoke. "She's way too nice to violate academy rules. Let's go." He stated while his friends were tagging along with him as if they were his dogs. Koko stayed beside me and nudged me lightly.

"I know that something is wrong but no one else really paid attention." He whispered to me. "Are you really sure that you're alright by now?" He asked me with worry very evident in his voice. Who would have thought that the little mind reader of the class was now playing as a sweetie?

He glanced at me nervously and started to speak again. "You know, I was there with the incident last night." He stated quietly. "And if this is all about what has happened ----"

"It's not." I immediately cut him off. I then forced him a smile. "It's not, Koko. Just don't mind me." I mumbled while he just looked at me with a very annoying grin plastered on his face before heading back to the canteen.

"_What is her problem this time? She never really cried ever since. The last time that I recall her crying was when we were still diapers when I poked her head with the baby bottle."_ Mico thought worriedly as he took frequent glances of his twin every now and then.


	45. This is going to be a long night

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 45: This is going to be a long night

For once in a very long time, Mikan will walk home all by herself. Mico can't go with her since he has training and Natsume is giving her the 'I don't give a damn' act so she has no other choice. Mikan can't believe that she actually cried… over a boy. That simple thought brought a pathetic smile on her face.

"I'm becoming such a weakling. The only people who tried to make me feel better were Mico-nii and Koko. Natsume didn't even bother to look at me a while ago and yet he says that he isn't mad. Tch." Mikan mumbled to herself as she kept walking the empty streets.

For about five seconds later, she saw a guy. He has silvery hair and teal eyes. Mikan then remembered that he was Youichi, Natsume's kid brother. "Hey!" Mikan called out as cheerful as she could while the mini Natsume just galred at her sending chills on Mikan's spine. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked while ignoring Mikan's question.

"Not long enough. I was just about to go home." Mikan answered.

"Why don't you just go ahead and go back to your stupid dorms?" Youichi stated coldly at the brunette.

"You have such a temper for someone who's so small." Mikan retaliated.

"Even if I'm small, I can still make my demons chase you all over the place." He muttered defensively. "Is there something that you want from me, stupid old lady?"

"Nothing much." Mikan replied. "It's getting late, you know. So why don't you go home too?"

"So you want me to go back to that shit hole?" He asked while Mikan just kept quiet while she was following him.

"What shit hole? Are you referring to your dorm room or your actual house here in alice?" Mikan asked.

"Both. Either way, each place is stupid." He mumbled while Mikan was still following him. The funny thing was that she was way too busy following him that she was able to forget about her own problems. Mikan knew the way to the actual house of the Hyuuga's so it wasn't very hard for her to keep up.

After about five minutes, the two of them reached the Hyuuga dwelling place. It was twice as big as their house in their hometown but it was probably three times as empty. Their dad was a teacher in the academy so he's always out which explains why Natsume prefers to stay at his special star room.

"So… is anyone even in here?" Mikan asked Youichi.

"No." He quickly replied as he unlocked the door. "Why the fuck did you even follow me home?"

It was then that the thought suddenly came to Mikan. _"Why did I follow him anyway? It's not like he would invite me or something. It was Youichi Hyuuga after all. He's like a demon… well, with a backpack!"_ Mikan thought as she blinked upon entering the house.

She didn't expect it to be THAT luxurious even though the Hyuuga family was also known for their wealth. She felt really odd for being in Natsume's house without him knowing. Youichi entered his room leaving Mikan standing and staring at the pictures of the Hyuugas. There were loads of pictures of Youichi from way back when he was still a baby but she can't seem to find any pic of Natsume.

The door to Youichi's room opened as he stepped out. He frowned as he saw the brunette. "Why are you still here, stupid old lady?"

Mikan just stared at him as he went down a staircase and then she eventually followed him. "You know, I've seen that wound on your arm ever since the day at Ella's. Don't you even plan on getting that checked by a doctor or something?" Mikan stated.

Youichi just raised an eyebrow at her. "Who are you anyway? My okaa-san?" He hissed.

"It could get infected, you know."

"Do I look like I give a shit over something like it?"

"You will when it starts hurting like hell that you can't even sleep with the pain." Mikan shot back.

"What are you even doing here in the first place?" Youichi asked her impatiently. "As far as I could remember you have a special star room to go home to."

"Well, I was kind of worried when I saw you on the street with that wound still on your arm." Mikan replied. "Natsume won't be----"

"Natsume doesn't even care with the things that I do." Youichi cut her off as he plopped himself on the couch and then turned on the TV. The little Youichi was just as stubborn as his brother. Mikan then grabbed her bag, preparing herself to leave. It was also by that time that she heard the front door open. She recognized that there were two people who stepped into the mansion and their voices were way too familiar for her. They were Natsume and Shizuka.

Mikan panicked while searching for another way out. She looked at Youichi but he didn't budge. He just sat there, eyes glued on the TV screen while watching a stupid commercial about cars and stuff. The voiced became louder and Mikan panicked even more so she hid behind the couch.

"Oi stupid old lady, you should explain yourself why you're hiding from my brother." Youichi stated as he grabbed Mikan's hair from behind the couch. Mikan just hugged her knees and shut her mouth.

MIKAN'S POV

"Hey! Who's this little guy?" I heard Shizuka's voice loud and clear. Just the thought of Shizuka here at Natsume's house made the pain go back to my whole body. This is the worst situation that I have ever been in my entire life.

"Uh… that's Youichi." I heard Natsume state quietly.

"Your brother? Whoa! I never knew you had one!" Shizuka exclaimed. "He's so kawaii!" she added while I bit my lip. What are they even doing here? Natsume just told me a while ago that he will go to Koko's place for poker. I sighed as I stared at the carpeted floor. He lied to me just to avoid me. So here I am. Hiding behind a couch in Natsume's own home. When did I become so stupid?

"What grade are you in and what happened to your arm?" Shizuka asked while the little demon just kept quiet. I was even wondering why he was able to keep his mouth shut when the first time I met him he asked me the 'are you my brother's new bitch' thing.

"He'll be a freshman in the middle school next year." Natsume finally spoke.

"Oh… I see." Shizuka muttered. She was so lucky that Youichi didn't let her get chased by his demons.

"Oi, what are you doing home this early?" Youichi finally spoke.

"Oh, I figured that I wanted to check your house so I kind of forced Natsume to bring me along in here. Your brother and I have been planning on watching a couple of movies. You know… relax before the big game tomorrow." I heard Shizuka explain to the little twerp who was probably still sitting on the couch.

"So we need the TV." Natsume muttered softly as if he was talking to a first grade student. "If you plan to watch something, go watch it in your room." He added and I almost jumped on the spot when I peeked on what was going on and saw Youichi toss the remote of the TV on the table. He slid off the couch.

Oh no. My eyes are now probably as wide as saucers. He better not leave me here all alone. I began panicking again. If he left me here alone with the two of them, I might die! I wanted to scream at him but I just can't since it would blow my cover so I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Take your time." I heard him mutter as he left with a stupid smirk on his face. I could have sworn that I could kill that little Hyuuga kid once I get the chance! This was bad… real bad. What'll I do????

"He's got the attitude, Natsume." Shizuka commented while I felt her plop on the couch once Youichi had disappeared out of sight. I was trapped. I'm stuck.

"Hn…." Natsume trailed off. I wonder what they would say when they found out that I'm here all along? "So what do you wanna watch?" He asked her.

"Well, what do you have?" Shizuka asked while she stood up and followed Natsume towards the cabinet filled with different types of DVDs.

"I don't have any chick flicks." Natsume said while Shizuka was looking at the DVDs.

"Hahah. Very funny." Shizuka commented sarcastically. "You know that I don't like that stuff. Hey! You have Lethal Weapon! Put it on!" She exclaimed while I felt once again that she plopped herself on the couch.

"Hn."

*sigh* five seconds later, the lights dimmed and I could already hear the movie being played. Natsume and Shizuka are sitting on a couch and I am sitting on the floor behind that certain couch that they are sitting on. Great, right? This is so going to be a loooooooooooooooooooooooong night.


	46. Are you trying to provoke me?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 46: Are you trying to provoke me?

Three hours later, Mikan's body was already sore while the other two has just finished watching two movies. Mikan was already hungry and she needed to get back to her room badly and yet she was stuck there, hiding behind the couch of the Hyuugas.

"Hey, I was able to talk to Mikan-chan this morning." Shizuka started while she glanced at Natsume. "I could tell that she's really sorry, Natsume." She continued while Mikan just listened intently to whatever that they would talk about next since she knew very well that it was all about her.

"Can you change the topic? I don't wanna talk about her." Natsume spoke quickly.

"You should forgive her already. It was not her entire fault anyway." Shizuka stated. "I could tell that she's really upset since that night just by looking at her this morning."

"Oi, are you hungry?" Natsume asked while he stood up. "I'll make a sandwich for you if you want."

"You can't stay mad at her for too long, you know." Shizuka stated once again. "She's the sister of one of your best friends. You're bound to meet her again somewhere in one way or another so you can't act like nothing is wrong forever."

" Oi, just don't worry about it." Natsume mumbled.

"I can't help but worry you baka. Mikan-chan is my friend and so are you." Shizuka replied. "I can't stand it when my friends are not in good terms with each other. It's just not right."

"Really? Well, to tell you one thing, Polka Dots disappoints me. She chose some other guy whom she doesn't even know that well over me. What kind of friend is that?" Natsume retorted.

"Natsume, have you ever stopped for a moment and then listen to what you just said? You even sound like a very jealous boyfriend of Mikan-chan." Shizuka shot back. "She can hang around with anyone she likes and she can date anyone for that matter since you told me once that you and Mico-san already gave her the permission to do so. And she didn't choose anyone among you and Andou. She just did the right thing."

"_Whoa. Shizuka really is my savior. First, she saved me from Sumire one time and now she's defending for my side when Natsume and I had another argument. She's really an angel."_ Mikan thought.

Natsume never had a chance to answer Shizuka since his phone rang. "Hn……. Who?..... What do you mean that Polka is not there?" Natsume replied in between pauses while Mikan's eyes widened in shock. She gasped in silence as upon realizing that fact.

"_Oh no!!! I'm so screwed up!!! I forgot that my room is linked to onii-chan's room!!! Crap!!!"_

"Did she leave a note or something?" Natsume asked again and then hung up the phone a few seconds later. He then pulled out his car keys.

"What happened?" Shizuka asked.

"Mico said that Polka Dots is not home yet. He also said that she left school right after class."

"Did Mikan-chan walk her way back?" Shizuka asked again.

"Maybe." He replied with a shrug. "I have to drop by at Mico's, I'll drop you home." He stated as they both went out the door. The moment that Mikan heard the door slam, she immediately stood up and headed towards the room of Youichi and banged on the door.

"Youichi Hyuuga! If you don't open this door this instant -----" She was cut off when the door suddenly opened revealing a shirtless Youichi with sleepy eyes.

"Why are you still here? What time is it anyway?" He asked drowsily while rubbing his teal eyes and then glanced at the clock. "Holy shit, it's already 9:30. You've been here for three hours?!"

"Why did you even leave me there?! Do you even know how awful it was?!" Mikan hissed while he glared at the kid in front of her.

"No. I don't even wanna know." He replied as he climbed back to his bed lazily. "Can you just leave?"

"I need to get home, NOW." Mikan stated.

"No one's stopping you, ugly lady."

"Do you expect me to walk all the way back to the dorms?" She asked with narrowing eyes.

"You know very well that I'm younger than you. Do you expect me to drive a car and then get you home?" Youichi replied. "Why don't you just call your brother to pick you up?"

"I…" Mikan mumbled. "He's with Natsume and the others. And if Natsume finds out I've been here….."

"Speaking of my brother, why are you even hiding from him in the first place?" Youichi asked with a smirk on his cute little face.

"I need to get home." Mikan repeated.

"Answer me first." Youichi demanded.

"Your brother and I…" Mikan started as she sat on the edge of Youichi's bed. "We kind of gotten into a fight last night. There, happy? I need to get home already."

"What did the two of you fight about?"

"Stuff…" Mikan mumbled.

"Tch. I'm guessing that whatever it is, it has to do with him coming back here all drunk and wasted at 2am causing a whole racket with dad." Youichi replied with another smirk.

"Drunk? Wasted? 2am? Racket?" Mikan asked in shock. _"What on earth is he even trying to do? Does he wanna die earlier than expected?"_

Youichi didn't even bother to answer the questions of Mikan and he just stared at her with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, Youichi, I'm so sick of the bad boy act already so just tell me what the heck is going on or I would have to force it out of your own lips." Mikan demanded while putting her hands on her hips.

"And why would I even tell you some things about my onii-chan?" Youichi retorted.

"Just tell me what's going on already or else I'll really force you." Mikan hissed.

"I'd love to see you try, ugly lady."

"I have the oh-so famous Calvin Mico Sakura as a brother. Do you really plan on provoking me?" Mikan replied while she eyed the silver haired guy in front of her.

Youichi just shrugged and then grabbed a random shirt from his walk-in closet. He put the shirt on and then glanced at the brunette. "Oi, do you really wanna get home or not? We'll take the SUV since Natsume might have taken the Mustang again."


	47. Where the hell have you been?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 47: Where the hell have you been?

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked Youichi while he was going in the driver's seat of the car.

"I'm taking you home." Youichi simple replied while he opened the door and Mikan's jaw dropped.

"You're underage and way too young. You can't drive." Mikan stated while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Your point?" Youichi asked while cocking his eyebrow at the brunette.

"I can't let you drive!" Mikan replied. "It would be like signing my own death application and yours as well!" She added while the kid just snorted.

"I can drive, you know. Only that it's not legal."

"And who taught you drive, huh?" Mikan asked.

"Your brother." He answered.

"_How typical for my idiotic onii-chan to teach little kids to do illegal stuff."_ Mikan thought as she saw Youichi getting in the car. She snatched the car keys from him and immediately sat on the driver's seat. "Hey, I'm driving, okay?"

"Tch. Fine. Go ahead, ugly lady. I'll still be able to drive on my way home." Youichi shot back.

"Uhm… we'll just figure out something else when we get home on how to get you back to your mansion without you driving." Mikan stated as she started the car. "Why was Natsume upset last night?" Mikan quietly asked after the few moments of silence inside.

"Well what do ya think?" Youichi asked back.

"I slapped him last night at the carnival." Mikan suddenly blurted out.

"You… like him, right?" Youichi asked again.

"What?! N-n-n-no!" Mikan replied, stuttering.

"I'm not dumb. I know that you like Natsume."

"Of course not, he's just my friend." Mikan replied while defending herself.

"You sure don't look at him as a friend." Youichi stated with a smirk. "So, how did you feel when you see him around hanging out with another girl? Does it hurt?"

"You left me there to get a reaction out of me." Mikan replied with eyes shocked. "Shizuka is a really nice girl, you know. She helped me a lot of times already."

"They're all nice." He replied while glancing at Mikan. "They all pretend to be nice or something like that just so that they could get near my brother."

"That's not true."

"Well, then how do people treat you whenever they find out that your Mico's sister?" He asked again while Mikan just fell silent all of a sudden. "See? Even if this Shizuka girl is the same as what you say she is, they are all looking for one thing."

"And what would that be?" Mikan asked.

"To have a relationship with the popular guys at school. That's very typical for girls." Youichi replied.

"And how would you know such things?" Mikan asked again while they were heading near her room.

"I'm a Hyuuga, you baka. I know things since whatever Natsume experiences, I happen to experience it too. And damn, those girls are really irritating the hell out of me." Youichi answered as they parked in front of the building revealing a Mico and Natsume standing in front of the main door entrance.

"And where the hell have you been?" Mico demanded the moment that they parked the car. He stared at his twin and then glanced at Youichi afterwards. "And why the fuck are you driving this car?"

"It's a long story." Mikan muttered as she bowed her head down.

"Oh really? Well you have all the time to explain yourself young lady." Mico retaliated like a daddy while Natsume stepped into the picture and then giving his brother a glare.

"I was walking…" Mikan started while thinking of a reasonable excuse that could make her brother believe it. "And then I remembered the project that Mr. Narumi told us to do…."

"yeah right, that thing is still due like in five week away!" Mico stated.

"I know. But I wanted to choose for a topic already so I went to stop by at the library." Mikan continued.

"And why are you with Nat's brother and why are you driving their car?" He asked while Mikan glanced at Youichi who has his eyes closed.

"So when I was walking home…" Mikan continued again.

"Walk? Why didn't you just call me or something? What the heck is the purpose of your damn phone?"

"I didn't bring my phone today. So, when I was walking… I saw Youichi driving." Mikan stated. _"If Youichi won't help me out, I might as well include his name in the story."_ She thought.

"Oi, you were driving?" Natsume asked his brother.

"Hn…" youichi mumbled simply.

"He was underage so I told him that I'd drive instead. And then I figured that I would drive myself home and then you would drive him back to his room or something like that." Mikan replied. _"Please don't ask any more questions."_ Mikan prayed silently.

"You could at least used the pay phone or something and called me." Mico stated as he pulled Mikan's arm and then dragged her out of the SUV. "I can drive this and you drive the Mustang." Mico declared while Natsume just nodded. "Oi, Mimi, you bring our car."

"Why?" She asked confusedly.

"So that Natsume will not have to drive back and forth, baka." Mico replied as he brought Mikan inside their room to get the keys. "Crappy excuse, Mimi." He whispered while Mikan turned around in surprise with wide eyes. "You were at Natsume's, didn't you?"

"_How did he know about that?"_ She thought as she gave his brother a pout while he just snickered and then shook his head. "Explain yourself when we get back." He stated while he left Mikan alone. Mikan then saw Natsume slam the door of Youichi shut so she approached him quickly.

"Hey, if you're mad at me, just say so." Mikan whispered to him.

"I already told you that I'm not." Natsume replied coldly.

Mikan then smiled at him and then turned away. "I have to talk to your brother first." She stated while she was looking at Youichi. "Thanks for playing along. Please don't tell your brother." She whispered.

"Don't count on me when it comes to secrets." Youichi stated.

"You're a pretty quiet guy. I know that you won't spill a single thing." Mikan mumbled.

"You know, a guy can only take so much before he breaks." Youichi suddenlu spoke while Mikan turned at him confusedly. She was never really good at reading people.

"Oi, Mimi! Hurry up, will ya!" Mico shouted.

"There's only so much that a girl could take before she breaks too…" Mikan whispered back.

"_A day with Natsume's brother. I didn't know if it was bad or good but in a way, I felt good that there was someone who knew about my feelings for Natsume. Even if Youichi is Natsume's sibling, I don't care anymore. But… that still didn't change a thing. Natsume is still mad at me. The championship gam will be tomorrow and he would be telling his mystery girl about his feelings… Win or lose, I have to prepare myself for the problems that I have to face after tomorrow's game. Since Natsume will be telling his mystery girl soon enough, I really have to forget my feelings for him. Even if it meant having to do some sacrifices."_ Mikan thought.


	48. You're making my job harder

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 48: You're making my job harder

The very moment that the Sakura twins have arrived back to their dorm room, Mico quickly dragged Mikan to the living room area of the room and pushed her to sit down on the couch.

"So let me get this straight." Mico started while eyeing his twin. "You met Youichi walking down the streets and then you followed him to their house." He continued while Mikan nodded in approval.

"Right. And then you ended up hiding and sitting behind the couch where Natsume and Shizuka were sitting all because you were too scared to talk to Nat----".

"I am not scared!" Mikan butted in.

"Just correct me if I'm wrong, Mimi. There's no need to shout or something." Mico stated as he sat down next to his twin.

"But, have you lost your mind already? Please tell me that you know very well that what you did was way beyond creepy because if ever someone is right here right now behind this stupid couch and then he's listening to what we are talking about would be probably insane." Mico continued.

"But it was an accident, onii-chan. I never intended to end up in his house." Mikan stated.

"Oh yes, you were just taking a walk around and then WHAM! All of a sudden you end up in Natsume's house and then sitting at the back of his couch!" Mico sarcastically replied while Mikan hugged a small throw pillow in her arms.

"It's not like that!"

"Then please, Mikan. Would go and enlighten me with your own version of the story because I am as sure as hell that I definitely don't get why you ended up in there." Mico retaliated.

"Youichi invited me." Mikan spoke while Mico cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Youichi invited you? Why do I fine that statement very hard to believe in?" Mico replied while narrowing his eyes. "And what the heck happened to you a while ago during lunch time? You were crying. Mimi, it would either be that I am beginning to be too soft on you or that you're starting to become a crybaby."

"It's just stress." Mikan mumbled as she tossed the pillow and abruptly stood up.

"But why the hell are you crying????" Mico asked again.

"I already told you that it was just stress!" Mikan replied.

"Then what exactly are you stressing about?"

"You know! The typical stuff like friends, school, family, rumors, everything!"

"Family?" Mico asked in defiance. "What did I ever do to you?"

"I can handle this by myself." Mikan mumbled.

"How? You'll handle it just like how you handle that Andou and Natsume situation? Then would you tell me why you came looking for me afterwards, eh? You said that you could handle things before and look what it brought you, stuck behind a couch for three stupid hours." Mico shot back.

"That's because it's not fair."

"Then what exactly is fair for you, Mimi?"

"For once onii-chan, could you take the opportunity to think about the situation? I hit Natsume. Yes, I admit that fact. But it's not entirely my fault! I only did what I think is right! And trust me on this one, Mico-nii, I only slapped him on the cheek! You could always beat someone to death whenever you're mad at that person!" Mikan shot back at her twin.

"So… this is about Natsume." Mico stated.

"Of course it's about Natsume. And you, and Tsubasa, and Shizuka." Mikan added.

"Shizuka? What did she do to you?" Mico asked curiously while Mikan turned her back while biting her lip. _"Ooops. Maybe I have said way too much. Me and my big mouth."_ She thought.

"Wait a sec, Mikan. I can definitely understand the Natsume, me and Tsubasa part of your story. But what has Shizuka done to you?" He asked.

"Nothing." Mikan muttered.

"Nothing my ass, Mikan." Mico replied with a grunt. "It's my responsibility as your onii-chan to handle things like this and you being all stubborn and secretive isn't making it a very easy job for me."

"First of all, you're only older for like four to five minutes." Mikan replied while rolling her eyes. "And second, I know that I am having a hard time right now but I am still not yet ready to share my feelings with anyone. And when I say anyone, that also includes you. Can't you just respect my choice for this time? All I need is someone who will be there for me and that someone should be a person who doesn't try to ask too many stupid questions and then pry into my whole life." Mikan added while Mico blinked.

"Do you even know how stupid and cheesy that little speech of yours sounded?" Mico asked.

"I know, and I also done care about it at all." Mikan answered. "But please, onii-chan! Can you just leave it alone for now? Pretty please with a cherry, strawberry, raspberry and every blasted berry ever created in this world on top!"

"I'm not just going to leave it alone just like that, Mikan."

"Yes. You. Are." Mikan shot back while glaring at him. "And if ever that you'll ask any more questions, I will not be answering them."

"You're such a baka." Mico shot back. "You expect me not to worry when you come to me all of a sudden while crying like a stupid baby." He added while Mikan just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just drop the topic already." Mikan stated.

"I. Will. Not." Mico retaliated.

"Fine then. I'll just tell mom that you're bothering me when she comes for the game tomorrow!"

"Suit yourself. I'll just tell mom that you were crying at school!"

"Calvin Mico Sakura!"

"Cathlene Mikan Sakura!"


	49. And why the hell not!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA

CHAPTER 49: And why the hell not???!!!

Finally, Friday came. This is the day where the championship game will be held, the day where the varsity team of the middle school branch will be able to show off their talents, and also, the say that Mikan dreaded the most since Natsume will be telling his mystery girl about his feelings soon.

Mikan has been avoiding the questions of her brother the whole night and he eventually let the topic go since Mico doesn't wanna see further waterworks from the hazel eyes of his twin. But that still didn't stop him totally from bringing in the same topic since her really wanted to know why his sister was crying one time at school during lunch. Mikan, on the other hand, still can't tell her brother on how she feels about his best friend.

It was just that girls can't possibly tell their brothers about how they are feeling for someone and stuff that are alike to that topic especially when you have a brother that is the same as Mikan's. Mikan was pretty sure that Mico would really go crazy and hysterical once he knew that his little sis was already falling real hard for his best friend.

Once again, Mikan arrived at school on time along with her brother. And like the usual days, gawking girls are zooming around her twin while she squished herself passed the crowd going to her lockers.

"_*sigh* This is going to be a long day knowing that the championship game will be tonight."_ Mikant thought while walking. She then realized that most of the people in the academy were all wearing blue and white, the colors that symbolize the Middle School Branch.

"_It was a good thing that Mico-nii lent me this shirt or else I will be out of place again."_ Mikan thought once again while remembering what happened last night.

FLASKBACK:

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…

"Oi, Mikan." Mico stated on the other side of the door.

"What? If you would give me more question and answer portions like what you did a while ago, just leave me alone." Mikan replied while lying on her king sized pink bed. Mico then opened the door and stepped in while Mikan just gave him the who-gave-you-the permission-to-enter type of look.

"Oi, just wanna remind you that you should at least wear something blue or white tomorrow." Mico stated while heading towards Mikan's walk-in closet.

"I know, onii-chan. You don't have to tell me that." Mikan replied while glancing at her twin who was going inside her closet. "And why on earth are you going in there?" She asked.

"Checking out your clothes." Mico simply uttered while eyeing her clothing only to find out that the clean blue outfit was a tube dress which was knee length and then the clean white outfit was a halter top with a pink lining. Mico twitched upon seeing this sight. _"Tch. Why does it have to be like this? Baka Mimi for putting all her other clothes into the laundry shop."_ He thought as he left the room.

"Onii-chan, where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"To my room. Stay there." Mico answered. Upon arriving to his part of the room, he immediately rummaged through his walk-in closet as well. After about five minutes, he found an old and small basketball t-shirt that he had once. It was a bit smaller now since he grew taller. He then went back to his sister's room and threw the shirt to her face.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" Mikan stated irritatingly while glaring at her brother.

"Wear that one."

"Why? I still have something blue or white in my closet." Mikan stated.

"Just done be stubborn and wear that instead. I can't let you go to the game while wearing the dress and a stupid top. If you wear that, I would have to beat up loads of guys again just for the crim of staring at you with eyes as big as stupid Frisbees." Mico replied.

EBD OF FLASHBACK

Mikan chuckled at the thought that her brother can be so overprotective of her, but she didn't mind because, at least she knew the fact that her brother really cares for her in his own little way. Mikan kept walking until she reached her locker and she found a certain guy as well.

"Whoa. You're looking rather gorgeous today." Tsubasa stated with a smile and Mikan smiled back.

"Hi Tsubasa."

"Hi, Mikan. How are you lately? Is everything well?" He asked the brunette while she nodded.

"Uh-huh. Everything is fine with me." She replied as she took her book from the locker. Once again, Tsubasa Andou was able to brighten up Mikan's day just by a simple greeting and a smile.

"So, are you coming to the big game tonight?" He asked again.

"How can't I? My brother is the team captain." Mikan replied. "He's way too excited about it that he even lent me something to wear. But, I'm going with Hotaru and my mom since she'll visit again because Mico-nii will be playing. Wanna come along with us?"

"Do I have to the chance to meet the lovely lady who brought you into this world then?" Tsubasa asked again while Mikan nudged him on the elbow.

"Sure, you can. But don't guys like you become nervous when they meet the parents, or should I say the parent on my part?" Mikan asked while Tsubasa shrugged.

"That could only happen in a situation where the guy is dating the daughter. And as you know very well in my situation, I am not dating the daughter so I absolutely have nothing to worry about." Tsubasa replied and then there was suddenly a very awkward silence between the two of them. Tsubasa cleared his throat and then spoke. "So, I'll see you tonight at the court then?"

"Of course." Mikan replied while her eyes flickered on the two people making their way on the hallways. The smile on Mikan's lips disappeared the very moment that she saw Natsume and Shizuka together.

Shizuka was wearing a big basketball jersey just like the one that Mikan's was wearing and it was quite obvious that it was Natsume's. Her dark brown hair was tied into a neat and high ponytail on the middle of her head. They looked like a happy couple and walking right in front of Mikan just made her jealous.

"_She really looks perfect for Natsume…"_ Mikan thought while she was still staring at the two of them.

The two of them were approaching her direction really fast and Mikan suddenly remembered that she was STILL staring at the two of them as if there was no more tomorrow. She then quickle forced her eyes out of their gaze when they passed in front of her and turned to her locker. She then grabbed the rest of her books and shut the locker door lightly. She then realized that Tsubasa was still there.

She glanced at the happy go lucky guy who was staring at her with a very amused expression written all over his face.

"What are you looking at?" Mikan asked while biting her lip. _"Oh great. This guy has probably seen me staring at Natsume and Shizuka like a total lunatic a while ago."_

"Nothing." Tsubasa replied with a matching shrug. He then grabbed Mikan's wrist and then headed somewhere else. "Let's go!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=

"What???!!!!" Mico blurted out in total shock and horror.

"I'm not going to let you play on the first half of the game." Coach Izumi stated.

"And why the hell not?!" Mico demanded while Coach Izumi just sighed for his stubbornness.

"Because you missed many practices for the game since you end up having detentions and trainings for the DA type class." Coach Izumi explained. "There are other varsity members who worked hard and had a perfect attendance when it comes to the practices so they all earned whatever position they have. And I just adjust and change their positions all because of your stubbornness."

"Don't give all of that lecturing crap now." Mico hissed in between his teeth. "Today is the god damn championship game and Natsume, Ruka and the team needs me badly!"

"SAKURA!" Coach Izumi yelled until Mico finally shut his mouth. He was getting the punishment of not playing on the first half of the game all because he missed most of the practices of the team. But what the coach didn't know that the team needs Mico really badly to win the game. Coach Izumi was rather stupid of giving him some sort of punishment when he knew very well that Mico missing practices was not entirely his fault. They could say that their team's defense against the high school team but their offense would be weaker if Mico would be gone.

"Look Sakura," Coach uttered. "I know that there will be loads of fans looking for you out there. But as the captain of the team, you should know that this would the fair thing to do."

"_Tch. Bullshit. What would be fair if we lose?"_ He thought angrily. "Tch. Then why the heck won't you ask the entire team if they want me to play or not? That would be fair." Mico retorted.

"I can't possibly do that since I know that they want you in the game. But this is a whole disciplinary thing about you and your punctuality to practice hours plus your responsibility as a team captain. If you really wanted to play from the start, you shouldn't have done loads of stupid things to Persona that resulted you to have detentions and extra training hours with him." Izumi explained.

"But the team will not work well without me!" Mico practically whined.

"The team will be fine. If they are real professional varsity players, they should be able to play well even if they know that their captain is not around. They can't do anything about it since I'm the coach and they should know who's in charge."

"_That sounds like a very stupid and lousy system of a coach."_ Mico thought while glaring at Coach Izumi. "Fine. I'll not play in the first half. But if ever something bad happens to the team….."

"……I'll take full responsibility for it." Coach Izumi finished the sentence for him.


	50. What the hell is going on in here!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 50: What the hell is going on in here?

School has ended earlier than expected that day since everyone was beyond excited for the game later. Mikan was finally able to go home with the car that afternoon since her twin was way too angry about the fact that he can't play for the first half of the game. He also kept muttering incoherent words in every sentence that pops out of his mouth and this was definitely something that Mikan didn't enjoy.

Once again, Mikan was able to run into Natsume twice this day, with Shizuka and with his crappy excuses just for him to not to talk to her. That guy was beyond furious with Mikan. When Mikan reached their room, she saw their mom already there who was slicing some lettuce on the kitchen.

"Are you making dinner?" Mikan asked confusedly while eyeing her mother.

"Actually, it's for our snacks. I'm making vegetable salad, you and your brother's favorite side dish." Yuka replied while chopping some more. "Have you forgotten that dinner will be here since there's an after game party?" She added while Mikan nodded slowly. "Tired, sweetie?"

"Uh-huh. I'm completely and very tired for that matter." Mikan mumbled.

"Why don't you go and take a nap then?" Yuka suggested while Mikan shook her head.

"I think that I'll pass on that one, okaa-san. If I sleep now, I think I won't be able to wake up anymore until Mr. Sunshine comes again the next morning." Mikan replied with a small chuckle. The door then slammed open revealing a very pissed Mico with Natsume and Shizuka trailing behind him. Mico was still way too frustrated that all he could ever say are profane words.

"Mico…" Yuka warned her son while Mico dropped his bag and plopped himself next to the chair of Mikan and then growled in dismay. "What happened to him?" Yuka asked while smuggling Mico's rough and messy dark auburn hair.

"Coach Izumi won't allow him to play on the first half of the game." Natsume replied and then Mico suddenly sat up, his eyes were almost as read as Natsume's eyes with fury.

"Which is completely absurd since I already got my punishment with all of the extra detention and trainings with that demented sensei!" Mico grunted.

"Calm down, Mico." Yuka stated while glancing at Shizuka. "Hi there young lady. I don't think that I've ever met you before. And you are?"

"I'm Shizuka Mizumaki." Shizuka answered while bowing her head, sounding polite and formal. "I'm a friend of Mico, Mikan and Natsume."

"What did your coach say anyway?" Mikan asked her twin quietly.

"He said that I can't play first half and that it was all for disciplinary purposes and all that crap."

"Well, look on the brighter side, onii-chan. At least you could still play on the 2nd half of the game."

"That's not good at all! If the team starts out bad, the whole game will end bad!" Mico retorted.

"That is not true, my dear son." Yuka butted in. "Your dad won their championship game with their score was down by about three points on their first half." She continued.

"Okaa-san! You're not helping at all!" Mico whined further while Mikan suddenly stood up. "And where the heck are you going, Mimi?" He asked while eyeing his younger sister.

"My room. I'm going to take a nap. I don't think that I would be able to make it to the game tonight if I don't get some shut eye." Mikan answered. _"Yes, I'm tired. But I also can't stand sitting at the same room with Natsume and Shizuka. It was making my head and my heart do loads of crazy stuff."_

MIKAN'S POV

After climbing on my pink bed, I groaned since I can still hear onii-chan's ranting.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Mikan-chan?" I heard Shizuka's voice speak. "Can we come in?" She asked. Wait. We? And if Mico-nii is still with mom, then that could only mean that Natsume was the one along with her.

"Uh…. Sure…" I stuttered. This is so awkward. I then saw Shizuka enter with Natsume following behind with his head bowed down as if the carpet was the most interesting thing in my room.

"Are we bothering you in some sort of way?" She asked while looking around the room.

"Iie." I mumbled. But in fact, they were really bothering me from the very start. "What's up?"

"So, are you going to the big game with your okaa-san?" She asked me while hugging one pillow and then sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Hai. I'm also with Hotaru." I replied plainly.

"I see. I have heard that the after game party will b held here. Is it true?" She asked again.

"Uh-huh." I replied again. This is getting very awkward every minute. "Since Mico-nii was the captain, there's no other choice than to put the location of the party here. And besides, okaa-san loves throwing parties every after big games like this."

"I see, so that's why parties are always here." Shizuka stated while nodding her head slowly. "Well, I better be going now. I just wanted to say hi." She continued and then headed out the door.

The moment Shizuka was gone, I cleared my throat and stared at the raven haired guy who was still in my room. "Uhm… is there anything that you needed from me?" I asked. I am still unsure on what to say to him. The Natsume who's currently leaning on my door isn't the same Natsume that I knew before.

"Are you sick?" He finally spoke while coming near me. I just glanced at him in total confusion. "You have been tired and really pale lately. Are you sick?" he asked again.

I just blinked in surprise upon hearing this statement. I mean, I have slapped him real hard on the cheek, he had accused me for choosing Tsubasa over someone like him behind my back, and now that we actually had the chance to speak, he would ask me if I am sick??? This is sooooo not the right time to be talking about something like my health! "I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Mico said that you were all stressed out…" Natsume muttered.

"Mico-nii shout finally learn to shut his big mouth." I answered back at him. "I know that you are mad at me and that you absolutely have nothing to deal with me right now. But could you just please------"

"I already told you that I am not mad at you." Natsume replied coldly while I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Well anyone with their right minds could easily notice that you're way beyond furious over me." Mikan stated. "People can obviously tell that you're totally avoiding me."

"Tch. Well anyone with their right minds will easily detect that I don't wanna talk about things like this with you right now." Natsume retaliated.

Finally, this guy admitted that he was mad at me. He could have told me ever since rather than me knowing that fact in the hard way where I had to hid behind a couch. "So, when are we going to talk about this thing, huh? Later? Tomorrow? The day after that? Or maybe you could just tell me during summer before heading off to the high school branch." I replied. "That's the thing about you, Natsume. You never tell me what's going on with you and your mind." I added while he swallowed.

"Then what the heck do you expect me to say? I can't read your mind as well since I'm not a god damn mind reader like Koko." Natsume shot back. "One minute, you're making me enjoy every little aspect of what they call life and you even talk to me like we're….. we're friends. And then on the next minute you suddenly change your mind on things. You are always holding me back, Polka Dots. So what the heck do you want someone like me to do with you?"

"Really? I confuse you? Then would you please enlighten my mind on how I confuse you because I really don't get it why you're even mad at me!" I retaliated while he clenched his fists and went near me.

"You never tell me how you feel. You always hide your god damn feelings from everyone. You cried the other day at lunch time all because of stress! You don't even tell me that you're stressed! You make me all pissed off with all of your mood swings and then you even chose that Andou kid over me!"

"I didn't choose anyone. I didn't tell you about the stress part because YOU'RE the reason why I got so stressed in the first place. I don't tell anyone about my feelings because I'm not that kind of person and you know that very well! So if you think that I am a baka for keeping things all to myself then why don't you just look at yourself? You're not even telling me anything about your little life!" I bellowed and that left the both of us panting all because of our bickering.

"This is stupid. I don't even know what I'm even doing here." Natsume uttered. "It's quite obvious that you can't get the little fact that I can't stand that bastard."

"What part of the word 'friend' do you not understand?! What the heck is wrong with you? Tsubasa is just a friend to me!" I reasoned out. This guy really has issues to work out with.

"That's plain bull shit."

"Even if Tsubasa and I were more than just friends, what does it matter to you anyway? You have your mystery girl and once you tell her your feelings today after the game, I won't even exist permanently in your world anymore. No other girl in the world would matter once you have her. So even if Tsubasa and I are more than just friends, it doesn't affect you at all." I stated while I turned my back at him.

"How the hell could you say something like that? We have known each other long enough for you to know that you're not just an ordinary girl to me." Natsume shot back. "This is exactly the reason why I'm mad, Polka Dots. I'm mad because you don't even have a little faith with our relationship." He added while I spun around to face him with shocked eyes.

"WHAT relationship?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" a voice stated while both of our heads turned around to see that my ever dearest twin was once again, in my part of the room with okaa-san and Shizuka along. The anger that was present on Natsume's face was now replaced with embarrassment. But one thing was just on my mind, how loud have we gotten? Oh great. I would be totally screwed up if they heard what we were arguing about. And there's also another thing. What was the relationship that Natsume was mentioning a while ago?


	51. I really&definitely need a confirmation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 51: I really and definitely need a confirmation

Mico then stepped into the room and banged his head on the walk-in closet door continuously. "This is so great. I can't play for the first half of one of the most important games of the school year and my sister and best friend are arguing until their throats get ripped off while having a grand life crisis." He moaned in very miserable tone of voice. "My life is a mess….."

"Mico! Not another word from you!" Yuka stated while looking at her son. "And stop banging your head on the door!" She added. "You'll lose your brain cells!"

"And you desperately need them…" Mikan mumbled while Mico glared at her. "Shut up, Mimi."

"Mico! That's completely enough from the two of you! Now what on earth is going on in here?" Yuka asked them. "My one and only son is turning into a fifty five year old lady undergoing menopause all because he can't play the first half of the game and then my little princess has turned into a bickering wife! Why are the two of you arguing anyway?" Yuka asked her daughter while eyeing Mikan and Natsume dangerously with matching hands on her hips.

"I slapped him." Mikan mumbled while Yuka sighed.

"Why do you always hit your brother and Natsume?" She asked.

"Yeah, why do you?" Mico butted in. "And why didn't I even hit back? You're not even a real girl from the start." He added while this time, Mikan was the one who gave him a glare.

"Calvin Mico! How many times to I have to tell you that-----"

"Girls are not as emotionally strong as guys." Mico finished off for him. "I know that okaa-san. You've told me that almost a zillion times already and Imai's lecturing me about things like that too. But I'm not able to handle some sort of info like that when I have just been told that I can't play for the 1st half!"

"Oi Mico, we should be heading out soon." Natsume finally muttered while anger was still evident from their little argument a while ago. That guy still can't accept the fact that tsubasa is only a friend to Mikan and that Mikan didn't choose anyone when she slapped him in the carnival.

"Uh-huh. Oh, Mikan-chan? The after game party starts right after the game." Shizuka added while they all slowly stepped out of her part of the room one by one. Natsume then slowly turned around to Mikan and then gazed at her Hazel orbs.

"You know Polka, a guy can only take so much before he breaks." He uttered and then left. Mikan then just blinked in surprise.

"_Youichi also said the same thing last night. And now, it was Natsume. What do they mean???"_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It was already getting dark and all of the Middle School Varsity Players are already piled up in the room beside the court specially accommodated for all of them. The whole Alice population was there to watch the big game that even the people working at Central Town took an off just to have the opportunity to watch the whole thing. Everything was all set except for the fact that the great Mico Sakura, captain of the team, cannot play during the first half.

A few minutes after, the opposing already made their simple appearance before the crowd. Mico, Ruka and Natsume's eyes were all as big as the eyes of the Powerpuff Girls.

"They're big." Natsume uttered.

"Uh-huh. Are they sure that they are high school students?" Ruka asked with a gulp.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Mico stated, his voice filled with determination to beat them.

"Whoa. He sure is in the spirit to play even if he can't join the first half." Ruka commented.

"Hn."

"_Mico sure is hyped up but something's different about Natsume."_Ruka thought while staring at the flame caster. _"Anger and fury are present in his eyes. If looks could kill, the thing that he's staring at right now might have been dead already. This is not good. If Natsume is in the bad mood to play, the team's defense would might as well be just like the offense…"_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-

Mikan rubbed her hand while sitting on the bleachers. It was getting cold and she was sitting beside her mom and Hotaru. The game has already started about five minutes ago and things are not going out well for her twin's team. The opposing team was ahead by thirteen points already and where was Mico? He was sitting at a bench, staring at them and pouting like a baby every time the enemy scores.

"Ugh.. why are they playing so bad?" Yuka stated while watching the other team score again.

"I can't even get good shots of anything." Hotaru commented while shutting her camera off and then a guy approached their direction. "Although the shots of Mico pouting on the bench will definitely be a best seller."

"Hi there Mikan-chan, Hotaru." He greeted while giving a small wave.

"Hi Tsubasa." Mikan greeted back with a smile. He then shifted his gaze to Mikan's okaa-san.

"You must be Mrs. Sakura. I can see where Mikan-chan got her radiant and charming face from. I'm Andou Tsubasa, a friend of Mikan-chan and Imai-san." He stated while Mikan nudged him on the elbow.

"I like this kid, Mimi." Yuka stated while she smiled at Tsubasa. "I'm Yuka Sakura." She added and then they all went on watching the game. "Is that Natsume's new girlfriend?" Yuka asked while Mikan just shrugged after looking at Shizuka who was rooting for Natsume and the others.

"I dunno." She simply replied while staring at the flame caster. As usual, he looks wonderful but he was not playing just like the way he used to. _"Why is he like that? I know him better than that and I definitely know that Natsume is not playing well tonight. Could it be that… out little bickering a while ago affected his performance???"_

"Tsubasa, what do you think of the game? Do you even think that we have a chance on winning?" Mikan asked while staring at Koko who was having a hard time on trying to pass the ball to Yuu.

"Honestly, no. The high schoolers are dominating and our team seems to be in a daze." Tsubasa replied.

By the time that the first half was already over, the scores were 22-43 with the high school students on the lead. The players all grabbed their water bottle and talked to their coaches.

"I just hope that your brother will not make a scene down there, Mimi." Yuka wished.

"That would seem impossible, Auntie Yuka." Hotaru added.

"He will be so upset of their team loses." Yuka replied.

Mico will be furious if they lost. Although Mikan felt pretty guilty for him. Even though her twin's senior year on Middle School was already about to end, she couldn't help but notice that she doesn't even care about it.

"Are you guys thristy?" Yuka asked them while she pulled out her wallet.

MIKAN'S POV

I just shook my head and then blew on my fists. I even hugged my jacket tighter. It was getting real cold. Even if they win, Natsume is still mad at me. I guess that would be a fact that will never be changed. And it was all because of the misunderstanding that he thought that I chose Tsubasa over him that night.

I would never choose Tsubasa over a guy that is like Natsume Hyuuga even if I really wanted to. Let's just say that my mind could always say that I should go and hang around with someone like Tsubasa but on the other hand, my heart always lead me to a place where a certain flame caster would be.

"_A guy can only take so much before he breaks."_

Those are the words that Natsume spoke before he left my room a while ago. Those were also the exact same words that Youichi told me the day when I was stuck hiding behind a couch for almost three stupid hours. But at that time that Youichi told me that statement, I only thought that it was only about Youichi and his unimportant problems about life. But now, it was Natsume…

My eyes widened… _"Wait a sec!"_ I screamed in thought.

"_Could it be that??? NO!!!! IT CAN'T BE!!!"_ I then fidgeted my fingers. There are really loads of thoughts bugging my mind. Okaa-san then thanked the lady and then handed me a hot chocolate.

"What's wrong, Mikan?" She asked with eyes filled with concern.

"_A guy could only take so much before he breaks…"_ I repeated in my mind. But.. what did I say back to Youichi that day?

"A girl could only take so much before she breaks as well…" I muttered.

"What?" Okaa-san asked me in confusion while I abruptly stood up.

"Okaa-san, I'll be right back." I stated while walking out and glancing at the score board at the same time. There's still about twelve minutes to win the game and my brother's team can still make it to victory. With that, I drove myself into the bleachers. If Natsume's words meant exactly the same way as mine, then he could be…

I then shook my head and pushed through the doors and people. I wanted to see who Natsume's mystery girl was. I REALLY and DEFINITELY needed a confirmation from him. I was on my way until I passed the team of the high school people. They stopped talking and then their coach turned to me.


	52. Read between the lines

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 52: Read between the lines

"Can I help you with anything?" their coach asked Mikan. But Mikan never cared about his presence. She needed to se Natsume, fast. The time was almost up for their break so she scurried her way to the locker room of the middle schoolers where loads of sweaty and panting boys were present. Mico and Natsume just stared at her confusedly and Mikan knew very well that she shouldn't be there but she didn't even care at all. All she wanted was to have a talk with Natsume.

"Mimi, what the heck are you doing here?" Mico asked quietly. Mikan was so sure that her twin was already sick of seeing her and popping out of nowhere just like a mushroom but she didn't care as well. And she cannot talk to Natsume at a place like that either since there are loads of fans watching them. So Mikan just bit her lip, bowed her head down and then grabbed Natsume's wrist. She then dragged him to a place where no one could hear them when they talk.

"This is not the time for this, Po-----"

"Win…" Mikan whispered while Natsume's eyes flickered.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Win so that you can finally be able to tell her." She replied. Something then flickered in Natsume's eyes once again. They were just staring blankly at each other.

"_I hope that those words would be able to make him do something. I pray that those words might be able to break the rock and hard surface that he made between us ever since the night that I have slapped him. Maybe… if they won, he would finally forgive me. Maybe… if they won, he would finally tell her. And maybe… if they won, something good will finally happen."_ Mikan silently prayed while staring at him.

And then Mikan saw it flash across his handsome face ---- Determination. A small and sincere smile then crept onto the face of Mikan and then she slowly took a step back.

"As I have told you before, I didn't choose anyone. And even if I did have the opportunity to choose, I would have chosen YOU." She stated as she took another step backwards. "I care for you more than what you think, Natsume." She then took another step back. "You mean more than just Mico-nii's best friend to me… you mean so much more than that."

"HYUUGA!!! Get back here this instant!!!" Their coach yelled through the whole bleachers. Natsume barely moved an inch as his crimson eyes pierced through Mikan's hazel ones. His expression on his face was hardly readable.

"_If Natsume truly meant the words that he told me the day at the parking lot at Ella's, he would definitely understand that I truly meant the same words as well."_ She thought.

"HYUUGA!!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!"

One more step backwards…

"You mean EVERYTHING to me…" She whispered.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The moment that Mico stepped into the court, the crowd went even wilder. Mikan could hear it perfectly on how people cheer for his name simultaneously. Natsume and Ruka then walked to his side and whispered something…

"Don't you dare do something stupid that could cause you to graduate from the game." He whispered.

"Yeah. We need you badly." Ruka added while Mico just gave them a grin.

"Why would I do something like that?" Mico replied. "I've waited long enough for this and sitting on a bench watching the first half made me wanna beat those guys up." He added and then the game started. The middle schoolers were performing real good compared to the first half and they have made eight shots within less than five minutes all thanks to Natsume, Ruka and especially Mico.

"Gosh, you brother looks like he could already murder someone." Yuka commented.

Mikan and Hotaru just shrugged it off. "He's always like that." They chorused.

"_I just hope that with every bit of Natsume's energy, he would be able to forgive after out little five second talk. I wasn't really sure if it was a very good idea for pouring almost half of my heart to his just like that. I'm not even so sure if he understood where my talk was going because Mico-nii dragged him away from me right after I spoke my last words – the words that would have definitely given away my feelings in an instant."_ Mikan thought while watching their team shoot a score one after the other.

"_Could it be that I'm his mystery girl???" _Mikan thought once again while she shook her head. _"That is totally impossible. Natsume would never like someone like me, or could he??? *sigh* this is confusing me. I can't be his mystery girl since judging by the way that she describes her, she's like almost perfect and I'm a total klutz in everything I do."_

"Coming into terms with something?" Tsubasa asked the brunette.

"No." Mikan immediately replied.

"Really? You look like you're thinking really really really hard about something."

"I'm concentrating on the game, Tsubasa." Mikan replied again while Tsubasa just gave her an innocent shrug. After a few seconds, the crowd went wild and Mikan glanced at the score board. The scores were 78-78. It was a tied game and the teams only have five minutes left.

The game then continued on, everyone gasping and almost holding their breaths only to find out on who will surely be the champion. Mico was holding the ball and shot it, but the ball bounced out of the ring.

"Drat!! That was so close already!" Shizuka stated in dismay.

"The team can do this, Mimi!" Yuka stated while looking at her son. "We only need one more shot!" She added while Mikan didn't even budge since she was way too busy of thinking if she could really be the mystery girl of the flame caster that she loves so much.

"You're thinking again." Tsubasa stated.

"Tsubasa, we're tied! Who knows what could happen for the next minutes!" Mikan replied.

"I know that we're tied, Mikan. But your brother in that court is making a whole lot of a difference if you ask me." Tsubasa answered while looking at Mico and the other players. "Maybe that's the reason why he's the team captain, am I right?"

"It's not just because Mico is the only one playing out there." Yuka butted into their little conversation. "It's the whole Middle SchoolVarsity Team. The one difference that Mico has made was that he was able to give the other boys some confidence." She added with a smile. Tsubasa and Mikan just stared at her in total confusion and Hotaru noticed it so she took the liberty of speaking.

"When they didn't have Mico for the first half of the game, the rest of them felt like they needed to play real hard and reach the extreme level of their capacities. It threw their game spirit away. But now that Mico is playing for the second half ------" Hotaru explained while she was cut off by Tsubasa.

"They're now working like what they were supposed to do from the very start --- working as a team." Tsubasa finished off while nodding his head and Yuka smiled at him.

"You're a very smart boy. Do you play sports too, Tsubasa?" Yuka asked him while Mikan glanced at him and Tsubasa just grinned.

"I play basketball." He replied plainly.

"That's a very good choice!" Yuka commented.

"I was supposed to be one of the varsity players when I entered this academy. They even offered me a basketball scholarship when I enter the high school division next school year." Tsubasa started off while Yuka, Mikan and Hotaru turned to him and listened.

"And then? So how come you're not in there playing? You have the skills for it." Mikan stated.

"I turned it down."

"Why?" Hotaru and Yuka chorused.

"Basketball is not the game for me. It's for people like Mico who always wanted to compete. I only play for fun and I'm kind of lazy when I'm forced to practice for competitions and such." Tsuabsa explained.

"You're not lazy." Mikan commented.

"A sport that makes me pressured all because of the fact that I was supposed to win is not for me. Mico, Natsume and Ruka's pride of winning is what takes them to where they are right now. I usually give up the moment that I know that I lost. Even though I love that thing, it's not something that I should do."

"Why?" Mikan asked while Tsubasa grinned.

"Because there other people out there who truly loves that sport more than me like your twin and his two best friends. There are three slots for the scholarship and those three deserves to get those slots more than I do." Tsubasa replied.

"_Whoa. This is the very first time that I heard Tsubasa talk so seriously about something. He sure is an amazing person. But…. Somehow, something tells me that there's more to what he said. "I usually give up the moment that I know that I lost. Even though I love that thing, it's not something that I should do."_ Mikan remembered those words and pondered on them. _"Could that statement mean something else when I read between the lines???"_ She asked herself while Hotaru stared at her plainly.

"Read between the lines, Mikan." She suddenly spoke as if she was able to read Mikan's mind. "You're lucky to have a close friend like him. He knows when to stop and when to continue on forward. Do you remember what you have told me the day of the bidding auction???" She stated while Mikan thought of it and her face lit.

"_So that's it. Even though Tsubasa told me that he liked me before, I guess that he's stop asking me to go on dates anymore since he noticed that I was not the right girl for him."_ Mikan thought and gave Hotaru a smile. "Arigatou, Hotaru." She whispered and then Hotaru smiled back.

"SHOOT!" The announcer stated and everyone went wild. The Middle School Division won!

"What happened, okaa-san?" Mikan asked her mother.

"Mico passed the ball to Natsume and then Natsume made a shot but the ball bounced off the ring. But it seems that luck was still on our side that the ball landed on Koko's head and it flew back into the ring and it eventually gave your brother's team a score before time ran out!" Yuka explained happily while Mikan jumped for joy upon hearing those words.

"_We won!! Who would have thought that Koko's head would be of great help?!"_ Mikan thought happily while cheering for her brother and the team.


	53. Things will never be the same again

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 53: Things will never be the same again.

Mikan was very happy for Mico, the whole team, and most of all, for HIM and HER. She thought that maybe, just maybe, Natsume would finally be able to tell his mystery girl how he felt for her tonight.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

People were finally beginning to leave the whole court and bleachers since the game were over.

"Mimi, you should make sure that you'll go and your brother." Yuka reminded her daughter while Mikan nodded. "Be a good girl and make sure that not too many people will show up to your room tonight or else your rooms will be a total mess. I'm leaving your brother to your care. No drinking and no fighting, do you understand? I'll be going to the airport once I leave the court." She reminded while Mikan nodded and she couldn't help but flinch when she heard about the no drinking part because she knew very well that parties involving Mico and the other two best friends always involves alcohol.

"What time will your flight be?" Mikan asked her mom.

"By midnight, sweetie. I'll just call you when I get to Canada already." She replied while Mikan nodded. "I love you guys and please tell your brother that I'll just call him in the morning since he needs to rest."

Mikan then nodded her head again and waved her mom a goodbye. She then looked at her watch and sighed. Hotaru has already left along with Tsubasa since they told her that they'll go to their room ahead of her because they'll make some of the preparations for the after game party.

MIKAN'S POV

30 minutes passed since the game was finally over. Natsume, Mico and Ruka were still inside of the guy's locker room probably celebrating. They were probably going to leave soon as well since they are all party maniacs. And that also meant that Natsume will tell her soon. But somehow, I was getting kind of nervous. Mico-nii wouldn't forget me here in the bleachers, right?

"Mikan-chan!!!!" I heard a voice call out my name as I turned around only to see Shizuka.

"Have you seen the guys come out of the locker room? You see, Natsume told me to look for him after the game so I'm looking for him right now." Shizuka stated while the smile on my face suddenly vanished. Every ounce of happiness in my body flew away. Everything suddenly went cold for me.

"Mikan-chan??? What's wrong???" Shizuka asked me while I struggled to breathe since there are many things filling up my mind again. The only thing that I could see is the shiny floor of the basketball court in front of me. I felt like my life was over and I swallowed and shook my head.

"I haven't seen him or the other guys around." I managed to mumble. "Don't worry about a thing. If ever that I see Natsume, I'll tell him that you're looking for him."

Great. why do I have to such a good girl to my friends?? Is this really how it makes you feel when you feel heartbroken?? Only one thought is on my mind right now: Shizuka is the mystery girl. I mean, why would Natsume tell her to go and find her after the game when he has nothing to deal with her, right? Their auction deal because of the bidding already ended last night.

How could I be someone who is so stupid? Where did I ever get the lousy idea that I could be the mystery girl of Natsume? My very first fantasy in life kills me. I then fiddled my fingers on the tip of my hair and then sighed. It was probably midnight and I am still here, sitting on the bleachers in front of a pitch black basketball court, alone since Shiuzka already left.

My stupid twin of a big brother is probably gone and partying at our room right now, getting drunk and wasted as far as his body could still take and most likely, our ever dearest room might have been destroyed to pieces all because of the other party animals other than my brother.

Ruka? He's probably somewhere with Hotaru, as always. Those two are inseparable. And as for Natsume, he's probably on a moonlit walk outside with the girl of his life. Great. My life is so not good.

But, who am I kidding? In the end, the great Mikan Sakura always end up sitting somewhere alone. The fantasy that I was the mystery girl of Natsume was still lingering on my mind but I try to shrug it off. I even felt so embarrassing for myself that I came to such a conclusion.

It's getting really cold and I should have been back in my room by now with my brother who apparently forgotten about me once again. And here I am, moping and sulking under the sky of stars that seems to always witness me whenever my life is a mess. I should be happy but I'm not. But the good thing was, I was not crying anymore. I figured out that crying will do no good. I then buried my face in my freezing hands. _There's only so much for a girl could take before she breaks…._

And then unexpected warmth suddenly fell upon my shoulders and it made my head snap up in surprise. I blinked at the sight of a jacket wrapped around me. The expression on my face turned to be more shocked than usual when I saw that the owner of the jacket was none other than the crimson eyed flame caster. How on earth was he able to get up here without me noticing it? Am I that too busy with all of my sulking moments in life with the stars?

I gasped upon seeing the guy. He was wearing a casual black shirt and jeans. At first, I was wondering why he didn't even seem to feel the cold of the night but then again I remembered that he had the fire alice and that it could make his body warm during times like this so he didn't need a jacket. "What are you still doing in here?" I asked him quietly.

"I've been looking for you. I should be the one asking you that. What are you still doing in here?"

"I was just thinking…" I mumbled. It was true. I was thinking on how my life could be this miserable.

"About what?" he asked again while I wrapped his jacket around me tighter. I didn't even bother on answering his little question.

"Shouldn't you be at the after game party? It's your party after all." I stated.

"I already told you that I was looking for you."

"Then how did you know that I was here?" I asked him again while he looked at me and gave me one of his rare smile – the smile that I already missed seeing since the day that I slapped him.

"Just a hunch."

And then there was an awkward silence between us. Maybe it was because I really had no idea why Natsume was here. Even if he already told me that he was looking for me, I can't still find out what reason would be sensible enough for him to look for me in the first place. Maybe Mico-nii sent him back here after realizing that he has forgotten his only sister here in the bleachers for the past four hours.

"Congratulations." I whispered while Natsume took a seat next to mine.

"For what?" He asked me.

"For everything. You were able to get everything that you wanted tonight, right?" I replied slowly.

"Hn. I did." He replied, and he did look very happy. This was probably the happiest and most honest expression that I have seen in his face for the entire time that I have known him.

*sigh* "That's good. I'm happy for you." I replied softly. I was beginning to think that my voice was so soft that I couldn't even hear my own voice when I utter my words.

Natsume nodded and then ran a hand through his hair. "You know, before the time that you came and talked to me, I really thought that the whole game and then whole team would be screwed up."

I nodded slowly and turned to look at me. "Are you forgiving totally by now?" I asked.

"Polka Dots, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to have the courage to tell her." he replied while his crimson eyes were piercing through mine. My throat went dry. Just by hearing him say those words made me feel sad again. I just nodded stiffly at his statement.

"No problem." I replied with my voice sounding kind of hoarse. "So I assume that everything went well according to your plans?"

Natsume then smiled again. "Somewhat." He replied gruffly.

I then stood up slowly, his jacket falling off of my back. If I stayed here any longer, I would probably break my promise to myself that I wouldn't cry anymore. And it might ruin Natsume's perfect night too and I wouldn't want that to happen.

I took a deep breath and picked the jacket up and then gathered all of my energy to force a smile on my face. "Let's do. It's getting kind of cold." I muttered but he grabbed my wrist. I didn't even know what was happening but the next thing that I knew that Natsume was hugging me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered with my eyes real wide. His lips were hovering just right above my lips and I felt my heart do thousands to cartwheels, summersaults, flip flops and other sorts of stunts. And once again, the butterflies returned to my stomach. I wouldn't be even surprised if he could feel my heartbeat racing so rapidly since our bodies are really against each other.

Natsume was staring right at me, his eyes were piercing through mine again and then his face was filled with nothing but determination. He tightened his hug and then tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"I'm finishing the plan…" He replied breathlessly. His voice was so soothing and warm at the same time.

And then… he… kissed me.

At this very moment, I knew that things will never be the same again.


	54. One of the best moments of my life

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 54: One of the best moments of my life

The after game party was filled with loads of people. Mico cannot even identify who the other people were but he didn't really care since the only thing that he was wishing for finally came true – beating the butts of the high schoolers in basketball.

He was busy with Koko, Ruka, Yuu and the other varsity players drinking to their hearts content with a few girls beside them. Hotaru was beside Ruka, of course.

"Mico?" A voice suddenly interrupted Mico's celebration and he turned around to her direction only to find out that it was Shizuka Mizumaki. "Why are you guys out here in the garden? The party is in your room, you know." She added while looking at the others.

"Imai told us that it'd be better here since the whole room of the twins were too noisy." Yuu explained.

"And what are you doing here?" Mico then asked her.

"I was kind of looking for Natsume so I hope to see you guys just in case that he was with you."

"Nope. He's definitely not in here." Mico answered while looking at every one who is present in the garden area.

"Have you checked the Sakura Tree?" Ruka suggested while Shizuka shook her head.

"I already went there and he's not there. He's also nowhere to be found inside the room."

"What time is it?" Mico asked suddenly.

"It's already a few minutes till one in the morning. Why?" Ruka stated while glancing at his clock.

"I'm tired."

"Already? I thought you're a party maniac." Hotaru commented with a smirk.

"Yeah. But I doubt it if you could be able to sleep right now in your room since it's way too messy and way too chaotic if you ask me." Shizuka added while Mico rolled his eyes. "Where is Mikan-chan anyway? Is she inside or staying somewhere else?" She asked again, changing the topic.

Upon hearing those words, Mico and Hotaru's eyes widened in shock. Hotaru then gave Mico a did-you-forget-about-her-again type of glare and Mico gulped. His head snapped up.

"Dammit!" He hissed. It was almost one in the morning and he had totally forgotten about his little and only sister in the bleachers. He abruptly stood up and headed towards the car.

"Sakura! If you can't bring my best friend back in this room within an hour safe and sound you will surely meet my baka cannon 3.5 and baka bazooka 4.0" Hotaru threatened him while Ruka gulped.

"Hey Mico! Make sure you make it within an hour because even if you find Mikan-chan while exceeding the time given by Hotaru, you'll still get hit by her guns!" Ruka yelled while Mico was walking briskly towards the car.

"_Shit! How could I forget about my little sister?! ugh! She had better gotten a ride by this time of night. She wasn't that dumb enough to stay behind…. Or was she???"_ Mico thought while speeding off back to the bleachers while uttering a few incoherent words at the same time. _"I am so dead when okaa-san finds out that I left her in there!! Mimi, you better be safe or else I am so done for it from Imai when I get back to the dorms…"_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The kiss would have lasted longer if only Mikan didn't pull away from shock. The kiss surprised Mikan for three reasons.

1) Natsume kissed her.

2) She kissed back. And

3) it was her first kiss.

Mikan plopped herself on the bleachers and stared at Natsume in shock. "Uhm…" She trailed off. Natsume was still standing there in front of her on the spot, waiting for her reaction. "You just kissed me…" Mikan blurted out like a total idiot.

"Mikan…" Natsume trailed off, his voice was filled with uncertainty. Mikan's eyes stared at his face filled with so much expression and that made her even more confused. But she was also too busy trying to figure out all of the thoughts that were in her head. Yes, she had thought that she was the mystery girl but after the short conversation that she had with Shizuka, she was so sure that the mystery girl was Shiuzka and not her.

"It's you…" Natsume finally finished. Mikan's eyes snapped back to him.

"Me?" Mikan squeaked while she was trying to see if her vocal cords were still functioning properly. There are things that can be called surprises in the world. But for Mikan, this thing is nothing near a surprise. It was very huge and gigantic surprise. "Me? like… me? as in… your… mystery… girl?" She stuttered once again while asking Natsume in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

MIKAN'S POV

"Natsume, it has already been a year since I met you and you just held it all in?" I asked softly and I suddenly felt guilty. Since the very first day that I met Natsume, I had been way too clueless for the past months to notice that it was me all the while. I was his MYSTERY GIRL.

All this time, I had thought that he was just playing the role of another big brother to me just like my twin. He was like Mico-nii's sidekick when it comes to beating every single guy who comes near me. I didn't even come to a time that I would think that Natsume would be doing those things for other intentions like for romantic stuff. Everything that he have told me that left me confused and hanging were now solved. Every little hint that Natsume showed, I had missed. Oh gosh, I am so dense.

I know that I am not the smartest girl in the world but how on earth could I miss all of the hints that he was giving me? All of those times that I was with TSubasa and he got mad was all because of that he was… jealous.

"Mikan, even if I had already told you that you're the mystery girl, would you take me seriously?" He asked me while staring at me real hard. Since not long ago that I have realized that I'm falling for him, of course I would be taking him seriously. But the question was: would he take me seriously if ever I was the first one to spill about the feelings that I have for him? I swallowed and then fiddled with the tip of my auburn hair. I was still in a state of shock to speak right now.

"I know very well that you're surprised and you're probably feeling really weird right now. But I really truly definitely love you, Mikan. I have fallen for you since day one that I met you and even if you don't remember, I have loved you even before I knew that you were Mico's sister. Mikan, you probably wouldn't understand…." He trailed off and then sighed. "Damn, I don't know what to say right now." I heard him whisper, his cheeks, were slightly flushed with a tint of pink.

He then lifted his head and started speaking. "I know that I'm just a friend to you or maybe your brother's best friend for that matter. But there are a whole lot of guys out there who really wants to be with you. And as of tonight, I would want you to know that I am one of those guys. And I also hope that when you choose the guy who is for you, I hope that you'll not leave me out of your choices." He spoke softly while trying his best to hold eye contact with me. He was just so adorable.

"Natsume…" I mumbled while looking at his handsome face. I guess that this is my chance to put the old Mikan Sakura who always keep all her feelings to herself behind. I have to be confident about my feelings at one point in my life, right? So I straightened up and said "I'm already in love with someone."

Upon saying those words, the small hint of hope in his eyes immediately faded. And right then and there, he bowed down his head again. I could see him suffering from what people call heartbreak right in front of me and my smile simply widened just by looking at him.

"Oh…" He mumbled softly and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Is it Tsubasa?" he asked while I chuckled lightly since I found it quite funny on how come Tsubasa is always the first person that comes to his mind whenever things are like this. I then smiled and then shook my head slowly.

"iie."

"Then who is it?" Natsume asked me in total confusion.

I then took my chance and stepped up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Natsume stumbled backwards slightly but he was able to get his composure afterwards. My eyes were kept closed but I kinda know that his eyes were as big as saucers by now due to the shock that my action gave him. Hopefully, that little kiss will answer his question. I felt relaxed against his body when I felt his strong arms wrap around my petite waist and he pulled me closer to him.

I almost smiled when he kissed me back. It was slow and gentle just like the first kiss we had a while ago and five seconds later, we both pulled away, breathing really hard. Natsume just stood there still staring at me real hard.

"Are you really serious?" He asked me in disbelief. I simply smiled and then nodded my head. And then the smile on his face widened and his expression lit up as if he was a child given a new lollipop.

I just laughed out loud just by seeing his happy little face. This was the very first time that I saw him looking like that. This surely is a what people call "Kodak moment". I even enjoyed it more when he spun me around just to face me. I felt like I was a little princess in a fairy tale story or at least one of the protagonist girls who got the guy that she really liked at the very end of the story.

It really felt really good. At least, by now, all of my worries about the whole mystery girl ordeal came to an end. I heard Natsume chuckle and then he sat me down on the bleachers. And with another swift movement from the oh so famous flame caster, our lips met again.

And as of now, I have to admit that this is one of the best moments of my life.


	55. I dont know I really dont know

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 55: I don't know. I really don't know

"Me? Kiss Shizuka?" Natsume asked Mikan in disbelief. "When and where did I ever kiss a girl like her? Or better yet even do anything to her for that matter?" he added while the two of them were both sitting on the bleachers while Natsume's arms are still hugging Mikan to keep her warm from the cold breeze of the night. Mikan just shrugged to herself and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Someone told me that the two of you were like together or something like that." Mikan stated while Natsume just shook his again slowly in disagreement.

"Are you talking about the night at the carnival?" He asked the brunette. "I knew very well that people will start talking about crap all because of the interview that Imai hosted on stage." He added while glancing at Mikan. "Did I really sound that I like her?" he asked again while Mikan simply nodded.

"Uh-huh. Plus the whole thing about the brunette question really added up to the effect." Mikan replied while Natsume just rolled his crimson eyes.

"You're a brunette." Natsume commented. On the other hand, Mikan smiled, feeling so very happy for herself that the guy that she loves also loves her back. She giggled slightly to herself upon remembering that all of those sweet and knee falling statements that Natsume said a few days back were all because of her. As of now, Mikan will be expecting that her face will become sore after all of the smiling today.

"yeah, but who would have ever thought that you even liked someone like me? I'm not even you're type of girl to begin with." Mikan mumbled while Natsume just laughed.

"Are you even serious? Can you even hear the words that you're saying right now?" Natsume replied while Mikan just stared at him in total confusion. "If you weren't my type of girl, I wouldn't be sitting in here with you right now. Mikan, I've been in love you for almost a year already. You could at least give me some credit about that little fact."

Mikan scoffed upon the statement of the guy beside her but eventually laughed along afterwards. Natsume then smirked lightly while he was still hugging his precious girl. He has waited for so long for this day to come. Mikan then bit her lip and nudged the flame caster.

"Hey, that night at the carnival, were you really mad at me all because I was the very first person who actually slapped you or because you thought that I chose Tsubasa over you?" Mikan asked and then there was an awkward silence between the two of them before Natsume was able to speak.

"Both."

"Oh…" Mikan uttered.

"Well, yeah. That Andou kid was the only guy that I knew so far that was able to make you come out of your shell other than your twin and me. Of course you can't expect me not to worry!" Natsume explained while his face was filled with anger and jealousy just be talking at the shadow manipulator.

Mikan then stretched for a bit and then spoke again. "But why did you lie to me that day when you told me that you were going to Koko's place for some poker games?" Mikan asked curiously while hoping that he wouldn't know where she was that night at the same time.

"I didn't lie to you. We were supposed to go there but poker night was cancelled so I ended up going home to out actual house instead." Natsume answered.

"With Shizuka." Mikan added while Natsume frowned.

"How the heck did you know that?" Natsume suddenly asked while Mikan's eyes widened. _"Oopsy! I guess I might have said too much."_ She thought while thinking of an effective excuse and then an idea suddenly popped into her mind.

"Youichi told me." Mikan replied. _"Thank goodness! I never thought that Youichi would be helpful at times like this. I just hope that Natsume will believe my story."_

"Youichi told you?"

"uh-huh. That night I saw him driving all alone and then I asked him where you were and then he replied that you were out with some girl so I might have guessed that the girl would have been Shizuka." Mikan answered back while fiddling the tip of her hair. That was the very best lie that she could ever come up with since almost every person she knew already told her that she was really bad at lying. She just couldn't tell Natsume that she was there behind their couch at that exact same night.

"Hn. Well, she still wanted to hang out and because poker night was cancelled, she forced me to bring her to out actual house here in the academy just to watch movies. Nothing really happened." Natsume replied while he picked an empty bottle of juice and then kicked it off to the farthest place that it could possible fall into. "Trust me on this one."

Mikan just smiled because she already knew very well that nothing really happened that night. She was there, after all. Natsume then turned around back to her direction and stared at her.

"Are you jealous of Shizuka?" He suddenly asked quietly. Mikan's eyes widened and then she blushed deeply. It was a very embarrassing question for the nullifier. Mikan then turned away from him and she didn't even bother answering his question. Natsume then laughed and then shook his head in disbelief. "Tch. I can't believe that someone like you would be jealous of someone like her." He commented with a smirk while Mikan flushed even redder than before.

"Hey!" Mikan yelled while whacking him on the head. "That's not very funny at all!"

"Oh yes it is." Natsume replied. "I never even thought that I would even live a day in my life that I would be able to see you getting jealous all because of another girl." He added while Mikan puffed and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shut up Natsume."

"Fine. I'll shut up. It's just… different. So very unPolka like."

"Everything is different as of this very moment." Mikan replied while facing back at him.

Natsume then gave her a peck on the forehead. "And I like it just like that." He finished while brushing the bangs off of my face. And there they were, sitting on the bleachers while his right arm wrapped around Mikan's waist and then his thumb was stroking his cheek. They were just enjoying the silent moment, staring at each other and sitting under the bright and twinkling stars. Nothing could be so… perfect for the two of them.

"Do you even mind missing the after game party?" Mikan suddenly whispered.

"What do you think?" Natsume asked back. Just the thought of him missing his some sort of victory party just to be with Mikan made the brunette all giddy all over again.

"Won't Mico-nii and Ruka-pyon be looking for you?" Mikan mumbled.

"Mico and the others can wait." Natsume replied.

"_Wait a minute… Mico-nii!!!"_ Mikan screamed in thought as Mikan shoved Natsume away lightly. She then stood up and placed her hand on her hips.

"Natsume! What about my twin brother???" Mikan asked while she was panicking all over. She was practically freaking out since she remembered the very reason why she shouldn't be kissing Natsume there on the bleachers. Natsume then stared at her, his smile slowly disappearing and then he groaned.

"Tch. Could you at least give me a single day for me to be with you all alone before he even comes into the picture?" Natsume stated with a sigh and then ran a hand through his hair. "Mikan, do you even know what could possibly happen when your brother suddenly knew that we're -----"

He trailed off and then he gazed straightly at Mikan and then he swallowed. "Mico is the very main reason why I was keeping all of the feelings that I have for a very big secret. He will definitely kill as soon as the moment that he finds out that you and me are ---- and that it was you that I have been crushing on all this while for the past year." Natsume explained.

"Natsume, Mico-nii is my brother and he's one of your best friends." Mikan stated, still in a panicky situation. "We can't just keep something like this from him forever."

"I know." Natsume muttered back. "But HOW are WE even going to tell him about THIS?"

It was true. There were complications that were already befalling the two. Come to think of it, Natsume and Mikan weren't even together for about full two hours and they are already finding major problems in front of them. Once again, the great Mico Sakura ruins everything. Mikan groaned and then rubbed the tip of her fingers to her temple. _"This is soooo not good."_ She thought disappointedly.

"I don't even know how." Mikan mumbled. "Mico-nii is just way too protective!"

"Tch. Tell me about it." Natsume commented.

The two of them just sat there, thinking of ways that Mico could possibly kill Natsume for even making any sort of move on Mikan. Even if Natsume was one of Mico's best friend, their friendship will still be put on the line since it was Mico's younger sister that they were talking about.

"I don't want him to end up hating you." Mikan whispered while stealing a glance at Natsume.

"It will happen sooner or later." Natsume stated while looking at her intently. "He'll probably think that I betrayed him or something. We've spent the past year for fighting the butts out of every single guy that comes about a five meter radius near you. He will then think that I am one of them."

"Natsume?" Mikan mumbled. "You… didn't just use… uhm… my brother… just for you to be… able to get me, right?" She asked awkwardly while stuttering at the same time.

The color in Natsume's face immediately drained while he pulled Mikan away from his grip, horrified. "Of course not! I would never ever use Mico for any reason. He's one of my best friends, Polka. Why would you even ask something like that?" Natsume replied while Mikan sighed in relief.

"Gomen ne." Mikan mumbled while she hugged her knees. Natsume then sighed loudly while it left everything around the two of them silent. He then reached for Mikan's cheek slowly and then poked it with his pointing finger.

"It'll be alright." Natsume replied with a reassuring smile that he only shows to Mikan. "Even if Mico is like that, I guess that he wouldn't accuse me for something like that, right?"

Mikan then bit her lip and shrugged. Honestly, Mikan really didn't know the answer to Natsume's question since she knew that Mico is the kind of guy who easily jumps into conclusions no matter what the situation may be and whoever the situation involves. "I don't know Natsume. I really don't know." She mumbled.


	56. There was a meteor shower tonight!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 56: There was a meteor shower tonight!

"MIKAN!" Mico's voice echoed through the whole court and bleachers. _"Speaking of the devil."_ Natsume and Mikan both taught. "MIMI!" he yelled again while Mikan and Natsume jumped off from their position since Mico was already speeding up to where they were. "Mikan! What the heck are you even doing here at this time of night!?!" Mico asked hysterically.

"I----"

"Why the hell aren't you home? It's almost three in the morning for crying out loud! I've already spent almost two whole freaking hours just because I went looking for you!" Mico bellowed. He was really ready to pop a vein. Mikan wasn't even so sure if he was red from all of the alcohol or if he was red all because of the yelling sessions that he has just done. "Do you even know how fucked up I would be if ever something happened to you?! How could you be so careless?!"

MIKAN'S POV

"Mikan-chan!" I heard Shizuka's voice echo as well. She had trailed off right after my onii-chan and she shifted her gaze to Natsume who was sitting beside me.

"What the heck were you thinking?! We're you even thinking at all?!" My twin continued on yelling at me while throwing his hand through the air. "Do you even think that girls like you can just simply venture out on the dark just like what you're doing right now?! Have you ever heard of the term 'rape' before?!" he added. Yup. It's official. My twin's vein has already popped.

"I wasn't alone though." I mumbled while I had the chance of speaking. Mico-nii blinked and then turned to Natsume who was beside me. He was way too busy with all of his ranting that he didn't even notice that Natsume was beside me all the while.

"Nat? Since when did you get here?" He asked his best friend stupidly. Natsume was supposed to answer while I cut him off.

"Mico-nii, YOU were the one who FORGOT about me!!!" I shot back at him.

"Then why didn't you even call at home!?!" He yelled at me once more like an ape.

"I did! And Natsume was the one who was able to answer the phone!" I retaliated. Whoa. I was becoming more of a liar each day. I hope that this thing doesn't become a habit.

Mico-nii then blinked again and then rubbed the back of his neck. "How come I didn't even hear the darn phone ringing?" He asked himself stupidly while Natsume just shrugged it off.

"The music that time was playing real loud. I barely heard it myself." Natsume stated. Wow. That was good. At least he got the Bluetooth signal about my teeny tiny little white lie. That would at least save the two of us the trouble on explaining on why we were together all alone here in the bleachers at the middle of the cold and breezy night.

"But that was hours ago. So how come you two are still here?" He asked them while narrowing his eyes. I pondered much on his reply and trying as hard as I could to find an excuse that will make him believe in. And unfortunately, I was horrible at making excuses. I am sooo horrible at it! I swear!

"It took me for a while to get back here to the court. The parking lot of the dorm was fully packed and then I also had a hard time to find my way out of your chaotic room." Natsume replied coolly, keeping his composure real calm like the usual. "Polka Dots doesn't have any other ride home since you left so she still had to wait for me to arrive."

"Okay then. Now would you explain to me why you two are still here on the bleachers?" onii-chan asked again. I suddenly had a feeling that this will become a question and answer portion.

"I saw a shooting star!" I suddenly blurted out, gripping onto my brother's arm and then pointing at the sky. "It was so kawaii! You have to see it! I think that there's a meteor shower or something like that tonight since Natsume and I already saw two of them!" I added. Crap. That was the lamest excuse that I have ever come up with in my entire life.

Mico-nii just frowned at my actions. "A meteor shower huh? I don't see it."

"You just gotta keep your eyes wide open. It can happen any minute." I replied stupidly. "There!" I exclaimed while I pointed at a random space in the sky. I swear that I look like a total lunatic in front of Natsume and Shizuka. It's a good thing that my twin is kind of drunk.

"I still don't see it, Mimi." Mico-nii replied while staring at the sky. "Are you even sure that it was a star. Maybe it was just an airplane or a bat."

"I swear that it was NOT an airplane. And I also swear that it was NOT a bat because if that was a bat, I would've screamed my throat out of my body." I replied once again.

"Hey guys, we better get going back to the dorm. It's getting real cold and Hotaru and the others are already waiting for us. And more importantly, for sure that Hotaru is waiting for you, Mico." Shizuka interrupted while I sighed in relief. Once again, Shizuka was my savior. I wouldn't even know if I could come up with more alibis if she hasn't butted in.

"Hey onii-chan, Shizuka's right. We better get going." I stated while I saw him still looking at the sky. I can't belief that the dimwitted brother of mine really fell for my little lame excuse.

"Wait. I have to see at least one damn star falling from the sky." Mico replied.

"Come on man, the party's waiting for all of us." Natsume added while my head, Shizuka's head and Natsume's head immediately shot up after his statement. OH MY GOSH! THE PARTY!

"Mico-nii!! Why the heck are you here?! What about the after game party!?!" I asked in panic. Oh great. I was told by mom to be in charge for my brother and the whole room and I think that I will fail on that responsibility. "Oh no! Our room! Are you really out of your mind?! How could you leave our room just like that at a night with a party filled with plenty of party maniacs!?"

"Hey Mimi! Just relax, will ya?" He stated calmly while I just stared at him. How on earth could he expect me to relax when I know for a fact that our room might be torn up in pieces the next thing in the morning? "I put Koko in charge when I left the room." He continued. And by this time, I am very sure that three jaws dropped and six eyes were as big as saucers or more like Frisbees to be exact.

He put Koko in charge???? Oh no!!! There will definitely be no future left with our special star rooms!!!

"Crap!!!" Natsume cursed out loud, turning around quickly and then made a run for it towards the parking lot near the basketball court.

On the other hand, Shizuka smacked herself on the head and then sent a deadly death glare to my oh so stupid twin. He may be smart but can be really stupid at times. And this time is one of those times. "You are so stupid, Sakura!" Shizuka stated while she followed behind Natsume on the way to the parking lot.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you guys! Everything is under control! I already told you that I put Koko in charge!" Mico-nii yelled while I just rolled my eyes at my twin. After a few seconds, I came running towards the parking lot as well. Yup. I know that my brother will finally learn his lesson when we get back to the dorm buildings. I am so sure of that.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

By the time that they got back, the whole place was a huge mess and the worst thing of all was that Koko was almost being pummeled when they saw him.

"Put him down!" Shizuka yelled but no one even dared to listen. They just continued on picking on the poor little mind reader right in front of them.

"Hey guys!: Natsume finally shouted as he stepped into the scene. "Could you just put him down?!" he yelled once more and then the guys who were supposed to pummel him let go right away. They wanted to save their life from third degree burns. And then a sudden banging on the front door has been heard by everyone. They all turned their heads around only to see a pissed off Mico.

"Get you scrawny little asses out of our room NOW!" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Mikan flinched upon hearing those words since she thought that they were way too… harsh for her to comprehend. Even if he already yelled at everyone, no one even moved an inch. "Did everyone of you got hearing deficiencies from all of the loud music being played?! I said get your scrawny little asses out of our room NOW! The party's over!!!" He yelled once again.

In an instant, the people in the whole room evacuated the whole area. It was almost a stampede and as expected, the whole place was a big mess all thanks to a person named Calvin Mico Sakura.

"Man, what the hell? The party has just started and there are loads of hot chicks in here!" A random guy shouted. "Hyuuga, will you put some sense into that guy? He's ruining the party atmosphere!"

"The party's over." Natsume firmly replied. "Just go back to your respective dorm rooms. The dorm robot will be checking soon." He added while they grunted but eventually, they still left.

"Shizuka, go and clear the garden area." Natsume muttered while Shizuka nodded and left. "I'll just go upstairs and check you and your brother's room. Who knows what could be happening in there by now." He stated while this time, Mikan was the one who nodded. Mikan's eyes then darted to her brother who was sitting on a chair in the kitchen and then drinking a bottle of beer.

"Oi onii-chan, snap out of it, will ya?" Mikan told her twin who was gulping another beer bottle.

"I know, I know, I know. It was all my fault and I'm the reason why this stupid room of ours is a fucking mess. It's more of a shit hole now if you ask me how it looks like." Mico stated while Mikan sighed. "Just go to sleep and then rest. I'll go and clean up the mess since it was my fault to begin with."

Mikan sighed again on how chaotic their room has gotten to me and that she even thought that it would take them forever to clean everything up from top to bottom. She then went back to the living area and then headed to the stairs.

A few girls and guys were going down while Natsume was following them behind. The girls were only wearing their bra and underwear and then the guys were only wearing their boxer shorts. Mikan doesn't even wanna imagine on what they were doing in her room.

"You might wanna change your bed sheets before you lie down and go to sleep." Natsume suggested while Mikan just shrugged it off.

"I don't even know if I could still sleep at a room with a state like this plus a big brother who is so wasted over the kitchen table." Mikan replied. "I could only be able to sleep soundly if every spot in this room is clean and then if my brother returns back to his usual and normal thinking capacity." Mikan replied while Natsume smirked.

"So, shall we start cleaning then?" He suggested once more. "Shizuka has already started cleaning the garden."

"Sure. I'll go and clean the rooms. You can go and clean the living area." Mikan replied with a smile. "Oi, onii-chan!" She yelled, calling for her brother. "Since you're already there in the kitchen area, you might as well clean that part too." She stated while Mico lazily gave her a thumbs up.


	57. So much for being cautious

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 57: So much for being cautious

It took all of them about an hour and a half to be able to finish cleaning everything up. By that time, Mico was already at some corner in the house looking all drunk and wasted. All that was left unclean was the dining area where Natsume, Mikan, Shizuka, and Koko are present. Hotaru and Ruka already left after cleaning the garden area with Shizuka. They glanced around the dining area looking for a way to start cleaning and then Mikan started off by picking up the pieces of the broken glass.

"Uhm.. is it really alright for you guys to be staying here for the night just by cleaning?" Mikan asked them while they all smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it Mikan-chan. I already informed Takahashi that I'll b staying here for tonight." Shizuka replied. "I also told Ruka to tell out dorm robot or our dorm building to tell the same thing." Koko butted in and then she stared at the flame caster. "No one would really care. And besides, my room is just next to your room." Natsume stated with a shrug.

"Thanks," Mikan replied with a sigh of relief. "Uhm… Koko? Could you please check where my idiotic brother could be right now?" She asked while Koko nodded. "Shizuka-chan? Could you please check the kitchen area if onii-chan was really done cleaning it?" She asked again while Shizuka gave her a thumbs up and eventually left. Natsume then was staying there, cleaning the whole dining area with Mikan.

Mikan then tossed a paper cup into the big garbage bag. She was getting awfully tired and she definitely needed some sleep and unfortunately, their rooms were nowhere close to getting done. She then went to the kitchen where Shizuka was located.

"I can take care of the whole kitchen area if you want." Shizuka stated while glancing at the tired brunette. "You look like you really need some rest, Mikan-chan."

"I'm fine." Mikan replied with a reassuring smile and then sat down. "I just need to rest for a while. Who would have know that having two special star rooms linked together would be so hard when it comes to cleaning the whole thing up?"

"Is it hard for you living with a twin brother just like Mico?" Shizuka then asked.

"It can be."

"I mean, why don't you look at him out there in the garden? He looks like he has lost something real big in his life. He's so miserable. Do you even know what happened to him?" Shizuka replied.

"He does look like a wasted monster. I don't even know what happened to him. I guess I'll just ask him later when he's back to his usual and normal thinking capacity." Mikan answered her.

"It's really a good thing that he has you, Natsume and Ruka." Shizuka spoke softly. "I don't even think that your brother will be able to survive this world without the three of you."

"Naaah. He was able to live here in the academy even when I wasn't enrolled in here." Mikan replied.

"That's what you just think. But in reality, during those times, he misses you a lot. He usually talked about many things about his sis and I even admired how he describes you. And then when the day came that I met you, it was only by then that I knew how amazing you truly were. His stories are not enough to describe the real you." Shizuka stated while Mikan just stared at her. "Do you even know why Ruka, Natsume and him became friends?" She asked and then Mikan shook her head.

"It's because they are so different from each other, just like you and Hotaru." Shizuka answered. "Your brother is just so wild and unpredictable. People love him because of his nature and his carefree self. He tends to hold his feelings inside and covers them up by being a real party boy. On the other hand, Ruka is calm and composed in everything he does just like Hotaru. He's like the one who keeps Mico and Natsume in the right direction when things go wrong. And then we have Natsume. He's kind of just like you." Shizuka explained while Mikan was listening intently,

"_Natsume was like me? Why do I find that statement really hard to believe?"_ Mikan thought.

"It's like besides Ruka and you, Natsume is the only one who can understand Mico really well. Even though he can be cold and mean to people, he really cares for the people that h cherishes in his heart. I even doubt if any of the varsity players would as close to Mico just like Ruka and Natsume. Mico understands Natsume and then Natsume understands Mico and the same thing goes with Ruka. Even though that the three of them are opposites, they still match. It's weird but it's true, right?"

"_Whoa. That was true. Natsume and Ruka were the only ones who could calm onii-chan down when he's in a crazy mode and Mico-nii could patch things up between Natsume and Ruka whenever their lives are a mess. I guess they really do depend on each other."_ Mikan though once more.

"I don't even know what could possibly happen if the three of them gets into some sort of fight. If the three of them won't remain friends forever, who knows what could happen to the world of alices. People might even wear black every day when the three of them splits up." Shizuka commented.

The color on Mikan's face suddenly drained when she heard Shizuka's statement. She then looked at the figure of the flame caster who was throwing garbage bags outside. Shizuka was joking around stuff while she was sulking. The thought of her being the reason why Mico and Natsume will fight with each other is still lingering on her mind.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Natsume!" Mikan hissed while she grabbed Natsume's wrist and then pulled him towards somewhere with no one could hear their little conversation.

"God Polka, don't you dare scare me like that!" Natsume hissed back. "What's wrong?"

"Is this a good idea?" She asked him while Natsume looked at her.

"Is WHAT a good idea?" Natsume asked back.

Mikan then pointed at him and then at her. "Me and you being together. Is it really a good idea?"

"Are you regretting it?" Natsume asked again.

"NO. But what about my twin?" Mikan replied firmly. "You and him are like best friends, Natsume. You guys have something that not a lot of people in whole wide world do. Your friendship isn't all about partying and getting drunk and wasted and stuff like that. You're like brothers! And if you and I will be together without him knowing it, it would be like you're…… betraying him." Mikan added while she softened her voice. "And I definitely don't want that to happen…."

"I don't want that to happen either." Natsume replied seriously while slowly made his hand to cup the left cheek of Mikan. "But I don't wanna lose you as well. If your brother will not accept, then I promise that I would do everything and anything just to have a chance to be with you. I'll make him accept that fact and I'll prove to him that I can be his best friend and the boyfriend of his little sis at the same time. As of now, I only know that I have waited way too god damn long for this moment to come and I will not just throw it away out of the window just like that. I just can't, Mikan."

Natsume then wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling her in for another kiss and then Mikan kissed back. They both pulled away after a few seconds while resting their foreheads against each other.

"We'll eventually find a way to tell him. But that time will not be now."

"Why?"

"Because he's going through a lot of crap right now since he's sulking because it's his whole fault why your rooms were like a very big shit hole."

"So do we really have to keep it from onii-chan?"

"For now, the answer for that question would be a yes." Natsume answered. "We just have to wait until your brother is not wasted anymore. We'll tell him soon. We really have to anyways because the longer that we hide this from him, the bigger the explosion will be."

"Okay then." Mikan mumbled while biting her lip.

"Hn. We just have to make sure that no one else from the academy will find out about this and that Mico will be able to know it before we tell him. We have to be very cautious with our actions." Natsume stated while Mikan simply nodded.

"_This will be easy, right? We just have to act normally like as we usually do. But, is it really easy to keep a very huge secret from my twin brother? The problem was that Mico-nii can read me as if I was an open book in front of him."_ Mikan thought while Natsume pulled her in for another kiss.

The kiss would have lasted even longer if the garage door wasn't opened by a dirty blonde haired mind reader as he switched on the light.

Natsume and Mikan pulled away from each other the very moment that the lights were turned on, but it was way too late. Koko has already seen the flame caster and the nullifier kissing each other. His eyes widened and then his jaw was wide open that flies would be attracted to it.

"_So much for being cautious."_ Mikan thought.


	58. Just a few hours ago

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 58: Just a few hours ago

There was at least fifteen seconds of silence between the three of them until Koko began stuttering. "Y-y-yo-you…."

Natsume was the very first to react. He approached the mind reader and jerked him away from the garage while Mikan followed. The garage door slammed shut while Koko was pinned onto the wall against Natsume while he was putting his hand over Koko's mouth to shut him up.

"Hhhmmmppppfff!!!" Koko shrieked while his finger was still pointing at Natsume. "Lemmmffmmgggff!!" he tried to scream while struggling but Natsume tightened his grip even more.

"Shut up!" Natsume hissed while glaring at him. Mikan then hurried to Natsume's side while panicking at the same time. Koko's eyes landed to Mikan and he even struggled even harder that the usual.

"I said that you should shut up, Koko!" Natsume hissed again while Mikan butted in.

"Uhm… Natsume? Are you even sure that he can breathe? You might even end up killing him."

"Koko, I'm going to let you go but you CAN'T make any form of noise. Do you understand?" Natsume declared while Koko just stared at him, his eyes filled with fear. "I'm serious. If you spill one word out of your mouth, you're going to be barbecued, grilled and roasted afterwards."

Natsume then loosened his grip slowly while Koko slumped himself to the wall for support. He was still staring at the two of them in shock. "The… the… the… two… two.. o-o-of.. you… together???" HE stuttered once again while glancing looks at the brunette and the raven haired lad.

Natsume sighed and then took a step near him. "Hn. And you CAN'T tell ANYONE about THIS."

"S-s-s-s-since w-w-when?" Koko stammered once again.

"Just a few hours ago." Mikan mumbled while Koko's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Koko squeaked like a mouse. "Just a few hours ago?" He repeated while Natsume went near him again while sending him thousands of death glares as well.

"But you can't tell ANYONE, Koko. This thing was supposed to be a secret and no one, I repeat, no one should know about this." Natsume stated dangerously while Koko looked at him with fear.

"Does HE know?" Koko asked while Natsume and Mikan looked away at the boy in front of them. They both know who Koko was referring to and Koko knew very well what the answer was all because of their actions. Koko then shoved Natsume away lightly and began to panic.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He kept on muttering while running around like a total lunatic. "I knew before he knew about it?!" He asked in a state of panic. "Do you know how much trouble I would be when he knew that I knew about your little secret before he did?!" He asked hysterically.

Natsume then grabbed him from the shoulders to make him stop running around. "Koko! You have to promise us that you won't tell anyone!"

"I don't even think that any time would be the right time to tell him." Koko muttered.

"Koko, please? Don't tell about us." Mikan mumbled as well. The two of them were basically begging the ever dearest mind reader of Alice Academy. Mikan had never been so desperate about this since she thought that if ever her twin knew about it, he would definitely kill the both of them even if she was his sister and even if Natsume was one of his best friends.

"Fine… I won't tell." Koko finally muttered while Natsume and Mikan gave off a sigh of relief. "But you should explain what the hell is going on. You should explain when and why this thing happened."

"It's complicated. Someone like you wouldn't understand." Natsume hissed.

"Oh come on, Natsume. You have known Mikan-chan for about a year already and you're like another big brother to her right next to Mico." Koko answered back while biting his lip. "How did…. How can the two of you….. Why…." He kept on stuttering and then stared at the brunette. "And the first thing that came out to my mind was Mikan-chan is not the type of girl who would be kissing someone in public."

Mikan then frowned. _"How can this be a public place?! It's our room and our garage!"_

"And second of all, it's just plainly… weird. The two of you can't get together just like that! It's supposed to be forbidden or something like that! It's definitely not right for a guy to be dating his best friend's sister especially when your best friend happens to be Sakura."

"I know." Natsume hissed. "But Koko, you really don't understand. I'm in love with her and you can't just turn off my feelings for her just like the damn light switch that you pressed a while ago." Natsume added while Koko just stared at him in confusion.

"Love?" He asked stupidly while sorting a few things out of his mind. He stared at Natsume real hard and then his jaw dropped. "Your mystery girl… SHE'S the mystery girl?!" He shrieked while Natsume covered his mouth again with his hand. Koko then pulled Natsume's hand away. "Holy crap!!! It was Mikan-chan?!" He asked again in disbelief.

"Could you just shut up?! Mico and Shizuka might hear your god damn voice!" Natsume hissed.

"I mean, all this time…" He stated while looking at Natsume. "I even thought that your mystery girl was Shizuka or something like that. Oh darn it Natsume! Do you even know how screwed up this is?!"

"Koko -----"

"I mean all this time!" Koko continued on and then glanced at Mikan. "It was you all along???" He asked her while blinking rapidly and then turned back to Natsume. "Is this the reason why you threatened every single guy who comes near her? And then the rumors about the night at the carnival? Tsubasa Andou?" He asked continuously that it even make Natsume flinch.

"I mean, seriously, I think that it's just way too weird. I thought that you and Shizuka----"

"I am not with Shizuka." Natsume cut him off.

"Koko, we're not going to tell you every single detail about it. I only have one favor to ask you and that is to keep quiet." Mikan butted in since she thought that it was her turn to speak.

"I already said that I will not tell anyone!" Koko answered back. "But I'm also warning the two of you! You two will eventually go into a hole of a needle just by finding the appropriate time and place on how to tell him!" He added.

"TELL ME WHAT?" A voice stated as all heads snapped over to his direction where Mico's figure stood. Koko then let out a yelp as if he was a little girl and he cowardly backed away. Mikan gasped and then clamped her mouth shut. Natsume just stood there steadily while his back was facing Mikan. He was just staring at Mikan's twin.

"_Oh my gosh!! This is so not good! My onii-chan always had that thing of showing up at the time that you definitely DON'T need him to show up. He's always interrupting a very important conversation just like what he did at Ella's parking lot the day that I met Youichi."_ Mikan screamed in thought while Mico just stared at them seriously.

"Tell me what?" He repeated while Mikan gulped.

"We weren't talking about you, Mico." Natsume replied coolly, keeping his composure calm.

"Then who are you talking about?" He asked again.

"We… we were talking about coach." Koko butted in while Mikan's eyes widened. She didn't expect for their excuse to go THAT far.

"What about that demented coach?"

"Koko's arm has been bothering him after the game and he was thinking whether he should talk to coach or not." Natsume answered while he sent a dangerous look to Koko. "But Polka and I think that he should tell coach because ---- "

"Bothering you? What the hell happened to your arm?" Mico asked Koko.

"I….." He stammered helplessly. He was a very hopeless moron.

"He fell on the floor after he got bumped by someone!" Mikan blurted out of the blue.

"By who?" Mico asked again.

"By me." Natsume replied while Mico just scratched the back of his head and the shrugged. "Do you need some ice or something for it?" He asked the mind reader while he shook his head frantically. He was trying his best to hold the eye contact from Mico and it was a good thing that Mico was still drunk that time. Mico then glanced at Mikan and Natsume.

"If you guys are tired, you can just go to sleep. I'm already going to hit the sack." Mico stated and then left the garage. Mikan and Natsume let out a sigh of relief while Koko leant on the wall to go and get some support to keep his body still standing up.

"We are so dead…" Koko muttered.


	59. Someone who is simply adorable

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 59: Someone who is simply adorable

Monday then came while the results of the big game were posted on every bulletin board of the academy. The party went well until Mico came in uttering really harsh words in front of everyone telling them to leave the room. It was also a good thing that no fights were committed during the party.

As of now, all that cared for the little nullifier is the certain raven haired guy standing beside the lockers with a crowd surrounding him. She sure was happy that Natsume was with her and not with anyone else. Mikan then closed her locker door and left while glancing at Natsume. And as if Natsume was able to catch her gaze, Natsume turned to her and gave her a small smile that was only intended for a girl with the name of Mikan.

Mikan only smiled back at him. She was about to wave her hand as a sign on recognition but another girl tugged him on the side so Natsume missed her hello. Mikan just sighed and then walked passed them. _"I guess something like that would be expected to happen when you're hiding a relationship from everyone else."_ She thought while she was walking away. _"So the ONLY person that knows about us was Koko… And now, we have to pretend to do normal things so that no one will suspect a thing."_

Mikan then walked into their room and she spotted Tsubasa seated at his usual place beside the window. The moment that Tsubasa saw her, he grinned at her widely while Mikan waved at him. From the night of the game until this morning, she has totally forgotten about Andou Tsubasa.

"So how was the after game party at your room?" Tsubasa asked while Mikan took her seat.

"It made our room a big mess. Mico-nii even called it a 'shit hole'." Mikan replied joyfully.

"You seem to be in a very happy mood today, Miss Sakura." Tsubasa commented.

"Why? Since when did it become a major crime to be happy?"

"Did I say something that it's a crime?" Tsubasa retorted with a smirk. "Being happy is a specialty. Well, your weekend seemed to go pretty well. On the other hand, my weekend was boring since I was sick. I guess that I should have brought a jacket along with me when I watched the game." Tsubasa added while he coughed into his fist.

"So, you're still not feeling very well?" Mikan stated while glancing at the guy. "Why don't you go to the infirmary or back to the dorms so that you could rest?" She suggested while Tsubasa shook his head.

"There's a very big difference of someone with a cold and with someone who's already near their death bed." Tsubasa answered back. "Do you remember the time when you fainted? THAT is the time that someone should be going to the nurse's office." He added while he cleared his throat. "I just have a little cough." He continued while coughing some more.

"Little, eh?" Mikan stated. "That doesn't seem little to me."

"Mikan!!" A voice shouted as Mikan's head turned towards Koko. She then approached the guy and lead him onto the hallways.

"What?" Mikan asked him while Koko just stared at him with a panicking look on his face.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything properly, Mikan!" Koko replied hysterically while throwing his arms through the air. "Keeping a secret like this from Mico is just too much. All that I see whenever I close my eyes is him! It's totally torturing me! Why did you guys have to do this to me?" He added while Mikan grabbed his wrist and then dragged him to somewhere quieter.

"Koko, calm down."

"I am calm."

"No you're not. You're all pale. Did you even eat anything?" Mikan shot back.

"I already told you that I can't eat!" Koko replied while Mikan sighed.

"Koko, you just have to keep it as a secret. You're a friend of Mico-nii and Natsume as well and you know very well how the two of them work together. If anyone tells him right now, it would definitely be the end of their friendship. You also know very well that those two will not give up their friendship just because of a girl. But my case is a very different story."

"I know…" Koko mumbled. "But, I can't even look at him in the eye without feeling….."

"Guilty." Mikan finished off for him. "But you're going to have to, Koko."

"Fine." Koko mumbled while he took a deep breath. "Just make sure that you would tell him soon. I don't know for how long I could hold my tongue from slipping." He added and then left Mikan all alone. She then headed back to her room and saw Tsubasa all doodling stuff on his notebook.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Homework."

"You forgot to do your homework?" Mikan asked again in disbelief. "That's kind of new."

"I already told you that I was sick all weekend."

Mikan chuckled as she opened her bag and reached for her homework. "What were you even doing during Friday night once the game was over? Did you jump into a swimming pool filled with ice cold water in it?" Mikan asked while handing him her homework.

"Nope. I just camped outside until three o'clock in the morning." Tsubasa replied while getting the paper from the brunette while Mikan just scoffed and laughed.

"And why on earth would you do something as absurd as that?" Mikan asked again.

Tsubasa then shrugged. "It was nothing important. I just made sure that someone was okay?" He replied while he shut him notebook and returned the paper back to Mikan. "Thanks, Mikan-chan!"

"You are so weird, Tsubasa."

"I know."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Mikan was already hungry. She then shoved her books into her locker and then proceeded to the canteen. And when she turned around, she saw Natsume. Her heart began racing again and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hi." Natsume greeted casually while he put his hands inside his pockets like what he always does.

"Hi to you too." Mikan greeted back with a smile and then there was an awkward silence between them.

"So…….." He started.

MIKAN'S POV

"So?" I repeated. I can't even believe that we're even acting like we're shy towards each other!

"I'm going out to eat with the other guys." He finally spoke. "If ever that you see your brother, could you just let him know? He wasn't there during training with the demented teacher a while ago." He continued. *sigh*Of course. What on earth was I expecting? We were not supposed to tell anyone about us. This is just the way on how Natsume is supposed to act. I mean, he was my nii-chan's best friend.

But why do I even feel so disappointed? I had barely gotten a chance to talk to him all day all because of the stupid fans surrounding him who were congratulating him after the big game last Friday night. And when the time came that we had the chance to talk, it was all about Mico-nii. I just smiled and then nodded my head. We were in the academy. We can't possibly act that we're together or something like that. We are totally surrounded by gossiping monsters for about nine hours every single day.

"Okay then…" I muttered and then started to leave.

"Oi!" Natsume called out while I turned back to face him.

"Hm?"

He then smirked at me and pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Mico told me a while ago that he was going to stay after school since he has extra trainings with the demented teacher. Do you want a ride home? We have to pick Youichi up from detention but it's still a ride home." He stated while I glanced around the halls. We were almost alone in the locker areas so I think that it would be alright for the two of us to act as a couple or something like that.

"Sure." I stated with a smile and then our eyes locked. At least he still wanted to spend some time with me. I slowly nodded and then turned around to leave again.

"Mikan…" He uttered out my name, catching my attention once again which made me stop my tracks. I turned to him and faced him again while he smiled a small smile and then slowly walked passed me. But before he was able to completely walk away before me, I heard him say something.

"I love you…" He whispered to my ear the moment that he passed by on my left side. I smiled automatically upon hearing those three words. Yey! Finally! Natsume was mine!

I then tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear while I glanced back at Natsume who was almost at the exit. He was so simply adorable and I was his girl.

Happily, I turned away and finally headed towards the canteen where Hotaru and Tsubasa are surely waiting for me while I missed a flash of green hair that stood really near at the end of the hallways.


	60. Following the advice of my brother

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 60: Following the advice of my brother

Mikan walked through the canteen and then she saw her best friend and then shadow manipulator already sitting on their usual table at lunch time. She sat along with them and then Tsubasa pulled away his bowl of soup and shivered lightly on his seat.

"It's cold in here." He uttered while pulling his jacket closer to him. Mikan just smiled and then glanced at the guy in front of her. Mikan leaned in closer and then patted him on the shoulder.

"You know, I think I have some medicines for colds and cough back in my locker. Do you want me to get them for you?" Mikan stated softly.

"Do you mind?" Tsubasa asked her.

"Not at all." Mikan replied with a reassuring smile and then she stood up and headed towards her locker. Before leaving the canteen, she took a glance at her twin. Keeping a secret from him was already killing her. She never should have kept something from him since it wasn't right anyways.

"Sakura." Someone called while Mikan's head snapped up when her name was called. The hall way empty, but then, slowly, three girls stepped in front of her. She forced a smile at them while the other girls just gave her a deadly death glare.

"Sumire, Wakako and Luna." Mikan recited all of their names and then nodded her head. "What's wrong?" She asked them softly, trying to stop attracting too much attention from people.

"Cut the whole little nice lady act, Mikan. I saw you." Sumire hissed while Mikan took that as a bad sign so she stepped back. On the other hand, Sumire stepped forward. She then rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't act like you're dumb. I saw you flirting with my Natsume just a while ago."

"There's absolutely nothing going on between Natsume and me." Mikan replied. _"Not in front of the public, at least…."_ She thought and then she turned around to leave. She didn't want to get into a cat fight with those three witches for no reason. She was not like her brother who just fights with anyone who gets into his way. She could control her temper and she thinks before she does something. And as of now, the best way that she could ever think of was to walk away.

MIKAN'S POV

"Bull shit." Sumire hissed again while I prepared myself to think of another lie. "I've known from the very start that you're a threat to our relationship. Natsume is my boyfriend and MY guy so don't you even dare try to take him away from me!"

"Well, did you already forget that he dumped you a few weeks ago?" Mikan shot back.

"Well, well, well, girls, why don't you look at this? The shy and quiet type Mikan Sakura already knows how to flirt and how to talk back to people as well." Sumire stated while she crossed her arms over her chest while Mikan just sighed and then shook her head.

"I already told you that there's nothing going on between Natsume and me. I am not with Natsume." I replied while I walked away again. I know that fighting with these girls wouldn't enable me to solve anything. Unfortunately, while I was being the girl with morals and etiquette, Sumire was the exact opposite. I then found myself being pulled backwards while the witches pulled my hair and then pinned me against the wall.

And then the next thing I knew was that Sumire has already slapped my cheek. And I may I tell you guys that it hurts like hell. I mean, I've been tortured too many times by Hotaru's baka gun but this time was different since Sumire's hands has claws, literally. It looked like she activated her cat dog alice before I was able to nullify it. Tch. Stupid me for letting my guard down just like that.

I felt my left cheek sting while I let out a small yelp. I would have been caressing my cheek right now if those other two witches named Wakako and Luna weren't holding onto my hands.

"Don't you ever walk away from me!" Sumire yelled while she pulled my hair again. I guess having waist length hair has its disadvantages sometimes. And this time was one of them. "This is what you get for stealing Natsume away from me!" She yelled once again.

After a few seconds, there were already audiences who were watching the three witches as they torture me to death. Sadly for my part, no one even wanted to help me out since they didn't want to get into a fight with those three as well. "Natsume is mine and I don't even care if you're Mico's sister or that if some people think that you're really beautiful and all that! To be honest, I simply think that you're just a fake! A big fat phony! So you should just stop the good girl act and take my threat seriously!" she yelled and then she slapped me again.

Fighting was bad. It always ended bad. But in order for me to get out of this stupid mess, I should fight back. I can't just stand here by a wall and let Sumire hit me as if I was a dummy to practice her attacks on. I need to do something, but what? Our little audience is growing bigger and they are like gawking hawks who loves the entertainment that they are currently seeing. I can't just let her slap me as many as she wanted to with her hands with claws all because I had to keep my relationship with Natsume a secret from everyone else here in this academy.

Think, Mikan. Think. And then as if there was a light bulb that suddenly lit up in my mind as I remembered what onii-chan told me the same day that I came here in the academy about a year ago.

FLASHBACK:

"Listen here, Mimi. Here in Alice Academy, fights with other people cannot be avoided. And as much as possible do try to stay out of fights." Mico reminded his twin once she was in her new room which was attached and connected to Mico's room on purpose.

"Why? Aren't there security systems here in the academy?" I asked my brother while he sighed.

"Even if there are security systems here in the academy, there are still some instances where insecure people can't get what they wanted and that they result to fighting their undesired person along the hallways whenever a sensei is not there."

"But what will I do if ever that I encounter your so-called insecure people?" I asked him again.

"Fight back." Mico simple replied.

"But okaa-san told us that fighting is bad. It always ends bad."

"Fight back if you're the one who didn't start the fight. Do you get me? It's not good to fight when you're going to be the one who'll start the fight. But if you'll fight back all because of self defense, there would be nothing wrong about it since you're just protecting yourself." My brother replied.

"Oh. Okie dokie then. I get it now." I replied back. "But I don't even know how to fight back so it would be no use." I stated softly.

"Just slap them, punch them, or do anything you want. Trust me on this one, if you're angry and you want some payback, even you don't have the skills on fighting, it will come out as if it was a natural thing for you. I guess that's part of your impulses or something." My brother explained once again.

"Oh. Okie dokie. I can't believe that my brother is actually teaching me something like this."

"You should be able to protect yourself in one way or another at times when I'm not around. I promised okaa-san that I'll take care of you so giving you reminders about stuff will be a part of my job." Mico replied while he headed out the door for his training with Persona until he stopped suddenly. "Oh and one more thing, when you decide on punching someone, don't even think of tucking your thumb in or else your fingers will end up getting broken." He added and then left the room totally.

END OF FLASHBACK

Hahah. It was kind of funny why that event suddenly popped into my mind. I guess that my twin's reminders would be of good use after all. I then took a deep breath and clenched my fist tightly without tucking my thumb in. I used some of the energy that I got and pulled my arms away from Wakako and Luna's grip. And then I whammed my fist right cross on Sumire's face. She fell backwards immediately while she was screaming like crazy. I then stared at my fist in shock. Did I really do that???

"You bitch!" Sumire yelled at me again. "You just hit me! How dare you even do something like that?!"

An arm then roughly made its way around my body and then I was jerked back away from Sumire. And at that same time, Koko appeared out of nowhere and she pulled Sumire away from me while that witch was struggling real hard to get away from Koko's grip. The school guards grabbed Wakako and Luna and then Mr. Jinno came while he took Sumire along with him.

With all of those events happening in front of me, I finally realized the thing that I have done ---- I just punched Sumire Shouda square on the face, HARD, REAL HARD. It was real hard that my fist actually hurt after I hit her.

Great, now I am in big trouble. I can sense it now. The Mikan Sakura was NEVER in trouble. But thanks to Natsume and our little secret, I got into a little fist fight along the hallways with the three witches of the school. Can anyone be in more trouble than I am? While I was walking on the hallways, I brought a hand to my cheek. It was still sore and it felt like it was burning due to the pain of the slap of that cat dog witch.

Everything was just so fast. At first, she was just threatening me on not to steal Natsume, her guy, away from her and then she was slapping me as many times as she wanted to. And then the next thing that I knew was that I punched her on the face. *sigh* What the heck happened to me? I took a very deep breath and then placed my hand on my forehead. Great. Now, even my head hurts.

"I thought that you were the one who told me that it was very stupid for girls to be fighting over a guy." A voice stated while he lifted his left hand to my sore cheek. "You're cheek is all swollen." He added while I turned around to face him as I gazed into Tsubasa's eyes. What is he doing here? He was supposed to be waiting for me in the canteen for the medicine! "Are you alright?" He asked me

"I'm alright." I mumbled. He was about to say something when my hand got snatched by Mr. Jinno.

"You're going to the faculty room as well, young lady." Mr. Jinno declared while I gulped. I am so screwed up. *sigh* I wonder how my brother can take things like these whenever he gets into a fight?


	61. A hand print as big as Asia

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 61: A hand print as big as Asia

MICO'S POV

"There was a fight!!!" A random girl yelled while I raised an eyebrow and then leaned my chair on the wall to get a better look at the stupid sissy who was frantically yelling her throats out.

The students gathered in the canteen to hear her story. Tch. It was very typical for students here in Alice to be hearing and spreading gossips every now and then. I looked around and then I eventually stood up to go nearer. Something tells me that I needed to hear this very badly.

"It was so cool! Those three were all ganging up on her!" The girl told me ecstatically. Her? So it was chick fight. I just shook my head and returned to my seat. I'm all alone this afternoon. Everyone went out for lunch and I was stuck in here with another stupid gossip lurking around the halls.

Koko then came running into the canteen while stumbling at every step that he takes. His head was turning from left to right and he was in a total state of panic. What the heck is wrong with this kid right now? And then he sprinted right in front of me.

"Mico, Mico, Mico, Mico, Mico, Mico!!! You have to come with me, NOW!!!" He yelled while panting.

"Wha--- why?" I asked back confusedly.

"It's Mikan-chan!" Koko shouted. Mimi? And then the urgency in his voice made me stand up right away. Not only that it was my sis that was involved in Koko's statement, it was the three scratch marks that were present on Koko's cheeks. And those scratch marks only meant one thing ---- manicure. And manicures mean that there was a chick fight.

"CRAP!!!!!" I yelled as I stood up and followed him to wherever he would lead me to my sis. My sis needs me right now. I know that she wouldn't do anything to get herself involved in a chick fight. She's just….. way too nice to do such a thing.

If ever that my sis would be in a fight, that could only mean one thing, it was all out of self defense and it was my fault since I was the one who told her about the fighting back part when she first transferred in this darn academy. I just hope that she's alright.

END OF POV

NORMAL POV

Mr. Jinno just stared at Mikan while she stared back at him while she has an ice pack placed on her swollen cheek. This was so awkward for Mikan since they were just having a staring session because whenever Mico got into trouble with Mr. Jinno, he would immediately hit him with his lightning.

"Miss Sakura." Mr. Jinno started.

"Hai?"

"You're not the type of girl who would actually fight with someone." Mr. Jinno answered.

"I didn't start it, Mr. Jinno." Mikan quickly interrupted him while his pet frog just croaked.

"But you were still the one who ended it." Mr. Jinno retaliated. "You still committed an act of violence in the hallways a while ago with Shouda."

"But it was purely of self defense, Mr. Jinno. What you would have done if you were the one placed in my shoes? Would just stand and hang around with them and then let them beat you until you turn into some kind of orange pulp?" Mikan reasoned out while Mr. Jinno turned into silent mode.

"You and Mico really are twins. That's what he always tells me whenever he gets into a fight."

"But Mr. Jinno-----" Mikan was then but off.

"Even if you didn't start the fight and even if you did it all because of self defense, you still hit Miss Shouda. And as the usual thing goes, I'll have to contact your mother." Mr. Jinno declared while the color on Mikan's face was drained in an instant.

"_No! Why does he have to tell okaa-san about this?! Okaa-san already has too much problems with her usual trips to the faculty rooms all because of onii-chans troublesome actions. If her only daughter, the good child, was getting a bad record, the Yuka Sakura might get a heart attack!"_ Mikan screamed in thought while her eyes were as big as saucers or even Frisbees.

"I already contacted the parents of those three and I figured out to give some morning detentions for the four of you." Mr. Jinno stated while he narrowed his eyes at the nullifier.

"_This isn't fair. Why do I have to get the same punishment as those three when the fight was not fair as well. I mean, it was three against one. What could be fair about that, right?"_ Mikan disappointedly thought. _"Wait!! Morning detentions?! Waaaaaahhh! I'm not the morning type of person!!!"_

"Do I make myself clear, Miss Sakura?!"

Mikan then sighed. "Hai, sensei."

The faculty door suddenly opened and then Mikan's brother flew in crazily. "Mr. Jinno, she's completely innocent!!!" He blurted out while catching breath and then he stalked over to Mikan's side. "If anyone would be at fault, it would be those three stupid little -----"

"Mr. Sakura!!!"

Mikan just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was just so weird for her. She knew that she was definitely in trouble but that wasn't the thing that was bothering her right now. The thing that was bothering her right now was the fact that she realized that she got into a fight all over a boy.

She was the kind of girl who found that kind of thing really ridiculous. And yet, there she was, playing the kind of role that she really hated the most. It was very embarrassing for her since she even thought that she was becoming someone like Sumire Shouda. She also thought that she would be disappointed. She was supposed to be more mature when it comes to her actions but that definitely went down the drain at the same time.

"_Oh great, what the hell would Natsume think of me?"_ Mikan thought. _"I totally sunk down to the level of that cat dog of a witch."_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Natsume said that he would be waiting for me after school. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and slowly locked my locker door. So…. I have one week of morning detention all because of that fight. It wasn't that bad. I think that all of Mr. Jinno's anger was vented on my twin since he burst through the room saying all harsh stuff about the three witches, which if I may have to say, is all true.

I still hit Sumire and I still feel awfully bad about it. I wonder how onii-chan feels whenever he hits someone? I know that Sumire deserves more than just a punch on the face but people should know that I do not just hit someone without a reason behind it. First of all, I, Mikan Sakura, never get into petty fights other than with my onii-chan which is totally unavoidable. I'm not also saying that Natsume is a petty person but fighting over a guy is simply lame for me.

"In deep thought once again, Sakura?" Tsubasa asked me while he disrupted my thoughts at the same time. I lifted my head to see him sitting on a bench near the parking lot, shivering like a baby.

"Of course, Andou. And what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be back to your humble abode and be resting at this time?" I replied while I glanced around the parking lot.

"No reason. I'm just here to kill time." Tsubasa answered and then coughed in his fist. "Do you need a ride home?" He offered me kindly while pulling on his jacket closer to his body. "I'm about to leave."

I simply shook my head. "I already have a ride. It's alright. You can go ahead." I then swallowed and turned away from him. Why on earth did I suddenly feel guilty? Tsubasa just nodded his head at me.

"How's your cheek?" He asked me again.

And then as if it was impulse or something but my hand suddenly caressed my left cheek which was just slapped by a hand with matching claws of a cat. I forced a smiled and then glanced at him. "It's alright, I guess. It's just a bit swollen but I can live with that."

He then nodded again and then turned his back to the parking lot. But, why did he sound so different? He's kind of like possessing a dark aura or something like that. This wasn't right. This wasn't Tsubasa Andou. This wasn't the same carefree and the guy next door type of boy that I met once during the practice of my brother one time. I frowned and then cocked my head at him. Why did he sound so depressed or something like that? Was it all because he was sick? I removed my hand form my cheek and then leaned in closer to him. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"No you're not. Are you really feeling that bad?" I asked again. "Can you even drive home?"

"I'm fine, OKAA-SAN." He replied while emphasizing the last word but I just sighed.

"I never got the chance to go and get the medicine for you. Are you really, definitely and positively sure that you're okay?" I asked again. I suddenly felt worried for him. Seeing a sad looking Tsubasa somewhat made me feel sad as well. It's not right for the world's happiest guy to be depressed like this.

"The question is that are you okay?" Tsubasa told me. "You have a hand print on you cheek that is already about the size of Asia." He added while he grabbed my chin and turned my face to see my ever dearest and swollen cheek. "I can't even believe that they would gang up on you. That's so low. What happened anyway? Why did they fight with you?"

Something I his eyes flickered and I was scared. He looked so serious. His eyes were looking through mine as if he already knew the answer but he only wanted me to tell it so that he would have some sort of confirmation. I gulped and then slowly back away. I don't like a Tsubasa that's like this. It's just way too freaking me out. Why would he suddenly act so different?


	62. Throw as many tantrums as you want

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 62: She can throw as many tantrums as she want

"Polka!!" Natsume yelled as Mikan and Tsubasa's head snapped up to see Natsume's black mustang arrive at the parking lot. Mikan's heart skipped at the sight of Natsume. She suddenly remembered the fact that she was embarrassed to be in a fight with the three witches. Natsume went out of the car and then immediately glared at Tsubasa.

Mikan had completely forgotten about that Natsume and Tsubasa still doesn't mix with each other even if she was already together with Nastume. And for some reason, Mikan didn't even move an inch. And then she slowly turned to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa…." She mumbled while Natsume made his way towards the nullifier and the shadow manipulator.

MIKAN'S POV

I fiddled the hem of my skirt once I saw Natsume walking towards us. I then bit my lip when he stopped right in front of Tsubasa and me. His gaze on Tsubasa always had the same dangerous warning whenever he sees him. But for this time, something was different. Tsubasa was actually staring or should I say glaring back at him. I don't like this at all. First of all, a glaring Tsubasa was something that I wouldn't expect to see in my entire life. But… if he looks angry right now, would a fight between them happen? Will he forget about the promise that he once made?

Even if he forgets about his promise, I wouldn't let that happen so I forced a smile and then walked slowly towards Natsume. "Uhm… I really need to get back to the dorms." I mumbled but Natsume grabbed my arm and then stopped me and then he looked at me.

"Oi, how's your cheek?" He asked and then leaned in to take a closer look at my swollen cheek. "Are you alright?" He added while his hand reached out as he was about to caress my cheek. I took a step backwards and held my cheek with my own hand. I can't just let him do that in public especially when he's in front of the whole Alice Academy population. If anyone besides Tsubasa saw, Mico-nii would definitely be after us in a matter of a few seconds and even detention with Mr. Jinno can't stop him.

Natsume blinked in surprise, realizing about his sudden movements that he almost made a really big mistake. He then cleared his throat and took a slow step back as well. "I hear about the fight at lunch time. What happened?" He asked in his usual cold-hearted and cocky voice.

"Someone like you should know." Tsubasa butted in harshly. Our heads snapped to the shadow manipulator. His eyes seemed like they were glowing red, as red as the eyes of Natsume. It was actually scaring me. His eyes darkened and then he took a step near Natsume. "Next time, call off your bitches before she really gets hurt in the process." Wow. What the heck is going on? Why did he suddenly sound so mean? I was about to protest but Natsume already took a step forward.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsume demanded while giving him a glare.

"You're a smart guy, Hyuuga. You know exactly what I'm talking about so don't even bother asking what it is." Tsubasa replied. The once playful and happy Tsubasa turned into a really mean one all because I got slapped by Sumire? And surprisingly, Natsume just stood there, quiet. They were just staring at each other, crimson against dark blue orbs. Who will win? Tsubasa was the first to pull away and then he glanced at me with a grin on his face. "I have to go now, Mikan. See you around."

And then he left. What was that all about? Something like this has never happened to any of Natsume's encounters with Tsubasa. The usual thing was the Natsume was the one who would walk out angrily but now, why does it seem that Tsubasa is the one who's angry?

"I can't believe that she fucking hit you." Natsume hissed while lifting my chin with his hand.

"Natsume! Not here!" I practically whined. He just raised his eyebrow at me with a confused look.

"What? Can't I have a look on the damage that the ugly hag has done to my girlfriend?"

Girlfriend. Right, I was Natsume's girlfriend now. It sounded so different when it came from him. Did I really have a boyfriend now? My very first…. Boyfriend? But even if I was his gf now, I still got into a fight all because of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me again while I snapped back to reality. I was spaced out.

"Nothing." I mumbled but knowing Natsume, he would never take 'nothing' as an answer. We hopped into the car and the whole ride was silent. When we were a few meters away from the academy building, he finally stopped the car. I then hid my face from the shame. I got a fight with Sumire and I'm not the type of person who's even fighting with someone. Natsume sighed and then he faced me.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing." I mumbled again while he scoffed and then shook his head.

"I don't take a 'nothing' for an answer, Mikan." He said. You see? I told you that was soon to come in one way or another. He turned to me again and then poked my forehead. "Something is definitely bothering you. Was it all about the fight a while ago?" He asked in a very calm and gentle voice. I never even knew that Natsume could talk THIS calm to a person.

"When Ruka and Yuu told me that the ugly hag and his minions got into a fight with you, I totally freaked out. I mean, an ugly hag like Shouda might do something like give you cat scratches all over your body and then she might hire someone to smash your face in with something. She always reminded me of an angry bull. I even wonder is Mico would even fight her." Natsume stated again while I snorted. His imaginations about this are just too much at times.

I bit my lip and then Natsume spoke again. "But then again, I heard that you punched Shouda and----"

I cut him off when I put my finger on his lip. "I feel so horrible!" I whined again while throwing my hands on the air. "I got into my very first fight in my entire life and it was about a boy, Natsume! Over you! I just let myself sink down to her level the moment that I hit her!" I added hysterically. "I mean, Natsume. It's just….. so……. Weird!" I added again while he just stared at me in total confusion.

"Why?"

"Because I got into a fight!"

"They were just jealous and you were just protecting yourself. You have nothing to worry about. Honestly, I'm the one who's to blame for what happened. Andou was right, it was my fault."

"Natsume…."

"Hn?"

I smiled and then gave him a small peck on the cheek. He stared back at me, shocked. "What was that for?" He asked me, confusion was evident in his eyes. I smiled and then shrugged.

"For being such a baka most of the time and for making me say things that I never really say." I replied. "At least the fight was about you and not about any other guy." I added while he smirked. Natsume then leaned over the seats and grabbed my hand. He pulled me close to his body.

"What are you doing, Natsume?" I shrieked while bringing my hands to cover my face like a little girl.

"If you think that a peck on a kiss would be considered as a kiss, well, think again. " He replied while he leaned closer to me while I covered my face again.

"Natsume! Not here!"

"Why? You let me kiss you last Friday, and then Saturday ----"

"That's different!"

"Today is no different from what it was a few days ago."

"It's different." I said again. I was really refusing him on kissing me. Why? Because someone with dark auburn hair and dark hazel eyes with the same surname as mine was the reason why. "Don't you even feel guilty?" I asked him softly while he sighed and then leaned back on his seat.

"Guilty for what?" He asked me.

"Every time that we kiss, I feel that the secret that we're keeping from onii-chan is getting bigger and bigger." I mumbled while he raised his eyebrow at me.

"So are you telling me that I shouldn't kiss you until we tell him about us?" he asked while I could hear the tinge of disappointment in his voice. He then sighed and then stared at me with gentle eyes. What kind of a gf am i? I'm telling my bf to not to kiss me. "That's fine…" Natsume suddenly stated.

I nearly choked on my own saliva and then I stared at him with confusion. Just like that? He agreed to it just like that? "That's it? Are you sure?" I asked him in total disbelief while he smiled and nodded.

"I love you, Mikan. And if you feel uncomfortable every time we kiss all because of Mico, then I understand. We won't kiss." He said while I smiled. And with that, Natsume has just turned into the most romantic guy that I have ever met in my life. He grinned and then ruffled my hair. "But I demand hugs and you can't take that away no matter what you do or even say."

I laughed and then nodded. "Hugs are definitely allowed." I uttered while I threw my hands around his neck and pulled him in for a nice and tight hug while he only laughed. Whoa. Natsume? Laughing? That's new. I rarely see him laugh even when he's at out room. I just stared at him in surprise.

"What's with that stare?" He asked me while I smiled and shrugged again.

"Nothing. It's just that I can't even remember the last time that you really laughed." I replied.

"Tch. People know me as the cold hearted kind of guy so I don't laugh in public. And besides, with you, I wouldn't worry about a thing. I can be my true self whenever I'm with you." He replied while he tightened the hug and then I hugged back. "Oi, what would you do if someone would be walking passed this car and would be seeing us in this position?" He asked with a sudden change of topic while I gasped and then immediately broke the hug. I began looking around frantically to check if there are people.

Natsume let out a chuckle and then smiled at me. "You're finally happy now. That's good. You should go to a store and then get something for your cheek." He stated while he glanced at me and then he started the engine of the car. "And then we'll go and get Youichi and go to Central Town for dinner."

"That sounds good to me." I replied happily. I still can't believe that the Natsume Hyuuga is my bf.

He cast me another of his good looking smiles and then grabbed my hand and he held it tightly but gently. "I'm glad that you're alright." He stated while I smiled at squeezed his hand back as well. Sumire Shouda could throw all too many tantrums if she wanted but I couldn't care less. All I know is that I'm happy with my life right now and a perm haired girl like her can't even ruin my happiness.

Nope. She definitely can't. Not now, and she'll never will.


	63. My own means of knowing things

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 63: My own means of knowing things.

Natsume and Mikan drove their way to the elementary division buildings because they have to pick up Youichi. Once they parked the car, Natsume went our first and then opened Mikan's door. They headed towards the building and they went straight to the gym since that us where Youichi was located.

"Wow. I never thought that Youichi could actually play real good." Mikan commented while she was watching Youichi with awe. Youichi just made a three point shot without even breaking a sweat. "Is he a varsity as well?"

"No. He never takes a game seriously. He only plays to kill time and when they have practical game exams in their PE class." Natsume replied.

"Eh? Why? His talent would be put into waste if he doesn't use it properly." Mikan stated while Natsume simply shrugged as they both heard they whistle of the coach indicating that the practice was over. "But…… if he doesn't take it seriously, why is he practicing? Knowing him, he would just slack off somewhere else."

"That's his punishment."

"Punishment?" Mikan asked in confusion. "What for?"

"Detentions are not for him and extra trainings in the DA class are not for him either since he always does well in that stuff. So instead of letting him do something like those for punishments whenever he screw off things, the elementary department have decided to put him in the varsity." Natsume explained.

"Oi, who the hell told you to tell that ugly hag those crap?" Youichi stated as he stood up behind them with his arms folded over his chest.

"She's asking so I explained everything."

"Hello Youichi. Long time no see." Mikan greeted him.

"Whatever. Oi, Natsume-nii, coach said that he wanted to talk to you before we leave."

"Hn. Be right back." Natsume replied as he glanced a last look at Mikan and then he left.

"Uhm.. you know, you're really like your brother. Not only that you two look and act alike, you have the same talents as well." Mikan stated with a smile while Youichi cocked her an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Basketball is not my thing."

"Why? You seem to be pretty good at it. Why don't you permanently join the varsity team?"

"Don't wanna."

Mikan sighed. Youichi was just as stubborn as his brother at times. "Oi, it seems that you're together now." Youichi stated with a change of tone while Mikan looked at him in confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You and my brother. Being together. I know that you know what I mean by that." Youichi replied as he leaned his back on the wall. "I also know that you're keeping it from everyone else." He added while Mikan's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?" Mikan asked softly while glancing a look at him.

"That time after the party at our room, he came back to our house looking different." Youici answered.

"What do you mean by different?"

"The look on his eyes was not empty anymore. It's as if the emptiness has been filled by something else. He's not cold hearted as the usual Natsume Hyuuga and he's been happy lately. And that gave me the hunch that him and his mystery girl are already together."

"What makes you so sure that I'm his mystery girl?"

"You're the only girl that he talks to other than that Mizumaki girl from the DA class." Youichi stated as his teal eyes met with hazel ones. "And besides, he looks at you differently than the usual just like how he looked at you a while ago before he left to see the bastard of a coach. His eyes became and gentle and things like that." Youichi explained.

"Oh…" Mikan muttered. _"Are we THAT obvious?"_ Mikan suddenly thought.

"Oi."

"Uhmm.. ano… Youichi, are we THAT obvious?" MIkan asked.

"Iie." Youichi simply stated while Mikan sighed in relief. "I'm Natsume's brother. I have my own means of knowing thins like this."

"But, does Natsume know that YOU know about it?" Mikan asked again while Youichi shook his head lightly.

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"I just don't feel like telling him. It would be better if he doesn't know that I know so don't you even tell him about this."

"I see. Okay then." Mikan stated as she looked at the direction where Natsume was talking to the coach.

"Arigatou." Youichi mumbled.

"What's the thank you for?" MIkan asked.

"You've made my brother happy. I've never seen him that happy before." Youichi replied. "So don't you even dare hurting him in some sort of way or else I'll let my demons haunt you for the rest of your life. Do you get me?" He added while narrowing his eyes at her.

"I definitely won't hurt him, Youichi. That's a promise." Mikan replied softly. _"I see. Even if Youichi is like that, he still wants the best for his brother. Natsume sure is lucky to have a brother like him. He's so understanding. I just hope that Mico-nii will be able to understand us when Natsume and I tell him that we're already a couple."_ Mikan thought and then Natsume suddenly came back.

"Let's go." Natsume stated while they all went back to the parking lot.

"What did coach say?" Youichi asked. "Is he removing my punishment already?"

"No. He told me that he wanted you to be a permanent member of the varsity team. He also wanted you to be the captain of the team." Natsume replied as he fastened his seat belt and then Youichi became silent.

"_Baka onii-chan. I swear that if you agreed to that proposal, I will let my demons chase you for the rest of your life. Basketball is not my thing and he should know that clearly."_ Youichi thought as he stared out the window.

"What did you tell the coach, Natsume?" Mikan then asked. _"I hope that he didn't make Youichi join."_ Mikan silently prayed.

"I declined the offer." Natsume replied while Youichi's head snapped up and then looked at his brother. "I know that Youichi's just being forced to play as a punishment and if ever that he really became a member, it would be useless since he won't have some fun. Forcing someone to do something that he doesn't even like is like taking away the happiness of the person. And I don't want that to happen to my brother. If I were to put myself in Youichi's shoes, I wouldn't let my happiness be taken away from me as well."

"Thank you, Natsume-nii." Youichi muttered while Natsume just ruffled his hair in return.

"So, where do you guys wanna eat for dinner?" Natsume asked, changing the topic while Mikan just shrugged.

"Why don't you ask Youichi to pick this time?" Mikan suggested as they both looked at the child.

"Ella's…." Youichi mumbled.

"So Ella's it is!" Mikan stated. "Ano… just make sure that we won't stay very late, okay?" She added while the two Hyuuga's stared at her in a state of bafflement. "I need to sleep early because I still have morning detentions for tomorrow and the rest of this week." She explained.

"You got detentions? How come I find that thing hard to believe?" Youichi commented.

"She got into a fight with the ugly hag and her minions a while ago." Natsume stated while Youichi nodded in return.

"What's the fight all about?" Youichi asked the brunette.

"A guy." Mikan replied softly.

"Tch. It's typical for Shouda to have a fight with others when it's about I guy. I'm guessing that it's all because of onii-chan?" Youichi stated while Mikan just nodded.

"We're here." Natsume stated as he parked the car. "Oi, Polka, you go ahead and order the food. I have to talk with this little rascal for a while." Natsume added while Mikan simply nodded and then left. "Spill." Natsume demanded once Mikan was already inside the restaurant.

"Spill what?"

"You know something, do you?"

"So what if I know something. Does it matter at all?" Youichi asked back. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll keep my mouth shut about this. Just make sure that you tell her brother soon. You know very well how Mico-sempai would react once you tell him."

"Hn. Let's go. Polka's waiting." Natsume stated as he went out of the car with his little brother. "Oi, since when did you find out?"

"Since the day you went home from the party. Don't even ask how. I have my own means of knowing things." Youichi replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew all along?"

"I knew that you were hiding it from everyone so I shut my mouth." Youichi answered. "But now that you know that I know, don't you even try doing mushy things right in front of me or else you'll surely regret it." He added while Natsume just smirked.

They both entered the restaurant and sat where Mikan was sitting. After a few moments, their order was served. They ate and then eventually left since it was already pass the hour of nine and they all have to go to school early tomorrow since Natsume has morning training at the Northern Forest, Youichi still has basketball punishment and Mikan has morning detentions.


	64. They can't fight now!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 64: They can't fight now!

Morning detentions are nowhere close to the word 'fun' for the brunette. Staying in a quiet room with Sumire, Wakako and Luna is the worst thing that ever happened in her life. Not only that they aren't doing anything since Mr. Jinno is there watching them, the three witches are giving the brunette constant death glares that Mikan just wanted to pluck their eyes off with a fork.

At last, the hour has passed and her morning detention was over. She was slowly walking down the hallways until she heard someone with one of the rumors going on about the students in the academy.

"Have you heard? Mico and Natsume got into a fight a while ago during their morning practice in the gym!" The random girl stated out loud while Mikan's head snapped up upon hearing the names of her brother and her boyfriend.

Mikan then shot her head up and took a glance around the hallway. Her eyes landed on Sumire who was skipping her way to the random girl who just blurted out about the two famous guys in the academy. _"What is this girl talking about??? Natsume and onii-chan got into a fight??? This can't be happening! They were just fine this morning when we all went to school!!!"_ Mikan screamed in thought.

"It's true, Sumire! Otonashi, a member of the student council who's dating Kitsuneme who's a member of the varsity team along with Natsume witnessed the whole thing and then Hina, the friend of Otonashi told me!" The random girl stated again while Mikan grabbed her hand.

"W-w-what did you say?" Mikan asked her while stammering and hoping that there was no way in he whole wide world would this be rumor to come true. _"Mico-nii and Natsume are the best of best friends along side with Ruka-pyon. They can't fight just like that for some petty reason."_ She thought while staring at the girl, waiting for an answer.

"Did you just say that Mico Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga got into a fight?" Mikan asked again while she loosened her grip on the girl's hand and then the girl nodded.

"Hai. And if you guys don't believe me, why don't you guys try and take a good look at Hyuuga. I'm pretty sure that he's walking around the campus with a bruise at the edge of his lip. Apparently, your brother was the one who started it ----" The girl was cut off when Mikan left her. The brunette didn't even let her finish her statement.

MIKAN'S POV

Why now? This is the time when I needed the both of them to cooperate with each other and get along the most and yet they go and screw it all up! "This can't be happening." I muttered as I passed through the hallways along with the students of Alice who're gossiping to the highest level about the thing that happened to my brother and his other best friend.

"_I heard that Mico was the first who threw a punch."_

"_Natsume dodged and he didn't fight back since he didn't want to hurt Mico."_

"_I heard it was all about some game issues."_

"_Mico punched Natsume so Natsume had a bruise at the edge of his lip."_

"_Oh my god! The handsome face of Natsume got hit!"_

Ugggh. Why do people love to gossip anyway?? Where the hell are those two when I need them the most?! This really can't be happening to me. Why now? And what Natsume could be thinking? He knows very well on what kind of circumstance we are in and he will go into an argument with onii-chan! I just got into a fight with the 3 witches so can't onii-chan just back off? Isn't one fight from the Sakuras enough for one week???

"Mikan Sakura, if you keep spinning just like that, you'll make yourself dizzy and everyone else as well." Ruka commented as I saw him with Hotaru nearby. I went near them since I really wanna know what the heck was happening around in this academy.

"Ruka-pyon, did you hear what just happened?" I asked him while he and Hotaru just nodded. "Is….. it true?" I asked them again, hoping that it was all a misunderstanding that no fight really occurred.

"Hai." Ruka simply replied while the color in my face just drained.

"What happened?" I asked and then Ruka began telling the story of the whole thing.

FLASHBACK:

Mico and Kitsuneme are currently having an argument since Mico overheard Kitsuneme a while ago that if Mico was just not being so much of a troublemaker, he would be able to play in the first half of the championship game and that the team will not be having too much of a fuss to worry about that day.

Mico, being the short-tempered type of guy that he is, slammed his fist straight in the face of Kitsuneme. It was by then that Ruka stepped into the picture and then grabbed Mico, shoving him away from Kitsuneme.

"Get the hell away from me, Ruka! That bastard needs to learn a lesson!" Mico yelled while struggling to get off the grip of Ruka. Ruka flinched and he let go of Mico since he was just too strong for him. Mico then fled back to where Kitsuneme is but Natsume then stepped right in front of Kitsuneme.

The room went all silent and even Mico froze on the spot. "Get out of my way, Nat." Mico hissed dangerously while glaring at one of his best friends

"I'm not going to let you beat the hell out of a teammate, Mico. What has gotten into you?!" Natsume retaliated.

"He's right, Mico. Fighting will do no good. Just let it go." Ruka added.

"I already told you to stay the hell out of this, Natsume. You and Ruka should know very well on what to do when I get pissed." Mico stated again while Ruka started backing off.

"_This isn't good at all." _He thought while staring at the two of his best friends.

And without even thinking twice, Mico started to punch Natsume. Natsume, being a good friend, just dodged it since he didn't wanna have a fight with his best friend.

"Mico! Stop it already!" Ruka yelled while he grabbed Mico again but as usual, he struggled and then Ruka eventually had to let go. "Natsume is our best friend! You can't just hit him just like that!"

Mico kept on punching, Natsume kept dodging, and Ruka kept shoving Mico away from Natsume. After some time, Natsume finally grew tired from all of the dodging and he got hit by Mico and it resulted to a bruise at the edge of his lip.

"_Crap."_ Mico cursed in his mind when he saw Natsume stumbling to get up while wiping the blood off of his lip.

All his senses came whirling back to him when he saw Natsume's wounded face. He had just punched his best friend all because of his uncontrollable temper for no god damn reason. Natsume just spat on the ground without even looking at Mico while Ruka just gulped.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Natsume finally muttered while glaring at the elementor.

"I didn't fight back because I don't wanna get into an argument with you as much as possible and yet this is what your stupid short temperedness gave me. So much for what you call friendship and loyalty, Sakura."

"_Sakura?? Since when did Natsume call Mico by his surname?! This is not good at all!"_ Ruka thought while picking his bunny, Usagi, from the ground.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mico stated while narrowing his eyes at him.

"I don't even care with whatever you would think of me right now but I would like you to know that I would rather let you punch me than beat the hell out of anyone else in the team."

"Shut the hell up, Natsume." Mico grunted while Natsume shook his head and glanced at everyone else.

"Oi, you guys hit the showers, clean up and get the hell outta here!" Natsume ordered while everyone else followed knowing that if ever they stay longer, they could be the next target of Mico.

"_What the hell is up with that?"_ Mico thought while staring at everyone else. "You can't just leave, Hyuuga."

"Actually, I can." Natsume shot back. "You should work on your own things too."

And just like that, Natsume was out of the gym and he left before Mico could even utter a word.

END OF FLASHBACK


	65. I don't wanna lose Natsume either

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 65: I don't wanna lose Natsume either

After about twenty minutes of searching the whole academy campus, the brunette finally spotted her twin. But this time, Mico was different. His head was bowed down low while he walked pass the people in the noisy hallways. The whole academy was talking about the two of them having a fight as if it was some sort pf turning point in the whole Alice Academy history. Those two should be talking to each other and yet they are as silent as hell.

"Mico Sakura!" Mikan shouted loudly while getting near her twin. Mico just stood there, staring at her blankly. "What do you think you're doing?!" Mikan asked while Mico cocked her an eyebrow. If Mikan thought that Natsume was once the scariest person that she has ever met in her entire life, Mico was ever scarier than him this time.

Mico's appearance was all dark and gloomy and it plainly sent chills down the spine of the brunette. Aside from his usual pissed off type of look, the other Sakura twin looked miserable as if he was carrying the whole wide world on his shoulders. He was just plain… miserable. His usual dark auburn eyes almost look like a total black when he sent a glare to Mikan.

"What do you want, Mikan?"

"You started a fight with Natsume!"

Mico just sighed as he dropped his bag on the nearby bench and plopped himself on the bench right beside his bag. He then ran a hand through his hair and sighed once again. "This is NATSUME, onii-chan!" Mikan stated again while putting her hands on her petite waist.

"I KNOW!" Mico bellowed as he faced his twin. "Do you even think that I don't know that fact?!" He added while Mikan blinked. The tone of his voice made Mikan hesitate whether she should whack her brother on the head or not. It was just beyond scary and shocking for her at the same time. Mico then let out another sigh as he kicked a soda can from the ground.

"What happened?" Mikan demanded although she although knew the whole story from Ruka. "What could have possibly happened that made my ever so genius of a twin this stupid?"

"I don't know." Mico muttered as he looked away. "One minute I was mad at Kitsuneme, and then Ruka stopped me from hitting him and then Natsume butted in and then the next thing I knew was that I was just… just… just…" Mico continued while stuttering like a five year old kid whose scared to tell his mom that he broke something at home by accident.

"…..and then I just got angry at Natsume!" Mico finally finished. Mico stared blankly at Mikan and then pass her shoulders. He bowed then his head once again while Mikan sighed and then closed her eyes. Mikan's guess was that Natsume or Shizuka was behind her since those are the only two people other than her and Ruka that could make the great elementor shut his mouth that easily. Whoever was there standing behind her, Mikan hoped that there would be something beneficial from it. Slowly, she held her breath and then turned around to go and see who it was.

Sure enough, Mikan's boyfriend stood there about five feet away behind her, his hand were in his pockets and he was looking very grim just like Mikan's twin. And once again, his bruise at the edge of his lip looked about ten times worse with the presence of Mico along with it. Mikan mentally groaned as she glanced back at her brother and then to Natsume.

"Natsume…" Mikan muttered while the flame caster barely responded. His eyes flickered on the brunette but eventually landed on Mikan who was also having the same awkward look as Natsume.

"Polka, can I talk to you for a sec?" Natsume finally mumbled while Mikan faltered and then looked at him confusedly.

MIKAN'S POV

Me? He wanted to talk to me? For the past four hours of not showing up when I was actually looking for him and brother, he finally wanted to talk to me. But why? He should talk to my brother first and make up or something like that. I really want the two of them to work out this problem that they have made just a few moments ago and that they should deal with their own issues.

"Pol---"

"Don't you even think of trying to talk to my sister."

Uh-oh. This is not good at all. I think that at that moment that my twin spoke, I could tell that Natsume and I have stopped breathing. Natsume's serious face vanished and then he look at onii-chan in utter shock. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped while I turned around to face Mico-nii. Two seconds ago, he had been looking miserable for starting a fight with his best friend but now….. what the heck does he even think that he's doing?! He was just being as stubborn as he usually is.

"MICO-NII!!!!!" I shouted in disbelief. I can't just let him do that!

"Mico----" Natsume started but he was cut off.

"Look, as long as we're not cool with each other, Nat…." Mico-nii trailed off in a soft voice. He gulped and then stared at the ground before glancing back at me. "Mimi, get the hell out of here."

I gasped at him. My brother has totally gone super duper mega hyper overly out of his mind! Was he actually forbidding me to talk to Natsume even as a friend?? "Onii-chan -----"

"Mimi! This thing here is absolutely none of your business. So you vetter go and run along or flirt with that Andou kid or something." Mico-nii replied.

Oh great. Could this day get any worse? Natsume and I silently stared back at onii-chan. I was starting to get ready to never ever to speak to my brother ever again but I was even more ready to blurt out my secret about me and Natsume being together to the baka right in front of me. Yes, I know that this is his problem with the team but that didn't give him any right to do something this harsh to me and to Natsume.

Onii-chan did hios very best of trying not to hold eye contact with me and with Natsume. He only cursed a few set of incoherent words under his breath. The quietness of the whole scenario was making me feel uncomfortable and even angrier than I already am.

First, a fight with Sumire Shouda and her two other minions of witches just like her. Second, getting slapped and having a hand print as big as Asia on my left cheek. Third, having morning detentions with the three of them plus Mr. Jinno and his pet frog who croaks every minute. And now? My twin is just trying to ruin my love life with his stubborn attitude. Great, right? I have a totally perfect life!

"Mikan!!! You better get back to class!!" I heard a very familiar voice as I saw Hotaru on his duck scooter as she flew off to one of the classroom windows. Natsume and I didn't even budge but Mico-nii started to get his bag and then he pushed pass the two of us in a rush. Obviously, he didn't even have the guts to face me or Natsume.

He was definitely feeling guilty. As his twin sister, I can tell. I stared at the spot where my brother once sat on and then diverted my gaze to Natsume. And for the very first time in my life, I saw Natsume looking…. Scared. He actually looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"Natsume?"

"I…." Natsume muttered as he bowed his head down. "SHIT!!!" He cursed as a fireball was lit on his right hand. He punched the tree nearby and due to his anger, the tree flared up and in a matter of seconds, it turned into ashes, the temperature of the whole place started to become hotter and the flowers are starting to wilt so I nullified it right away.

"He was just nad, Natsume." I mumbled as I grabbed his bruised hand and with the healing alice stone that Hotaru's onii-chan gave me one time, I used it to heal Natsume's fist.

"No! Dammit! Didn't you even hear him, Polka?" He stated. Ok, now, I have a feeling that it was his turn to rant about stuff. "Not once in his life that Mico told me to not to speak to you. Ever." He stated once again while Mikan stared at him blankly and shrugged.

"He never punched you either. He was just mad, Natsume. Just let him cool his stupid and air filled head for a while."

"Listen, I don't even know how serious you are about us, Mikan. But I'm serious about this. Way too god damn serious for that matter. And with your brother forbidding me to talk to you is just another reason on why I should give up on you, but I WILL NOT DO THAT! I'm not going to give you up no matter what happens. But you… you don't even seem to care about what the heck is happening. At least not now---"

"Natsume…" I started, still not sure of what I'm going to say. This was the least thing that I have expected from someone like Natsume Hyuuga! "You don't really think that----"

"I can't think straight right now, Mikan." He mumbled. "I really can't. All I know is that I have to deal with Mico right this very moment."

And with that, Natsume turned away from me for the very first time in our relationship. Oh great. And it was all because of my idiotic twin. Sheeeeeesh! Why is everything so screwed up! Mico-nii better fix things right now 'cause I don't wanna lose Natsume either!


	66. Loads of differences between us

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 66: Loads of differences between us

It was freezing cold on the open basketball court near the gym. Mikan can't even understand how the basketball players were able to run and shoot some hoops with just some shorts and jerseys with the type of temperature which required her to take out a jacket from her walk in closet and a pair of gloves as well. Mikan has to talk to Natsume. That is the only reason why she was stuck there on the bleachers, sitting right next to girls who are like gawking hawks while they stare at Mico and Natsume.

Natsume and Mikan haven't spoken to each other for the rest of the day since he walked away. With what is happening between all of them, Mikan already wanted to kill her brother for making everything so complicated for her.

"Mikan-chan!" A voice echoes through the bleachers. The brunette turned around to see who it was only to find out that it was Shizuka. Mikan smiled at her and then waved her hand lightly. Shizuka went near the brunette and she sat along with her.

"Hello, Shizuka." Mikan greeted as cheerfully as she can when Shizuka was there to sit beside her. Shizuka just giggled and smiled back at the brunette.

"Hey, are you waiting for your brother?" She asked Mikan while the nullifier turned to her and then nodded. She was secretly hiding the tiny fact that she was actually waiting for Natsume since they needed to talk.

"What about you? What're you doing here? I heard that the trainings of the DA class ends at 3pm." Mikan replied while Shizuka cocked her head and then sighed.

"Natsume is having a pretty bad day. That's why I was waiting for him since I figured out that I could take him out for something to eat or drink to let him cool things off with what happened a while ago." Shizuka replied as she stared at the flame caster on the field.

"_Oh? Right… I totally forgot that Shizuka likes Natsume too and to everyone else here in the academy, Natsume is single since we're keeping our little relationship a secret. So it made a very perfect and clear sense that a girl as cool as Shizuka would be waiting for my boyfriend. It just sucked, big time, that's all."_ Mikan thought.

"He didn't even talk to anyone else for the whole day." Shizuka stated as she nudged Mikan on the elbow. "And I have heard the same thing about Mico. Have you tried talking to your brother?"

"Uh-huh. But it wasn't as pleasant as I hoped it would be. He is just plain stubborn if you ask me."

"I just hope that this thing doesn't turn out to be something real big. I mean, what's happening is already as big as it is but I do hope that those two would be able to work things out between them. I don't like it when Natsume is all moody and stuff like that."

MIKAN'S POV

We were both watching Natsume shoot some hoops. It was real obvious that Natsume still can't think straight since he hasn't even made a single decent shot. Every attempt that he makes are all futile. It would either miss the ring, or hit the edge of the ring and then fall off the edge. The team was awkwardly silent during practice this time and I know that something's definitely not right.

Shizuka is the type of girl who really really really really cared for a person named Natsume Hyuuga. Even a kid at the age of Youichi could easily notice that. It was not the type of pretending that she actually cared for him. She cares for him for real. Once again, I became saddened of the thought that Shizuka did a better job when it comes to caring for my Natsume.

Natsume was right. I am a horrible girlfriend.

"I really really really really like him, Mikan-chan." I heard Shizuka suddenly speak again. "It's just that, I don't like seeing Natsume this unhappy. It just ruins everything…"

Ouch. What a way to twist the knife, Shizuka. I glanced at Natsume who ran across the court and headed to their coach as they piled up in some sort of meeting or something like that.

"Mikan-chan, I think that I'm going to tell him how I feel for him." Shizuka stated again while my head flipped to see a serious looking Shizuka. She brought a hand to her lips while slightly blushing. "But I guess I'll be telling him after this whole ordeal between him and your brother gets resolved. But I also get this little feeling that if ever I don't tell him soon, I will totally miss my chance and that another gorgeous girl will steal him away from me."

Ugh. How on earth am I going to tell her that she shouldn't even bother doing that since Natsume isn't single anymore and that he has a girlfriend??????????

"You know Natsume pretty well, Mikan-chan. Do you think that I should go for it?" She asked me again. But I am the worst person to ask these sort of questions. Of all the people, why does she have to ask me? At this moment, I just wanna run away just to prevent myself from answering it.

"I think……" I started with a low voice.

"OH MY GOSH! HERE THEY COME! THEY'RE COMING HERE!" A random girl yelled while all varsity members are heading towards the bleachers getting ready to pick up their stuff. I sighed in relief since Shizuka's attention was diverted to something else and then I started looking for Natsume.

Natsume knew that I was here. He had probably spotted me sitting her a long time ago. Shizuka stood up quickly and waved a hand. "NAtsume! Up here!" She yelled while I just looked at the raven haired lad who was at the bottom of the bleachers. He looked really peeved. I suddenly became nervous. Should I really talk to him right now? Is now the right time?

There were plenty of times in my life that I have spoken to an angry Natsume. But those were the times that Natsume was just Natsume and not as my actual and real boyfriend. Natsume then picked up his bag and headed up the bleachers towards me and Shizuka.

I then swallowed and forced a small smile on my face but the flame caster ignored me and he turned up to Shizuka. "What's up?" I heard him utter. Shizuka's flirtatious smile returned to her face. Oh great. I had the chance to have the front row seats once again for another Shizuka and Natsume moment just like the last time.

"Guess what?" Shizuka asked in a very cheerful tone. Natsume just shrugged while his eyes were still focused to the girl who was right next to me. This scene is really killing me so I just stared at my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in this world. "Well… I'm taking you out for some ice cream, Natsume Hyuuga!!!" Shizuka declared while I just sat there quietly as if I don't even exist to the two of them.

Shizuka lurched forward my boyfriend and then he grabbed his arm and she began dragging Natsume down the bleachers. Natsume's eyes caught mine for I think about mere three seconds before he was totally dragged down by Shizuka down the bleachers.

To every other girl, Natsume was still the single hottie that they can swoon all over anytime they wanted to. And that fact definitely made me feel very certainly and absolutely uncomfortable. Especially, when the very girl who always makes me feel jealous was walking around and laughing side by side with MY guy as if they were actually best friends.

Well, we should just look on the brighter side of the story. At least, Shizuka is the type of girl who could probably make Natsume happier. I, on the other hand of the story, did nothing to Natsume other than to piss him off and make him angry. Shizuka and I definitely have a whole lot of differences between us.

My life was grand right? So much for talking to Natsume privately.


	67. You have to do me a favor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 67: You have to do me a favor

It was almost eight in the evening when Mico dropped Mikan home and he managed to drive himself to the actual house of the Hyuugas where Natsume, Youichi and Mr. Hyuuga resides here in the academy. Today have been the most unexpected day of the year. Mikan getting into a chick fight with the three witches have been quite shoking but Mico punching Natsume square on the face topped it all off. He hasn't even apologized to his friend for something so serious and that he himself have been so embarrassed for his own actions.

He slowed down the speed of his car when he noticed that his raven haired friend was out in their yard in a cold breezy night. He was intently watching Natsume shoot some hoops as their house, or should they call a mansion, was lit very clearly.

Mico then climbed out of his car and made his way near the flame caster for him to acknowledge his presence. On the other hand, Natsume kept on ignoring the elementor knowing for the fact that he was actually there in front of his house since he noticed his car long before Mico even parked it there. Mico didn't even receive a single glance from him and it only meant one thing: Natsume has been pretty mad at him since the time that he threw the punch on his face.

"Nat…" Mico started awkwardly but he got no answer. They might as well get an elementary teacher to help the two of them sort things out since they are fighting like kids. It was very obvious that Natsume was giving him the silent treatment.

"Listen, I'm so sorry that I punched you a while back. I didn't mean to do it if you think I did it on purpose." Mico stated and once again, he got no answer from his best friend.

Mico shifted uncomfortably as Natsume made a rebound out of his own shot and then it was followed by a perfectly performed lay-up. The ball then rolled right in front of Mico's foot once it entered the ring flawlessly. Mico then slowly bent down, took the ball, glanced at his expressionless friend and then grinned at him. _"Maybe this thing could actually give me a hand."_ He thought. Mico has always been an accurate shooter.

Mico slowly positioned himself, bent his knees and then he shot the ball. It was no surprise for him and for Natsume that the ball actually went in. He then stared at the ball and then back to Natsume. "Nat…" He started again. "Come on, man."

He knew very well that he and Natsume knew that this was way beyond for the two of them. Those two fought every once in a while even with Ruka along but it has never come to an extent that one had to punch the other due to short temperedness. But still, Natsume said nothing. He just picked up the orange ball and made another lay-up.

"Oi…" Mico tried again as he sighed. "Are you seriously going to give me the silent treatment? I even left my sister in that god damn room just for me to see you and work things out."

"What the heck do you expect me to say?" Natsume finally spoke and it literally shocked Mico. "You punched me, remember?" Natsume added with a very sarcastic tone of voice.

"I know I did that and I am well aware of that fact. So could you just stop fiddling with that god damn ball and listen to me for a sec?" Mico replied while eyeing him. He walked closer to Natsume but Natsume just scoffed as he made another perfect shot.

"I didn't mean to hit you." Mico stated once again. "I was just majorly pissed off at Kitsuneme and you had to show up with Ruka at that moment. Gomen, okay?"

Natsume then got the ball once again and then he turned to face Mico. "Sakura, you're one of my best buds here in the academy. But you can't just go around the academy throwing random punches at anyone whenever you get pissed off by someone else." He replied seriously. "You know for a fact that I got your back at all times but you can't just do whatever you want whenever you want."

"I know that." Mico muttered.

"Then don't take advantage of the fact that you know that Ruka and I will always be there for you. Kitsuneme is a member of our team and I couldn't even care less whether you punch me or not. But it's just that it makes me mad that whenever you get mad, someone else gets hit or hurt by you."

"I know." Mico replied glumly. _"Ugh. Why the hell do I feel so guilty all of a sudden? Maybe because it sounded a hundred times worse since those words came from the mouth of Natsume?"_ He thought as he looked at him. "I'm just sorry, okay? You know me. I can be as stubborn as I can be. I was a big jerk to you and the whole not talking to Mikan thing was just a part of me being the total loser that I totally am right now." He added as he sighed and started speaking once again.

"All that I can say as of now is that I'm really really really sorry, Nat. And the next time I get pissed off, I'll think before I go on like another punching machine a while ago."

Natsume was just staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He can't even believe that a Mico Sakura would be able to say such words just for him to give his forgiveness back.

"I mean, you can also punch me if you want as long as that would make you feel better. You and Ruka are like my brothers and it wouldn't really matter to me on how hard you hit me. You can even hit me twice since I acted weird and stupid in front of Ruka as well. Even if you hit me, I'll end up forgiving you too since I know that brothers fight and that can't be helped. But even if they fight, they're still one big happy family in the end." Mico continued on blabbering while Natsume was still staring at him.

"_Oh great? I'm blabbering like a lunatic! Do I even make sense?"_ Mico thought while Natsume was just standing there in silence and it kills the hell out of Mico. Mico slowly turned to look at the flame caster and then he received a full blown punch from Natsume. Mico stumbled backwards and then only four words only came out of his mouth:

"What the fuck, Natsume?!" He growled as he wiped off the blood at the edge of his lip. "That hurt! What the heck was that for?" Mico then glared at him while Natsume smirked.

"You said that I could hit you."

"I know! But I never thought that you would actually do it!" Mico replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. _"Ugh! There's definitely going to be a bruise in my face tomorrow all thanks to this guy!"_ He screamed in thought while he heard Natsume chuckle and then he saw him shook his head.

"Don't be such a crybaby like your sister, Sakura." Natsume stated as he reached out and grabbed Mico's hand to help him stand up. "Your punch was harder than that so you have no right to complain. I was going easy on you for that matter."

"It was not!" Mico retaliated.

"Well you have absolutely nothing to do about it. I'm a DA type so you should also expect hard punches from you. Just forget about it. I forgave you for punching me so you should forgive me for punching you. And heck, you were even the one who told me to punch you in the first place." Natsume explained with a smirk written all over his face.

"So you totally forgive me already?" Mico asked with eyes filled with hope.

Natsume just shrugged. "Maybe. I guess so. I mean, it's totally freaking me out when I heard you apologize a while back. It was kind of creepy in a way…"

"I know. I also felt like a stupid cheesy maniac when I was saying those things."

"And no more 'don't even think of talking to my sister' act. I mean, what the hell was that about?" Natsume stated once again while Mico smirked.

"I'm not so sure for that matter. I guess it was the best thing that I could ever come up with at that time." Mico replied while Natsume took the ball again and shot, completely missing his target and then Mico picked it up.

"You suck, Natsume Hyuuga. Can you please do something better than that or else we'll be done for it for the next competition." Mico stated with a grin while making abother flawless score.

"Tch. Whatever. Why make a big deal about it? No one would even know that I missed." Natsume replied with a smirk as Mico dribbled the ball again.

"If this ball makes it inside the ring without a single bump at the edges of the ring, then that means that today's fight will be totally forgotten and everything goes back to normal." Mico suggested.

"Fine."

And within a split second, Mico made another shot as flawless as it can ever be. He punched high up in the air for his own victory. "I\m way too good!" Mico stated being too full of himself and then Natsume picked up the orange ball and started to dribble it.

"If I make this shot, you have to do me a favor." Natsume stated while Mico just raised an eyebrow at him in response.

"And what favor would that be?" He asked in confusion.

"Don't ask about what it is right now. It would either be that you will take the deal or not." Natsume replied while Mico just shrugged it off.

"Whatever. With your performance a while a-----"

Mico was cut off as he watched the ball as it was released from Natsme's hands. And just like Mico's shot, the ball sailed through the net of the ring smoothly with a single swish. That shot made Natsume's day and then Mico just snickered.

"So what the heck was the favor that made this little flame dude shoot his three points for the day????"


	68. You light up my world

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 68: You light up my world

Mikan stared at the pink digital clock that Hotaru gave her which was position at the top of her bedside table. It was already 11pm and the great Mico Sakura was nowhere to be seen on a school night. And Mikan couldn't even care less for her brother since she knew very well that he can be a wild party animal and knowing him, he probably have found something more interesting to do than go home that very moment and make his ears bleed with one of the lectures that Mikan would be giving him.

It was either that idea or he would somewhere in Central Town getting drunk and wasted all because of the fight that he made with Natsume. And yet, since Mico dropped Mikan off to their room a few hours ago, she was left there all alone with absolutely nothing else to do with her precious little life.

Mikan glanced at her homework and groaned lightly. She had finished her homework thirty minutes right after mico dropped her off and then the room was awfully quiet as she sighed. She had been feeling all alone ever since the moment that Shizuka dragged her boyfriend away right in front of her.

The front door suddenly opened and Mikan heard some footsteps that probably belonged to her ever dearest baka of a twin. "Nii-chan!!" Mikan shouted as she stood up from her bed and walked down to their welcoming area of the room. The great Mico Sakura never failed to make Mikan angry, as in never.

"Calvin Mico Sakura!" Mikan yelled again and instead of another auburn haired creature, she found herself staring at a raven haired guy who has just entered their room.

"_W-what is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be mad at me and at mico-nii?"_ Mikan thought in confusion as she watched Natsume enter the room further. "Natsume? What are you-----"

Natsume didn't even let Mikan finish her sentence when he suddenly pulled her in and then gave her a kiss. The kiss didn't last long since Natsume pulled away in a matter of a few seconds. Mikan only gulped embarrassingly. "W-w-what was that for?" She asked him stupidly. _"Isn't he supposed to be mad at me? Mad people doesn't come around and pull the person that they mad at for some kiss."_

Natsume just smiled at her. "Gomen. I know that I promised you that there would be no more kisses until we tell your brother but you really look beautiful tonight."

"What did you do this time?" Mikan demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Natsume replied back.

Mikan watched him closely and then she shook her head. "What on earth are you doing here at this time of night? Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

"Gomen." Natsume stated while Mikan furrowed her eyebrows.

"For what?" She mumbled.

"For being a baka and for snapping at you a while ago." Natsume answered. "I guess it was just because I was venting all of my anger on you since the stupid tree turned into ashes."

"Uhm…" Mikan stuttered. _"What the heck am I supposed to say? I'm still a newbie at this whole gf and bf kind of relationship. Am I supposed to forgive him just like that?"_

Once again, Natsume didn't let her finish what she was going to say. Instead, he went inside her room and into her walk in closet. He grabbed her coat and tossed it to the nullifier. "Hey! What do you even think you're doing?!" Mikan asked

"You're coming with me." Natsume ordered while Mikan scoffed.

"Now? As in right now? Are you crazy? It's already passed 11 and it's cold outside!"

"Hn. That's why I took out your coat, remember? Put it to good use and wear it. Hurry up!"

"But what if Mico-nii comes home and he finds out that I'm not around?" Mikan asked again.

"Just shut up, Mikan and come with me. "

"Where are you even taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Natsume answered as he started the car.

"Natsume, this isn't funny. It's already real late!"

"That would be even better!" Natsume replied with a smirk all over his handsome face.

The ride was just short since Mikan knew that the direction that he was headed to was their house. Mikan stopped asking further questions since she knew that Natsume wouldn't tell her anything. They turned left and Mikan could already see their house, or rather, mansion.

The sight of the Hyuuga residence never failed to impress Mikan although it was way too dark to see anything. Mikan even thought that it was some sort of surprise trip for her to have some babysitting sessions with the mini Natsume, Youichi.

"We're here." Natsume stated as he opened the car door for Mikan.

"This is your house, Natsume. What is it this time? Did you do something wrong?" Mikan asked while Natsume cocked her an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that this was our house?" Natsume asked her in confusion while Mikan laughed nervously. _"oopsy! Me and my big mouth! I can't just tell him that I once sat at the back of their couch for three whole freaking hours just because Shizuka and him were having a movie marathon!"_

"Baka." Mikan replied. We drove Youichi home once, remember? That was the day that I found Youichi driving alone on the streets." Mikan answered back while Natsume just shrugged it all off.

MIKAN'S POV

"Polka, no matter what you do, DON'T hug or even try to kiss me, okay?" He stated calmly while I just looked at him confusedly. Once again, I don't even have an idea on what he was trying to do.

"Natsume Hyuuga! Tell me what the heck is going on right now!" I demanded while I glared at him.

He just smirked and then ruffled my hair. "Just trying to make the girl of my dreams smile just like the usual." He replied and then he lifter his head to one of the windows of the mansion. "Now, Koko!" he yelled. Koko???? What would Koko be doing here at this time of night?

While I was in the middle of wondering what could happen next, every little thing surrounding me suddenly became illuminated with bright yellow and white lights. Sure enough, tiny Christmas lights were decorated all over the Hyuuga mansion. Even the fountain at their front porch was filled with those tiny cute lights. Just staring at them made my eyes twinkle in delight.

It was so…… breathtaking.

"Cathlene Mikan Sakura…" Natsume started once again.

"What is all of this?" I asked him as I spun around to face the flame caster. His raven hair blew with the wind as he placed his hands deep down in his pockets. It was just the way that he looked like during the night of the championship game. I took a step closer to him. "Did you do all of this?"

He then lifted his head and glanced around the whole place. "Will you go to the winter dance with me?"

My heart literally stopped when he said those words. What? I could only stare back at him. Did he really do everything of this just to ask me out to the dance?

Natsume chuckled as he glanced around again. "I was supposed to go and ask you to go with me to the winter dance that night of the championship games but I think I only ended up with telling you my true feelings instead. I never really did something to formally ask you to go with me to the dance."

Natsume then glanced down at his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in this world and then he rubbed the back of his neck. "Girls are supposed to like cute and pretty stuff so I guess this thing would be a way of saying that you brought the light into my life filled with darkness?" He added as I noticed that he blushed lightly at his own cheesiness but he then cast me one of his knee weakening smiles.

I probably made him feel more awkward when I didn't reply and I just stared back at him in surprise. Maybe it was all because I was stunned by all of this, or I was stunned that Natsume actually apologized, or even stunned when Natsume would go out of hand to do something like this… for me. I knew that I probably look like a smiling lunatic but honestly, I don't know what to do.

"Polka Dots?" He asked me nervously. "Are you alright?"

Am I really alright? No one has ever done something like this for me before. I used to hear stories of boys asking girls out to some dance all because of Hotaru and I myself have been asked out many times by random guys in public. But I never expected that Natsume would ask me out with…… so many lights? It's not that I don't like it. I actually love it and I was way too shocked to give an answer to my boyfriend.

"I-I don't know what to say." I mumbled as Natsume's face instantly fell as he cleared his throat.

"Nani?" he asked all panicking and such. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked.

I quickly shook my head. "No, no, no, no, and no. I mean, I don't know what to say about all of this. It's just so… sweet." I stated as I softened my voice. "It's just beyond perfect, Natsume."

Natsume sighed in relief and then smiled at me once again, making my knees all weak. "So will you go to the dance with me? You haven't given me an answer yet and I won't take a 'no' for an answer."

"Of course. I'd love to go to the dance with you, Natsume Hyuuga." I replied as I tackled him as we were lying on the grass of their yard and we didn't even care at all.

"Happy?" He asked while I nodded as I rolled off him and sat up.

"Really really happy." I replied. "Happy enough to give you a big bear hug!" I added as I was about to cuddle him and then I suddenly remembered that he told me not to hug or even kiss him so stopped halfway through. He just cocked an eyebrow at me again.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Why did you tell me not to hug or kiss you before?" I asked back.

Natsume never got the chance to answer as another figure stepped into the picture. A figure that sucked all of the joy and happiness that I was feeling in just one instant. Mico Sakura looked like he has just been through hell. I felt like my heart dropped when he looked at me and then at Natsume.

I know my twin brother very well and I also know it when he's pissed. And as of this moment, even a three year old kid could naturally tell that the great elementor was pissed.


	69. Drawing is not in the choices

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 69: Drawing is not in the choices

FLASHBACK:

"So what the heck was the favor that made this little flame dud shoot his three points for the day?"

"it's all about the winter dance that's about to come up." Natsume replied as he picked up the ball.

"What about it?" Mico asked as he dribbled the ball. "Are you going with Shouda?"

"I was just wondering if I could ask Polka Dots out to the dance." Natsume stated as the ball slipped pass the hands of Mico upon hearing those words.

"Huh?" Mico asked stupidly as he glanced at Natsume and then he frowned. "Mimi?" He asked again as he coughed in his fist and then stepped closer to the flame caster. "As in my twin sister, Mimi?" He asked again as he eyed Natsume closely while he just rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hn."

Mico stared back confusedly. Natsume stared back nervously. The awkward silence was already making Mico uncomfortable so he did the best thing that he could ever think of. Mico Sakura burst out laughing while clutching his stomach with matching teary eyes.

"Why the hell *gasp* would you want *gasp* to do that?!" Mico asked while wiping the side of his eye.

Natsume just watched back quietly but he had a very playful smile carved on his lips. "I have my own reasons for doing that." He replied coolly.

Mico swallowed and then placed his hand on Natsume's shoulder, trying his very best to hold in another burst of laughter. He then took a deep breath and then glanced at his friend. "Did she threaten you or something?" He asked and then Natsume sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Is it some sort of bet?" Mico asked again, his voice was more serious than ever as the thought of someone, especially Natsume, would be placing a bet on his beloved sister would just be plain sinister. But of course, Mico definitely knew better than to accuse Natsume with something like that. He knew very well that his friend wouldn't do such a thing.

Natsume just shook his head harder and then raised him an eyebrow.

"Then why Mikan?" Mico asked as another snicker formed into his lips. _"Please say that you like Mikan so I can have this pretending not to know act over! I already told you a few days back that as long as you're the guy that Mimi would be dating, it would be fine with me!"_ Mico thought as he continued to interrogate the flame caster.

"I mean, I thought you were into the Mizumaki girl?" Mico asked again while narrowing his eyes.

"No. I'm not into Shizuka." Natsume firmly replied. "I wanna go with Polka since I don't wanna deal with all of the drama that the ugly hag and all of the other girls have."

Mico sighed. He scratched his head and then turned back to the basketball again. "I just thought that maybe Shizuka was the mystery girl since she's the only girl in the academy that you hang out the most and you even call her by her actual name. You NEVER call girls by their first names. And what's with the drama thing?"

"It would be easier to go to the dance with someone who wouldn't have her hands all over me or something like that. I mean, I'm so tired of girls ripping each other's heads off or with me trying to find a good date. If I go out with your sister, that would cancel all of those stuff and I have to worry about nothing at all." Natsume replied.

"So to make things shorter, you wanna go out with my sis to the dance because you're a lazy bastard who doesn't want to get swooned over by other girls."

"Hn. I guess you could put it that way." Natsume replied. "And I heard Polka say something a few days back that she wanted to do something different during the senior year in middle school."

Mico just cocked his head and pondered about his sister. Mikan ahas actually changed her image in the past few months to him. She was more like a teen girl and not the crybaby type of girl for him but even though Mico realized that Mikan has been growing up little by little physically and more maturely, the thought still made him shudder. To him, Mikan will always be his baby twin sister and no one can ever change that fact.

"But what if she wanted to go to the dance with that Andou kid?" Mico asked as he watched for the reaction of his best friend. He then saw him stiffen in his place and then kicked a nearby pebble.

"_Why can't you just personally tell me that Mikan is the girl that you like? It's not like I'm going to kill you for that act! You are so darn stubborn, Hyuuga!"_

"Is… she going with Andou?" Natsume asked stupidly knowing for the fact that Mikan will not do such a thing since he knew that he was the one that Mikan loves.

Mico just shrugged. "How on earth should I know? I think I sort of gave her the permission to go out with guys after that incident at the Andou's party since you talked me through it, remember? I'm not really sure what I meant way back then since I was wasted and all." Mico answered back.

"But I always see her with that Andou kid and I think he's also in the Special Ability Types. But, what will you do if ever that kid asked her out first?" Mico asked Natsume again.

"You gave her the permission to date him?" Natsume suddenly blurted out. "What? Why? When?" he asked like a total nincompoop.

"Because you were the one who told me to do so, you baka!" Mico retorted to knock some sense into the flame caster.

"Well, if that kid hasn't asked her out yet, can I ask her?" Natsume asked again.

Mico shrugged and then shot the ball. "And that's your favor? That would be a pretty lame favor if you ask me. I would've asked for something better. I don't care with what you want to do but what I don't understand is why you want to spend the whole winter dance with Mimi. I don't even know if that twit can dance." He stated. _"Natsume, I swear that if you go on like that, I will run out of things to say! This whole pretending not to know act is hard!"_

Natsume then sighed in relief. "At least in that case, she would finally go to a dance for once in her life here in the academy and then I would not have to worry about someone like the ugly hag."

"To tell you the truth, you probably will have more fun with Mizumaki. How sure are you that he will say yes to your proposal? I mean, we both know that she doesn't join events like this."

"I'm popular." Natsume replied with a smirk. "And handsome for that matter."

"Don't too full of yourself, baka. You know very well that my sis doesn't go for the looks nor for the popularity." Mico replied as he shot the ball. "So, are you really going to ask her out?"

"The question is, are you considering the fact that I'll ask her out?" Natsume asked back.

"I kicked your ass a while ago for no reason at all, Natsume. And I could do that again if you want."

"You kicked my ass? You baka, you threw that punch out of nowhere." Natsume retaliated.

"Whatever. Just do whatever you want. As long as it's you, I won't have to worry about Mmi."

"Hn. But there's actually more to the favor though." Natsume replied while Mico gave him what-the-heck-do-you-mean-more type of look.

*sigh* "First, giving you the hell of a permission to ask my sis to the dance. What do you want this time?" Mico asked while folding his arms and then tapping his foot on the ground.

"I have to ask her, baka."

"So?"

"Like… soon. Before any other guy asks her out before I can."

"So?"

"Like… tonight."

"So?" Mico asked for the third time. "Nat, you're making this a bigger issue than it already is. Just go and ask her out. I already told you that I won't mind, right? I don't think that she cares about the crazy stuff like what Shouda wants. Just make it simple. I don't really wanna discuss the details on how my best friend is gonna ask my sis to the dance because he's a lazy bastard and can't even find a good date."

"That's not true." Natsume replied. _"Mikan is the perfect date for me."_

"Whatever." Mico shot back as he yawned. "Just go and ask her already. Although she's probably asleep at home by this time of night."

"I'm thinking of being a little bit more creative this time." Natsume stated with an evil glint in his eyes.

"So draw a picture or something if you wanna be creative. You're good at arts, right?"

"Tch. Drawing is out of the list of choices."

"Natsume, do I seriously look like I care?" Mico asked him as he yawned again. "You're a very smart kid. You can come up with a bright idea one way or another." He added. And then Mico Sakura knew very well at that moment that he would regret saying those words to his best friend since Natsume's eyes lit and a wide smirk was formed in his face.

END OF FLASHBACK


	70. You make me wanna bend those rules

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA

CHAPTER 70: You make me wanna bend those rules

Mikan nearly fell over as she quickly scrambled up to her feet once she saw the other auburn haired creature standing right in front of them. Natsume just slowly stood up afterwards and looked blankly at Mikan's brother. For some odd reason, Mikan was even why Natsume was acting all calm even though they are in front of her twin. He was actually acting too calm for the whole ordeal.

Mikan then stared blankly to Natsume and then to Mico. Mico narrowed his dark auburn eyes and then glared at the two of them. He looked so pissed and all Mikan could ever think of was that it was no good since Mikan was just so close to kissing Natsume a while ago.

"_Did nii-chan see that? Did he just overhear our conversation? Are the two of us being way too close for comfort? Are we that obvious?"_ Mikan asked over and over in her head as she was have a mental panic overload inside her head.

"Are you finally done asking her out now?" Mico suddenly spoke while his arms were crossed gruffly across his chest while Mikan just blinked in utter confusion. _"What the heck is he talkin' about?"_

Natsume then smirked and then rubbed the back of his head. "Hn." He simply replied.

"_Huh? What's happening?!"_ Mikan screamed in thought once again. Her head nearly rolled off of her neck as she kept on looking at her twin and boyfriend exchanging words that she herself doesn't even know the reason behind it.

Mico then scowled and then placed his hands to his waist. "I'm cold. I'm sleepy. And the worst of all is that my jeans are ripped all because I spent the last few hours climbing all over that god damn mansion just to put these stupid lights up. I'm deadbeat and I definitely wanna go back to our room. So if the two of you are done with this… this over rated scenery, me and my sister might as well get going." Mico stated as he sent another deadly glare to Natsume. "I hate you so much, Hyuuga! You could have made me done something else other than this! I mean, your house is so god damn huge!"

MIKAN'S POV

I was so sure at that moment that I looked so confused than ever. What in the world is going on in here? Natsume just gave me a sheepish smile while Mico-nii just walked drowsily towards the car. It was only by then that I realized that our black Mercedes Benz was parked near the street. How come I didn't see that a while ago when I got here?

"Hurry up, Mimi!" Mico-nii shouted while everything else was just happening all too fast for my little brain to comprehend. What was he talking about with Natsume? And why hasn't he ripped our heads off yet? Once my brother was out of ear shot, I turned to my boyfriend.

"Natsume Hyuuga, I demand to know what the heck is going on between you and my brother. Why is he here? Was he even here before I got here? And why hasn't he murdered you yet?" I asked nonstop while he just stared at me. "Is he the main reason why you told me not to try to kiss or even hug you a while ago?" I continued.

"Polka, he doesn't even know about us, if that's the thing that you're worried about right now. I just wish that he would react this way when he finds out about the truth. At least, he's cool about it and all."

"So do you mind telling me what's really going on?"

"I asked him a favor. I asked him if I could take you to the winter dance with me and then he said yes." Natsume replied nonchalantly.

"He just said yes?" I asked back in disbelief. I mean, that brother of mine doesn't even want me to go to dances and such even though the person who would ask me out was his best friend. "Just like that? No question and answer portions? No interrogating? No beating you up to pulp?"

"He did ask me some or should I say loads of questions. He's your brother, Mikan. You know him better than that." Natsume replied with a shrug.

"Then would you do me a favor and tell me what exactly happened? We both know onii-chan well enough and him letting things just go on with the flow this easily is not like him. This isn't normal for him." I stated as I placed my hands on my waist.

I know for the fact that nii-chan would totally be mad at me since he already wants to go home and I'm totally making him wait but I really have to know what's going on. I can't just let this go that easily.

"Don't worry about a thing. He only thinks that I'm just taking you out as a last resort or something like that." Natsume answered back.

"What?" I asked and then frowned at the same time.

"I told him that the only reason that I actually wanted to go to the dance with you was that I don't wanna deal with all of the other girls out there who only wants their hands all over me. He even said that I was just a lazy bastard who can't find a decent date." Natsume explained.

"He came over here a while ago to apologize and I thought that it was a perfect moment to use as an advantage. He was really desperate to gain my forgiveness."

"Eh? So just to get my brother's permission to get and ask me out to the dance, you made our little lie like… five times worse?" I replied as I brought a hand to my forehead. "Do you even know what this means?"

"I just can't tell him a while ago. But I thought that I still needed his permission for me to ask you to the dance. I thought about it and maybe the two of us should slowly get it going between us in the image of the public. Maybe this dance together can give Mico and the others an idea about us so that it will not be so sudden when we suddenly drop the bomb on him." Natsume explained further.

He did have a point. Eeesh! Why did everything else have to be so difficult!?! "Is it okay with you?" Natsume then asked me. "Because if it's not, we don't have to go to the dance toge-------"

"Shut up." I mumbled while he blinked and then took a step back. "So, did he help with all this?" I asked as I turned back to the mansion filled with lights. Natsume has just asked me out to the dance in the most romantic and yet the cheesiest way… ever. But I don't mind at all. And I loved it.

Natsume nodded as he glanced back at his masterpiece. "Hn. Him and Koko. Koko is inside doing only god knows what but it still took us a lot of work. Ruka was supposed to help us as well but once again, he was being blackmailed by your best friend. We even ran out of outlets and we even had to borrow from the neighbors this late at night. It was a good thing that some of them are still awake."

The thought of three boys walking around the neighborhood asking to borrow some outlets made me smile again. it really did seem that those three really put an effort into all of this. I guess that would also explain why Mico-nii was so angry and exhausted with his ripped off jeans to top it all off. I guess he even used his wind alice to lift Natsume or even Koko up in the air to reach the topmost area of the mansion.

But it surely made me happy that I was one of the lucky girls who got to experience something like this. I smiled at Natsume.

"Arigatou, Natsume." I muttered quietly while Natsume only shrugged and smiled back at me. He then turned his head slowly to the direction of onii-chan.

"That is only because you got me head over heels so into you, Mikan Sakura. But, you shouldn't expect things like this from me most of the time. Mico will only end up helping me anyways and look at his face right now. He is so pissed that his looks could already kill a person." He then looked at where Mico-nii was located and then he snickered real wide. "He spent a whole three hours complaining and almost made my ears along with the ears of Koko bleed. He'll definitely make a good mother someday."

I only laughed. A day wouldn't be complete without the great Mico Sakura complaining all the time. I sighed and then smiled again. For some reason, Natsume never failed to make me smile. He can always make me smile even when I have to endure the moments with my ever so annoying twin. Maybe that is all because I love him?

"Arigatou." I mumbled once again. Thanking him is not enough for what he has done. "You know, I would really kiss you at this very moment if only my brother is not there inside the car and staring at us like a gawking goldfish."

Natsume just grinned at me. "I thought you were the one who implemented the rule that there should be NO kissing as long as we haven't told the gawking goldfish over there?"

"Well… let's just say that you manage to make me want to bend those rules every once in a while."

And that was how the perfect night ended. The two of us, minus Mico-nii, smiling back to one another with the matching twinkling little bright lights behind us. If Mico-nii was not even there running through my mind at that moment, I would have really kissed him right then and there.

Natsume Hyuuga…


	71. I will always be your best friend

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 71: I will always be your best friend

That weekend, Mikan and Hotaru has decided to go to Central Town so that they would be able to pick the dresses and other things that they would be needing for the dance.

"Mikan, how come you'll go to the dance this year?" Hotaru asked her best friend. "I mean, you never go to any dances like this and your brother doesn't allow any guy to ask you out. Who are you going out with anyway?"

"I'm going to the dance with Natsume." Mikan replied as they hopped into the bus.

"How come Hyuuga asked you out?" Hotaru asked again.

"Iie. It's not like he likes me or anything." Mikan replied. _"Oh great, now I have to lie to Hotaru as well. Ugh. Gomen Hotaru."_ Mikan thought sadly.

"He told me that he asked permission from onii-chan that he would go with me to the ball as his last resort or something like that. He told me that it would be a lot easier if he will go with me other than the annoying fan girls who will get their hands all over him." Mikan explained.

"I see." Hotaru replied.

"How about you, Hotaru? Are you going with Ruka?"

"Most likely, that would be a yes." Hotaru replied as the bus stopped and all of the passengers hopped off and headed to their own destinations.

"So where are we headed to, Hotaru? I don't really know many stores here in Central Town that sells dresses and such for events like the winter dance." Mikan stated as they started walking down the busy streets of Central Town.

"Just follow me. I know the perfect place." Hotaru replied as they entered a store named 'Elegance is Here'. After a few minutes of choosing dresses, Hotaru chose a silky lavender tube type dress that has a white ribbon at the back. It was semi-balloon and it reached for about three inches right below her knees. It was only simple but it suits Hotaru perfectly.

On the other hand, Mikan was able to buy a baby pink halter dress that hugged all of the curves of her body. It reached just at the same level as her knees. The dress has cherry blossom petals and the lower portion of the skirt was of a darker shade of pink.

They both paid for their dresses and the next store that they went in to was the store for heels and such. Since the two of them didn't wanted to make such a fuss just by picking what type of shoes they should wear, they both picked the silver colored ones since the silver heels would match any color of a dress.

And their next destination was the jewelry store. Since they were going to a formal event, they thought of buying some matching accessories that would fit their dresses. Hotaru brought a silver necklace that has diamonds all over it while Mikan also bought a silver necklace but it has a Sakura Flower as a pendant.

"Wow. I never knew that shopping also requires hard work. I'm tired!" Mikan stated as they both sat down at a restaurant called 'El Patio' since it was already passed the dinner time of the academy so Hotaru decided that they should just eat there.

"Mikan…" Hotaru started.

"Hm?"

"I know that there's something that you're not telling me." Hotaru stated as she looked intently into the eyes if the brunette who sat right in front of her.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hotaru? I can't seem to follow…." Mikan replied softly. _"Could it be that…. Hotaru…. already knows about us?"_

"I'm your best friend. So don't even think that you could possibly hide something from me. I know that you're hiding it from everyone else because you're afraid of what you're brother would actually react about it, am I right?" Hotaru stated while Mikan stared at her in shock. She was speechless.

"I just wanna tell you that even though I spend most of the time with Ruka, it still doesn't erase the fact that we're still best friends. You can always trust me with things like this. But if you really prefer to keep it, then I wouldn't force you on telling me what it is even though I already know what it is. It's just that, I wanted those words to come straight from you since I don't wanna make some false assumptions."

Hotaru then picked up her bag and then handed Mikan a brown envelope. Mikan then took the envelope and then opened it. Upon seeing what was inside, Mikan's eyes widened. Inside the envelope were loads of pictures of her with Natsume starting from the championship game until the event that has happened last night.

"H-how did you get all of these?" Mikan asked stupidly.

"You know me very well Mikan." Hotaru simply replied. "As I have said a while ago, I'm your best friend so I have to look after you one way or another. Now, would you want to explain every little detail?"

"_I guess I really can't hide anything from Hotaru. I might as well tell her. I mean, she's my best friend after all. She deserves to know it as well. And besides, it's not like she would spill it out to everyone else in the academy."_ Mikan thought as she faced her best friend.

"Ano… Nastume… and I… uhm…" Mikan stuttered as she was trying to find the right set of words. "Uhm… we're together…" Mikan finished while Hotaru took a sip from her milk shake.

"Just as I have expected. So why'd you hide something this important from me?"

"Gomen ne, Hotaru. It's just that we decided to keep it a secret from everyone since rumors spread fast here in the academy and if ---- "

"It's not like I'll blurt out your little secret to everyone else. I may be a blackmailer to some people just like Ruka but you know very well that I cannot do such a thing."

"I know. That's why I'm sorry. I really feel bad for lying in front of everyone." Mikan mumbled.

"And I know that holding back your feelings for him in front of everyone else especially your brother might be hard as well." Hotaru added. "But you could have just told me from the very start. You should keep in mind that you could trust me at all times no matter what kind of situation you may be in."

"Hai. Gomen ne, Hotaru. I promise I will never ever keep something from you again." Mikan replied while Hotaru gave her a small sigh.

"So when do you guys plan on telling your twin?"

"I really don't know."

"Why don't you just simply tell him?" Hotaru suggested as she took a spoonful of crab meat.

"We're afraid of what his reaction may be. You know how much he hates it whenever a guy comes within a five meter radius near me and if he found out that Natsume and I are together, he might beat Natsume up until he turns into pulp."

"Are you even sure? I mean, he's your brother and he's still one of Natsume's best friends. He can't possibly do that. You can never tell the reaction of your twin unless you tell him. who knows that he might actually not make a fuss about all of this." Hotaru explained.

"What even makes you so sure that he won't make a fuss all about it?" Mikan asked.

"He's your brother. He's bound to know things about you one way or another just like the day that you fainted on the hallways when you got sick." Hotaru replied.

"_And besides, I'm pretty sure that he knows that you're the girl that Natsume likes. I just don't know if he knows that the two of you are together. But either way, I know that he would be happy knowing that his best friend and his sister are finally happy with each other."_

"Sure he would go crazy from the moment that you guys will tell him. But he will soon get over it afterwards." Hotaru added. "The dance is already tomorrow night, Mikan. I suggest that you guys tell him sooner."

"I know." Mikan mumbled. "I just hope that everything will turn out the way it should be."

"Everything will be fine. I can even help you with that little problem of yours."

"Huh?" Mikan asked in confusion. "How?"

"Just leave it to me. But when the moment comes that I gave you and Hyuuga the opportunity, don't let it pass, okay? That chance may never come again so you should tell him at that very moment." Hotaru replied while Mikan stared at her in total confusion.

"But how will I know if the opportunity that you're talking about it already there?"

"You'll eventually know it when you get there. Of course, I'll make sure that you and Hyuuga and your brother are in the same place when that happens." Hotaru explained as she stood up. "Shall we go? We need to sleep early tonight since there are loads of preparations that we have to do for tomorrow."

"Ano.. that's another problem, Hotaru." Mikan stated as she stood up as well. "I don't even know how to fix myself for events like that. I mean, that winter dance will be the very first dance that I will go to during my entire stay here in this academy."

"you don't have to worry about it. I'll be the one who'll do your hair and everything. Just make sure that you come to my room on time tomorrow and I'll make sure that tomorrow night will definitely a night that you will never forget." Hotaru replied.


	72. I hope my efforts won't go to waste

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 72: I hope my efforts won't go to waste

Finally, the day of the winter dance has come before the academy students. Everyone is busy preparing themselves whether it may be a guy or a girl. It was the day that every student awaits.

As the normal routine goes, the girls are pretty much busy with fixing themselves. Of course, they definitely want to look good for events like this. Some would be very thrilled just to see themselves wearing such glamorous clothing; some would look forward to see the guys wearing coat and ties while some girls are going for the sake of killing time. Well, whatever their reasons may be, one thing is for sure. This day would be a full day without school work.

On the other hand, the guys are busy in their own little ways as well. Some are busy choosing on what shirt would match their coat and tie, some are busy shining their shoes, some are still having the dilemma on which girl they should go to the dance with while the others are already contacting their dates and settling the time when they will pick them up from their respective dorm rooms.

The guys are all in Natsume's house to prepare themselves since Hotaru changed her plan and she said that they will just fix themselves in Mikan's room. While Hotaru is still thinking of a new hairdo that will be suited for the brunette, let's go to the part of the guys.

"Natsume, have you gotten yourself a date already?" Ruka asked him curiously while Natsume smirked.

"That bastard is too lazy to find a decent date so he decided to bring Mimi to the dance instead." Mico butted into their conversation.

"Really?" Ruka asked in disbelief. "As far as I could remember, Mikan-chan doesn't go to events like this. And how come you agreed to it, Mico? Aren't you supposed to be the overprotective type of brother?"

"Tch. Let's just say that I had the 'spark' to convince him. Right, Mico?" Natsume stated as he grinned.

"Whatever." Mico mumbled. "I just hope that something good will happen tonight. I mean, dances are the usual events if you ask me. Something must happen to make things extraordinary."

"Something like what?" Natsume asked while cocking his eyebrow.

"_Something like you finally admitting to me, Ruka and the other people that my sister is your mystery girl. How long could you even shut your pie hole about it?"_ Mico thought.

"_I hope Hotaru will do something to help Natsume somehow."_ Ruka silently prayed.

On the other hand, let's take a look on the side of Mikan and Hotaru……..

"Ne, Hotaru?"

"Hm?"

"When do you think is the right time to tell nii-chan about this… thing?" Mikan asked while Hotaru as doing her auburn hair. They were already wearing their dresses and that was left to do was their hair and make up.

"Anytime would be fine. Either way, you'll get the same reaction from him." Hotaru replied. "But I already told you that you don't have to worry about it right? Ruka and I will help you."

"Does Ruka-pyon know already as well?" Mikan asked again while Hotaru shook her head lightly.

"But he's also one of Natsume's best friends. From the very start Ruka and I are starting to have assumptions that you were the mystery girl of Hyuuga." Hotaru explained. "Mikan, do you remember the thing that I've told you last night?"

"What part? The best friend thing or the opportunity thing?" Mikan asked back.

"The whole opportunity thing." Hotaru stated. "Just remember that when it comes, don't let it slip away. Okay?" Hotaru continued while Mikan nodded. _"You must tell your brother soon. And when I say soon, I mean real soon like tonight."_

Dance time…

The whole winter dance was held in the room where the Somatic Types once held their Sleeping Beauty and Snow White plays during the Alice Festival when they were still ten years old. The decorating committee did a very good job since the whole hall looked so formal and elegant at the same time. The technical types, lead by none other than Hotaru Imai were the ones who were in charge with the lights and the music.

The hall started to be filled by students as the evening came. Natsume, Mico and Ruka were already there in the hall, waiting for their dates although this year, the great Mico Sakura chose to go alone. He figured out that since Mikan will be coming tonight, there should be someone who would be keeping an eye on her just in case some other perverted guys would come near her.

After a few minutes, Hotaru and Mikan already stepped into the hall. All heads turned to their direction as the two teen beauties entered inside, looking for their own boyfriends. Natsume, Mico and Ruka's eyes all went wide since they haven't thought that they would be overly beautiful for the night.

"Hey, Hotaru." Ruka greeted as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "You look great."

"Whoa. I never knew that a fly could actually transform into a butterfly." Mico stated as he looked at his sister. "Oi Hotaru, are you sure that this is my sister? Maybe you brought the wrong girl along with you since I know that my sister is someone who can't even comb her hair properly."

"Hey! You're such a big meanie, nii-chan!" Mikan yelled as she gave him a whack on the head.

"Aw! Yup. That's Mimi for sure." Mico stated as he was rubbing his head with his right hand. "No other girl would even attempt on hitting me other than Mikan. You do look as elegant as you could ever be but you still act as the usual Mikan."

"You'll be getting more than just a whack on the head if you continue on teasing me." Mikan hissed as her gaze fell to the flame caster who was standing beside her brother who was staring intently at her.

"You look… different." Natsume stated as Mikan tucked s stray strand of curled hair behind her ear.

"Does different look good?" Mikan asked softly while Natsume gave her a small smile – the only smile that was only intended for the brunette that he loved.

"Different looks great." Natsume replied breathtakingly as they all heard Mr. Narumi start the party.

"Good evening my dear students! I can see that everyone looks good tonight!" Mr. Narumi started. "I know that this night is the night that you all have waited for so long so you students should just enjoy it to the fullest! Chat, dance, eat, mingle, laugh, do whatever your heart desires! As long as you'll have fun and no one gets hurt, that would be alright!"

As Mr. Narumi ended his speech, everyone did whatever they wanted. Music started to play and the dance floor was immediately occupied by students from different classes. Natsume and Mikan are both on the dance floor while Mico was watching at his twin just in case a persona non grata would step into the scene. On the other hand, Ruka and Hotaru are sitting on a separate table as they were discussing about some certain things.

"Ne, Hotaru, what do you plan to do?"

"I still don't know yet. I can't figure out a way on where I could get Hyuuga, Mikan and Mico into a situation where they could talk privately with this number of people." Hotaru replied.

"Why do they have to talk privately?" Ruka asked as he took a sip of his tropical punch. "As long as Natsume would admit to Mico that Mikan-chan is the mystery girl, then that would be alright."

"You have a point." Hotaru stated as she looked around. "Hyuuga can't just tell Mico with all this loud music playing. We should at least give them a more… quiet and convenient space where there are not much nosy people who could get involved. A place with lesser people would be nice."

Ruka then turned his head and looked around the entire hall, searching for a decent place where there would be lesser people in it. "As far as could see, the only place with no people at all is the stage where Mr. Narumi held his speech a while ago." Ruka stated as Hotaru looked at the stage.

"I guess that would be good." Hotaru replied expressionlessly. "But the problem is that how could we get the three of them over there? Knowing Hyuuga and Mico, they would never go up a stage unless it has something to deal with it."

"I dunno." Ruka answered with a shrug. "Why don't you try giving them some sort of fake award or something like that so at least one of them can go up there." Ruka added while Hotaru had a sudden twinkle in her eye. She then stood up and gave Ruka a peck on the cheek.

"You're a genius, Ruka. I never thought you had it in you." Hotaru stated as she stood up. "I'll be going somewhere for a while. You stay here and make sure that those three remain inside this hall at all costs. Got it?"

"Hai."

Hotaru then went to the back of the stage where the costumes for the plays of the academy are being kept. She entered the room and then searched through all of the cabinets looking for a couple of items.

"Where could those two be? I know those are hidden in here somewhere." She mumbled as she opened the top shelf and found the things that she was looking for.

"Here they are. They're a bit dusty but a little wiping should do the trick." She mumbled once again as she picked up a piece of random cloth and then wiped all of the dust off. After a few minutes of wiping, it was finally all clean and sparkly.

She then looked at the two silver tiaras and the two golden crowns that was once used in one of the plays done by the high school division students in one of their English plays as a requirement for Mr. Narumi's subject.

"I know this'll startle everyone but it's for Mikan and Hyuuga's sake." Hotaru mumbled again. "I just hope that all of my efforts won't go to waste tonight. They better tell Mico tonight or else they'll meet the wrath of my baka bazooka."

Hotaru then placed the tiaras and the crowns inside a paper bag and then headed back to the hall. She went back to where Ruka was seated and then she told him about the plan.


	73. No one has ever beaten him before

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 73: No one has ever beaten him before

Once Hotaru and Ruka were finished with their plan for the night, Ruka went to the DJ and he told him to stop playing the music for a while. The music then stopped and then Hotaru went up the stage and on the other hand, Ruka went back stage where all of the lights are being controlled.

"Good evening everyone. May I have your attention please?" Hotaru started.

"Oi, what's Hotaru doing over there?" Mico asked Mikan while she shrugged.

"Why are you asking me? She didn't even tell me that she's some sort of emcee or something for this night." Mikan replied as she faced her best friend.

"Has any of you guys seen Ruka?" Natsume asked while looking around as the Sakura twins just shook their heads.

"I know that this is all so sudden but for tonight, we shall have our prince and princess of the night as well as the winter king and queen just like all of the other dances where students get to have some awards." Hotaru continued as she looked at Ruka who was backstage signaling him to get ready.

The lights then went off as it was focused on Hotaru. "And the prince and princess of the night award goes to Mico Sakura and Shizuka Mizumaki." Hotaru announced as the crowd cheered and the lights suddenly focused on Mico and Shizuka. "Please come to the stage for your coronation." She added as the two of them went up the stage. After Mico and Shizuka got to wear their respective crown and tiara, they gave their own little speech and then went back down the stage.

"And as for the winter king and queen, the award goes to none other than, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura." Hotaru announced again as the lights were now focused on Natsume and Mikan. "Please come up the stage for your coronation as well." She added as Natsume and Mikan went up the stage hand in hand.

When Hotaru was placing Mikan's tiara on, she gave her best friend the now-is-the-time type of look. "And just like the prince and princess of the night, you guys are to give a speech. Feel free to say whatever you want to your heart's content."

"Natsume…" Mikan mumbled. "I guess this would be the right time to tell them?" She suggested as Natsume just nodded in response. All of the lights were lit back, Ruka returned to the hall and Natsume and Mikan were handed their own microphones.

"Uhm… thanks? I don't really know what to say since it's my first time going to a dance." Mikan stated softly and then Natsume started speaking.

"As usual, I get this kind of award." Natsume stated coolly. "But instead of giving a speech of thanking everyone about this award other crap, I would like to tell you guys something else." He continued as the other students began whispering, wondering on what that thing would be.

"Listen up everyone!" Natsume ordered as all eyes were set on the two of them. "I know that people around here are still wondering on who my mystery girl would be. And tonight, I will be telling you who it is whether you like it or not."

Natsume then held Mikan by her waist and pulled her closer to him. The crowd gasped while Mico and Ruka just grinned as they looked at each other. "This girl here, is my mystery girl." Natsume announced as the whole girl population gasped while Mikan blushed deep red. Some were star struck and some girls even fainted just like the three witches, Sumire, Wakako and Luna.

"_Well, I never thought that he would tell everyone this way."_ Mikan thought as she bowed down her head, avoiding all of the deathly glares that other girls are giving her. _"I was hoping that he would tell nii-chan and Ruka-pyon only and then just let all off with everyone else. Why'd he have to announce it to the whole academy tonight?"_

"So if any of you people plans to mess with Polka, you will have to go through me first, got that?" Natsume finished as they both went down the stage. _"Well, that went okay. I just hope that Mico's reaction will be alright as well."_ He silently prayed as they headed back to their table with the others.

"Hey, Natsume." Ruka greeted them as they were back while Natsume and Mikan just waited for the reaction of the elementor.

"It's about time that you told us about the whole mystery girl." Mico stated as he gave Natsume a pat on the shoulder while Natsume gave him a baffled look.

"So, you're not gonna kill me even though you knew that it was Polka?" Natsume asked stupidly.

"Relax. From the very start, we already had hunches that Mimi was the girl. Ruka, Hotaru and I have been patiently waiting since you're too stubborn to tell it to us." Mico replied.

"And there wasn't supposed to be a whole coronation thing tonight. But since Ruka thought that it would be the only way to get you guys to tell Mico that Mikan is the girl, Ruka and I just set things up." Hotaru butted in. "Although Hyuuga didn't say something that I was expecting. Perhaps Mikan should be the one to tell you that, Mico." She continued as she eyed her best friend.

"Huh? And what would that be? We all know that Mimi is the mystery girl so what else should we know?" Mico asked confusedly as he looked at his sister and then to the flame caster.

"Ano… nii-chan…" Mikan mumbled as she fiddled the tips of her fingers. "There's something else that you need to know other than that." She continued while her brother just gave her the what-is-it look.

"'mthemysterygirl,wethoughtthatyoushouldknowaboutthisaswell." Mikan answered quickly.

"What?" Mico and Ruka chorused, Hotaru sweat dropped and then Natsume smirked.

"Oh come on, Mimi. No one in the right mind could even understand what the heck you said a while ago." Mico grunted as he folded his hands over his chest and then Mikan took a deep breath.

"I said Natsume and I have been together ever since the day of the championship game but we decided not to tell you since we were scared on how you would react. And now that you know that I'm the mystery girl, we thought that you should know about this as well." Mikan repeated while Ruka just nodded in response. And on the other hand, Mico had an expressionless face.

After a few minutes of realization, he snapped back to reality and shifted his gaze on the flame caster. "Natsume Hyuuga! How dare you steal my little baby sister away from me just like that! I know that I've told you a few days back that it's fine as long as you're the guy but how the heck could you hide something like this from me!!!!" Mico shouted as everyone stared at them.

"H-hey, chill." Natsume stammered nervously as he looked at Mico who was looking at him with fury.

"How the hell could you tell me to chill when I just knew that my younger sister has been dating my lazy bastard of a best friend ever since the championship game? And heck, the game was like about two weeks ago!!!" Mico snapped again at him.

"Nii-chan, please stop! We're sorry for not telling you right away. Onegai. Please stop it. I don't like it when the two of you are fighting or even when you're yelling at each other." Mikan butted in as Mico calmed down for a bit.

"Your sister's right. At least she told you already. Do you even think that she liked the idea of lying to everyone and keeping it a secret for two whole weeks?" Hotaru butted in as well.

"You also told me once that you would do anything as long as it would make Mikan-chan happy. If being together with Natsume would make her happy then why don't you just let it go?" Ruka added. "They love each other so that's alright. At least two important people in your life are happy, right?"

"But still, they still hid a secret from me." Mico hissed. "Something as important as that shouldn't be kept from me." he continued as he glared at Mikan and Natsume.

"Gomen. It's my fault." Natsume spoke. "But I love your sister and I would do anything to prove it."

"Anything?" Mico repeated with an evil glint in his eye while Mikan gulped.

"_Uh-oh. This isn't good. Nii-chan has that look in his eye. I'm pretty sure that he's up to no good."_

"Hn. Anything. Name it and I'll do it."

"Battle me." Mico stated firmly while four eyes widened in an instant.

"Are you really sure about that one, Mico?" Ruka asked._"This isn't good. With the elemental alice of Mico, Natsume's fire alice is no use. I even heard that the DA never lets those two fight with each other since they both have the equal skills. But since Natsume has the 4__th__ type of Alice, Natsume will be the first to give up more or less."_

"Yup. Natsume should battle me. If he's able to beat me, then I'll let the whole hiding the whole thing a secret from me off. I'll let you go out and date Mimi." Mico answered back.

"Natsume, don't do it! No one has ever beaten nii-chan ever since we were little! You'll just end up getting hurt!" Mikan butted in again.

"I'll do it." Natsume firmly replied. His voice was filled with determination.

"But ----- " Once again, Mikan was cut off by Natsume.

"I don't care whoever I will battle. I already told you once that I'll do whatever I can and I will definitely not let you go at all costs. And if battling your brother is the thing that I have to do so that he'll give you the permission to go out with me, then I'll do it. I don't care if no one has ever beaten him before. When I battle him, I'll make sure I'll win." Natsume stated as Mico grinned.

"Now that battle is something that I'll look forward to. Meet me tomorrow at the Northern Forest where the two of us used to train at 5:00pm. Got that?" Mico instructed.

"Hn. I'll be there."


	74. I don't believe in that legend

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 74: I don't believe in that legend

The next day, everyone was still so hyped up even if they slept real late due to the winter dance. And the reason why everyone was so hyper was because they are all excited to watch the battle between the elementor, Mico Sakura and the flame caster, Natsume Hyuuga.

It was true that no one has ever beaten Mico before due to his exemplary skills in fighting plus his well controlled alice. No one even dared to try battling him because he has the skills to beat even someone like Persona without even breaking a sweat. Unlike ordinary elemental alice possessors, he could use all the elements of fire, wind, water and earth all at once.

Not only that Mico has the four major elements, his alice is also of the special type since he can use his water alice and that it can be transformed into ice, snow, storms accompanied with thunder and the like. He could use his wind alice to the extent that he could something as light as the morning breeze and as extreme as a whirlwind or a hurricane. He could use his earth alice to help nature bloom and to the extent that he may cause earthquakes and other tremors on the earth's crust. And last but not the east, he could make use of his fire alice to something good such as creating a nice fireworks scenery for everyone and yet he could use it as fierce as if he was an erupting volcano.

That's the capabilities of the great Mico Sakura. In the DA type class, he was the best when it comes to almost everything and next to his rank was Natsume. But even though he was like that, he never takes things seriously that's why he always gets extra punishments from Persona such as trainings, resulting for him to improve his skills even more.

But even though Natsume was the type of person who knows how well Mico battles, he still didn't turn down the challenge of the other Sakura twin. He would do absolutely anything for Mikan. And even though he doesn't wanna have a fight with one of his best friends, he had to do it so that Mico could finally give his sister the permission to freely go out with him.

He thought of backing out on the battle has never crossed his mind. Never in his whole life that he has been so determined before. He knew very well that backing out on a challenge is a big 'no' for him. All that was in his mind right now is that he should focus himself on the game and that he should give his very best for the one and only brunette that he loves.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

After a few knocks, Natsume opened the door to his dorm room as a very familiar brunette entered.

"Natsume, are you really really really really sure about this?" Mikan asked him. "I mean, nii-chan is someone whose not that easy to defeat."

"I know." Natsume replied sternly. "I've seen him use his alice during training hours in the DA class."

"Then why are you still going to do this?" Mikan asked again, looking at him with worried eyes. "You might end up getting hurt in the end. I don't you nor onii-chan to get hurt all because of me." She continued on softly as Natsume pulled her in for a tight yet gentle hug.

"It'll be fine. That's a promise." Natsume replied as he faced Mikan and then tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I already told you many times that I'd do anything to prove to your brother that I can still be one of his best friends and his sister's boyfriend at the same time. To tell you the truth, I was already expecting something like this from your brother so I haven't used my alice for unnecessary things to prepare beforehand."

"But what if ----- " Mikan was cut off again as Natsume placed his finger on top of her lips.

"No more buts, Polka. I'll battle Mico and no one, not even you can change my mind." Natsume sternly stated while Mikan just sighed.

"Fine. I won't stop you anymore. Just make sure that you'll be careful once you're out there with him." Mikan replied as she broke the hug. She then took something out from her pocket and gave it to Natsume. "Here, take this as well." She added as she handed Natsume a silver necklace with an orange flame as a pendant.

"What's a necklace for?" Natsume asked as he cocked his eyebrow. "It's not even my birthday."

"Just take it. I made that necklace last night after the whole dance." Mikan answered back. "The pendant has the alice stone of nullification. It can protect you somehow later." She added while Natsume just grinned. "What're you grinning about?"

"Do you even know the legend about giving someone your alice stone?" Natsume asked with a very sheepish smile written all over his handsome face.

"Baka. Of course I know about that legend." Mikan replied immediately. "It states that when you give your alice stone to someone or if you exchange it with someone, it means that the two of you will be engaged or something like that, right?" Mikan explained while Natsume only snickered.

"Don't give me that look, Natsume. I don't even know if that legend is true. I made that thing last night because I know that you guys will get worn out later this afternoon. I'm just making sure that you'll be safe one way or another."

"So what about your brother? Aren't you supposed to be worried about him too?" Natsume asked.

"I am worried about him too. But I'm more worried on your part since I know up to what extent that stupid twin of mine could do. And besides, the reason why he doesn't get hurt much is because he also has an alice stone of nullification from me. I gave him one the day before he was sent to the academy."

"What? So do you mean that you could already make an alice stone by that time?" Natsume asked again in disbelief. _"I only learned how to make an alice last year. This girl sure is something."_

"Hai. Our okaa-san taught me."

"So do you mean, the very first person that you have given your first alice stone to was Mico?"

"Hai. Mico-nii was the very first one. To be honest, I also gave an alice stone to Hotaru as well." Mikan replied while Natsume was looking at him, shocked.

"And that's also the reason why I don't believe in the legend of the alice stone since if that was supposed to be true, I would have to be engaged to onii-chan and I definitely don't want that to happen." Mikan stated while Natsume scoffed.

"Marrying your brother would be stupid." Natsume commented while Mikan giggled. "What are you giggling about now?"

"Nothing. It's just that, do you believe in the legend, Natsume?" Mikan asked him while she got no answer. "You don't have to worry about it though. As of now, there is only one person whom I want to get engaged to in the near future. And that person has the name of Natsume Hyuuga. That's why he should do his very best later and he should keep in mind to still be alive after the battle because I will definitely be waiting for his safe return." Mikan continued as Natsume looked back at her.

"I don't need an alice stone legend for you to know who to get engaged with in the future. The future is still too unpredictable. What's important for me is what's happening right here, right now. And as of now, I know that I love you, Natsume. No matter what'll happen in the battle later, I'll always love you."

Mikan then went nearer to the flame caster. "So please do make sure to protect yourself and never to overstrain yourself when you face nii-chan. You said so yourself a few days back that you don't want your happiness to be taken away, right? Well, I don't want my happiness to be taken away as well. And as long as I'm with Natsume and my other friends, I'm happy." She stated as she gave Natsume a peck on the cheek.

"Tch. You worry too much, Polka Dots." Natsuem stated. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll make sure that everything will be fine. Just trust me on this one. I have my own strategy on winning."

"Well, that's good to hear. I gotta go now, Natsume. I still promised Hotaru to help her out in her lab today. Ja." Mikan replied as she went out the room of Natsume and proceeded to the lab of Hotaru. On the other hand, the animal lover is also talking to the Mico who was practicing at the Northern Forest.

"You sure are working real hard, Mico. You have never been serious in doing anything till now." Ruka commented as he went near Mico who was punching a punching bag.

"Of course I have to be serious." Mico replied after every punch. "It's my baby sis that we're talking about for this time. I can't just let it pass that easily."

"But I thought you already told us that as long Natsume is the guy, you'll be okay with that since you know that Mikan-chan will be safe in his hands."

"I know I said that but if you could remember it right, I also said one time before when Mimi just got admitted here in the academy that if ever a guy wants to go out with her, that guy will have to pass through me." Mico replied.

"*sigh* I know that you're doing this as a big brother to Mikan-chan. But can't you at least reconsider about it. Does Natsume really have to battle with you?" Ruka asked. "I mean, I just find it real pointless since the results will just be the same. No one wins against you."

"If Natsume is really determined to persuade me that he can be a deserving guy for my sis, he can win against me. We both know on how Natsume deals through things. And I'm quite sure that he has his own plan on how to defeat me later. Although, I definitely won't go easy on him even though he's my friend." Mico replied while Ruka sighed once again and then patted the head of his bunny.

"You and Mikan-chan really are siblings."

"Why'd you say something like that all of a sudden?" Mico asked as he stopped punching and then sat on the ground beside Ruka. He figured out that he'll take a break for a while.

"It's just that once you have thought of doing something, you'll really do it." Ruka replied as he glanced at Mico and then he stood up slowly. "Well, I'll be going now. I still have to feed the animals on the barn. Good luck on the battle later though. I'll be looking forward to watching it."


	75. The most awaited battle by everyone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 76: The most awaited battle by everyone

That afternoon, many students have gathered in the Northern Forest just to witness the battle of two great alice users, Natsume and Mico. Every student has already found the spot that they are already comfortable with when they will watch the game. And along with the students, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan, and Mico were already there. After a few moments, Natsume then showed up.

"It was about time that you showed up." Mico stated with a grin. "I was starting to have the thought that you would back out on me." He continued with a sheepish smile.

"That would never happen." Natsume replied with a smirk plastered on his face. "You know very well that I don't back out on a challenge especially when the challenger is someone like you."

"Whatever." Mico uttered while Mikan went near the two of them.

Natsume went to the side of Mikan and then leaned towards her to whisper something. "Oi, Polka Dots. I know that this might be a little childish but please don't resist when I do this." He whispered as he hugged Mikan tightly but gently. On the other hand, Mico flinched at the sight of his baby sister getting hugged by someone without even getting his consent.

Mikan tried to struggle since many people are watching but Natsume only tightened the hug even more. "Don't struggle." He whispered once again. "I know very well that there are fewer possibilities that I would win against your brother so this is my little strategy on winning." He whispered again.

"OI, Natsume!" Mico called out with a vein popping on his head. "Let's go already! And no hugging Mikan while you haven't defeated me!" He hissed as Natsume let go.

Mico then went to the battle area as Natsume followed him from behind.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled as Natsume and Mico turned to face the brunette. "Do your best, okay?" She said with one of her bright smiles as Natsume only nodded in return.

Both Natsume and Mico went to the battle area while the whole crowd was gossiping about what could happen next. Some are cheering for Natsume while the others are for Mico. Some are even betting some rabbits on who will win. Mikan just stood there, silently praying and hoping that everything will be alright. Ruka stood there while patting the head of Usagi while Hotaru stood there with a video camera on her hands.

"Good afternoon everyone! I, Ruka, will be your referee and announcer for today's match!" Ruka announced as everyone settled down. "For now, may we call on Natsume Hyuuga and Mico Sakura who to enter the battle area." He continued as the two of them finally entered the battle grounds.

"Ok! Now that they're here, I'm here to announce the rules of the match! First, the use of alice is allowed provided that it won't hurt anyone in the audience. Second, physical attacks such as punches and kicks are also allowed during the whole match."

"Third, the battle should be held only on the specified battle area. No one is allowed to enter the area where Natsume and Mico are fighting and at the same time, those two are not allowed to battle outside the battle grounds to avoid anyone else from getting hurt. Fourth, no one from the audience should come up the battle area to help Natsume or Mico. If someone does that, the person that they will be helping will be disqualified and it's understood that the other is the winner."

"And last but not the least, the one who cannot proceed further on the battle is the loser and other opponent would be considered as the winner." Ruka explained. "And now, Natsume, Mico, please proceed at the center of the battle ground." Ruka requested as the two followed obediently.

"Hey, don't expect that I'll go easy on you even though you're my best bud. You should remember that this is all about Mimi." Mico stated with a grin while Natsume smirked.

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume uttered. "Don't forget that I'm also a top student in the DA class. I will win this thing."

"Yeah right. Whatever. The top student after my rank, that is." Mico retorted with a smirk.

"Whatever. Oi Ruka. Are you going to start this thing or what?" Natsume asked while Ruka nodded.

"The battle between Natsume and Mico may now begin!" Ruka announced as Mico started running around Natsume at top speed.

"_I know that Mico has the edge at this battle but I have the will to win this thing. This is for Polka Dots. I just hope that this will of mine is enough to keep myself standing until this battle ends."_ Natsume thought as he kept an eye on wherever Mico was headed to.

Mico then appeared all of the sudden right in front of Natsume as he gave him a punch. Luckily, Natsume was able to notice Mico's attack and he was able to dodge it without even breaking a sweat.

"Tch. A single punch can't stop me, Mico. You know that very well." Natsume stated as he landed the ground gracefully.

"Oh really?" Mico asked with another grin. "Well how about this?" Mico asked again as he went nearer to Natsume again while punching him continuously. Every time that Mico punches, Natsume dodges.

"Oh come on, Nat. You can do better than that. How come you're more on defense on me? Show me the real wrath of the black cat of the academy!" Mico called out as Natsume came running to him and gave him a fire punch. Mico stumbled backwards lightly but regained his composure afterwards.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Mico stated as he activated his water alice. He turned the water into ice daggers and he sent them towards Natsume.

Natsume dodged a few of them but some of the daggers were still able to cut through Natsume's shoulders and legs. The crowd gasped while Mikan's eyed widened. _"Uh-oh. This is just the beginning and yet Natsume's already injured. I hope everything will be alright."_ She silently prayed.

"Tch. You know very well that I've encountered so much more than ice daggers when I'm in missions." Natsume stated with a smirk as fireballs were formed all around Mico. Mico then created a water wall surrounding him but then again, the fireballs entered passed through the water wall. Mico managed to dodge but he was also hit by some.

"Whoa." Mico uttered when he landed his feet on the ground. _"I guess I never should underestimate him. He improved a lot ever since the day I met him. I better not let my guard down."_

"That's it." Mico uttered once again as he faced Natsume seriously. "Now it's time to get serious. No more playin' around, Natsume. Let's get this battle over and done with once and for all."

"Tch. That would be my pleasure." Natsume replied as he clenched his fist and then his fist was covered with flame. He then ran towards Mico giving him continuous punches. Mico on the other hand, jumped high up in the air. He controlled the wind around the area so he was able to stay there, floating in the sky.

Mico then closed his eyes and then concentrated. A few seconds later, a massive whirlwind was already heading towards Natsume. _"Let's see if you can still pass through this one Natsume."_ Mico though confidently as he watched Natsume from below who was now bracing himself, preparing for the impact that he will be receiving from the whirlwind.

But before the whirlwind already reached anywhere near Natsume, it suddenly vanished into thin air. Everyone was shocked, wondering what could possibly have happened until they saw that a part of Natsume was glowing.

"What the…" Natsume mumbled as he looked at the pendant of the necklace that Mikan just gave him a while ago. It was glowing a bright orange light and its power made the whirlwind disappear.

Natsume then remembered the words that Mikan told him. _"The pendant has the alice stone of nullification. It can protect you somehow later"_ He smirked upon remembering his beloved brunette. By that time, Mico was already back to the ground.

"What the? An alice stone? And heck, it's colored orange. Don't tell me that ---" Mico stated as he was cut off by the flame caster.

"Hn. You know very well the type of person who could give me something like this, Mico." Natsume stated coldly. "Don't get too surprised about it." He continued as he launched towards Mico and gave him a full blown punch on his jaw line. Mico stumbled backwards as he drifted into his own thoughts.

"_Huh? Mimi gave Nat an alice stone? Does that mean that the two of them are… What the heck! Ugh! Focus Mico! Get your head in the match or else you'll lose!"_ He thought as Natsume gave him another punch and then aimed his fireballs at him. Mico then gained his composure once again and then created some fireballs as well.

"Two could play at this game, Nat." Mico stated with a grin. "Why don't we do this? I'll be a little lenient with you. Why don't we make this match fire against fire?" Mico suggested as he looked at Ruka to seek for his approval since he's the referee. Ruka just gave him a small nod.

They both shot their own fireballs at the same time and it caused a big explosion at the middle of the battle area. It made some sort of smoke screen and no one from the audience could properly see what was happening between the elementor and the flame caster.

Since it was fire on fire battle, the smoke screen was still there from all of the continuous attacks that those two are making. All the audience aould do was listen to the sounds that those two are making. It would either be another explosion sound, the sound of punches and kicks, the sound of someone stumbling and falling to the ground, and then last but not the least, the sound of those two, already panting. This only made Mikan even more worried for her brother and her boyfriend.


	76. And the winner of the match is

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 77: And the winner of this match is…….

Up to this extent, the flame caster and the elementor are still having their little duel in order to let Natsume have the permission to let him date the ever so lovable Mikan. They are both giving their best and at this state, both of them are already worn out and panting.

By this time, the smoke screen already faded with the help of Hotaru's invention which was a smoke absorbing machine. Every time that those two attack each other and then it would create a big explosion, the machine will just absorb all of the created smoke so that everyone will have a clear view with what was happening.

"You really *pant* don't know when *pant* to give up, do you?" Mico stated in between pants while Natsume just smirked at him. Both of them are now covered with bruises and wounds all over their well built masculine body.

"You know that I'm *pant* the type of person who *pant* doesn't give up that easily *pant* especially when I *pant* really wanna get something *pant* that I really like." Natsume shot back but he was caught off guard as he received a flame punch from Mico. He fell onto the ground real hard and the whole people who are watching gasped in horror.

"Natsume!!!!" Mikan shrieked as she was about to run towards his aid.

"Don't you dare take another step, Polka Dots." Natsume ordered as he forced himself to stand up. Mikan stopped her tracks as she looked at him with teary eyes.

"But if this goes on ---"

"I already told you that I'll be fine." Natsume stated as he was leaning himself on one of the trees for support. It was true that the two of them are already injured but Mico was still doing a bit well. He was a BIT injured but Natsume was BADLY injured at that time.

"I already told you that I would do whatever it takes just to prove to that guy over there that I could still be his best friend and your boyfriend at the same time. I will win this thing. Trust me." Natsume continued. "So don't you even try coming near this area once this battle is over or else all of my efforts will go down the drain since I'll be disqualified."

"But you're already hurt! Stop this already!" Mikan stated out loud. "Nii-chan! Why can't you just end this thing right now?!" She added as she looked at her brother.

"But Mikan-chan, if this battle will end right now, it is understood that your twin will be the winner since he is obviously in better shape and condition than Natsume." Ruka suddenly butted in. "And if Natsume would lose this game, that would mean that your brother might not allow him to go out with you anymore." Ruka explained further.

"But I will NEVER let that happen." Natsume declared firmly as he looked at the brunette. "Listen here, Mikan. I love you and I can't afford to lose you. Got that? I already waited for so long just for you to become my girl and I won't let all of my efforts be futile just by losing this pathetic match." He added as he created another batch of fireballs. He shot them all to Mico one after the other.

Mico jumped high into the air and made a water wall around him to block the shots once again. He then formed ice daggers and shot them back to Natsume. Natsume then made a firewall and it melted all of the ice away. The match went on and on and it seems that there is going to be no winner since both of them are still standing firmly on the ground and is able to fight.

"_I never really thought that Natsume was this good. He really loves Mikan. I know that from the very start. But it's one of my prerogatives that if someone wants to go out with Mikan, they'll have to face me first, even if the guy was one of my best friends. I have to admit that I can't accept the little fact that Mikan is really growing up. But still, she will always be my baby sister. Always. The thought of Natsume hugging Mikan a while ago without my consent just makes me shudder."_ Mico thought to himself as he was dodging all of the incoming fire punches of Natsume.

"_Little by little, I can feel that my energy is really getting low. But I have to win this thing no matter what. But if this goes on any longer, I am definitely sure that I'll collapse soon enough. Tch. Why does my alice have to be the fourth type? Ugh."_ Natsume thought while he was panting. He placed his right hand on a tree for support in standing up and then he was caught off guard when Mico came from behind and then he gave him continuous punches.

Natsume wasn't able to fight back and does as well since he was already feeling weak from all of the alice usage that he has already done. He already reached his limits so he stumbled to the ground and fell, hard. The crowd gasped while Mikan shrieked.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled as she was about to go to Natsume's side but Hotaru stopped her.

"Stop it, Mikan." Hotaru stated as she grabbed her hand. "You can't do anything at this time. Natsume has a point a while ago. if you come there now, everything else will go to waste. You just have to believe in what he can do for now. Just trust him. That can help him a lot." She explained as Mikan just looked at her boyfriend who was lying on the ground and then to her twin who was also panting and leaning on a tree for support in standing as well. He was also worn out from the battle.

"Oi, Ruka *pant*. What are you *pant* doing just standing there? *pant* Shouldn't you be *pant* announcing who *pant* the winner is by now? *pant* Natsume has fallen already." Mico stated in between pants to the animal lover.

"Uhm.. since Natsume is already unable to battle, the winner is ---"

"Wait." Natsume stated in a quiet tone. "This match isn't over yet." He continued as he forced himself to stand up.

"_What?! He can still stand up after this? Oh come on! How long will this last! It has already been three hours after this battle started!"_ Mico thought in shock as he looked at Natsume who was weakly standing a few meters in front of him.

"Natsume!" Mikan called out loud and clear. Her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. Natsume then took a glance at her and then gave her a small reassuring smile that he was alright. Mikan just smiled in return as well. "Win." She stated firmly as everyone including Mico was listening intently to whatever they are going to say.

"Win this thing, okay?" Mikan stated once again. "I know that it'll be alright. Just do you best. I know everything will turn out right in the end. And I just want you to know that no matter what the result would become, I will still and always love you. So please don't overstrain yourself. I don't care on what my twin would say if he will win this match. I just know that I love you and that would never change." Mikan continued while Mico flinched upon hearing what she has said.

It was by that time that the other Sakura has realized how much his sis loves his best friend. He then remembered when Natsume hugged Mikan right in front of him a while ago. He shuddered again at that thought since he was still not used to it seeing his sister hugging someone from the opposite gender especially when that guy has some romantic feelings for Mikan.

While he was still drifted into his thoughts, he then received another batch of fireballs. He wasn't able to dodge any of them since he was too distracted with his own thoughts.

"Whoa. So you still have some energy left within you huh?" Mico stated as he wiped some blood off of the edge of his lips.

"Tch. I told you never to underestimate someone like me." Natsume shot back with a smirk. "Just hearing the voice of Polka saying those words made me feel like I have my energy back."

"Tch. Whatever. Ya know, I just hope that you won't turn into a cheesy monster when I allow you to date Mimi-chan." Mico stated with a grin while Natsume cocked his eyebrow.

"What? So are you saying that……" Natsume trailed off with hope evident in his two crimson eyes as everyone else listened.

"Yup. As of this very moment, I'm already allowing you to go out with my sister." Mico declared while Natsume's face lit but he was still confused in a way.

"That's good to hear. But how come?" Natsume asked, baffled. "It's not I don't want to but why? I thought I still have to beat you just for you to give me the approval?"

"It's just that I've realized that everything we're doing for the entire battle was just useless. I know that you love her and that she loves you so why should I interfere to something that can make my friend and my sister happy, right? And besides, I already told you that as long as it's you, it's alright. I know very well that my sister is safe and sound in your arms." Mico replied.

"I mean, from the very start, I thought you would back out on my challenge since you don't want having a physical or an alice fight with from the very beginning. I know that you don't like hitting or even punching your friends ever since and I really admire you when you accepted the challenge." Mico explained further as he walked near him.

"Just make sure that you won't make her cry or else you will definitely be regretting the rest of your life that you have met someone like me, got that?" He whispered to him while Natsume smirked.

"Tch. As if that would happen." Natsume replied. "Don't worry. She's safe with me."

"Oi, Mikan!" Mico called out his twin sis. Mikan then looked at her brother; happiness was very obvious in her eyes. She was really glad that Mico finally decided to end the battle. "Do you remember the promise that you made once during the night before you went to the carnival with that Andou kid and when I spilled a whole bowl of peanuts on the floor?" Mico asked her while Mikan thought for a while.

"_Don't worry, Mico. If anyone hurts me, you'll be the first person that I'll be telling. That's a promise. And Sakura's don't break promises, right?"_ Mikan remembered and then she smiled. She then simply nodded to her big brother in response. "Yup. I still remember that nii-chan. Don't worry about a thing. I'll keep that promise intact at all times, whoever the person involved may be."

"That's good." Mico replied as he turned his gaze to Ruka. "Oi Ruka, would you do the honors as the referee to end this thing? I'm deadbeat!"

Ruka then stepped into the middle of the battle area. "Uhm. But who will I declare as the winner?" Ruka asked. "The match wasn't really over, remember?"

"I, Mico Sakura, accept defeat." Mico stated while Natsume snickered.

"Since Mico already accepted his defeat, the winner for this match would be Natsume!" Ruka announced as the crowd cheered. Everyone was happy especially Mikan and Natsume.

All of the people in audience immediately left as the winner of the match were announced. Hotaru went back to her lab to finish her inventions. And then Ruka went back to the barn to feed the Piyo. Mico then stepped out of the battle area and then he started walking away.

"Where are you going, nii-chan? it's already almost dinner time." Mikan asked him curiously.

"I still have trainings with Persona. You guys go back to the dorms before me. And besides, I don't wanna ruin the 'romantic atmosphere' between the two of you." Mico replied while Natsume scoffed.

"But you're all injured. Are you really sure that you can still make it through with the trainings?" Mikan asked again, worrying about her brother.

"You worry too much. I'll be fine." Mico stated as he ruffled his sister's hair. "Just go back home. Oi Natsume, take her back to the dorm, will ya? It's getting late."

"Hn."

And with that, Mico already left. On the other hand, Natsume and Mikan started leaving a few moments after Mico left. They went back to the dormitory buildings, hand in hand, and without anything else to worry about.


	77. I wanna make it up to you

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 78: I wanna make it up to you

The day after the match, everything was the same as the usual. The class has always been noisy from the very start so the two class representatives, Inchou and Hotaru, no longer bothers in making them shut up since that would just be a very futile effort for the two of them.

This morning, Mikan and Natsume came to class together, hand in hand. Yup. Since Mico already accepted his defeat during the match yesterday, the news about Natsume being allowed to date the brunette has already been heard all throughout the academy. Rumors spread very fast after all.

"Ohayo minna!!!" Mikan greeted them as cheerful as she can ever be just like her usual routine every single morning. She then ran towards her best friend as she attempted on giving her a hug. "Hotaru!!!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!

"Itaiii!!! Do you really have to hit me with that thing every single morning?" Mikan stated as she rubbed her head while she was still there, sitting on the floor.

"Mimi, aren't you tired of it already?" Mico asked as he suddenly popped out of nowhere and then he helped his twin to stand up. "I mean, you get hit by that stupid gun and yet you still try to hug Hotaru."

"What stupid gun are you talking about, Mico?" Hotaru stated with a deadly aura as she pointed her baka bazooka in front of him while Mico was wide eyed.

"D-did I say stupid?" Mico stated nervously. "What I really meant was stupendous! Y-yeah. T-that's it! It was just a common mistake, Hotaru." He added nervously as Hotaru put down the gun and went back to fixing one of her inventions. Mico just sighed in relief.

"_Ugh. Why on earth did Ruka fall for this kind of person?_" Mico wondered in thought as he headed towards Natsume. "So do you plan on going with Mimi to school together every single morning?" He asked as he sat down at a vacant seat beside Natsume.

"Hn." Natsume simply replied while his face was still covered by his manga.

"Oi, you should remember that ----- "

"Never ever make Polka Dots cry." Natsume finished for him as he dropped the manga and stared at his friend. "I know. You've told me that for about a million times already whether in person, MSN, through phone or through text." He continued in a very irritating tone of voice.

"Just making sure that you won't forget that tiny detail." Mico replied as they both glanced at the brunette who was laughing along with Anna and Nonoko. "You see, I don't like it when I see her in the down in the dumps mode."

"Hn. It's not like her to be like that. It doesn't suit her cheery personality." Natsume added as Mr. Narumi stepped into the room and then all of the students settled down for a bit.

The classes continued until their last period. Once again, the basketball varsity players have their practice after class so Mikan was there on the bleachers, watching her brother and her boyfriend play. She was not with Hotaru that time because she still has to finish an invention to finish due tomorrow for one of her foreign buyers.

MIKAN'S POV:

"Mikan-chan!!!" I suddenly heard a voice call out my name while I watched as nii-chan performed a perfect lay-up. I turned to see who it was only to find out that it was none other than the dark brown haired girl from the DA type class. Yup. It was Shizuka. She's always here at the gym whenever nii-chan and his team have practice hours.

"Hey, How have you been doing lately?" She asked me as she sat down on my left side.

"I'm fine." I replied with a smile. "How about you?" I managed to ask. Honestly, I'm a bit uneasy when it comes to talking to her this time because at this rate, she might have known all about the fact that Natsume and me dating with Nii-chan's consent. And the fact that I know that she likes Natsume a lot doesn't help very much.

"Same here." She replied as she glanced at the players. It was then Natsume's turn to take a shot. He was able to make a three point shot as the crowd cheered, including the cheerleaders who are also practicing. "Uhmm… Congratulations, by the way." She added as I glanced back at her.

Now, I am positive. She knows about Natsume and me being together as a couple. Does she hate me for that? "You're really lucky to have a guy just like Natsume." She continued.

"Uhmm.. so you're not mad at me?" I asked stupidly as I pointed my pointer finger to myself while she just giggled. What could she be laughing about right now?

"No, you silly little girl. And what could be the reason that I would be mad at you?" She asked.

"Uhmm... because I'm your friend and that you told me that you liked Natsume and then I hid the fact that Natsume and I like each other." I replied softly while she smiled again and then she sighed.

"That's a valid reason for me to be mad at someone like you, Mikan-chan." She answered back. "I know that you hid it from everyone else because you guys have a reason."

"But are you really sure that you're not mad at me? Or even upset or something like that?" I asked again as she slowly shook her head. "I mean, you like him and then I ---- "

"Don't just make a big deal about it, Mikan-chan." Shizuka stated as looked at Natsume who was now passing the ball to Ruka. "The reason why I didn't tell Natsume about my feelings for him was that because from the very start, I've already known that I'm not the right girl for him. And ever since you came into the academy, I already noticed that he has some special feelings for you."

"Huh? Ever since I came into the academy?" I asked again. oh great. I'm turning into a stupid asking machine. I guess I should ask Nonoko to make a potion to stop this habit.

"Uh-huh. I already had hunches that Natsume likes you. I mean, other than me, you're the only girl that he talks to most of the time. And I could tell just by seeing him look at you and how he does things for your own safety and protection that he really likes you." Shizuka explained. "In fact I should be the one saying sorry. So, gomenasai, Mikan-chan."

"Why are you apologizing to me? You didn't even do anything wrong."

"Iie. I'm sorry that I pretended that I didn't notice that you were the girl that Natsume likes when I'm in front of you. I know I've caused you a whole lot of pain during the past. That's why I wanna make it up to you." She replied while I was still baffled with everything. My brain was still trying its best to absorb every little detail that Shizuka was saying.

"But you didn't do anything wrong." I repeated as she shook her head again. "I know that I've caused you pain, Mikan-chan. Do you remember the time when Natsume and Mico got into a fight and I took Natsume out for ice cream all of a sudden? I dragged him out of the gym before you could even talk to him when all the while I knew that he was the one you're waiting for and not your brother."

"And do you remember the time during the carnival? The night when you slapped Natsume? I knew that you were upset when you found out from Mico that Natsume was taking me to the carnival even though it was all part of the whole auction. And do you remember the times when I suddenly hug Natsume right in front of you as if you're not there? I know that you felt jealous during those times."

"And also, do you remember all of the times whenever we talk? When the topic is not about Natsume, everything is fine. But when I bring Natsume up to the conversation, it seems that you get uneasy. And I could also say that the time that you got very uneasy was when I asked you the favor of asking him on how he thinks about me and the time when I asked you if you know if Natsume likes another girl or not."

"Now do you get me, Mikan-chan?" She asked me again. "I've given you a hard time all because of my selfishness. And I wouldn't be surprised you would be the one being mad at me by now. Just tell me whatever thing I need to do just to make it all up to you."

Whoa. I've never realized that Shizuka was able to do those things before. I mean, I have never realized that every time I get jealous or something, it was mainly because of her. But… even if she was the reason for all of those, I still can't be mad at her. She's too nice and kind for me to hate.

"Ano… you don't have to do anything, Shizuka-chan." I stated while trying to think of the right words to say. "What happened was all in the past. Everything is fine by now." I added with a reassuring smile.

"Please, Mikan-chan." Shizuka continued. "You could at least let me do one thing to make it all up to you. My conscience is killing me. I really have to do something for you." She added while I thought for a while. This girl is really persistent and she won't stop until what she has in her mind was already done. Everything was silent between the two of us until a smile crept into my face.

"I know!" I beamed as Shizuka's face lit up.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"Please make sure that Natsume and Mico-nii are alright during your classes and training hours in the DA type class. Would that be alright for you, Shizuka-chan?" I asked her.

"Hai!!!" She replied as she gave me a hug. "I can do that, Mikan-chan. For sure, I will never let you down with this one."


	78. I dont plan on sharing it with anyone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 79: I don't plan on sharing it with anyone

It was beautiful Saturday afternoon as Mikan was strolling along the academy grounds looking for somewhere peaceful. She was just wandering around to wherever her feet take her. Mikan was thinking of a perfect Valentines' Day gift for Natsume since Valentines' Day was already near. She then reached into the Sakura Tree area near the middle school building. She sat under the shade of one of the random Sakura Trees and then closed her eyes.

"_What a very peaceful day. The whole academy is too quiet. Maybe everyone is at Central Town because there are no classes. How I wish Natsume was here with me?"_ Mikan thought as she felt someone jump from the top of the tree.

"Oi Polka Dots, what are you doing here?" Natsume then asked her as Mikan opened her eyes.

"_Whoa. Speaking of the devil. Hahah."_ She thought. "Nothing. I was just wandering around since I don't have anything else left to do in my room. And what are you doing up there?" She asked the flame caster. "Don't you know that you might get hurt badly when you fall off that tree?"

"Tch. 1st, I was here because I wanted to find a place that's quiet. 2nd, I won't fall off so you don't have to worry about a thing." Natsume replied as he sat beside the brunette. "You should keep in mind that I can take care of myself and that I don't climb trees when I don't know how to come down." He added as he rested his head on the brunette's shoulder and then closed his eyes, enjoying the moment that he has with his girlfriend.

"How's your life lately? I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you yesterday after your practice since Shizuka took me to Central Town." Mikan stated.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Natsume simply replied. "Except for the fact that your twin always gives me the 'don't you ever dare try to make Mimi cry' type of sermon every now and then." He added while Mikan chuckled. She really never thought that her brother could be THAT overprotective of her.

"How 'bout you?" Natsume then asked.

"I guess nothing out of the ordinary as well, except for the fact that I can see some of your fan girls glaring at me as if they wanted to kill me. But I'm already used to that already." Mikan replied.

"Polka Dots?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Natsume." Mikan replied as Natsume opened his eyes and then slowly sat up.

"Come with me." He stated firmly while Mikan looked at him confusedly.

"Huh? But where are we going? It's almost sundown, Natsume." Mikan replied as Natsume grabbed her wrist and took her to their destination.

"Just come with me. It's a surprise." He answered back as Mikan just followed. While they were halfway through their walkathon towards the Northern Forest, Natsume stopped and then took out a handkerchief from his pocket. He then folded it and blindfolded the brunette.

"What's a blindfold for, Natsume? The forest has many rocks and stuff. I might trip along the way!"

"I already told you that this is a surprise place. So just continue on walking. You don't have to worry about a thing since I'll be holding you hand and I'll be guiding you along the way." Natsume replied.

They continued on walking and after a few minutes, Natsume stopped and then removed the blindfold off of Mikan. Mikan slowly opened her eyes to see where they were. Once Mikan saw where they were, her eyes widened as saucers as then her smile was really big across her beautiful face.

She saw that they were at a hill in the Northern Forest where is has a lake with crystal blue waters, many beautiful flowers and Sakura trees were being grown all around the place, and then a clear view of the whole academy vicinity. Since it was already sundown by the time that they got there, the view of the sunset was also clearly visible to the two of them.

"Do you like it?" Natsume asked the brunette as he wrapped his strong and sturdy arms around Mikan's petite waist. The brunette simply nodded.

"How did you --- "

"I found this place when I was still 10 years old." Natsume cut her off, knowing what she was about to ask him. "I was once training with Persona one afternoon and then accidentally wandered off and I ended up being in here. From that day on I usually go here when I wanted to have some peace and quiet other than the Sakura tree at school." He added as some forest animals came near him. He bent down and played with them. A rabbit then hopped into his arms while Mikan giggled.

"I see that Ruka-pyon isn't the only one who's fond of animals, neh?" Mikan stated while Natsume just shrugged. "Are these cute little ones your teeny tiny friends?"

"I guess you could put it that way if that's what you think." Natsume replied with a shrug as he patted the bunny's head. "I took care of these little creatures since the day that I found out about this place."

Mikan then nodded as she bent down as well as a little brown squirrel went into her arms. "I can't wait to tell Ruka-pyon and the others about this. They'll love it for sure especially Ruka-pyon since he loves animals." Mikan stated as she played with the other animals as well.

"I don't think so." Natsume immediately stated.

"Huh? Why?"

"Ever since I discovered this place, I never planned on sharing it with anyone else, even to Ruka or to Mico. You might think that it may be a little selfish but since that day, I told myself that I would only share this place to the person whom I love so that she could fully see the beauty that there is here in the academy even though this place can really be annoying at times. Now do you understand?" Natsume explained while Mikan just smiled.

"_Awww. I can't believe that Natsume would share something as beautiful as this with me."_ She thought happily as she hugged her boyfriend. Natsume then hugged her back. "Arigatou, Natsume. I'll treasure this place just like how you treasured it since you were little."

After a few more moments of playing with the animals, they sat down once again, admiring the beauty of their surroundings and enjoying every little moment that they have together.

"Natsume?"

"Hn."

"I was just wondering, what kind of gift would you like to receive this Valentines' Day other than chocolates?" Mikan asked curiously as Natsume cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't need a gift from you." Natsume replied as he looked into the amber orbs of Mikan. "As long as you're here by my side, then that's alright with me."

"Come on, Natsume. Just tell me something that you want. I wanna give you something memorable for Valentines' this time." Mikan insisted.

"A promise." Natsume stated.

"Huh? A promise?" Mikan repeated, confusedly.

"Hn." Natsume replied. "Since you insisted on giving me something for the upcoming Valentines' Day, I would like that gift to be a promise from you."

"Err.. ok? And what would that be?" Mikan asked him.

Natsume then looked at her eyes intently and then he held her hands tightly but gently.

"Mikan…" He trailed off. "Promise me that you will never ever leave me, betray me and that you will never ever let me get drifted back into the darkness that I was in before the times that I was able to meet someone like you in my life." He stated while Mikan smiled.

"Don't worry, Natsume. From this day on, I, Cathlene Mikan Sakura, promise that I will never ever leave and betray Natsume Hyuuga and that I also promise that I will always be there for him to bring the light into his life." Mikan stated as Natsume pulled her into one long and passionate kiss.

The two of them then went back to the dormitory buildings, hand in hand, after they have watched the beautiful scenery of the sunset. Both of them feelings all contented with each other's company and that just being together just made the two of them really happy.

Valentines' Day then came as many girls were giving the guys that they love some chocolates. Some were still attempting to give the great Ruka Nogi some chocolates but they only faced the wrath of the famous baka gun and baka cannon with his sister the baka bazooka. The girls who attempted to give Natsume some flowers got their hair burnt.

As usual, Natsume refused receiving any chocolate this year from his fan girls. But this time, his reason was not because he was pissed off but because he never really wanted to receive anything. All he ever wanted was that he would be together with the brunette forever.

And as another usual thing goes, Mico Sakura received a whole bunch of chocolates from all sorts of girls. His desk was filled with chocolate boxes and even the front door of his special star room with Mikan was bombarded with chocolates. But one thing that he didn't expect was that Shizuka Mizumaki also gave him a box of milk and white chocolates, specially made by her.

That day, Shizuka admitted to Mico that she grew to liking her and then Mico also admitted the fact that Shizuka was the very first girl that he liked ever since he entered in the academy and that he gets slightly jealous whenever he sees her real close to the guys, especially Natsume. And during that evening, they were officially dating although there weren't any rumors saying that they are already an official couple.


	79. Rio grande island cove resort

DISLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 80: Rio Grande Island Cove Resort

Everything was fine for everyone in Alice Academy. They all lived their own lives happily and contentedly with their friends and teachers. And since it was the last year of the middle school years of our main characters, they asked the permission from Mr. Jinno if they could spend their summer vacation somewhere outside the academy in groups so that they may all have some fun under the sun even if it was just for about two to three weeks.

Yuu, the class representative, along with Hotaru, told Mr. Jinno about their proposal. Mr. Jinno thought about it for a while but with the convincing powers of Mr. Narumi, Mr. Jinno finally agreed to the little so-called summer field trip.

Since they were in groups, all of the students were assigned to different places with beaches and hotel resorts along with it. The higher ups of the academy have decided to reserve the whole place for the students so that they may be free to enjoy to their hearts content.

Mikan, Natsume, Mico, Shizuka, Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu, and Anna were all in the same and they were assigned to the hotel resort called "Rio Grande Island Cove Resort"

"Mikan!!!" Someone called out as Mikan turned to see who it was.

"Tsubasa? Where have you been lately?" Mikan asked curiously as he spotted the guy. "I haven't seen you around the academy and in the SA class for four whole days ever since you had that encounter with Natsume the day I was slapped by Sumire." She added while Tsubasa just shrugged it off.

"I already told you that I was sick that day, right?" Tsubasa asked back while Mikan slowly nodded. "My cough and colds got worse so I got confined into the academy hospital for four days. I just got discharged last night." He explained.

"Really?" Mikan asked back. "That was bad. You should have at least informed me so that I was able to come and visit you at the hospital. Staying there on your own must have been pretty lonely."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't tell you guys because I don't want you to be worried about me." Tsubasa replied. "Anyway, congratulations on you and Natsume even though my greetings are a bit late. I have heard that your twin finally gave him the permission to date you."

"Err.. yeah." Mikan replied. "By the way, are you feeling better already?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Yup. Better than ever. I was also given the permission to go for the summer break that you guys have proposed to Mr. Jinno. I just got my group just now."

"So what group are you in?" Mikan curiously asked him.

"I'm with the group of Mochu and Kitsuneme. We'll be going to the resort called 'White and Dandy beach resort'" The shadow manipulator replied.

"Oh. I see then. Too bad that you're not in our group."

"It's alrigt, Mikan. I know that I might not last a day within the two to three week vacation if I'm in between your boyfriend and your brother." Tsubasa stated jokingly as Mikan chuckled.

"They're not THAT harsh." Mikan commented while Tsubasa just shrugged it off.

"Well, since we will all leave tomorrow for the summer break, I might as well be going now and then get my things ready." Tsubasa stated as he ruffled Mikan's hair. "Have a fun and safe trip, Mikan!" He added as he turned around and waved Mikan goodbye.

"Bye, Tsubasa! You take care as well!" Mikan answered back as Tsubasa turned around.

"Oh, and by the way! The year book of the middle school branch will be released this afternoon!" Tsubasa explained. "Please tell your other classmates to get their own copy at the principal's office starting from 4pm."

"Hai! I will." Mikan replied as she turned around and left as well.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next day…

Every student of the academy middle school branch was pretty excited about their own trips. There were twelve groups all in all in the middle school branch and there were twelve limousines waiting at the gates of the academy. Those were the rides of the students on going to their respective resorts.

During the morning assembly, the group of Mikan decided to meet at the Sakura Tree and she and Natsume shared. They all went there all at the same time. Ruka was the one carrying the baggage of Hotaru, Mico was the one carrying the bags of Shizuka and then Natsume was also the one carrying the things of Mikan. And since Koko and Yuu are also gentle men, they offered helping Nonoko and Anna in carrying all of their stuff into their respective limousine.

They all hopped into the limousine as all seated somewhere where they find it comfortable. While all of the others were chatting about how this summer break would be, Mikan was busy browsing through the year book.

"Hey Mikan-chan, what's that?" Anna curiously asked.

"It's the year book of our batch during our middle school years." Mikan replied with a smile.

"Really?" Nonoko asked. "how come I never knew that they released it already?"

"I just found out about Tsubasa so I claimed my copy from Mr. Jinno yesterday." Mikan answered.

"I also wrote a note on the blackboard on the classroom yesterday informing everyone to get their own copies at the principal's office." Hotaru butted in. "I already have mine but I left it in the room."

"Well, why don't you read what's inside for us, Polka?" Natsume suggested as he wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist and then she drew Mikan near himself.

"Ok then." Mikan replied happily as everyone listened to her. "Which ones should I start first? The guys or us girls?" Mikan asked.

"Since it was always 'ladies first', why don't we change that rule just this time?" Yuu suggested while Koko agreed. "That would be good. At least we get to know what's in there." Koko added.

"Ok." Mikan answered as she flipped the pages. "Most likely to become the world's next president, Yuu Tobita." Mikan read the 'most likely' section of the book as Natsume and Mico just shook his head.

"Most likely to become the best human lie detector, Kokoro Yomi." Mikan continued.

"That I have to agree on." Shizuka commented. "The only thing that he's good at is read minds of other people and invade their private thoughts." Mico added.

"Most likely to become the world's best veterinarian, Ruka Nogi."

"As expected." Natsume uttered while Mikan giggled as she found out Natsume's part.

"Most likely to rule the world with just one death glare, Mico Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan read aloud and everyone laughed. They couldn't even agree even more. They all knew for the fact that those two mentioned guys could basically control a person just by glaring at them.

"Now that the guys are done, can we move to the girls' part? Pretty please?" Anna requested while Mikan nodded as she flipped the pages once again.

"Most likely to be the volleyball champion representing the whole of Alice, Shizuka Mizumaki." Mikan read as Shizuka waved her hand as if she was the Miss Universe.

"The most likely to be the best chemist in the world, Nonoko Osagawara." Mikan read as she looked at the page next to it. "Most likely to be the best chef and restaurant owner, Anna Umenomiya." She continued as the two girls had twinkling eyes since that was really their dream ever since.

"What does it say on Hotaru's page, Mikan?" Ruka curiously asked.

"The most likely to be the richest business tycoon and nanotechnologist in the whole wide world." Mikan read as everyone sweat dropped. It was very typical for Hotaru to write something like that. "But there's a continuation." Mikan added as Hotaru gave her the don't-you-even-dare-say-a-word look.

"She also wrote the 'soon to be the best wife of Nogi Ruka' in the end." Mikan stated while Hotaru blushed a slight tint of red and then Ruka was overly happy since now he knew that Hotaru wants to spend the rest of her life with her.

"But what does your portion say?" Anna and Nonoko chorused as Mikan suddenly hid the book. Hotaru then took it from her with one of her inventions and then she immediately opened the book to Mikan's page which was only the page next to Hotaru's.

"Most likely to be the next best singer and super model of the world." Hotaru read aloud but in the middle, she got cut off as her eyes widened. She then looked at her best friend with a grin. _"This is payback time, Mikan."_ She thought evilly. "And most likely to marry Natsume Hyuuga after graduation day in Alice Academy." Hotaru finished as she closed the book shut.

Anna, Nonoko and Shizuka squealed in delight upon hearing the news. Hotaru just gave her a look saying 'comgratulations to the two of you'. Ruka, Koko and Yuu just grinned at the flame caster playfully. And last but not the least, Mico literally fell off of his seat. "Are you god damn serious?" He suddenly blurted out with eyes as wide as saucers and Frisbees. "How? When? Why?" He asked again, stupidly while looking at his sister and then to his best friend. Mikan just giggled as Natsume took the liberty of explaining everything.

Natsume told him that he proposed to Mikan during the Valentines' Day saying that he would want to marry Mikan right after they graduate. He also told Natsume that Mikan hasn't given him her answer yet and that he would just know the answer soon enough. This was also the first time that Natsume knew the answer of Mikan and he felt really happy. After a few moments of interrogation from Mico as the big brother of Mikan, he finally let it go. Actually, he was real happy for his friend and sis.

"So let's stop all of this question and answer portions, shall we?" Shizuka stated

"She has a point." Anna added. "Let's all have some fun this summer!" Nonoko continued.

"Rio Grande Island Cove Resort, here we come!" Koko exclaimed.


End file.
